XSeries: War Games
by Kaoz
Summary: -Second in the X-Series fics- All I've ever wanted was to get away from it but I guess you can't run from what or who you are. At least not for ever. 6700Hits!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**-X-**

Two years, that's how long this stalemate had been going on. Two years with the Conclave trying to wipe us out, with White muddying up the waters in government. I'd begun to loose hope, started thinking nothing would ever change. We've become self sufficient in **Terminal City**, we have our own source of power, our own police/army, the medical facilities have better equipment thanks to Syl, Krit and Zane who made quite a few generous contributions.

My family's finally here. I should be happy and I guess I was at first but knowing they gave up the only real home they'd manage to build only churned up the guilt. What did I have to offer them here besides more fighting and death?

Maybe now, with the government man and the peace meeting… The US is at war with Asia, the president needs more soldiers and he's put in effect a Draft. Yeah, it's that time again, the only difference is this time he's included women. As long as they are healthy and single they're drafted, packed off to boot camp given a couple weeks of basic training and shipped off to the front. I wonder what the difference between _Manticore_ and the government is. Then again, this draft is going to have a baby boom. Women aren't stupid, that would be the only way besides some health impediment that they'll be able to stay out of the draft.

Who in their right mind wants to go to war let alone join the military?

All I've ever wanted was to get away from it but I guess you can't run from what or who you are. At least not for ever.

Everyone has an opinion on why after one year the government finally deigns to ask for a meeting, a peace meeting. I'm not stupid. I know the suits want something from us. Logan thinks this is a good sign, that they finally realize we're not going anywhere. Krit is idealistic; he's thrown himself entirely into the fight, to finding a solution. I worry about him…

Syl backs his decisions 100% and Zane is no better. They make a good team, which is why I kept them together. Alec has command of his own team with Mole and a couple of others. I went out as well, usually with Logan, Joshua and Kade. Most of the time I was stuck here, in the command room. Lydecker's pulling his weight; he'd tried using his contacts to find out about Nÿx especially after the attack.

Six months ago she was attacked out in Seattle, in broad daylight. We haven't found the guy though he's made his presence known. We've lost power in **Terminal City** twice all ready. I know it's him. It's hard to believe what Alec said, then again Nÿx shorted out that building they got stuck in.

One year and all the Transgenics are behind the fence in **Terminal**** City** while the ordinaries get to walk around Seattle… It's no ones fault, not really, then again it's everyone. We weren't taught about racism, not at _Manticore_ but I was out in the real world trying to fit in…

Truth is, we're not like everybody else. We were created with a specific purpose, to be soldiers.

I thought we were the only ones, turns out _Manticore_ had a secret program they weren't aware of and no matter how many favors the Col. pulled, Nÿx was the only real info we got. He also found an ex-_Manticore_ scientist able to work on my virus. I'm still waiting for results but it's only been a couple of months.

Now our focus was on the meeting. We needed to find someone to speak for us and as much as Logan and Joshua kept insisting it should be me, I refused. Lydecker spoke up, offering his input, much to my disgust I found myself listening to him as he offered up Alec for the position. Of course I scoffed at the idea, he was bent! Alec? Really? But the more Lydecker talked, the more he listed the qualities bred into him, it started to make sense.

All that's left is choosing the rest of the team, the other officials and the security we were going to need.

Yeah, I'm going to.

I look around and see all of them, my brothers and sister, each one doing something to help, to find a way we can all live like every one else. The DAC's and Transhumans are split, they all know it'll be harder for them to blend in, to find acceptance among the ordinaries.

All of this, all of them; it's my fault they're here, hiding and in constant danger from White, the Conclave and the mobs outside our fence.

The fence… I thought we were done being fenced in, locked up and caged the same as in _Manticore_.

So yeah, I feel responsible, I have to do something…

**-X-**


	2. What will be

**What will be.**

**Future**

The white marble floor echoed their footsteps as the **Terminal City** representative and a small entourage walked towards the tall double doors at the end of the hall. The main figure was a sandy haired youth with piercing green eyes and ready grin. On his right walked a taller, blond man with glasses who continuously glanced to either side of the long hallway. On the left walked what could only be described as a dog-man. His long brown hair was frizzy and he hunched so that he stood on level with the green eyed youth. The guards alongside each wall kept their stiff poses though their eyes followed the arrivals. The last, a beautiful girl with an hour glass figure and dark hair walked silently behind the three males. No one noticed her, no one paid attention…

The Senator was already waiting with his own secretary and a detachment of soldiers lining the room. He wasn't taking any chances the Transgenics were actually how the news anchors and the TV reporters were describing them. He knew they were trained killers, the best soldiers the US Government could produce and though he disagreed with the methods used he found himself being thankful they were there. He was being pressured by those close to the Preacher to send troops into **Terminal City** and get rid of the Transgenics once and for all; after all they weren't even human, not if they were grown in a tube. God didn't grant them life, a scientist did that and what man made, even if it breathed and bled, was still not human in their eyes. The Senator didn't agree because even an animal had some rights, they were protected by laws and yet these Transgenics, these DAC's and Transhumans; they were all part human and under the constitution of the United States they were to be considered equal and given all the rights every one enjoyed. He just couldn't say that to the public, he couldn't voice that to anyone outside of his own mind. He couldn't afford to loose his job, the very thing he'd worked his entire life to achieve.

They needed these soldiers. The President wanted them in his army, no- the President had _demanded_ they be put in his army and sent to fight- to put the ruling powers in their place and help get the US of A back where it belonged, Policing the entire world once more.

The doors were opened by two soldiers who stood at attention, hands on their weapons as the **Terminal City** group entered. The Senator stood, nervously clearing his throat as he took in the sight of the Transgenics.

_'They look like kids. Young adults except for that one and the… dog?'_

"Please, take a seat and we'll begin." His secretary advised nodding courteously at the chairs lining their end of the long table. Alec couldn't help the smirk on his face or the thought that these ordinaries were afraid of them, so much that they sat them as far as possible from the all important Senator. Well, Alec wasn't goin to 'sit' just because they told him too, he was done following orders and if these ordinaries thought everyone at **Terminal City** was waiting to get new orders they were in for a rude surprise. **Terminal City** was well guarded and able to sustain itself indefinitely.

Alec sauntered halfway up the table and pulled out a chair before dropping down and reclining in the large leather seat. He ignored the tense soldiers though he noticed their tight grip on the weapons and the slight shifting of their bodies in preparation of an attack. He shook his head at the jumpy nature of the ordinaries but couldn't condemn them for being anxious. He was treading on dangerous ground and if Logan's disapproving frown were anything to go by, Alec was already botching it up.

"So," Alec arched a dark eyebrow in question watching the Senator pretending to sit calmly in his chair not four feet away from a Transgenic.

** -X-**

**Flash Back**

_"But I'm-." Alec wasn't sure what he was but he knew he did not want any type of responsibility, at least not this type. Realizing that Max hadn't stopped walking and was now further down the hall he hurried to catch up. What was she thinking? To ask him- him, the one person who seemed to screw up even the simplest of jobs- no. He'd just tell her, No and that would be it. He'd tell her exactly why not, because he was irresponsible, he had no idea and no interest in politics. He'd screw it up and then probably get everyone killed-No. He just couldn't live with the guilt of all their deaths on his concience._

_"This is you're type of thing, Alec." Max cut in as he opened his mouth obviously thinking to weasel out of this task. She didn't care what he said since the others had already agreed. "You can charm our freedom out of the Senator; get all our request granted whatever way you think of. I don't care." Max glanced at him. Green eyes wide with surprise and looking apprehensive, sandy hair wind tossed, mouth still slightly open…_

'I hope I'm right. I must've been outta my mind to agree with them. This better work…'

_She didn't let the thought show. Max had to keep up the false pretence of calm because what she was asking… this was more than some statue they'd be stealing. This was for everyone in **Terminal City** and it was legit._

_"Max, I-."_

_"You're it." Max stopped, her brown eyes bore into him. "You're the one who's going to represent us. You're the negotiator, our voice-." She stopped. That way lay trouble because one thing Alec didn't like was being cornered but it was needed. This was his contribution to the cause, to his family. "This is our chance to get what we want, what we deserve. To be as close to normal as we can get."_

_"I'm no politician." Alec warned still nursing the faint hope she'd realize what a huge mistake this was._

_"Didn't say you were." Max's face lit with a smile, one he didn't particularly like. "Besides," she added turning to walk down the hall. "You're not going alone. Our **Terminal City** Representative has to have an entourage not to mention a security detail."_

_There were few things that amused Max and seeing Alec dumbfounded not to mention speechless was one of them._

_"Security detail?" Alec questioned confused as to why he'd need one. "Max!" he called hurrying after her. The door to the control room closed before he caught up with her but he wasn't letting her get away that easy. "What security detail?"_

**-X-**_  
_

**Future**

The Senator cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He leaned forward, head bent over the dark wood of the table as he composed his voice and the words he was about to say. He was going against his entire supporters, putting his career at risk and for what? A bunch of genetically engineered kids playing super soldiers? His eyes focused on the blond youth lazily slouched in the leather chair beside him. He was negotiating with kids.

"We are prepared to sign a peace treaty in exchange for your help." He sighed. Now that the words were out they could get to the meat of the matter at hand. "I don't know if you are aware, the Chinese have united with the Japanese forming a world super power-."

"Much like the US used to be?" Logan asked. His blue eye intense behind the thin lens of his glasses. The Senator halted mid sentence assessing him before he nodded agreement and continued.

"We've been asked to submit."

"Submit?" Alec asked sitting up. "What, you mean they want to take over? Government and everything? Why?"

"We're not at liberty to say-." The Senator watched as he stood up. The aide floundered seeing the others stand as well. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"You obviously expect me to jump whenever you need something done." Alec glared over his shoulder. "If that's what you want you're looking in the wrong place." He motioned for the others to head out. "We don't take orders."

Logan was glaring at Alec as they walked to the door. The soldiers standing at attention stiffened unsure of what they should be doing. Were they supposed to stop the group of four or let them walk out?

"What are you doing?" Logan hissed.

"Negotiating." Alec responded.

"It doesn't look as if it's going all that well." Logan noted wanting to glance over his shoulder.

"They afraid." Joshua added with a soft whine.

"That's too bad. I'm not letting them order us around. We aren't animals, well not completely, and I'm not letting them treat us like we're not human. We didn't ask to be made." Alec ground past a clenched jaw.

"We're in a difficult situation, son." The Senator's voice sounded weary even to their ears. All four stopped, Alec's hand resting on the door knob. "If anyone can understand that it should be you. Holed up behind that fence… scrounging for supplies… trying to make a life. It's the American way."

Alec turned back angry. "American way? Yeah, I guess you'd call it that only it's not for us, is it? We're not 'human', we weren't born, we're not of _God s_o we don't have rights, we don't deserve our lives so I guess we don't deserve to have that; the American life where its rivers of honey and milk."

"Not everyone agrees." The Senator replied.

"Anyone here, not agree?" Alec asked standing at the edge of the long table. He didn't see anyone move to speak. His signature smirk appeared, the slight lifting of his lips turning into a sneer. "Yeah, I've seen that Preacher on the tube. He's got a lot to say about us. He has plenty of followers as well."

"The Conclave." Logan cut in. "They back him; their members are in your military forces, your government-."

"Who and what is this organization?" the Senator asked. "What do they have to do with this?"

"They're the ones trying to kill us." Alec stated in a flat tone.

**-X-**

_We were only trying to live. All we've ever wanted was to have a normal life._


	3. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

**Present**

There were so many things he hadn't known about her and he hadn't cared. The past wasn't as important to him as their future. It seemed that things, life or at least the life they were forced into kept getting in the way. It was the mystery that drew him in, he was honest enough to admit it. She just came up behind him so quiet… stole what he'd rightfully stolen first leaving him with a little piece of cloth. Now, if that wasn't the beginnings of love then what was? For all his smart answers and snarky remarks there was no denying he loved Nÿx. He always would in some way or another because she left a lasting mark on him. He'd spent too much time with her to simply erase the memories and he didn't want to. He didn't want to loose what he had left of her…

Alec didn't care what she'd done. He didn't care about Japan and her mission there. He didn't care about the one after or anything in between. He wanted Nÿx.

The tattoo on her hip, it was a brand, the mark of the man who bought her because he liked little girls and at the time it was the only way to get her in, get her close enough to complete her mission.

So they sold her.

Alec couldn't help the anger. She'd been a little girl! A little girl…

_'We were all just kids.'_

Still, she completed her mission and caused havoc getting to her extraction point. He realized then how good _Manticore_ had trained them because no matter what they'd been forced to do each and every one of them always went back. It was as if they all asked to be tortured and _Manticore_ obliged. Brainwashed… and all those who escaped- murdered by White because they were following protocol.

"Good old _Manticore_." The bitterness wasn't lost on the others. Everyone felt the same way to some extent.

Nÿx survived that. They took her back, ran the usual tests, made her jump through hoops so to speak and not long after they sunk her in the water tank. A little girl… Only she was special Ops; Black Ops and nothing to do with _Manticore_.

Still, they didn't break her, just kept her confined while that crazy brother of hers got to live in the real world. Assassinating anyone that crossed the director, another woman but unlike Madame X this bitch was ruthless. She let Nÿx see Khaza walking around breathing real air while she was confined to her tank. Khaza didn't even speak to her, ignored Nÿx…

_'How could anyone ignore her?'_ he wondered seeing in his mind the girl he'd fallen for. He could still picture her… long inky waves pulled away from her face, those dark brown eyes flecked with green, the pouty lips… The soft feel of her skin or the warmth of her breath on his…

The night he'd gone looking for her at **Crash** was fresh in his mind. He hadn't forgotten what she was wearing, or lack of. Alec couldn't help but smile at the memory; she'd been so… sweet. He shook his head at the word; it wasn't exactly how he'd describe Nÿx even though there was a sweetness to her. An innocence that no one, not even the life she'd had, had been able to take from her. It was that quality which drew him to her in the first place because he didn't have it anymore. The world was just another place to get by in and he held no expectations, no hopes, no dreams- at least he'd tried not to have any. And maybe she'd kept that innocence because she couldn't remember any of the things she'd done to people.

_"You don't have hope, dreams… then you can't be disappointed."_

How many times had he said those words? To how many people? But Nÿx didn't buy it, she didn't believe the words; saw through them… through him…

The things he'd done… he was no one to judge Nÿx for what she did. It was the life they were forced to live and he'd accepted that not everything was his fault. Some things had been out of his control and knowing that, accepting it, made his life more bearable.

She taught him that.

"Nÿx…"

**-X-**

_The heat gathered under the black robes she was made to wear, sweat beading on her skin to make her uncomfortable. The veil hid most of her face leaving only a gap wide enough for her eyes. The thin material didn't make it easier to breathe and she was beginning to feel the discomfort as the day grew hotter. The other women, wives of the target, had told her the night would bring a cooler wind and she would grow accustomed to it in time. It didn't matter because she wouldn't be there long enough to get used to the weather._

_The first two weeks in the compound were no different than being on base. The men ignored her, walked past as if she didn't exist and as it was her place, Nÿx bowed her head to any male and kept quiet. Whatever they wanted, whatever they needed, it was her job to get it for them, or so the first wife had told her._

_She fetched water, brought them food, cleaned bedrooms, learned to dance for them… all the while calculating ways of getting close enough to her target to take him out._

_It was late in the afternoon, the sun had set and only the blood red streaks in the sky attested to the end of the day. Nÿx made her way across the courtyard, her sensitive ears picking up the pained cry through the cascading water fountain. Her feet stopped just on the other side of the cool water but the sound did not repeat, instead Nÿx picked up the soft sound of a girls tears. _

_Curious she set her clay jar on the lip of the fountain quietly walking around to the closed door. She could see the glow of a lamp inside, smell the sweat of bodies, the male musk but what kept her from going any closer was the panting breath and mewling cries. _

_Her mind whirled with plenty of scenarios that could explain what she heard, what she'd seen happen before… The door creaked open and though she could've hidden away somewhere Nÿx stayed put. She watched two burly guards in the black robes and red sash walk into the courtyard. The first stopped short upon seeing her and the second turned to his master. _

_Nÿx heard them, understood every word and did not move from her spot. The first told her to kneel, waved his hand peremptorily which she ignored. He spoke harshly, grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She went, stumbling until she was in the doorway. Her eyes scanned the room; a medium sized space used for storage and stared at the young girl, the veil clinging to her wet face. She couldn't have been much older than ten, her small body thin even under the black robes._

_He spoke to her, ordered her to kneel and still she did not obey. A heavy hand struck her across the face. The sting barely acknowledge though she purposely bumped into the doorframe. Rough hands grabbed her, dragged her forward until she was facing the younger brother. _

_A delicate hand reached up, the fingers curling into the black material. In one motion he yanked the veil from her head, long inky waves falling over her shoulders, getting in her eyes…_

** -X-**

He was careful, closing the door quietly and crossing his living room on silent feet. _Manticore_ had trained him well and though he never had trouble being silent when needed the circumstances were different this time. The woman in the bedroom would have no trouble picking up the slightest sound he made.

He reached the door, a hand on the knob as he listened.

"Baby, are you awake?" he called. The softest whimper reached his ear and Alec opened the door without hesitation.

It had been a week since Doc had sent her home. Their home, even if she didn't have anything of hers at his apartment. He was conscious of the fact the apartment felt lonely without her, that he no longer wanted to be alone.

Alec crossed the dark room in a blur.

"Nÿx…" he murmured sweeping strands of hair from her face gently. She squeezed her eyes shut, reached across to clutch at his jacket sleeve and whimpered.

Doc had said the headaches would eventually go away, that Nÿx would be ok. But Alec couldn't believe him. Not when Nÿx spent the entire day locked in their bedroom with the curtains firmly shut. He hadn't tried opening them again after the first attempt.

"Shh. I'm here." He assured slipping into the bed with her. He could barely make out the fleeting look of relief that crossed her features.

Nÿx turned her face searching for the soothing darkness, her head felt as though it would explode. It hadn't been so bad at first. Doc had kept her pretty drugged up because of the burns but those had healed too soon for Nÿx.

And then the memories-. Those girls…

Her dreams were no longer still pictures. No longer those obscure images, no longer consistent. There was nothing repetitive about the images flashing through her brain. There was always something different, something she'd missed on the first pass. She remembered everything and couldn't help thinking Alec had been right. She didn't want the memories; she didn't want to know any of it.

**-X-**

_It was cold this time of year. The gardens in the grand home of Ishiro Corporate's Vice President were dead and barren. The cherry blossom trees had long since lost their blooms, the grass crunched dryly beneath the soft soled feet of the inhabitants and the flow of water from the gardens makeshift stream had slowed to a trickle by a thin sheet of ice that had formed overnight. Three men in black suits, the bulge of a weapon strapped to their sides evident only to the strict observer, herded their master's newest purchase between them. Neither spared her another glance aside from assuring themselves she would please their master. _

_She was silent, her eyes taking in every detail of her surroundings. The three at her side would be no trouble but they weren't the mission. The dark hazel eyes focused on the immediate job; reconnaissance. Every exit, escape route, possible aggressor were taken into account and filed for further study later. _

_Khaza had told her the world outside was different than what they were used to but he'd never said how big-huge it really was. He never told her how small she'd feel or that she'd have doubts as to the successful completion of her mission. _

_Had he had any? _

_"Sono tatsujin uxeito naimenteki." An approaching man in black stopped to their right. He bowed his head and without a word the three led her down another path and onto a wooden deck. She was made to take off her shoes before being allowed to follow the men inside._

_The hall was long and past the second door the pale faded colors were replaced by a vibrant turquoise framed by silver borders. A single vase sat on a metal stand dead center of the wall furthest from her. One orchid was nestled in the clear cut crystal. White to contrast with the color scheme of the room. _

_"Wait here."_

_Nÿx stayed put while one of the men knocked on the door. It was a heavy ornate wooden door, with a silver handle. The dark cherry wood gleamed in the light from the chandelier over head. When it closed the voices were muffled but she could still make out what they said. _

_The target was there._

_A minute later the door opened again and she was waved inside._

** -X-**

Nÿx shied away from the images in her head. She tried not to think about _Chimera_, of her training and the accident that had landed her in the tank. Watching Khaza get further and further away from the brother she remembered-.

It was all there, unlocked from its cell in her head and it was painful. It got so bad at first; Nÿx hadn't been able to distinguish memories from reality. The hospital had lost power. Again. Thankfully no one was hurt but Nÿx still worried it would happen again. She could kill Alec, anyone and it wouldn't take much, not really and she was a trained killer wasn't she?

Another 'dream', a memory so vivid she'd think it was really happening. She was dangerous…

Alec wouldn't leave her. He was stubborn and Nÿx couldn't do anything to make him see he'd be safer away from her. At least until she got control, until the head aches stopped. Until she could tell the difference between memories and reality.

"You should go." Nÿx said past gritted teeth. "Get away from me until this stops." She was sure everyone in **Terminal City** was concerned about the power loss and the possibility of it happening again while she was there.

"You're holding on pretty tight." Alec noted. She didn't miss the smirk in his voice and could picture him looking smug. "I'm not going anywhere." He said and tightened his arms around her as proof. "Stop trying to get rid of me."

It was just a whisper but Nÿx heard the concern and his doubt. The insecurity in his voice hurt because she'd caused it. The constant 'You need to leave' and flinching away from him whenever she remembered something else.

"I don't want to hurt you, Alec." It was the best apology she could think of and it was true. He was more than anything she'd ever expected to want or need.

**-X-**

_Voices carried to her, muffled and indecipherable for anyone else. Slightly tilting her head Nÿx could hear every word and though it was all in Japanese she understood. She'd spent three weeks intensely studying. She learned the language, the customs, traditions, music… She studied their history and trained with their weapons for a month before being sent on the mission. It was nothing now to behave as though she were born into their culture._

_She was a trained soldier…_

** -X-**

Alec took the long way home and walked slow. He was trying to find the right words to tell her…

_'What am I going to say?'_ he wondered because this was the opposite of them starting out somewhere else and living a 'normal' life.

_'Hi sweetheart. Guess what? I'm **Terminal City's** new representative and my first job is going to be-.'_ Alec ran his hand through the mess of hair already pointing in different directions.

"She's not going to let me get that far." He muttered staring at the ground. The trouble was that he'd promised. They'd made the decision together and he wanted to go. He was tired of the pointless fight they were locked into and being confined behind **Terminal City's **gates wasn't freedom. It wasn't any better than being back at _Manticore_.

Leaving… it had seemed like their only option. He wasn't naïve enough to think that one meeting with the Senator was going to change their circumstances but he wouldn't know until he spoke to the ordinary.

Nÿx would understand that.

She'd see…

"She's gonna be pissed." Alec sighed throwing his head back only to find that he was in front of his building. "Shit."

_'You're a trained soldier.'_ He reminded himself. The fact that Nÿx was also trained and could fry him was firmly and resolutely ignored. Still, it took Alec another fifteen minutes to get to his apartment.

** -X-**

_"Saa kokontoko." he said peremptorily. She didn't hesitate to obey and approached him. She'd heard the others talking softly. They confessed to each other, purged themselves of what happened when they were alone with him. All the girls feared what would happen; they'd seen the oldest girl dragged away. She'd cried and begged but the men didn't care. Every time the suits came in for one of them the girls cowered, except for Nÿx. _

_She was a soldier; she had a mission to complete. Nothing mattered except the mission and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way._

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the water. It wasn't deep, only reaching to her thighs…_

Alec walked into the apartment looking for Nÿx. He found her easily enough standing in the kitchen with her back to him. It had been two weeks since the headaches had finally let up enough she didn't flinch from the light. What worried him now was her quietness, she'd stare off into the distance… He knew she was remembering, trying to make sense of her thoughts and the things she did before. What the people at _Chimera_ made her do.

"Nÿx?" he called softly from the living room. She didn't answer, didn't even turn around and Alec knew she was stuck somewhere in her head. Another memory- he frowned and walked around the partition to touch her shoulder. He hesitated but Nÿx hadn't electrocuted him since that first time.

"Nÿx."

She jerked, startled and her dark hazel eyes finally focused on her surroundings.

"Alec…" she whispered then cleared her throat and moved into his waiting arms. "I didn't hear you."

Alec sighed; he dropped his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to bring up his new position in **Terminal City;** he didn't even want to think about it.

"You were remembering…" he said instead and felt Nÿx begin to shake her head in denial.

"Yeah, nothing… it wasn't anything important." Nÿx murmured not sure as to why she was lying about the Japanese target. She refused to think his name.

_'It doesn't change what you did.'_

**-X-**_  
_

_The lights were out, nothing worked and the bodyguards had no way of communicating with each other. Her clothes were wet but it didn't slow down the small figure scaling over the stone wall of the compound. She knew exactly where to go and made her way in the right direction keeping to the shadows. Her bare feet left small prints in the newly fallen snow and the cold that had been seeping into her body was slowly receding._

_Nÿx stopped, her brow furrowed as a light tremor took her body. She clutched at the stone wall trying to regulate her breathing. Ignoring the shakes Nÿx forced herself to continue. A second tremor shook her as footsteps crunched on the light blanket of snow. She crouched low but there was nothing to hide behind. _

_"Ansan!"_

_"Choundai ushiro naka!"_

_Nÿx didn't move, instead huddled into her body as the trembling lessened. The guards approached and the first grabbed her arm roughly. He yanked her up and the second also grabbed her. Both men stiffened, their mouths open but they couldn't scream. After a moment Nÿx shook them off ignoring the bodies laid out in the snow…_

**-X-**_  
_

They were sitting on the couch watching the idiot box more for Alec because Nÿx didn't care for it much. She was snuggled into his side, off in her head while Alec fidgeted unable to concentrate on the TV. Finally he cleared his throat and sat up startling Nÿx. He didn't comment on that, didn't ask her what she'd been remembering because she wouldn't say anything.

"Max offered me a job." Alec said though in reality she'd sort of just … ordered him into it.

"Job." Nÿx echoed sitting on the corner of the couch. "We're leaving Seattle."

"This… I -."

"You and me. We decided together, Alec." Nÿx glared. She wanted to leave; she wanted to get as far away from all of them. It wasn't fair to Krit, Zane and Syl after all they'd done for her but Nÿx couldn't stand to be around all the fighting, everything about **Terminal City **and its inhabitants reminded her of _Chimera_. The only family she'd had, the brother she'd looked up to- was dead. At least in memory because he'd made himself felt around **Terminal City **with the power outages.

"I know-."

"You said No." Nÿx cut in. Alec frowned because it hadn't been a question. That had sounded like an order and that was the one thing he wouldn't deal with. He wasn't taking orders again, not from anyone.

_'You take them from Max…'_

"No." Alec replied. His tone was firm and he could see the flash of emotions cross her features. Anger was the most evident though he knew she had to feel betrayed in a way. Hadn't it been his idea for them to leave? He'd been planning his escape for months and letting excuse after excuse delay it. Was this his latest excuse? Why did he want to stay in **Terminal City**?

Nÿx got up, her eyes hard. Without another word she went into the bedroom.

"Nÿx." Alec called sighing. "The Senator wants to talk. Max thinks we can form some sort of truce and it's not a bad plan-." He stopped in the door, staring at the bag open on their bed. Nÿx dumped an armful of clothes into it. Clothes he remembered picking up from her apartment…

"What are you doing?" he demanded entering their bedroom.

Nÿx glared at him but didn't say a word. As far as she was concerned there wasn't anything that needed to be said. He'd chosen to stay in **Terminal City,** to fight alongside Max and that was fine by her.

_'Oh really?'_

Nÿx couldn't help thinking of Krit as she reached for the rest of her shirts.

_'This is how he felt. Because I don't want to join the fight.'_

"Nÿx!" Alec grabbed her wrist, delaying the packing and her leaving because that's what she would do. She was going to leave.

_'You could go with her. It's not too late to change your mind. Max can find someone else.'_

He knew exactly what would change her mind. He could stop Nÿx from leaving; he could stop all of it-.

"Aah!" he pulled away from the shock, surprised and mad that she would do that. Nÿx closed her bag and draped the strap over her head.

"I thought I knew what you wanted." Nÿx said in a soft voice. "I thought we were on the same page."

"I did- I do! I want to go-."

"No. Now you want to take this job Max has for you." Nÿx glared. She couldn't help the pangs of jealousy that hit her but refused to give it a voice.

Of course Nÿx felt as though she came second to Max. The X-5 had pretty much rescued everyone at **Terminal City**. They followed her and Max took the burden on without complaint. Why would Nÿx be jealous of Max? They wanted different things; they were complete opposites…

Weren't they?

"I-." He hesitated because saying he wanted to make a difference, that he wanted to make a real contribution to everyone at **Terminal City** … He'd sound like a total girl.

"You're the one who wanted to leave Seattle. This was your idea and now you're not going." Nÿx shook her head. She didn't understand the change of plans and right then she didn't care. He wasn't going and she wasn't staying. Nÿx couldn't deal with everything at once; her memories were fresh, as if they'd just happened instead of years ago.

"Where are we going to go, Nÿx?" he asked. "I have a barcode on the back of my neck."

"We can laser it off, Alec-."

"For a couple of days and then what?" he demanded getting mad. "Anywhere we go I have to watch my back. Keep looking over my shoulder for White and his goons. Worry about some government program trying to use me as their guinea pig. I have the opportunity to change that-."

"No, you don't because they aren't going to change." Nÿx retorted. "The people outside of this fence don't care. White screwed you over. You and everyone here with that-." She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to calm down. Yelling at him wasn't going to change his mind.

_'That's what you want.'_

Of course she did but she also wanted Alec to _want_ to go, not force him.

"You can't blend in with them, Nÿx." Alec stated. "No bar code, yeah but your heat signature is still higher than an ordinary." He took her hand in his again a bit wary because of his mild electrocution. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Nÿx knew what he meant. She'd seen the news clip of Biggs, knew what that did to Alec but she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I can't stay." Nÿx whispered taking a step away from him. "I can't…"

Alec didn't want to let go. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want her to leave but she slipped her hand from his. Her fingers lightly grazing against his-.

"Nÿx-." He followed her into the living room.

"No." she said opening the door. "No, Alec. I won't."

"Nÿx-."

The door closed.

**-X-  
**


	4. Answers

**Answers**

The files landed with a slap onto the wooden top of their war table. Three slim silver cases, sliding across the surface, loud in the sudden quietness of the Transgenics.

"That's all my contact could dig up." Lydecker motioned as he moved to the only empty spot, across from Max. "Safely."

"What are we looking at?" Max questioned already opening the case. A picture of Nÿx, not recent from the looks of the childish face, looked back. She couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 and her hair was longer than any of theirs at that age. Max frowned, wondered at how different their lives had been.

"DNA work up and Psy-Ops for Nÿx. This one," he pulled out the last of the cases and opened it. A neat stack of papers held clipped to each side, which he removed and started to look through. "Details the reports on her missions. Effectiveness, resourcefulness, everything we need to know about her capabilities is here." He patted the sheets under his hand.

"This is background information on her targets." Krit revealed. He slid the case across the table where Logan left off looking at the file in Max's hands.

"The oil magnate." He murmured reaching for the file Krit handed over.

"She's not even X-Series." Max muttered with a scowl. Her dark eyes settled on Lydecker. "This- her genetic make-up is crazy. Shark DNA- 30minutes REM sleep each 24hour cycle to function at optimum capacity?" and there was her designation. 362891003722.

"Says here she's still alert after 600 hours. Her motor functions decreased by 3%…" Syl let out a low whistle, her bright eyes skipping to the next paragraph. "I knew she had more stamina than us but I didn't think it was like this." Her gaze flicked to Krit but he didn't comment. Didn't reveal on anything they'd done at the ranch, not that Syl or Zane would talk about their training with Nÿx.

"Yeah, the lab coats up-graded her cocktail. We get Panther feline DNA and Nÿx goes to Jaguar." Max complained, not that she would trade because the grass wasn't always greener on the other side, no matter what they said. It didn't help, she still felt her brothers and sisters had grown away from her. That Nÿx somehow took their affection away though Max knew that wasn't the case.

"Really?" Logan peered over her shoulder again, blue eyes narrowing sharply as he read the file. Max barely spared him a glare turning instead to Lydecker.

"It would explain the solitary hunting techniques." Zane murmured reading through another file.

"How did Renfro not know about this?" Max asked preferring to ignore her brother.

"Black-Ops." Was the short answer. Secret military programs within their own programs was a staple and Lydecker knew he should've expected something like that; he should've realized and taken precautions.

"Three weeks, four days and she's part fish." Zane commented with a slightly sardonic look. "Electric Eel… and Shark." Those gray eyes settled on Krit and Syl, the silent communication not lost on Max. She couldn't help her scowl or keep the anger from her voice when she spoke. It was that, their silent communication that made her feel as if they didn't trust her, didn't care for her as much as she did them and it hurt. They were her family, her brothers and sister, the few left and Max couldn't bear to loose them.

Not again.

"Hmm." Logan's brow furrowed completely unaware of the X-5's waiting for a complete response.

"What 'hmm', Logan?" Max snapped with a gentle elbow at his side, being careful not to touch his skin.

Logan barely twitched as he pointed out what caught his attention. "Her barcode-."

"She doesn't have one." Krit repeated with a little frown. It was that which kept Nÿx from joining them, from helping him and the others fight. He wouldn't say it hurt for her to turn away from him after the time in Los Angeles. He couldn't understand how she'd been able to forget, or pretend to forget them, their little family. And then with the attack…

"There's a barcode listed for her in this file." Lydecker replied. That got everyone's attention.

"But she doesn't have one." Syl repeated. Her eyes flicked to Krit and Zane. All three had seen for themselves, Nÿx wasn't branded like them.

"Her biology is based on the X-Series." Lydecker informed the group of X-5's. "Only it was improved upon by the geneticists working on the… _Chimera_ Project."

"I still don't understand why?" Max repeated as she thumbed through the pages. "Why make her? What purpose does she have?"

"Father make her." The group looked up to find Joshua standing behind them.

"Josh…"

"Father make us all." Joshua repeated and Max knew there was no sidetracking him.

"He has a point." Lydecker agreed much to their surprise. "Sandeman started the _Manticore_ program it would make sense he also had a hand in _Chimera_. He might have known about other Black Ops projects as well."

"But why?" Syl questioned. "Why make any of us?"

"He was part of the Conclave and CJ did say he was working on a cure for whatever this Coming is." Logan absently tapped on the file before him, his finger drumming on the innocent face of a childish Nÿx.

** -X-**

I've seen her files. Been staring at them, at the picture of her before… before I ever knew her.

They made her like us, X-5 only she didn't get the barcode but she has one listed. 362891003722. Funny, the last three numbers repeat in her birth date. Coincidence? Or was it part of this _Chimera_ Project's master plan?

Everything looks about the same; I've seen my files, kept them. Don't know how Lydecker got those files; I wasn't even part of his group of special kids, Max's group. Hardly saw the man myself unless they were doing some testing. Still, he handed over our files, the few he managed to save from _Manticore_. Krit, Syl, Zane, Max, few others… even Ben's. I have that one too. It's a lot thinner than mine… And we have birthdates, real ones. Logan thinks it helps, probably assumes it'll make us feel more 'normal' but hey. At least I know how old I am and I can always tease the others about respecting their elders and all… So.

Nÿx spent her formative years in Soudon, Minnesota. Born and made in a tube at Gage Genetics under the careful eyes of Dr. Goran Kitsch and oddly enough no twin. Now that gets me. Nÿx said crazy lightning bolt dude was her brother but we just assumed she was incoherent at the time. Not making sense, then again the guy threw lightning bolts at us from his hands.

Lightning bolts.

Bent.

Yeah, bent… and Nÿx has a 100sq foot EMP. So, maybe it's not that bent…

There's a year unaccounted for, a gap between 2013 and 2014. The same time she spent in Japan. After that she was transferred to Tahawus, New York where she was stuck in her tank. Guess Nÿx started to rebel after her job in the desert.

** -X-**

**CHIMERA MEDICAL REPORT (DNA analysis/ detail reports attached)**

**C3A – 362891003722**

**6.3.2015**

**Submitted by: Dr. J.L. Powell**

**Conceived:**4.16.2001 – 10:20 (Geneticist: Dr. Goran Kitsch)

**Location:** Gage Genetics (Soudon, Minnesota)

**Sperm Donor:** #5291-003

**Ova Donor:** #640-7-25-11

**Surrogate:** #A5

**Genetic Engineering:** Performed 4.16.01 – 16:50

**Blood Type:** O-negative (Universal Donor)

**Twinning:** N/A

**Birth Date:** 7.12.02 (Gage Genetics)

**Homo Sapien DNA Package:** Femal-heterosexual. Muscle enhancement #10 and X-5-based feline; neurological enhancements #5 and X-5-based (feline); bone/cartilage enhancement #2 and #4 (medium) and X-5-based (feline); cardio-vascular/ cardio pulmonary (heart/lung) enhancement #2 and #8 (Eel)(Shark); glandular enhancement #10 and X-5-based (feline); blood/bone marrow/immunology enhancement #6, #9 and #21; sensory enhancement package X-5-based (feline) plus retina/iris adjustment (vision magnification); intelligence enhancement #21 and #45; emotional/psychological make-up #16 and #7;physical characteristics #7 and #11 (facial features/sexual specifics), (hair/eye color – black to dark brown hair possibilities/ brown-green-hazel eye color possibilities), (at least 5'2" average upon maturity; slim build/stealth-light combat package)

***Note***

X-5 based DNA successfully integrated into several systems to support overall package; glandular/neurological/emotional side effects of DNA are tolerable.

Eel – voltage has been modified for body mass. Can still produce intermittent electrical shocks over a period of 48hrs if needed before adverse reactions are present.

This unit needs only 30minutes sleep every 24 hour cycle to perform at optimum capacity, modeled after combat-enhanced units.

2nd of batch C3A= successful.

**Feline DNA Package:** Jaguar – Panthera Onca

**Fish DNA Package:** Eel – Electrophorus electricus Shark – Selachimorpha

**C3A – 722 Enhancement specifics (compared to Human)**

**Strength:** 3x **Reflexes:** 4x **Bone density/cartilage:** 3x

**Flexibility:** .5x **Sensory:** 2.5x (auditory/visual/olfactory)

**Healing:** 3.5x **Neurology:** .5x **Metabolism:** 2.5x (basal body temperature at 101.8 degrees F)

**Cardiovascular/Cardiopulmonary:** 3x (lung capacity test: 6 minutes,42 seconds)

**SUMMARY**

C3A – 722 is genetically engineered to be similar in structure as the X-5- Series light combat/stealth soldiers produced by _Manticore_ with enhancements for solo black ops.  
(Assassin/Search and Destroy).

722 has tested in controlled designated area with positive results. Female is utilized in semi-long term black ops. Ideal for mission requirements; strength/endurance/speed/intelligence/sensory/reconnaissance. Can easily blend in with general public and adapt to changes in situation. (may garner unwanted attention due to young age)

Physically, 722 will be suitable for all missions upon complete maturity.

Use of Specimen #16 in X-5-Series has resulted in X-5's displaying emotional independence/free-thinking/rebellion. It was deemed acceptable risk due to Specimen#16's excellent intelligence factor.

C3A-722 will be monitored and dealt with accordingly.

**Seizures:** As with the X-Series, 722 is prone to epileptic seizures due to genetic flaw in brain chemistry. Attempts to overcome the flaw while in stage1 proved futile as noted in documents referring to group C1A and C2A.

(First Seizure recorded 3.15.2005 / much younger than X-Series. Caused by genetic improvements made to the DNA structure.)

5HTP (Tryptophan-based combination derivative) administered in meals kept seizures under control.

No symptoms of Progeria.

**Birth control:** Compound 385 administered monthly; age 11.

**Fertility Status:** Fertile if Compound 385 is discontinued. Harvest of eggs scheduled upon maturity with further testing.

** -X-**

"I don't remember seeing anything about this. In all the files we burned, in the system…" Syl shook her head, the blond locks swaying. She kept her eyes on her hands, twisting them, plucking at her pant leg… anything to keep from seeing the look on Zane's face.

"I didn't bother looking either, Syl." He confessed, a heavy sigh passing the weary lips. After all their mini-commando raids, blowing up any _Manticore_ facilities they could find, research and genetics… they never once checked to see if there were more being made and now they knew for sure.

_Manticore_ wasn't the only program growing soldiers in test tubes.

"How many more do you think there are?" Syl asked in a soft voice. How many had they left behind? Because they'd been too busy feeling angry, too busy exacting their pound of flesh…

Zane shrugged, tendrils of guilt began weaving their way into his mind and he started to think about everything they had left undone. The half assed hacks into their systems while they set up C-4 weren't meant to uncover much more than what the labs and scientist's objectives had been. Aside from that, anything they found was erased, completely utterly beyond retrieval.

But what if they'd taken the time and dug a little deeper? What other information could they have found?

"Where's this Sandeman. He's the one responsible for all of us." Zane replied. What had the man been thinking? Sure, saving his son from some freakish cult and death was noble but in doing so… Well, **Terminal City** was proof of how well that one deed turned out. Then again in some way this ghost could very well be considered their father.

"What if Lydecker can't get us any more information?" Syl turned to her brother, a slight frown marring her perfect features.

"Like why Nÿx was in that tank?" Zane replied. He knew Krit's version, that Nÿx had rebelled, given them too much trouble but being valuable genetic material they didn't dispose of her. And Nÿx hadn't said anything about her memories. She wasn't talking…

"And why she couldn't remember anything." Syl added. The memory of finding her like that brought Tinga's death to them once more. It had been Max who found her, Max who'd tried to save her…

"Ask her." Joshua's quiet voice drew their attention. Turning to look behind them both Syl and Zane regarded the first Transhuman ever in _Manticore_'s history. Zane couldn't help the half chuckle. "She remembers now, ask her."

"It's not like that, Joshua." Syl answered with an elbow to her brother's side. Zane grunted but didn't loose the grin.

"Yeah, she's likely to fry me before she starts talking about the past." He threw in knowing it was true. For some reason he taxed her patience easily and Zane had to admit there had been a few times he'd regretted getting on her bad side.

"Ask Alec." Joshua insisted. "She talks to him; he can ask then tell you."

Both realized that wasn't a bad idea but Zane wondered if Krit wouldn't have a better chance at finding out what Nÿx refused to talk about than Alec. From the very beginning Nÿx had always seemed to look for Krit's approval above his or Syl's.

"Krit." They both murmured, a slight smile lifting the corners of Syl's lips.

** -X-**

"Boo, you're my girl and I love you but you are seriously in need of an ass stompin'." OC stood in the kitchen watching Nÿx cleaning the living room.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. It had taken Alec two weeks to come around after Nÿx returned to the apartment they now shared in Seattle.The Transgenic was still on Normal's bad list after her two month absence. OriginalCindy had done her best to placate him thinking Nÿx was just as bad as Max with all her unexplainable absences. Not that Nÿx had as many stories as Max had given Normal. The girl was seriously dedicated to being just an average girl like all the others.

"And you have someone in mind for that little feat or were you planning on making the attempt your self?" Nÿx replied unimpressed with the ordinary. She set the colorful pillows back on the cream colored couch. Almost all the furniture had been left. Aric's family hadn't wanted the extra weight. It worked to their benefit since the girls wouldn't have to find replacements.

Nÿx ignored Original Cindy's scowl even as she came around the counter. There was no doubt as to why she was being nosy. Usually Nÿx didn't care but today was not a good day for one of OC's well meant talks.

"That boy is practically dead on his feet and you send him packin' because you don't like his job?" OC reprimanded, one hand motioning to the door Alec had walked out of not ten minutes ago. The argument, if you could call Nÿx's soft voice and Alec's defeated tone, an argument had put OriginalCindy in 'talk it out' mode.

"He kno-." Nÿx turned to the dark skinned woman, the green in her eyes more pronounced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got any other excuses cuz I need something new to work with here." OC cut in. The slight slump in Nÿx's shoulders only made OC's voice soften. "Boo, you straight trippin over nothin'. Aint never seen that boy after no booty 'long as he been after yours."

"He's already had it OriginalCindy so that argument makes no sense." Nÿx retorted. Her features set in a scowl as another thought occurred to the Transgenic. "You know, half of what you say I don't even get! Why are you on his side anyway?"

"Girl, you understand. Just don't want to hear it and I aint on nobody's side just giving my opinion and lettin' you know you're bent." OC replied sauntering back into the kitchen with a pleased look.

"Ha! I'm bent…" Nÿx grumbled opting to go back to her cleaning instead of listening to more sermons.

"If the shoe fits, boo…"

"You're using that? Oh-ho, now who's bent?" Nÿx retorted turning to face OC.

"There's plenty of girls out there just waiting to snatch up some vanilla like the one just walked out of here. But you wouldn't care about that, you want normal…" OriginalCindy repeated, her dark eyes settled on Nÿx now standing on the other side of the counter. Her dark hand reached across settling gently on Nÿx's. "But boo, you aint normal."

There was silence as Nÿx considered her words. She wasn't normal and being able to remember what _Chimera_ had done to her, made her do-. Her features, usually soft and seemingly innocent changed dramatically. OriginalCindy always worried when that happened, there was no way of knowing what the Transgenic was thinking or planning on doing.

"Yeah, well, I got as normal as I'm ever going to get and I plan on keeping it that way." Nÿx stated, her voice firm with the decision she'd made, the same one she'd thought Alec had made with her.

"Yeah, plenty of girls ready, willing and able…" OC said as Nÿx walked away. "Boy won't have any trouble finding a shoulder to cry on…" she continued watching Nÿx, knowing the girl had to feel something under all that swagger.

"As if he'd cry." Nÿx muttered loud enough for OriginalCindy to hear.

"He does have a heart, Nÿx." The ordinary defended. There were plenty of times Alec had proven he had one, deep down, hidden somewhere. "Even if yours happens to be a chunk of ice."

The comment stopped Nÿx just in the threshold. Her body stiffened, hands fisting at her sides. The urge to turn around and use some of that _Chimera_ training… her mind expanded on that using what the sadistic Jap had made her learn. His twisted Bushido teachings-. With a steadying breath Nÿx stamped down the homicidal urges, walking away before she did something she would regret.

"If you weren't an ordinary…"

**-X-**

Krit didn't think twice about going into the building. It had been a month since she'd returned to Seattle. He wanted to see her, ask her about the attack, about Khaza and Japan- everything.

Alec had brought her to **Terminal City**, scorch marks on his side and bleeding but nothing compared to the mess on Nÿx' chest. The skin charred, muscle tissue shredded, pieces of her sternum visible-.

Krit shook his head, cleared the images from his mind and took a steadying breath. The silver case with her DNA file was clutched in his cold hands. He was going to give it to her, show her exactly what she was made of, her birth date now that they knew her real one. That brought to mind her first attempt at throwing them a birthday party. She managed to get some balloons and streamers; she baked a cake… He smiled remembering the white letters, K, S, Z, a candle topping each one…

Krit raised a fist and knocked, it took a moment before Nÿx opened the door. She stood in the threshold, a white tank and gray shorts, barefoot. The long inky waves were pulled up into a ponytail and the smile wavered on her face, seeing him.

"Hi." Krit spoke into the awkward silence.

"Hi." Nÿx replied, her eyes never leaving his face. She could see he was struggling with something and maybe it was the fact she had refused to help them out, join their army but she couldn't. There was too much information in her head, most of it new, that she couldn't put in order or make sense of. Nÿx realized what she'd done by leaving **Terminal City** so soon after they'd healed her. She knew Krit felt hurt, maybe even thought she was a traitor so to speak for leaving them in the lurch, hadn't she promised to help Max?

"Nÿx, I…" Krit glanced down at the file in his hands, his voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry." Nÿx whispered. She was, sorry she hurt him, that he felt weird around her, mostly Nÿx was sorry she lost him. Even now, when her usual greeting would have been to throw her arms around him for a hug, she was forced to stand there unable to express the love she had for him and the others.

It was her fault. She knew it and all because she was trying so hard to fit in with the ordinaries.

Krit looked up, saw the shine of gathering tears in her eyes and felt his resolve begin to crumble. He'd told himself he wouldn't try and make her change her mind; he'd behave as if Nÿx were just another Transgenic…

"I said some things-." Nÿx bit her lip and blinked quickly. Sucking in a breath she forced the rest of the words out before her mouth stopped working. "I was ungrateful, selfish and totally out of line after all you and the others did for me. I know that and I know that I'm no good to any of you what with all the messes I've made and I don't blame you for being mad at me. I'd even understand if you hated me, I would hate me in your shoes-."

Krit laughed.

Nÿx heard him, stopped her rambling to stare at his smiling face not sure what he was laughing about or even if it was a good sign.

Krit just laughed, he couldn't help it, not after all the times he'd spent lecturing her for not paying attention and now here she was apologizing. He shook his head still laughing as he leaned towards her, one arm going around her shoulders.

Nÿx couldn't believe he was laughing and then he draped his arm around her shoulder. The tight ball of anxiety and nerves that had been lodged in her chest for the past couple of weeks suddenly came undone and Nÿx threw her weight at Krit. The slim arms wrapped around his waist practically tackling Krit into the hallway.

Part of her was relieved. She'd felt lonely, not that Original Cindy didn't count but it was different. Krit was… He was her family now. Krit and Syl, even Zane… they were her family and she'd missed them.

_'You miss Alec.'_

The silver file case slipped from his fingers as he grabbed Nÿx. "Who would have thought all we needed to do was electrocute you almost to death to get an apology." He murmured to the top of her head.

"Apology?" Nÿx said into his chest. "That's what has you laughing?" she questioned pulling away to scowl up at him. He shrugged, the smile still on his face and instead of taking offense Nÿx decided it was better to focus on the happy event of them making up. She also pushed thoughts of Alec firmly out of her mind. He'd made his decision and so far she didn't see him changing his mind.

"It's bad manners not to invite me inside." Krit said.

"Oh! Right." Nÿx practically pulled him into the apartment apologizing again and stopping when she heard his amused chuckle. "Now that we're talking again…" Nÿx began when Krit stopped in the living room and held out the silver case. The smile faded, her body feeling cold while her brain processed hundreds of images in seconds. Images of similar files detailing mission objectives, targets, specifics-.

"Nÿx?"

She flinched, brown eyes flecked with deep green locking on Krit's. He could see the green in her eyes flash like tiny emeralds.

"What is it?"

His concern only made Nÿx more reluctant to tell him what she'd remembered, the events she had re-lived in those few seconds. A light sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe, the sunlight streaming in through the window making her skin glow.

"What's that?" she asked instead then changed her mind. "You want something to drink?" she asked again and before Krit could answer Nÿx was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of water.

"Lydecker got his hands on some files." Krit said walking towards her. The silver case held loose. "We have information, who we are, how we were made…" he trailed off watching her set the carton on the counter. He couldn't help thinking she looked… frightened.

"This one's yours, Nÿx."

It seemed as if she hadn't heard him, which Krit knew was not possible but then she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uhm, thank you." Nÿx murmured though she hadn't moved from her spot. Krit set the file on the table and slowly pushed it closer to her. Nÿx followed its path, watched it as if it were a bomb or some other WOMD. For her it was, that file would tell her everything she'd been asking herself, everything she didn't know about herself. Now it was there, at her fingertips… What if it was all bad? What if those geneticists had messed up somewhere and it was only a matter of time before she ended up like Khaza? What if there was an expiration date?

Did she really want to know?

"You want to talk?" Krit asked, brown eyes full of concern and gentle; like they'd always been when he looked at her.

** -X-**

"Hot Run!" Normal called out his dispatch window, both eyes locked onto his wrist watch counting the seconds until one of his lazy hoodlums decided to work. "One minute-!" the package was snatched from his hand by a blur of blond hair already mounted on a bike. "That goes to **Sector9**!" he called after Gryph still grumbling about lazy bike messengers as he pulled another package from the stack behind him.

Gryph could still hear Normal calling out deliveries as he turned into the alley. He pedaled faster knowing he was gonna be late again to meet the girls and being late was one thing they did not like him to be. Gryph still got some heat from OC because of Audny and his big mouth. He scowled thinking Nÿx had no reason to tell her about that but it wasn't like he made it a big secret. And how was he supposed to know red was a Familiar? It wasn't like they advertised… did they? No. Gryph shook his head.

_'No more stupid thoughts or comments.'_ He told himself but that was easier said than done.

For all the trouble he and Aric had brought Nÿx, Gryph couldn't believe Aric had paid with his life. Then again the geek had been head over heels in love with the brunette. There wasn't anything Aric wouldn't have done for her…

"And now he's dead." He muttered reaching the sector check point. He stopped, leaned around the people in front at the long line still waiting their turn. Sector Police weren't letting any of them across. "Hey, what's going on?"

The man, a stocky African wearing a tattered coat and knitted cap shrugged. "Some kids… don't know."

_'Well, that helps. Thanks man.'_ Gryph sighed glancing at his pager. The screen showed the time, 12:15. No way was he making it across the checkpoint and to the taco stand by 12:30.

"I'm so dead."

** -X-**

"He is so dead." OC threatened. It was the fifth time in two weeks the blond fool had left them hanging for lunch. She tugged on her sweater feeling the chill of Seattle even through the fleece. Her vest kept her back a little warmer but even the knitted cap didn't help much. "It's gonna rain." She muttered looking up at the gray sky and the darkening clouds beginning to drift over the city. "Great." Though it didn't sound so great to Luc. She shrugged it off since they had no control over the weather.

"It's Seattle." Luc stated with a smile. "It's always raining."

"Cant argue wi'that." OC agreed once more looking over her shoulder. "Cant believe she's late too."

"Maybe they got caught up. Sector Police aren't making it any easier to deliver and the lines are getting longer. Haven't you noticed, OC?" Luc questioned walking alongside her friend. Her brown hair was confined to a braid, carelessly draped over her shoulder. OriginalCindy arched a dark eyebrow and glanced at the bike messenger. She couldn't help the sigh or Luc's slight smile. The green eyed girl shrugged a shoulder and continued towards their destination. She opened her mouth to make a comment when a large figure bumped into her, hard.

"Oow, hey." Luc exclaimed, turning a scowl on the dark haired guy.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his lips turning up as his hand circled her upper arm, the other reached to steady her bike. "You ok?"

"Uh-huh." Luc nodded, her own lips turning up in a smile. OC dug an elbow into her side earning a grunt and the guy's attention.

"Hi."

OC turned a skeptical eye on him, looking over the tall figure in the gray trench coat.

"Uh-huh." She repeated, mimicking Luc only with more attitude. "You bump into girls all the time?"

"No, this is a first." He answered genially. "I'm sorry; it's just there are a lot of people-."

"It's Seattle." OriginalCindy cut in. "There's always lots of people. Come on, boo." She turned to Luc and began dragging her away looking for the world as if the dark haired guy were some weirdo and who was to say she was wrong?

Khaza watched them go. He'd been following them around Seattle all morning. Watching them drop their packages or hang out at that bar. Yes, he watched from a distance, usually keeping in the shadows or in crowds. He went all over the city, Sector Police and checkpoints not a problem what with his pass. Nothing was getting in his way; nothing was going to stop him from completing his mission.

"No more games." The smile, cold and determined pulled his features into an ugly mask. So unlike the warm, pleasing countenance the girls had just witnessed. The sudden rain poured down on the mass in **Sector9**, they hurried off looking for a place to keep dry and wait out the down pour. Khaza didn't bother with it, a minor inconvenience as he saw them joined by a third girl, her red vest a bright and easy mark. He stepped from under the overhang, pulled the collar of his trench coat above his ears. The crop of medium length dark hair was soon plastered to his skull. Water dripping in rivulets over his face, limiting his vision but the red vest was easy to follow. The group of three hurried to the nearest sheltering overhang while he moved to a better vantage point.

"Time to go…"

**-X-**


	5. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

_**AN: From this chapter on, I've made some changes. Actually, I'm putting back the pieces I had taken out so the story arch is going to change somewhat. **_

_**It's just that I've gone back and re-read **_Not Applicable**_ and there were somethings I didn't get to explain or really flesh out. Now I'm getting to it here and I'll most likely include some bits in the 3rd and last fic of this series._**

**_Besides, Kahza has some important points to make so now I'm giving them back to him.  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Extra! Extra! Read All About it!**

Nÿx still couldn't believe it took her that long to piece it all together. Only it wasn't her fault. No one had translated the Minoan symbols, not into anything they could understand and that took a while. Especially making sure it was correct because it wouldn't do to translate something like 'the world is coming to an end' and confuse it with 'you'll have an important visit by end of day'.

_'No, not good at all.' _Nÿx thought. All the pictures and her notes on Max's symbols were neatly stacked on the table. She went to her room and changed, opting for dark jeans and a black turtleneck. Nÿx grabbed her leather jacket from the closet along with her leather satchel. She was in a hurry and the messenger bike wasn't going to cut it.

_'And it doesn't go with my outfit.'_

The bike stayed in the hallway as she hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the neat stack of Max's doomsday papers. She slipped them into the satchel and slung it over her shoulder. With a quick note left for OC, Nÿx walked out of the apartment.

"Hope they don't kill the messenger." She muttered trying to avoid thinking of Alec. She was nervous about seeing him again.

Nÿx pulled up to the **Terminal City** gates. Kat came forward, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey stranger." She said opening the fence to let her in. "You visiting or moving in?"

"Just business, Kat." Nÿx replied as she pulled out of the way of the closing gate. She couldn't help the guilty twinge in her shoulders. Kat was one of the few in **Terminal City** Nÿx could call friend. Then again Nÿx hadn't disabused them of the notion she and Alec were still together.

_'Did we break up?'_

The question confused her but she didn't want to think about it.

"I'd say lets hang after I'm done but…" they both knew it wasn't easy to pass as an ordinary in Seattle, especially with White's heat guns to out them. The few who did venture out always paired up, two or three, just to be safe.

"Bad news?" Kat asked with a slight frown of concern.

"End of the world." Nÿx answered with a shrug. "Normal day around here." She was trying to play off the seriousness of her discovery; the good thing was no one at **Terminal City** knew what she'd been working on other than Max and her siblings, as well as Logan and Alec.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kat agreed with a chuckle. "So we better hang before that happens."

"Name the place." Because Nÿx couldn't ask the girl to Alec's apartment considering the last time they'd talked she'd pretty much told him to get lost.

_'Did we?' _she wondered and the question only frustrated Nÿx more.

"I forgot, you haven't been around the last few weeks. We made some improvements, Nÿx. We have our very own, vintage coffee house." Kat revealed but it was the grin on her face that Nÿx suddenly found perplexing. "**_Monty's_**."

"**_Monty's_**?" she echoed puzzled as to the meaning.

"Alec didn't tell you?" Felicia snickered obviously finding the story Nÿx hadn't heard very funny. "It was Max's idea since he seemed to like it so much."

"Back when Max first burned down _Manticore_ and we all escaped, Alec spent some time as a cage fighter. Apparently it was easy money." Kat revealed with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Though it was obvious Nÿx still didn't get the joke.

"His fighters name was Monty Cora." Felicia stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Mon… ugh!" disgust at his stupidity served to amuse them even more. Kat's laughter was louder and glancing to her left Nÿx saw that Felicia was laughing as well. "You'd think he'd be smarter than that…"

"Right?" Felicia agreed with another chuckle. "It's been a good laugh ever since but I think Alec's finally getting tired of it."

"He's already asked Mole to change the name but he won't do it." Kat snickered.

"Says the name has a nice ring to it." Felicia giggled. Both Transgenics doubled with laughter at Alec's expense.

"And on that note…" Nÿx gave the girls a wave and took off, smiling in spite of herself. She wove through **Terminal City** seeing all the Transhumans, the DAC's and the Transgenics each in their own little communities. The smile faded and Nÿx couldn't help but wonder why they all chose to be segregated when everyone outside the fence did that already. **Terminal City** was supposed to be a haven, only the more she drove through it the more she felt like a door was closed on a cage. There was nowhere else they could go, nowhere to hide, even Mole's scathing argument that the X-Series soldiers could blend in without a problem wasn't mentioned anymore. Not after what happened to Biggs.

Alec's retaliation and Joshua's participation wasn't considered wrong, not by anyone in **Terminal City**. Max hadn't called them on it either and that made it seem as though she agreed. She was **Terminal City**'s leader…

And then there was Nÿx.

A Transgenic without a barcode. Who looked like an ordinary, lived like one outside the fence.

_'Why would they hate me?'_

But she knew the answer. It was her refusal to move in, to join their fight. It was why Krit had pulled away from her, why she was suddenly ostracized.

_'And all because I want normal.' _

But it wasn't hate, it was anger and hurt coupled with a sense of jealousy because she could go where they couldn't…

Nÿx pulled up to the Command Room, parked Ash a foot away from the door and set her shoulders for the inevitable. It seemed everyone stared as she walked in, maybe they wondered why she kept coming to **Terminal City**, why she bothered… and then Max saw her.

Nÿx waved and headed to the bank of monitors, her eyes picked out Mila. The girl barely turned to acknowledge her even as Nÿx waved in greeting. Then Max was at the foot of the stairs, her face inscrutable.

"So you busy?" Nÿx asked with a smile. One hand slipped the leather strap over her head drawing Max's eyes to the slight bulge.

"No." she answered, a slight tilt to her head. "What's up?"

"Oh, just the same ol'… end of the world, death and doom. Regular stuff." Nÿx shrugged. Max frowned, obviously not finding the humor in the other woman's words.

"Glad you have a hobby to keep you entertained." Max replied. She moved past Nÿx and headed to the back of the Command Room where she had an office. Nÿx followed her; anxious to see Alec and hoping he wasn't there.

"Yeah, gotta have a hobby to pass the time…" Nÿx said to her back. Max turned left, into her office and waved Nÿx in. She closed the door behind the Transgenic and Nÿx wasted no time taking out the file.

"What?" Max questioned moving around the desk.

"You're the next Holy Grail."

"What?" Max repeated incredulous.

"Holy Grail?" Nÿx repeated with a sardonic twist to her mouth. "What I think the ordinaries fought over sometime in the ancient past. Crusades or something like that only _you_ actually have the power to save them. Ordinaries." Nÿx clarified as she spread out the pictures with Max's glyphs. She placed the sheet with her alphabetical translation beside them. Nÿx turned to Max, one hand pointing out the passages she was about to elucidate on.

"I'm…I-."

"A long time ago a comet passed close to the earth." Nÿx began completely ignoring Max's stammer of protest. "It didn't hit, though the tail dropped meteor rocks, they peppered the earth. That meteor deposited viral material on this planet and it killed off most of the human population. Everywhere." Nÿx turned to the sheets, pulled out the pictures which showed the important parts of Sandeman's prophecy and the Coming. "The few who survived had antibodies that protected them against whatever poisoned the others."

"Nÿx, I'm not the only one who's immune to chemical warfare. Everyone in **Terminal City** is protected against that." Max protested. Just the idea of her being destined for something- no, they were bent.

"And whose idea was that?" Nÿx questioned. Both women stared at each other for a moment before Max gave a frustrated sigh. "Max, I know this sounds bent but this is all written in your DNA. Sandeman is clear on this-." She picked up a particular picture and handed it to Max. "_And the vessel shall bring forth salvation to the suffering masses. The breath of life._"

Max stared at the picture in her hand, refusing to believe what Nÿx said though the proof was staring her in the face.

"Sandeman knew it was going to come again. Every year there's a ceremony the Conclave performs just before the comet passes. Max," Nÿx touched her arm drawing the X-5's attention. "He put the antibodies in your DNA. Somehow, he was going to use you to save CJ and every other ordinary on the planet."

"Use me?" Max questioned. Anger filled her entire being, her features hardening into a mask of hate. "My entire life I've been running from Lydecker, _Manticore_ and now White. And you're telling me Sandeman put some antivirus in me?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Nÿx unconsciously drew back from Max, from the anger washing of the X-5. "Look, it sucks, yeah but think about it. You have the power to save the people trying to kill you. Well, the ordinaries because the Familiars are already immune to whatever killed the first batch of humans…"

Nÿx watched the change in Max, anger was still present but her brain started picking up on the repercussions of her being the human's salvation. If Transgenics were hated and wanted dead now, finding out about Max would only make things worse. The human race would blame this Coming on **Terminal City** and its inhabitants.

The only thing Max could think of to avoid that happening was to expose the Conclave. The difficult part was going to be the actual doing.

"Lydecker said they date back to ancient civilization." Max spoke softly but it didn't disguise the anger still in her voice or the worry. She chose to ignore the part where she could save the ones outside the fence, the ones who killed Biggs and wanted her and hers dead. The picture with her prophecy was slowly crumpled and tossed aside.

"Yes, I'm going to assume you've read up on the pyramids and ancient history so I'll get to what's important to us." Nÿx sighed and pulled out some pictures, the same one's Max had seen Lydecker incessantly study. "Turns out the pyramids were repositories for DNA, a form of preserving the antibodies that helped the few humans survive the comet's first pass. The Conclave is actually a Thulist cult whose members have passed on their genetic immunity by selective breeding."

"Ray…" Max murmured.

"Who?" Nÿx questioned.

"That's why they have the snake branding ceremony. They mark the kids, poison them and if they live then they'll survive the comet."

_"And the strong shall inherit the earth…"_ Nÿx whispered. She let out a breath and grabbed the pictures with the Minoan markings on Max's skin. "You know he could've just said that instead of going for the dramatic prose."

"Somehow I don't think any of those freaks know another way of communicating." Max declared with a slightly arched eyebrow at the annoyance evident in Nÿx's voice.

"You're going to have to limit your exposure, Max." the brown eyes hardened but Nÿx didn't let it stop her from saying what they both knew would happen. "They want you dead in a bad way. Their head honcho's gonna have White on your ass because this comet is coming again and they can't let you save the ordinaries. All they've done - their selective breeding… Max, you're the biggest threat- _the__only_ threat to their master plan."

The silence stretched out, both staring at each other, Max processing the information thrust on her. It wasn't fair but nothing in her life had ever been fair; to think- even hope that just once, that maybe now her life would start to make sense, be her _own_-.

"Who do I have to kill in order to get my life back?"

"Aww, Maxie." Nÿx smiled, albeit sadly. "Getting homicidal isn't going to change the fact you're screwed."

"White won't kill me right away." Max stated with confidence foregoing the eye roll she really wanted to give Nÿx. She turned away from the Transgenic and walked around the desk putting it between them.

"And this delusion comes from…?" Nÿx crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the metal. She kept her eyes on Max, studied the X-5…

"Ray."

"Ray." Nÿx repeated wondering who that was and if Max would get around to telling her about him.

"White's son. I took him away after he killed his wife. Logan got him far from here and White wants him back."

"So he'll kill you _after_ you tell him where the boy is. Great." Nÿx retorted. "And what makes you think he's got the pull to make that decision all on his own?" She was beginning to think Max wasn't thinking with the brain she was genetically gifted with.

"He wants Ray." And for Max that was enough.

** -X-**

The place was noisy but Khaza wasn't there for its music. He had another objective in mind, nothing of higher priority than retrieving 722 but Dr. Cilenti had been very clear.

Find a suitable breeding partner and copulate.

Well, he hand't thought much about the order, his focus had to be on 722. But…

It was unexpected. Bumping into the females, that he did on purpose, to get closer to his target. The mossy green eyes of the messenger were burned in his mind and her scent… even now, Khaza could easily locate her in the crowd.

He didn't see what was so great about the bar, he'd been in better places, much nicer but this was his mission. Khaza threaded his way through the people and picked an empty stool at the bar. He ordered a beer and just sat there watching the ordinaries. It wasn't long before he saw the messenger waiting for the bartender to get to her. He finished his beer and got up, easily sliding up beside her.

"Hello."

She was startled but almost immediately her lips turned up in a smile.

"Hi."

She recognized him.

"You ordering?"

Khaza nodded to the bartender, his eyes on her, noticing the slight blush staining her fair cheeks.

"Beer?" he asked and ordered two at her nod.

"Thanks." She didn't move away and Khaza inched closer. "I'm Luc."

"Khaza." He said taking her hand in his. She tensed slightly and her scent thickened. He could see her eyes dilate, her body heat increase- all the little changes that meant he'd complete his mission.

"Original." Luc noted.

"So is Luc." He replied still watching her.

"It's, uh, it's short for Lucia." She reached up, tucking a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. He made her nervous but she wasn't making an excuse to leave. Instead she took a step towards him and Khaza dropped his hand casually, to her waist. She smiled at him, lowering the beer from her lips just as he leaned into her. Luc seemed to hesitate but she didn't pull away or stop him from kissing her.

** -X-**

"Bip, bip, bip people." Normal hollered as he walked through the crowd gathered by the TV. "We've got work to do. Now. Let's go people."

There were disgruntled moans, choice words muttered under their breaths but the messengers moved off. The pile of packages at the dispatch window disappeared as each messenger passed by on their way out the door.

Nÿx leaned on the dispatch desk looking as her co-workers walked past, her face inscrutable.

"You ever date, Normal?" the question elicited barely hidden snickers at her back. A delicate eyebrow rose in question but she didn't look at OC or Gryph.

"Not that it's any of your business," Normal snapped handing out two large packages to the mocking pair. OC rolled her eyes as she grabbed hers followed by Gryph. "I have." He set two big boxes in front of Nÿx, practically obscuring her face. "And still do." He shoved the parcels at her and pointed to the door. "**Sector12**."

Nÿx put on a smile, the packages going into her messenger bag. She turned away giving a little wave over her shoulder. "Have a nice day, Normal."

Outside, Gryph and OC watched in amusement.

"I don't know how you do it, boo." OriginalCindy shook her head hopping onto her bike.

"She's special like that, OC." Gryph winked at Nÿx who couldn't hold in her glare. She glanced around the alley, at all the messengers going in and out of JamPony wondering if anyone heard the loud mouthed blond. The last thing she needed was another one of those Familiars coming after her Transgenic ass.

"Fool," OC hissed with a backhand to Gryph's muscled bicep. "Just like a man to blab."

"I swear if you don't watch your tongue I'll yank it out of you, Gryph." Nÿx threatened.

"Yo!" Gryph cried in faked distress. He quickly followed the two girls out of the alley. "Why are you two always beating on me?"

"Aint nobody beating on your brainless ass." OriginalCindy retorted.

"Yet." Nÿx added with a threatening look over her shoulder.

"Come on, I didn't even say anything." At their looks he shrugged completely aware of his past. "I didn't tell her anything. I swear, we were just-."

"Aah! No." Nÿx threw her hands up covering her ears still pedaling on her bike.

"You pig! OC don't wanna hear about you and your females. My girl don't wanna hear about the boot knockin' either so just keep it in your pants and zip it." OC swiped at his ear catching him by surprise.

Gryph grumbled under his breath, glaring at each girl until he saw that Nÿx slowed so she was between the pair, the dark hazel eyes narrowed on the blond.

"What?" Gryph asked but the innocent look on his face only gave him away.

"You really wanna be making comments about our 'cycles' with me around?" Nÿx asked him. Before Gryph could answer to defend himself OriginalCindy cut in.

"You didn't just imply OC is PMS-ing."

"Wha- I-." Gryph looked from each girl noticing the lack of scowl on Nÿx's face.

"You better quit while you're ahead, blondie." Nÿx smirked. "Lates." She called with a wave heading left down another street. OC made a fist and slugged him, a disgusted look on her pretty face.

** -X-**

Luc woke to an empty room and felt just a little disappointed Khaza had already left. It wasn't like she took strange guys home with her- she didn't.

But…

_'It was that kiss.'_

Luc groaned, pulling the pillow over her face as she remembered how it felt as though she'd been invaded by a heat wave that left her brethless.

_'And it was only a kiss!'_

Yes, because if Khaza was that good a kisser then…

Luc curled up on her side, feeling her body protest even the slight movement but it was a good kind of ache. That was the only kind of pain a woman should _ever_ feel.

_'Well…maybe not the _only_ kind…'_

Luc giggled because she hadn't minded some of the- hell, she hadn't minded _anything_ Khaza had asked her to try.

"Oh God…I'm so gonna burn in hell for last night." Only Luc didn't care, then she remembered Khaza had said he'd see her again.

**-X-**

"Thank you, ma'am." Nÿx retrieved her signature board from the old woman at the desk, a slight smile on her face before turning away. Her eyes looked everywhere, taking in the 'fancy' office building that had once been considered part of the booming financial district. Most of the people still working there looked as if they were well off. Their clothes were clean, nicely tailored if not brand new. Nÿx wondered if they realized the world was in chaos outside their pristine walls and shiny windows.

The ride in the elevator ended quickly and stepping off Nÿx retrieved her bike from the security desk. "Thanks."

"No problem." The guard returned, an answering smile on his face. Nÿx realized it was getting easier to pretend she was just another ordinary. She liked being able to pass off in a crowd and get lost, liked not having to look over her shoulder wondering if the mobs were getting ready to lynch her up as well. The only thing she couldn't forget was that White and his Familiars were still after them, he knew about her, where she worked and lived because of Audny but there had been no late night ambush or break in.

_'Maybe red didn't get a chance to tell him everything.'_ Nÿx could only hope, then again White had his priorities, first getting his son back then killing Max and finishing with every Transgenic and Transhuman at **Terminal City**.

"Priorities." Nÿx sighed, a slight frown on her face as she pedaled down the busy sidewalk. All the suits and fancy coats kept getting in her way until she finally just pedaled on the street. There weren't that many cars out, then again the day was unusually sunny. Her gray cargos were light enough the heat didn't bother her though she stopped to pull off the black sweater leaving the white t-shirt with its blaring graffiti styled letters in bold red and yellow to declare her 'WANTED'. She knew Krit would have a fit if he saw her wearing it and Zane would just get a laugh though he'd take the time to offer his own lecture on how she needed to be more careful.

"722…"

Nÿx started, her body jerking in shock at the sound of the number she'd thought to have put behind her. She almost fell off the bike, stopping to look all around but there was no one, no recognizable face and nothing other than the whispers in her brain.

"I'm going crazy here." Nÿx muttered quickly getting on her bike and speeding off. She turned into a side street, away from people but mostly she was trying to get away from the voice in her head, the one telling her she didn't belong, that she had to go back.

"Back to where? There's nothing left." She ground past her clenched teeth.

Three feet ahead something shorted out; sparks flew up and showered on the littered ground. Nÿx pulled up short, her eyes scanning the narrow street, noticed the lack of people and the cold shiver racing up her spine.

"Time to come home." Khaza stepped away from the door way, hands at his sides though the sparks were clearly visible. Nÿx sucked in a sharp breath, felt the tendrils of electricity in the air mostly coming from him. "Sister."

"No." Nÿx hated the sound of her voice, the fear threaded in each word. "No, Khaza. I don't want to go back."

"Want?" Khaza laughed. A harsh sound and it twisted his features. She could see he was amused by her choice of words. Another thread of fear wove its way into Nÿx. "There is no 'want'. We have work to do and you know she won't let you stay."

"She…" but Nÿx knew exactly where she'd end up if Khaza took her back. Another tank, tranqued and useless, barely able to function… no, Nÿx didn't want to go back to that. "I'm not going back, Khaza."

"I can make you." He whispered, though his voice carried easily to her sensitive ears. "I'll take you back, 722. Tear apart everything you've built here, one little piece at a time…" he walked closer with each word, stalking his prey.

"Khaza-." But anything Nÿx could say meant nothing to him. There was nothing he wanted more than completing his mission and this time it was taking her home.

"You know what I can do. You felt it…" Khaza stood in front of her, dark eyes lingeringly taking in her features, the fear in her eyes, the tense muscles, her body prepared for whatever he would do next. "I can do it again, Nÿx. I'll kill him and every other one. You can't stop me."

"What did she do to you, Khaza?" Nÿx wondered, looking at him with sympathy. Neither noticed her hand reach up to touch his cheek, the gentle caress, human contact, warmth… all he'd ever wanted, talked about… He remembered telling her about the 'outside', how big it all was and her rapt attention…

Nÿx saw the change come over him, his eyes growing cold, lips twisting into a snarl. Sadness overwhelmed her, it was then she realized he was lost to her. Whatever _Chimera_ did, they had broken him, molded Khaza into their perfect soldier and now _she'd_ sent him after Nÿx.

The sparks in his hands turned into thin currents but Nÿx didn't move, instead she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Goodbye."

The combined blasts shorted out the power in **Sector12**.

** -X-**

_"Nÿx!" the soft hiss drew her towards the dark figure. She recognized the voice immediately and felt relief wash through her._

_"Khaza."_

_He took her hand pulling her behind him as he walked quickly._

_"They've attacked the US." Khaza said. _

_"I failed…" Nÿx whispered. She felt disappointed and guilty, as though she could have prevented the attack on their country._

_"We have to get back." Khaza stated yanking on her arm to get her attention. "Why are you shivering?" he asked frowning. Nÿx stared at her hand, it trembled even though she concentrated on making it stop. _

_"I feel strange." Nÿx murmured as the cold began to seep through her feet again._

_"Strange how?" Khaza asked taking her hand again. He turned her palm over and checked her pulse, following procedure as he'd been trained. He felt the charge through her skin; it tingled over his hand and through his body…_

_"Khaza-." Nÿx clenched her teeth as a violent tremor shook her body. Khaza jerked away but Nÿx had a strong grip on his wrist. Unexpectedly the flicker of lights in the street blacked out. Farther off a blast was heard, it boomed down the narrow street but the children lying on the snow covered ground barely heard it…_

** -X-**

Her body was in pain but it didn't stop Nÿx from trying to reach **Terminal City**. There was confusion everywhere, the entire sector had lost power and she had no idea where Khaza was. She was certain their combined blast hadn't killed him… Thinking of him, of how he'd looked and sounded. Nÿx felt her heart ache, already mourning the loss of her brother.

_'Just like before.'_

Nÿx suffered through the déjà vu, pushing the memory away in order to find an escape route.

_'**Terminal City**, I have to warn them about Khaza.'_

What had they done? How did _Chimera_ completely erase him, because she couldn't keep pretending Khaza didn't mean her or the others any harm. She'd tried explaining his reasons for the power outages at **Terminal City**, for the attack that had almost killed her…To downplay what had actually happened and the goal.

Her brother was dead.

This Khaza wasn't her family. She'd known that before, had thought she'd accepted it…Obviously she hadn't and the sooner Nÿx accepted that the sooner she could deal with the threat he represented just like _Chimera_ had trained her to do.

"You're pissing me off, bitch." Nÿx muttered. The blame lay entirely at _Chimera_'s door and she knew exactly who was running it.

More Sector Police showed up. They cut off her route and backtracking only made her suffering last longer. She was seriously giving some consideration to finding a place to hide until the power was back and Sector Police cleared out. The best place to do that would probably be in the sewers, the only problem with that was getting past all the Sector Police wandering around the streets.

Thoughts of how she'd get into the _Chimera_ complex kept the pain at bay, her skin from reminding her of the blisters rising up from the blast and how the slight breeze made her want to scratch-.

"Ahh." Her frustrated grunt was low and stopping for a second Nÿx pressed her back to the brick wall and banged her head against it. Teeth clenched she started off again and right into the path of a lone Sector Police. Without hesitation, Nÿx dropped him biting her lip at the pain from her burns and blisters. She took his weapon and the radio then dragged him to a trash bin where she unceremoniously dumped him in. Tucking the gun into the back of her waistband Nÿx checked the radio, listening as the ordinaries communicated. She managed to avoid all the road blocks until she reached the sector check point.

** -X-**

OC walked into JamPony heading straight to her locker and the lunch she'd packed. Nÿx had scored some fresh fruits and vegetables and thanks to Aric there was a working refrigerator to keep their food from going bad. Original Cindy couldn't complain about her new home. She couldn't believe everything that had happened since meeting Max and finding out her girl was a super soldier… Of course it had scared her, at first. All sorts of things tended to happen around Max and not always good. Being her friend had its draw backs as she'd found out but OC didn't care. She'd been about to die and though she'd had some regrets, places and things she'd put off doing or seeing, she'd made peace with it.

But Max was too stubborn and the girl would find a way to save anyone if she could.

"Hey, turn it up."

OC walked towards the table on the second platform in the building. Gryph was already there leaning on the metal rails. More messengers gathered on the couch and around the TV …

_"Breaking news- we've received confirmation of power loss in **Sector12.** These images were captured by the hover drones in the area…"_

OC watched wide eyed as the news played different scenes until they all went black. The reporter came on again to say there were speculations of another Pulse but on a smaller scale. Other anchors proposed the idea of terrorist attacks but OC had a feeling she already knew what had caused the black out in **Sector12.**

"You don't think…" Gryph trailed off at the look on OriginalCindy's face. She stood up, dark eyes full of warning for the blond.

"I'm going to use the phone." She stated. "You…"

Gryph nodded and pressed his lips closed. He gave her two thumbs up and watched her head towards the pay phone.

_"Sector Police have restored some power in the area and hover drones have picked up these images."_

Gryph turned back to the TV. OriginalCindy waited for the phone to be answered her eyes going wide as she recognized the figure on the screen.

"Hi." Luc smiled cheerfully. "What's everyone…" her cheerful tone faded as OriginalCindy pointed to the TV. She watched as the grainy image was enlarged but she didn't have to see his face to recognize the coat. "But-. He- he-."

"Same guy that 'bumped' you a few days ago." OC cut in turning away and whispered into the phone as the anchor detailed the strange attack, attributing the damage to the Transgenics in **Terminal City. **

Luc was more surprised to be seeing Khaza so soon then the anchors words sunk in and her face went chalky white.

**-X-**


	6. Famous

_**AN: And another chapter with some added information. Mostly it's just Alec and **_Nÿx **_trying to figure out where they stand and how to deal. And a little more info on the bad guys.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Famous**

"The TV." Max ordered. Dill was quick and the screen came on. As it was, all the channels were showing the same thing.

"Oh that's not good." Dill muttered as they watched a hover drone crash and burn.

"They're blaming that on us." Mole growled from the table.

"They blame everything on us." Max couldn't look away from the TV and the Transgenic that had been shorting the power at **Terminal City**. That was Nÿx's brother, the crazy one that bar-b-q'ed her eight months before. "Ok, Doc needs to get ready for Nÿx."

"Why?" Mole growled.

"Because she's part of that." Max pointed at the screen where Khaza was caught electrocuting a pair of Sector Police.

"Man, we're worse off than before." Dill sighed.

** -X-**

Krit and Zane trudged through the streets of **Sector12** searching for Nÿx. After living together for the past few years they were more familiar with her train of thought than anyone at **Terminal City**.

"She'll head towards the gate." Krit murmured. At his side Zane nodded agreement both silent as they neared the sector check point. They wouldn't be able to see her, that was a given because not once during their 'war games' had any of them found Nÿx's hiding spot. She would just come out of the shadows, sometimes right where they had been looking a moment before. Both X-5's knew Nÿx would see them and that was all they needed.

At the sector check point they spilt up taking opposite ends of the street careful to stay out of sight of sector police. Within ten minutes Zane felt a presence at his back. Turning he wasn't surprised to find Nÿx crouched low between some bins. Zane holstered his gun and hurried to her side.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered seeing the redened skin. He completely gnored the shirt though he wanted to say something about being so obvious.

"Slightly charred." Nÿx replied hiding the moan of pain locked in her throat. "What are you doing here? This place is crawling with Sector Police."

"We know." Zane replied, he reached around and took up the black satchel Doc had prepared for them. He found a syringe and motioned Nÿx to hold out her arm. Grimacing she did so barely feeling the prick as the needle pierced her tender flesh. The relief of whatever Doc had put in there hit her immediately.

"Thanks." She sighed barely closing her eyes to savor the reprieve from the itching sting on her skin.

"Let's go. Krit's waiting." Zane was careful not to touch her as she stood.

"Just you two?" Nÿx asked following him.

"Are you asking because a certain X-5 isn't here to play knight in shining armor?" Zane teased though he cast a wary eye in her everyone else, he was curious and the fact Alec wasn't coming to her rescue…

"I wasn't aware Grease Monkeys bothered to read books about real literature." Nÿx retorted avoiding the answer he was looking for. She hadn't wanted to think of Alec but he was there, in the back of her mind all the time.

"We read all sorts of books, Nÿx." Zane replied as they met up with Krit. "Besides, we're better than any knights."

"My heroes." Nÿx sighed only slightly sarcastic. She knew they had her back; Nÿx could count on them no matter what. Even if she still didn't want to join in the fight against White and the Conclave or the ordinaries. They had accepted her decision just as she accepted Alec's and no one was going to try and change anyone's mind. Nÿx had just thought there had bee more-.

"Let's get you to Doc." Krit urged. Concern was stamped on his features.

"You think he's got my bed ready?" Nÿx wondered. Her stomach did a weird flop that had nothing to do with her burns. She refused to attribute it to thoughts of running into Alec and if she'd had any question about their 'break up' Nÿx could take his absence at her rescue as answer.

_'We really did break up…'_ the thought hurt more than her burns.

"I'm sure there's one reserved." Zane answered dryly. "You're practically a resident there."

"You could always keep me company." Nÿx answered knowing he'd get the implication of some sort of 'accident' landing him in the bed next to hers. Not that she would do anything permanent or particularly harmful…

** -X-**

There he was just watching TV like any other day when the anchor cut into his show. He switched channels only to get another news report. He was going to turn it off, find something else to do that would keep him from thinking about going to **Sector1** and knocking on her door…

Alec sat forward in his chair, listening to the anchor give his version of what they were watching. A Transgenic electrocuting Sector Police and shorting out the power.

"That's him." He jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket on the way out. The anchors voice followed him.

_"As you can see, fear of these Transgenics is not unfounded…"_

They were going to catch the heat for Nÿx's crazy brother. **Terminal City** was self-sufficient and everyone in it was capable of defending it. They could stand a siege if it was needed but there was nothing any of them could do if the ordinaries decided to bomb them. Alec was hoping it wouldn't get to that point. They hadn't even met with the Senator and already there was trouble.

Was the Conclave responsible?

Alec glared thinking White was doing a great job of getting the ordinaries to fear **Terminal City**. The problem was figuring out a way to turn the tables on him. He'd been thinking about the job Max had pushed on him, thinking about everyone at **Terminal City** because they were now his responsibility as well. He had to make things better for everyone.

_'I have to make a difference somewhere.'_

** -X-**

It was perfect and she didn't hide her gloating expression.

"What are you so happy for?" he asked with his usual scowl in place. He never had anything to be happy for. Ames was always angry, ready to strike and never had a nice word for her- not that he'd had many in the beginning. Their relationship had been convenient for both; they passed information and enjoyed… each others company.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Audny replied with a slightly arched eyebrow. She knew he'd been locked in his office all night and no one had dared 'interrupt' him since.

"Why?" Ames snarled glaring at her form his seat. He didn't look good, his hair was mussed, his shirt and pants wrinkled, there were dark smudges under his eyes and those were bloodshot.

"This." Audny handed him the folder. "It should put a smile on your sour face."

Ames snatched the file from her hand, his lips pulled back but he looked through the pictures. As she expected, Ames slowly shifted until he was sitting straight in his chair instead of being slumped in the leather. He was more alert than when she'd first come into the office. Her eyes carefully picked up on the information scattered on his desk. The file on the X-5, pictures of her and surveillance of **Terminal City**.

"It shouldn't be long now." Audny assured. Ames glanced up from the pictures, his eyes cold. He closed the file and stood abruptly.

"Out."

Audny stared without understanding. Her smirk slowly faded until her look was just as cold as his. She didn't say a word, just turned around and walked out of the messy office. The door slammed shut behind her but Ames didn't care. He didn't care about any of it because now he was much closer to getting what he wanted. He was one step closer to getting rid of those genetic abominations…

"You're all dead…"

**-X-**

_The room was cold and gray. She was made to sit in the metal chair and asked to explain herself. The mission had been a success. She'd eliminated the target as ordered but caused too much damage on her way out. _

_Her first real mission. And she somehow screwed it up…?_

_Khaza warned her, told her to keep herself under control but he was hurt. _She_ hurt him. It was her fault he was in the infirmary but she hadn't meant to. They were all upset; Nÿx could see it in everyone's face._

_"Sir, the generators aren't enough to keep the compound functioning."_

_"Get rid of unnecessary expenditures." Col. Sanders ordered without looking at the soldier._

_"Sir, we've already-."_

_"Then get rid of something else." He snapped with a glare over his shoulder. Nÿx could see he was annoyed at the interruption. She kept her mouth shut and her eyes straight ahead._

_"Yes, sir." _

_The door closed behind the soldier leaving Nÿx alone with the Col. He paced in front of her, sparing her a glance at every other pass._

_"Too damn late…" he muttered frowning at the door._

_"We can't do anything about that." Dr. Cilenti's gray eyes focused on Nÿx. "Quite a mess but the job was done. At least that much was accomplished before the Pulse."_

_"I want it examined and analyzed. I want to know what the hell went wrong." Col. Sanders yelled before slamming out of the room. Dr. Cilenti didn't flinch, her eyes never strayed from Nÿx still in her chair sitting ramrod straight._

**-X-**_  
_

Nÿx lay in her tub soaking in the solution. Doc had said she'd be out in a day, two at most but the 3rd degree burns on her palm and wrist would take longer to heal. Nÿx didn't care one way or another. Her skin felt cool and the itching was a distant memory- unlike the ones she had trouble blocking out.

"Hi." The soft voice was familiar and tinged with guilt though she didn't know why that would be. It hadn't been anyone's fault but Krit had also been 'sorry'. Still, they'd been the ones to go to her 'rescue'.

Nÿx flicked her eyes to the door. She'd tried to ignore his presence there, pretend she hadn't _felt_ him…

"Déjà vu, huh." Nÿx murmured turning her eyes to the yellowed ceiling. A week ago she'd come to **Terminal City** hoping to run into him and been disappointed when she didn't. Now that he was standing there she didn't know what to say to him. He'd taken up Max' job offer and Nÿx couldn't stay there, not anymore. She was mad- hurt because he hadn't cared enough to go to her rescue, because she'd thought they'd meant something to each other…

"There's no ice." Alec noted slowly walking into the room. The metal tub was a lot bigger than the one she'd used before and it had a cover. He was trying to hide his worry and holding himself back. She'd walked out to easyly…

"Doc said it wasn't necessary. I'm not dying." Nÿx shrugged. It was a useless action since he couldn't see it under the cover.

"What happened?" Alec asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Nÿx closed her eyes, lips slightly pursed. He knew she was annoyed but he wasn't going to let her get off without an answer. "I saw the news-."

"We know how reliable the news can be." Nÿx snapped. Her dark hazel eyes glared at him but his features were set in a stubborn mask. She was angry-upset because they were all leaving, she was loosing the only family she'd ever known and Alec was a convenient outlet. She was mad at him too, for changing his mind, for wanting something other than she did and that wasn't fair either.

"Nÿx. I know it was him. He was trying to kill you-."

"No."

"Look at you!" Alec demanded slamming a hand on the tub. The sound echoed in the room along with his voice. He took a breath, regaining his calm façade even though Nÿx could see through it. She just didn't get it. If he'd seen the news then where had he been while Krit and Zane picked her up? Why was he even showing up now?

"It was a retrieval." Nÿx said.

He'd been worried, ran to the hospital as soon as Syl had reprimanded him for not showing up for the rescue. It didn't matter that he hadn't known she was in trouble though Alec berated himself for not thinking of that as soon as he'd seen Khaza on the screen.

"She sent him."

"She?" Alec echoed frowning at her calm tone. He didn't like it, the calm was just a lie because she had to be upset, had to feel _something_ about what happened.

"Dr. Diana Cilenti. Head of _Chimera_ Black Ops." Nÿx said then slowly sank under the water. Alec waited rather impatiently for Nÿx to come up for air. He wanted answers and that name hadn't been in her file with her stats or any of the ops. 6 minutes and 42 seconds later her head broke the still surface.

"What happened?" Alec demanded before she'd opened her eyes. Nÿx took her time, blinked the water from her eyes and drew a breath.

"I said 'No'." Nÿx murmured dipping her head low in the water so it covered her ears. She couldn't get Khaza out of her head, the way he'd looked, his voice…She'd thought, for a moment, for just a second, that her brother was back…

"No." Alec echoed, his hands gripped the edge of the tub. "You said 'No' and-."

"He got mad." Nÿx cut in softly. She turned her eyes towards him, a faint smile on her lips Alec couldn't fathom. "Brother doesn't like when the missions go south."

"Glad you find it amusing." Alec snapped running his hand through his medium length blond locks but the smile never reached her eyes. "He's crazy, Nÿx!" he suddenly shouted. "You could've ended up-." He bit his tongue; vivid memories of her charred torso were burned into his brain forever. Loosing her… Alec already felt her absence and had gone as far asking her to give him a chance to do the job Max handed him… _"I'm not stopping you. But I'm not staying."_

"I didn't." Nÿx said still rather calm. When Alec turned back to the tub she was blowing bubbles in the water. He clenched his jaw wondering if she were doing it just to make him angrier. He wouldn't put it past her and was about to stick his hand in the water to make her stop.

The knock on the door kept Alec from saying anything else, mostly things he would regret the moment they left his mouth but wouldn't take back. He was still as stubborn as when Nÿx had met him.

Had it only been a year?

"Grease Monkey." Nÿx called.

Alec frowned. Did she sound relieved?

"Aah… I think I'll keep my comment for later." Zane grinned, walking into the room and stopping beside her tub. "When you're in a better condition to give back as good as you get." His gray eyes took in Alec and the tense atmosphere between the pair. It wasn't a secret they'd had some sort of fight that ended up with Nÿx moving back to Seattle. Neither talked about it though. Krit and Syl were disappointed since they'd been hoping Nÿx would change her mind the longer she was at **Terminal City**.

Zane knew better. Like he knew there was unfinishe dbusiness between the two.

He knew Nÿx was most comfortable on her own, even though it was lonely. That's just how they'd been made and Zane had thought Nÿx would get used to being around all of them. Like she had at the ranch…

"Smart idea." Nÿx splashed some water at him, catching his shirt front. "Score!" she mocked pointing her index fingers out of the water.

"Doc'll be happy to hear you're wasting his solution on me instead of yourself." Zane swiped at the water on his shirt.

"Go on you snitch." Nÿx scoffed sinking under the water again. Zane turned to Alec who was halfway to the door, undecided about leaving or staying.

"She's still here."

Alec turned around, his face blank. Zane cast a glance at Nÿx still under water and lowered his voice.

"She got away from him." Zane continued. "You look ready to walk out." the rest of what he didn't say echoed in Alec's head. His green eyes focused on the metal tub for a moment and before Nÿx resurfaced he turned around and walked out.

Zane let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. They were too stubborn.

"Hey." He stuck his hand in the water swirling it around to get her attention. "I got the others to come in for a visit. You ready to tell us about this _Chimera _now?"

Only she hadn't said much to Krit either.

Nÿx blew water from her face, blinking it from her eyes until her head cleared the tub. Closing her eyes Nÿx knew it was time to tell them some of her past. At least enough to explain Khaza and his crazy ramblings. They'd had a good read with her files but there was a lot they still didn't know and Nÿx wasn't sure how much of it she wanted to reveal.

Syl, Max and Krit walked in but then she saw Logan and Nÿx glared at the group in general. They were bringing an ordinary, expecting her to tell them about _her_ past with _him_ there-

"Get out."

Max immediately stiffened, her features drawing into a glare.

"Nÿx." Krit frowned. Syl stood at his side, arms crossed. Her blue eyes were trained on Logan who seemed to know he wasn't wanted with the X-5's.

"I'm not talking in front of him." Nÿx ducked under the water again. She was behaving like a child having a tantrum. Zane tried not to smile and had to cover his mouth. Syl, Krit and he already knew Nÿx didn't give a shit what the others thought. The problem with that was Max and Logan didn't, both were put out by her behavior.

6minutes and 42seconds later Nÿx came up for air and found them arguing in hushed voices.

"Why are you still here?" Nÿx demanded. Her dark hazel eyes turned a mossy green noticeable by the paleness of her face. At least she wasn't peeling anymore.

"As a matter of fact all you need to know is that Khaza won't stop attacking **Terminal City**." It was a warning.

"_Chimera_ wants me and it's his mission to get it done. They think- , they know I'm here. As soon as Doc lets me go I'll make sure he sees me leave. Your only problem then will be the Conclave and the rest of the ordinaries."

"Leave-."

"Are you crazy-?"

"What does _Chimera_ want with you?"

It was Logan's question that drew Nÿx's glare.

"That's not your concern." She snapped. Cilenti wanted her, yes but her reasons…? Sanders was easy because Nÿx was government property. As far as he was concerned she belonged to the United States and by extension, to him.

"It's our concern." Krit retorted standing in front of her tub. His torso obstructed her view of the others in the hospital room. "You can't just leave. This- he almost killed you the first time."

"He's not-. He won't." Nÿx assured, looking away. She had to distance herself and it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"How do you know?" Syl demanded stepping around Krit. Her blue eyes were hard, her soldiers face in place. She was ready to fight, do what had to be done. All those months at the ranch, running together, teaching Nÿx to steal, running drills so they kept in practice… How was Nÿx just going to leave? How did she expect them to let her deal with psycho brother on her own?

"I'm leaving. Just like I said I would and I'm taking him with me." Nÿx said softly. She'd made up her mind; they heard it in her voice.

"Nÿx..." Zane and Krit looked just as ready as Syl, only waiting for a target. Nÿx couldn't let them fight for her, not when she wasn't willing to fight for them.

"She won't let him." Nÿx answered quietly. "Dr. Cilenti didn't have the funding for another batch. Khaza and me… we're the last of her 'good kids'."

The silence only made Nÿx feel less a part of their family. She didn't belong with the X-5's who rescued her and she certainly didn't have a place in Seattle. It seemed to be her curse, being alone…

**-X-**


	7. Runaway

_**AN: This was the original arch in the story and I had taken out the 'Heat' section because I...well, I was worrying about some of you not liking that. Then I came to my sense. This is my fic, I get to do whatever I like and so I'm going to write this fic like I had originally intended. That's why there haven't been any knew postings, because I'm going back over my old-cast-aside- notes and re-writing some of the chapters.**_

_**Superdani a.; you finally get your request granted. Sorry it took me for ever to come to my senses. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Runaway**

Max stalked out of the hospital with Logan at her side. She didn't say a word and the ordinary knew better than to try. She muttered under her breath but Logan could see the benefit of being rid of Nÿx. Of course the rest of the glyphs on Max's skin would be difficult and slower to translate but Nÿx had completed the alphabet. They didn't need her or the trouble she seemed to attract. The fact that the head of _Chimera _wanted Nÿx fueled the journalist inside him.

Logan knew who to go to for more information on that and he had a name. Lydecker should be able to get him usable information for an 'EyesOnly' feed. He had Joshua's house set up- not exactly like his pent house but it was better than not having a place to live. **Terminal City** was a second home but he couldn't stay too long. Even Lydecker was showing signs of illness due to the chemicals in the air.

"Cilenti." Logan finally said but it barely drew Max's attention. "Lydecker should know. He can probably get us some information-."

"Krit's going to want to follow her." Max cut in. Logan frowned, thinking for a second that Max hadn't heard him. "If he goes Syl will too and maybe Zane…"

"Max, did you hear-."

"Cilenti. You want Lydecker to dig up dirt on her. I heard you. Did you hear me?" Max demanded in a rush. They stopped on the sidewalk, trash and debris still littered the ground but it was nothing compared to the mess from the year before. When no one had lived in **Terminal City** but those who'd had nothing left to live for.

Logan opened his mouth but it was too late. Max shook her head and walked away, leaving him to stare after her. The longing was evident, especially in moments like those when no one was around to see how much he really wanted to be able to touch her. Just the memory of her skin… Logan's hands clenched by themselves, frustration drew his features tight and he sucked in a calming breath. Finding a cure for the virus keeping them apart was starting to look impossible, more so than it had before. There was no one that could figure out what was in them and the scientist who'd concocted it was lost, like he'd never existed.

_'Lydecker.'_

But even that scientist hadn't gotten any farther to figuring out a cure that the first one.

Logan decided it would be better if he went back to his house. He could wait there for any information Lydecker was able to uncover. He'd wait and prepare, dig a little on his own…

** -X-**

Krit didn't care what Nÿx said. If she was leaving to draw Khaza away from **Terminal City** and everyone there then he was going to have her back.

"What's the plan?" Zane asked coming up quietly on his left.

"Don't." Syl warned on his right before he said anything. Krit frowned; lying was out of the question, especially to the two on either side of him. Syl and Zane knew him better than probably he knew himself and Krit wouldn't mind their help.

"We follow her." Krit said rather simply. Both Syl and Zane glanced at each other.

"And Khaza?" Syl asked. The look on Krit's face left no doubt as to what they would do with the Transgenic ordered to take Nÿx back to _Chimera_.

"He won't bother any of us again." Krit promised.

"Nÿx won't mind." Zane shrugged. "Will she?" because they were talking about her brother, crazy as he was and with all the damage he'd done already.

** -X-**

She couldn't get her hands free. He held her captive, inflicting pleasant shocks all over her body. Luc could barely form a coherent thought. All she cared about was Khaza and what he was doing- that he _kept _doing it. She said it over and over, he didn't think she knew it but he heard.

At first Luc had been afraid, told him to leave but he'd played dumb. He pretended not to know what she was talking about with the news and the black out. She didn't want to believe it, think he was one of those freaks in **Terminal City. **

He didn't have a barcode.

Khaza tossed his coat aside, pulled off his shirt and showed her again. It eased the way a little, just enough and he'd been 'proving' it. Luc made it too easy; she didn't want to know the truth. Ordinaries were all the same, he could make her writhe with pleasure and so long as he did she wouldn't ask him any questions. Luc would continue to ignore what she knew was true.

He was dangerous.

She didn't know anything about him.

Luc arched beneath him, breath caught in her throat while her body tensed and Khaza held her pinned.

** -X-**

"Boo, where are you going?" OriginalCindy demanded as Nÿx, pink skinned and sporting a bandage on her wrist and another on her hand, grabbed a duffel and stuffed her clothes in.

"Away from Seattle and **Terminal City**." Nÿx replied picking out the clothes she'd take with her. She realized that in the past year her belongings had increased and sorting through it was delaying her departure.

"Why?" OC demanded grabbing onto the doorframe. "Why don't you let them help-."

"Look," Nÿx glared. She bit her lip to keep from saying they couldn't help her because that wasn't true. Krit, Syl and Zane had her six and Nÿx knew it but putting them and the rest at **Terminal City** in danger… What if something happened? What if one of them got hurt?

Yeah, they were soldiers but this wasn't their fight and Nÿx refused to get them involved any further. She'd brought enough trouble to them as it was. And she wasn't willing to join them.

"You're running." OriginalCindy accused. This time it was going to be different because she wasn't going to let this Transgenic go without trying to convince her to stay. OC had wished she'd done that much for Max…

"You don't know what you're talking about." Nÿx snapped turning back to her packing. She ducked under the bed reaching for the small box. The lid was half off and she replaced it stuffing the memories of her life in Seattle into the duffel. She pulled the straps closed tying them and ignoring the ordinary trying to talk her out of leaving. Nothing was going to make her deviate from the plan.

"What am I supposed to tell Normal?" OC demanded following Nÿx into the living room.

"I quit." Nÿx said rather easily for someone who'd been on time and consistent from her fist day at JamPony. "Here." She held out the envelope which OriginalCindy took warily. "My resignation." Nÿx explained at her look.

"Normal's gonna love that." OC replied dryly. Still, Nÿx didn't give away anything about how she really felt. There was no sing on her face or in her voice, whether leaving affected her one way or another. It was the lack of emotion that worried OC. It was that characteristic- one she noticed Max had picked up on, or maybe she'd always had it- they both put on that blank mask and it scared OriginalCindy.

"The rents paid for the next five months." Nÿx continued in a businesslike tone. "The grocer owes me so just tell him I sent you for food. Don't let him cheat you-."

"Nÿx." OC frowned. "Girl you need to stay-."

"Gryph owes me from his last fight." Nÿx turned towards the door, away from OC and her attempts to change her mind. "Don't let him off, either."

"Talk to Alec." OriginalCindy called out suddenly. Her hope was that though they'd broken up the emotional tie they had would be enough to help change her decision. OC knew there was at least one Transgenic who wanted her to stay. The annoying green eyed blond with the slick tongue and charm… Nÿx faltered a step but continued to the door. "You should talk to him-."

"You take care of yourself OC." Nÿx said from the open door.

"He doesn't know." OC shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. The fact that Nÿx didn't leave only confirmed her suspicion. "You didn't tell him you were leaving." And if she hadn't told him then there wasn't anybody running after the brunette to keep her in Seattle.

Nÿx stayed quiet, ignored OriginalCindy's declarations as though they hadn't been voiced. She didn't wonder how the ordinary had figured that out because Alec hadn't been around the last two months. They hadn't spoken since the day before, the same day she'd told Krit and the others she was leaving and taking her trouble with her.

"Bye." Nÿx walked out letting the door close behind her. She could hear OC open it but the ordinary wouldn't catch her. Nÿx was out of the building before OC made it to the 1st landing.

Seattle's cold winter air bit into her cheeks as she rode through the streets heading past one sector check point to another. She made up her mind just as the rain started to drizzle down. Los Angeles was the best place to go, it was familiar ground…

** -X-**

They were in Oregon. The green foliage on either side of the wide and sparsely populated highway sparkled with raindrops. To her it seemed as the though the world had exploded, finally revealing its true beauty. The air was heavy with the scent of wet earth and the last of the rain drops dried off her shades. She felt good, the rush of wind passing over her body…It had been a lonely road but she was a day closer to Los Angeles and further away from Seattle. The more distance she put between herself and the others, the more Nÿx thought about them. She wondered what they were doing, what _Alec _was doing. Nÿx had that overwhelming urge to turn around, head back -. She frowned, pushed thoughts of Alec out of her mind and tried to ignore the gentle ache in her stomach. So much had happened since she'd arrived in Seattle and a lot more in the past few days. She'd made decisions that would change her life and for the first time felt as though some sort of control over the future was in her hands.

It just seemed as though more time than a year had passed, a year with too many experiences that no one but another Transgenic would understand. Nÿx thought of Syl, how easy it was to get along even though it hadn't been that wasy in the beginning. Zane had figured it out, the animosity and it was always about the feline DNA. She wondered how they were doing and then scolded herself for worrying about them when she hadn't cared about their fight before. Why did a couple hundred miles make such a difference? It wasn't as though she'd been an asset to them. Nÿx hadn't bothered to help with anything aside from the glyphs on Max's skin.

_'They aren't your concern.'_ She told herself. _'Worry about Khaza and how to get him off your ass.'_ Because he wasn't going to stop until she was back in her tank. He had a mission to complete and no one knew her brother better than her. At least she had thought so but this- , he wasn't the brother she remembered.

_'He really tried to kill us.'_

She couldn't deny that, she wouldn't pretend it had been an accident. Khaza had deliberately tried to kill Alec, had wanted to hurt _her_ and succeeded. Had it been an order from Cilenti? Had the warped doctor changed her mind? Why did they want her now?

Nÿx sped up, as though the rush of wind would drown out the questions circling her brain. In a few miles she'd need to stop, feed Ash and then find a place for the night. Somewhere quiet and unpopulated.

There couldn't be collateral damage.

** -X-**

He had her. From his vantage point in the tree a mile off he could make out the light of her fire. She'd pulled off the road an hour before, gone deep into the woods and made a sparse camp. Like a well trained soldier she was protected and careful of her surroundings. Still, it wouldn't keep her safe…

He was silent, feet making no sound on the sodden ground. There was no crunch from the leaves or twigs and the closer he came the easier it was to see her. He'd been able to track Nÿx on her scent alone. It was there, the feline in him reacted to her scent but his orders were to retrieve.

Nÿx was sitting on the ground, her makeshift bed laid over a plastic tarp to keep the water from seeping through the material. A stick was sunk into the ground leaning over the fire with slivers of meat on it. His eyes picked out the remains of a small animal; apparently she'd caught her dinner.

He was downwind and the scent of the cooking meat reached his nostrils which was ignored. It couldn't mask her scent.

Nÿx didn't look particularly worried. Not at all concerned to be on her own, alone in a forest far from anyone that could hear her call for help. Unlike the humans, they didn't have to be afraid, not in certain situations. They were soldiers. They could take care of themselves where ordinary people would fail to recognize the need for it.

"I left some for you." Nÿx' voice was clear; it drifted to him on the cold night wind. He was just a little surprised but then he thought she might have been guessing. "I know you're there, Khaza."

He shifted his stance, both hands clenching. He didn't move into the light of the fire nor did he make a sound. His smile was grim.

"Why can't we talk?" Nÿx sighed straightening in her seat. "Before you take me back…"

Was she willing to go back?

Khaza didn't believe it, not after their fight in Seattle and the hassle she gave him. The doctor hadn't been pleased by all the media attention he'd gotten. They'd been lucky all the blame had been put on **Terminal City**. He had been luckier still that no one could accurately describe him because then Khaza would've become a liability for _Chimera_.

Nÿx watched the dark woods spotting Khaza as he inched out of the trees and into her campsite. She didn't make any sudden movements because her brother was the faster draw. An electrical bolt would travel faster than a bullet and all he had to do was open his clenched fist. For her, she'd still have to draw the gun from her boot.

"You can sit down." Nÿx said quietly. Her eyes didn't waver from him and Khaza knew she was being careful. He didn't sit, nor did he move from his spot. Khaza eyed her, the dark haired woman sitting in the forest by a campfire. He noticed the mossy green flecks sparkle from the firelight, her delicate features and remembered the little girl he used to train alongside. They'd been in the same group, five of them and only they were left.

"What does she want?" Nÿx asked unaware of the thoughts running through her brothers head. She took in every detail of him. The length of his hair, the harsh expression he wore… she lingered on his mouth, remembering how he'd smile and the laughter when they were alone.

"You." Khaza answered simply, his voice quiet and without emotion.

"Why?" Nÿx persisted. "I'm not going to let her dump me in the tank." She warned. He could see from her tight lips and furrowed brow that she meant it. There was something else in her expression; fear…?

"To harvest you." He revealed and at her widening eyes knew she'd guessed why the doctor needed her eggs. "The laboratory where our DNA cocktail was kept had an 'accident'."

"She's going to make more?" Nÿx couldn't believe it. Cilenti was going to make another batch of freaks and for what?

"From us." Khaza confirmed. He smiled at the sharp look she sent him. "You." He paused, watching her come to the only conclusion available. "And me."

"That's-." but Nÿx couldn't find words to say how _wrong_ that was. They might not have been related by blood but Khaza and she had grown up together. As much as their childhood could be considered 'growing up'. Nÿx understood the bond between Syl, Krit and Zane, even Max's bond with them- they'd slept, trained and lived together for their first 9 to 11 years. Alec was a little different, Max cared about him. Nÿx could see that and though it was mostly because he reminded her of Ben, Max had come to know Alec for himself. Still, the X-5 wouldn't contemplate reproducing with him either...

Alec had shared the story with Nÿx. At first she'd thought it was mostly because Max had been in shock, seeing the brother she'd thought dead and then finding out Alec was Ben's twin… No, there was no mistaking Max's affection for Alec as anything more than that of family.

_'You broke up. He's back in Seattle with the others and you need to pay attention to big brother here.'_

"Do you call her?" Nÿx asked softly. "Or do you take me there?"

Khaza's face tightened, she hated that expression. It wasn't the same person, the more she was in his presence the more it became clear there was nothing left of her brother.

"I've already called." He said smirking. He slipped a hand out of his trench coat and showed her the cell phone.

Nÿx let out a breath.

** -X-  
**

The road was dark and slick with the fallen rain. It made travel easier for the X-5's since there weren't other travelers. It also made the flash of lights very visible.

"Over there." Krit said with a pointed chin to the trees a mile ahead. The light had flared and the crack of thunder had sounded muffled even with the wind whipping past their ears. Both bikes slowed enough they could pull into the trees but couldn't go further in the woods. Zane and Krit had to dismount and rolled the bikes under a thick strand of trees.

Krit remembered having to cover the car in the dead of night with branches on that night with Nÿx. She'd warned them against spying on the Conclave but he'd been too stubborn to listen to her, too angry by her refusal to join with them and fight. He still didn't understand her reluctance, didn't get her need to flee but he'd come to accept it, although grudgingly.

"It just rained…" Zane hedged because like Krit he didn't believe the flash of lights had been lightning. They paused sharing a glance at the sounds that echoed towards them.

"That wasn't thunder." Krit stated.

"No," Zane agreed. "More like a 9mm."

"Nÿx."

They blurred, both avoiding the natural obstacles in the forest of upraised roots, fallen branches, rotted trunks… It was a half mile before the flickering light of the dying camp fire was visible. Zane slowed down, a raised fist in warning. Krit quietly blended into the foliage moving to the left. Both could see the campsite had been trampled.

Zane ignored Krit's hiss of warning as he bent to the ground and found Nÿx's familiar boot prints.

"There's another set." He murmured as Krit stood by the fire looking into the trees.

"He was here." Krit sniffed the air catching the slightly charred scent. It wasn't difficult to find the scarred trunk where a few branches were still smoldering.

"Where'd they go?" Zane asked getting to his feet. Krit scanned the ground moving around the fire until he noticed the smeared tracks. He bent to examine them and found a spent shell casing.

"This way." Krit pointed getting to his feet. He didn't wait for Zane to follow him into the woods. The rain had made the dead leaves and moss slippery but for them it wasn't difficult to avoid falling. A mile further into the woods a breeze carried the sound of soft crunching leaves. Both X-5's froze, their attention focused on the next crunch of leaves. When it came they burst into motion simultaneously. Krit silently moved into the trees while Zane took a page from Nÿx and moved into the branches over his head.

** -X-**

Nÿx stiffened, her hand clenching on the colt as she scanned the dark woods. A gust of wind blew hair into her eyes. With the back of her hand Nÿx pushed the heavy lock away, leaving a smear on her forehead. Slowly, she moved forward all the while scanning the trees. She had no idea how long ago Khaza had made the call but _Chimera_ couldn't have gotten to Oregon so soon. Still, Nÿx knew she couldn't waste anymore time nor could she afford to be caught.

Something made her stop and she crouched low, a growl rumbling in her chest while her nose flared delicately, trying to find-.

"Put that away."

Nÿx jerked to her left, the gun aimed at the tree where Krit slowly stepped from behind. She sniffed in his direction, picking up the familiar scent and slowly got to her feet.

"Look out below." Zane called as he dropped down next to Nÿx. He managed to startle her, something he hadn't done too many times before. She sniffed at him-.

"You're bent." Nÿx gasped taking a step away from the X-5's. Realization dawned and their closeness made her extremely nervous. "Go back. Right now. You can't be here." She would give herself up if it meant they wouldn't be harmed but Nÿx knew Cilenti wouldn't let the chance of having the X-5's in her lab get away; more guinea pigs for her and DNA to use. Only that wasn't Nÿx' only concern.

"Nice," Zane chuckled. "I feel the love."

"You'll feel a lot more if you stay." Nÿx snapped, taking another step away from both of them. "You need to go before _Chimera_ shows up."

"What?"

That got their attention and Nÿx focused on that, the fact there were soldiers on their way to pick her up.

"I don't know how long I- we, how long we have before…" Nÿx drew in a breath and however much she wanted to look over her shoulder she didn't. "We have to go. We have to get as far from here as possible and fast."

"Nÿx," Krit grabbed her arm but she shook him off and ran towards her campsite. "What happened?" Krit demanded to her back. She moved about efficiently, packing up what little she'd taken from the apartment.

"How much time we got?" Zane cut in. He helped gather her sleeping bag while she finished putting out the embers of her fire.

"Don't know." Nÿx ground out because now she was seriously worried. Cilenti wanted to breed her and if she found Krit and Zane…

"Then how do you know they'll show up?" Krit demanded. He handed her the pack she'd taken from her bike. "You-."

"You guys shouldn't have followed me." Nÿx cut in putting more space between them and trying not to breathe. "I told you I was leaving. I told you I was taking my problems with me-. Why couldn't you just let it end there, Krit? Why'd you have to get in the middle of this?"

She shook her head and didn't wait for an answer. She didn't have to hear it because it was there on his face. It had always been there… Nÿx headed to where she'd hidden her bike and started clearing the branches away. They'd been worried about her. She knew they would be. Still, that wasn't the only reason Krit had followed her and Nÿx knew it.

_'I'm an idiot.'_ She thought, yanking the last branches off Ash and tossing them. Transgenic or ordinary, the expression was the same and this time wasn't going to be any different.

_'I'm going to get them killed.' _Nÿx was positive of that and it fueled her need to get as far away as possible.

"Come on." Zane nudged his brother into motion, both walking behind Nÿx until they reached their own bikes. They'd parked a few yards away from her but it didn't take long to pull up along side her.

"Where's trouble?" Zane called but Nÿx didn't answer. She couldn't tell them they'd left her brother-.

_'No, he wasn't my brother. Not anymore.'_

The Transgenic lost in the woods wasn't her brother; he'd died a long time ago. Cilenti took care of that and the Khaza she'd sent was their perfect soldier. Cold and unrelenting, he would do as ordered never giving up unless called off or…

"Go back to Seattle." Nÿx said once they reached the highway. "Don't follow me and avoid being seen by anyone."

"I'm not going until you tell me what happened back there." Krit gripped her handle bar, stubbornly in her way.

"We saw the lights." Zane added by way of explanation. Her eyes shifted from one to the other refusing to answer.

"He was there, Nÿx. I know he was-."

"Where will you go?" Zane cut in. Both had noticed the dirt smeared on her forehead. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it had come from or the reason for the gunshots.

"I don't know." Nÿx replied looking away from them. "South, I guess."

Nÿx set the rose tinted shades over her eyes and jerked to the left but they heard it too.

"Keep the lights off." Zane ordered. "Stay close." He didn't wait for them, just pulled onto the highway. Nÿx and Krit didn't question anything; both ducked low on their bikes and flanked Zane. It was too dark to see more than a mile in front of them considering there was only a sliver of moonlight. Nÿx knew that without the full moon, _Chimera _would have an easier job of tracking her. Where ever Zane was leading, she hoped it provided safe cover for the X-5's because she wasn't planning on sticking around.

**-X-**

Col. Sanders grew more frustrated the longer 722 avoided capture. The last female of groupC3A- he _needed_ her if he wanted to keep his programm alive. There was pressure from his superiors and on the other side he had demands for replacements on the units he'd already sold and had unfortunately been destroyed.

_"Col. We've found 630. No sign of 722."_

Frustration wasn't going to help him find her but he was nearing the end of his patience with all the failures.

"Status?"

_"He's damaged sir. She did him good."_

"Get him to Dr. Cilenti and put those PAVE's to work. I want her." He barked orders to the rest of his soldiers as he got into the Hummer. He was determined to get her and he was willing to raze the entire forest if that's what it took.

**-X-**

Down the road Nÿx caught the first glimmer of lights.

_'Chimera.'_

She knew it had to be them because there were too many headlights.

Zane slowed down and turned into the trees at the side of the road. They followed, slowing down even more to get through the trees. She had no idea where they were going, didn't want to think of what she'd done a few miles back.

Nÿx was smaller, she didn't have the same strength as Khaza and yet that had been her advantage. He'd expected her to be an easy catch…

"Hey-."

"There's a cave up there." Zane pointed, quickly pushing his bike to the hump of shadows Nÿx saw ahead. "It's a big heat signature. If they're using infra-red they'll pick us out and we can't outrun those choppers. Better we leave the bikes and set off on foot. We'll be harder to pin that way."

"How'd you know about this?" Nÿx questioned as she followed Zane into the cave. It wasn't big enough to fit all of them. She barely made it out of the cave without mishap and that was difficult to do with Zane brushing up against her on the way out.

"Spent some time here on my way to Los Angeles." Zane explained. He watched her intently and Nÿx drew further away from him waiting for Krit to come out. When he did she looked at them both; they were just as tall but that was it, where the similarity ended. Krit was olive skinned, like Max and brown eyed. Zane was fair with silver eyes-. Nÿx shook her head and moved away from them.

"Get going." Nÿx ordered. She looked at the trees but figured any direction was just as good so long as it was away from them. She'd leave; leave them all and everything that had been good. Leaving Syl, Krit and Zane to fight alone but it was better than the trouble she would cause them. Anything was better than knowing she'd get them all killed, hurt or captured by _Chimera_.

"We're too hot, Nÿx." Zane growled with annoyance. "You want to go your way, fine but first we loose your hounds."

"Which way?" Krit gave Nÿx a slight push to get started after Zane and made sure he stayed at her back. He didn't trust her not to double back and make a run for it.

"We're close to water." Zane called back and a moment later Nÿx could smell it. The salty tang in the air and hear the soft lap of water on land.

She couldn't help thinking they would be better off in Seattle, continuing their fight for acceptance among the ordinaries however useless she thought it would all be. All that mattered was that they believed it and maybe Krit was right. Maybe there would come a day when Transgenics wouldn't have to worry about being lynched, they wouldn't be hunted down like animals…

Above them, the soft hum of the chopper blades had them breaking off but still heading in the same direction. Either way she looked, Zane or Krit were still in sight of her and then they were at the edge of the trees. She saw Krit hesitate the closer they got to the water but Zane put on a burst of speed.

_'Jump.'_

Yes, they'd have to clear the edge… Nÿx followed his example and at the last moment pushed off to hang in the wind. A second later she was slipping into the freezing ocean feeling it prick at her heated skin and soak into her clothes. She stayed down, the roar of the water in her ears oddly calming and then she was kicking her feet towards the surface.

"Nÿx!"

She turned to the sound of her name, trying to pick out where it was coming from in the dark.

"Nÿx!"

"Here!" she called out, treading water but she could feel the current pulling her. Soon she was in sight of Krit and swam towards him. "Where's Zane?"

"Zane!"

"Zane!"

But there was no answer and Nÿx grew worried.

"What if-."

"They're gone." Krit assured. "I saw the PAVE leave. Come on." He swam towards the length of beach the current was drawing them past.

Nÿx came out of the water shivering with cold. Being wet was not her cup of tea and it did little to calm her.

_'Guys and their cold showers.'_

Liars.

That's what, because cold or not she couldn't ignore Krit. Every gust of wind wrapped her in his scent.

"Let's get to the cave."

No.

She could not be alone with him. She couldn't be near either of them.

Nÿx let him walk past, bent and pulled off her boot disgusted with the amount of water that had pooled inside and did the same with the other.

"Zane?" she tried. "We should look for him." Because then she'd be able to get her bike and leave them. Ride until the wave was over or she needed to get gas and hope there weren't any men around when she did.

"He'll be at the cave." Krit assured sloshing back towards her. Nÿx' throat went dry as she watched him shrug out of his jacket then start to wring the excess water from the material.

Nÿx dropped her boot and the sound jerked her from the image in her brain. She turned around and closed her eyes trying to banish the image of Krit in his wet shirt molding perfectly to his body, steam curling off him-

"Nÿx?" Krit frowned, dropped his jacket and sloshed over to her. He'd barely touched her arm when the wind shifted so now he was downwind of her. He froze, a low growl rising in his throat as her scent hit him.

Nÿx tensed, felt the sting of her nails as they dug into her palms... Krit's grip tightened on her arm.

"Go." She managed through clenched teeth. She held her breath but it didn't diminish the feel of his body pressing against her back. "Krit." She growled in warning but her body responded to the feel of his mouth on her neck. She heard him breathe, his mouth gliding down to her shoulder. Nÿx closed her eyes, vainly trying to keep it together but he felt so hot…

The cold air raised goosebumps along her skin as she helped get rid of her drenched jacket.

_'It's Krit!'_ the drowning voice in her head screamed.

Yes, it was… Krit, he was X-5, a strong cat- maybe not the strongest but there was no other around and she wanted-

_'No. Not with him…'_

Krit hooked his fingers in the waistband of her jeans, pulled her flush against him and finally did as he'd wanted to do since she'd been at the ranch. He found her lips softer than he'd imagined and she tasted of chocolate from the candy bar she'd eaten earlier.

Nÿx rose on her toes, pressing into Krit, feeling the heat from his body more than the cold air.

_'Run. Just run.'_ But the voice was faint and its urgency was consumed by what her feline wanted.

Krit's arm slipped around her waist, the other around her back to keep her in place. She fit against him but he wasn't happy with the barriers between them. Still, he didn't want to let her go, his hand threaded into her hair and he pulled her head back. She hissed in pain but Krit was nipping at her neck and throat, hand dropping from her waist to cup her ass.

Nÿx sucked in a breath, arching into Krit. He ground his hips against hers and there was no doubt of where they were headed. Her fingers curled into Krit's chest, nails digging into the wet cotton…

She needed air, and space to think and she pushed hard against Krit. Nÿx stumbled, eyes glassy and almost answered his low growl. She closed her eyes and drew in another breath but it was full of his scent and Krit had closed the distance she put between them too easily. The feline was in full control and he pulled Nÿx to the forest floor with him.

She was pinned. Nÿx felt a surge of heat and gone was any rational thought. There was no need to think, what she wanted- what she needed- she could get from him.

Nÿx had a fistful of his shirt in her hand, pulling it away from his body and he made quick work of the rest of his clothes. His hands were on her, no hesitation as they pulled on her shirt and the lace straps until there was nothing but the forest floor at her back. She didn't push him off –no, she wanted him and Krit was more than willing. He'd wondered what it would be like, to have Nÿx-to feel her, the warmth of her skin beneath his hands, the taste of her on his tongue… She moaned, arching up. Krit's tongue licked at her breasts, tasted the sea on her skin and nipped at her, hands skimming over her stomach and waist. He drew back and wroked the button of her jeans from the soaked material.

Nÿx paused, wiped both hands over her face but the brief moment of clarity evaporated the instant Krit tugged her jeans off. Neither of them noticed the sharp prick of sticks or rocks on their bare skin. The cold night air did nothing to cool their heated skin. Both were covered in a light sheen of perspiration and Krit finally had her, could feel all of her skin against his. He could taste her and roughly sucked on her nipple. Nÿx moaned in response, hands clawing at the ground while currents of pleasure raced through her body. He rose above her, dark and feral…

"Mine."

Only a word but to Nÿx it was more.

_He _was asserting control over _her…_

Nÿx pushed hard, made him roll so _she _was staring down at him. Nÿx growled in challenge, knowing he was stronger but that wasn't enough for her to submit. He grabbed her hips, sliding her lower until she felt him stiff and hot behind her.

_'Not his.'_

She pushed his hands off, twisting away and backing up, watched him lunge after her. The coil of energy in the cat before her, muscles rippling-

_'Want_.'

He snagged her wrist, stalling her retreat. Krit had a fistful of her hair, held her captive and she bit his lip in retaliation. They bumped into a tree; she felt its rough surface on her back and Krit's hands on her thighs as he pressed his hips against hers. She felt him – hot and wet on her stomach, his hands sliding behind her legs.

"Mine." Krit growled in her ear as he held her up. He nipped at her jaw taking her in the same motion. Nÿx drew in a sharp breath, fingers clawing at his back as she felt him fill her. The knot in her stomach tightened and Nÿx closed her eyes, turning away from Krit. There was no going back- never had been and Nÿx lost herself to the feline.

He growled in response and the feel of her -she was hot. Krit had always been surprised by the warmth of her touch and now all he wanted was to burn with her. He could feel her- the way her walls contracted when he filled her, heard the low pants and the broken moans. Krit shifted his hold, abruptly changed rhythm and Nÿx locked her legs around his waist, biting back a scream.

"Again." He ordered against her mouth wanting to hear the satisfaction in her voice. Krit slammed himself against her, snarling and clamping his teeth on her shoulder.

She growled in response, dragging her fingernails over his back. Nÿx felt the rumble deep in his chest and the knot in her stomach unraveled. She pulled on his hair, meeting his thrust as she slipped her tongue between his lips then pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. She was frantic, right on the edge. Krit hissed and then he heard her exclaim at his next thrust.

"Louder." He growled but Nÿx was curled around him, her nails digging into his back painfully. Krit knew she was close and then she arched against him. But he didn't slow or stop, he thrust harder, faster, making her writhe and cry out as he pushed her further.

Krit felt the muscles in his body coil, the feel of her convulsing around him, wicked hot, pulled him closer to the edge. A deep guttural growl tore from his throat as his body exploded with a kaleidoscope of colors that left him trembling in its wake.

Nÿx panted, dully aware of Krit coming to his own release. A gust of cold air blew inky strands in her eyes but she couldn't make her limbs work so soon. She couldn't distinguish where her own sense of self began or ended and Nÿx hated that part of being in heat. Hated feeling as though she were looking at herself from the outside and not able to affect anything.

Krit's muscles trembled in the wake of his release and yet he didn't set her down. She felt his mouth trail hot over her collar, lightly sucking on her heated skin. Nÿx shifted and winced, feeling the tree bark cutting into her skin. Her back was sore but it was rapidly becoming a non-issue as Krit's mouth closed on her nipple. She could feel him inside her, the semi hard mass fitting snugly- and Nÿx tried hard not to compare _them_.

Krit ran his hand up her side to cup her breast. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and felt Nÿx squirm. He grazed his teeth on her sensitive skin switching sides and sucking harder. Her hands clenched on his shoulders, back arching slightly and he moaned, felt her clench around him…

"Put me down." Nÿx whispered hoarsely, following the request by unhooking her feet from the small of his back. Krit brushed his mouth along her jaw, drawing a breath filled with her scent. His lips pressed against hers but Nÿx gently turned her head away. "Please…"

Krit's hand cupped her chin, made her look at him and the flash of green in her eyes was strong.

"Krit sto-."

He cut off her words, tongue darting past her lips. She met him and abruptly drew back but there was no where for her to go. Krit pressed his advantage, he could feel the heat of her, hear the rapid beat of her heart and the ragged breaths she drew.

Nÿx was in heat.

The heavy musk of her scent was mixed with his- one… Krit didn't need to know anything else. He pushed her up against the tree, hips bucking under her.

Nÿx tensed, nails digging into the skin of Krit's shoulders, her grunt drowned in his mouth. She wanted him again, wanted to feel-

_'STOP!'_

She wanted to.

_'Just stop him, stop him now, stop all of it, stop-.'_

Nÿx turned her head away, broke the kiss and frantically shoved on Krit's chest until he drew back.

"Nÿx…"

She shook her head, unwilling to meet his gaze. He didn't want to let her go-

"Please, stop." She whispered roughly.

Krit rested his forehead on her chest, breathing her in… She wasn't over her cycle, he was sure of that but as he came back to himself he felt a small knot form in his gut. She was fighting it, asking him to stop and all he could think of was…

Her legs hung limply at his sides, trying not to touch any more of him than she already was. The sudden sting in her eyes was familiar but she forced herself not to fold. She didn't let any outside thoughts intrude, not while she could still feel him, smell him…

Krit nodded once and gently set her on her feet but he didn't let her go.

"Come back to Seattle, Nÿx." It was a wasted request but he had to try.

"No." her voice was low and he didn't miss the slight husky tone.

"You don't have to go-."

"Yes, I do. I _need _to leave. _Now_." Nÿx assured and pushed against him wanting to move but he didn't budge. "Please…"

Krit sighed, enveloped her in his arms but he couldn't make her go back with them. He knew it and was only stalling for time. But he didn't have any and the words were half out already, she knew he cared for her-

"You know I'm-."

"Stop!" Nÿx cried. "Please don't say anything. Just don't."

He didn't stop her from pulling away, watched her grab her jeans and forcefully slip them on…

**-X-**


	8. Degrees of Separation

**_AN: Yes, this one also has some changes but it's only bits._**

**Degrees of Separation**

He rested on the beam, his back wider than the narrow wood, arms and legs dangling in the air. He was easily 20feet from the marble floor, a plunge to his death for sure-at the very least there would be broken bones but it wasn't the first time he'd climbed up to the beam. This was the easy stuff, nothing compared to what he did at work and no one bothered him-.

"Yahir!"

He blew out a heavy breath, eyes rolling with annoyance. Why, when he was comfortable, did she have to start yelling out his name?

"You'd better climb out of whatever hole you're hiding in." she warned.

He considered staying up in his beam, pondering the meaning of life and ignoring the annoyance below. He snorted, the meaning of life, right. And it wasn't as if she couldn't come up and annoy him, she was more than capable.

"Yahir! Jigoku ni otosu, lazy monkey, I know you can hear me. Yahir!"

Exasperated, he finally sat up, reached around until both hands could get a grip on the beam and swung his legs off. He hung for a moment, looking below at the brunette passing beneath. It'd be so easy to flatten her out on the marble floors… he was tempted but then there'd be hell to pay, especially if either one got hurt.

"Banzai." He called as he let go. The weightless feeling lasted only seconds but Yahir relished the cool pass of air. He twisted his body, aware of every movement and then his feet touched on the marble, his torso pitched forward, the rest of his body followed the motion and he rolled on his back once to come up in a crouch.

"You'll break your neck one day and then Father will be very angry with you for behaving like an idiot." She snapped.

"You're probably right but I'll be dead." Yahir replied with a grin as he straightened.

"Nashi de zunō raba." She muttered with a glare.

"Zable-." He shook his head sighing. "You look like Mother." Yahir noted in a quiet tone ignoring the 'brainless mule' comment. That calmed his sister's ire; she dropped her crossed arms and lowered her eyes.

"I know." Zable whispered. Their Father had a difficult time being in her presence too long because of that resemblance. Time was supposed to heal all wounds but this one seemed to fester and nothing Zable did to her appearance helped.

"Anyone else would likely have your face changed but not Father." Yahir noted. "He'd rather it hurt to see her in you than not see her at all."

Pictures of their Mother had been removed from the house, not one was left to pain the master, to disturb his peace… none aside from his daughter. She had the same jet black hair, long and straight. Her small frame would let her pass as a boy except for the rosy lips, almost heart shaped with a slight pout. Her dark eyes were slanted like a cat, rimmed with long lashes and as dark as any moonless night.

"Time has not been his friend and I am only a painful reminder to him." Zable shook her head, lips pressed tightly.

"A pain in both our asses, imōto." Yahir nudged her shoulder earning a glare and mumbled curse but her lips twitched. He'd almost gotten her to laugh. Almost. "I was relaxing, Zable. Every time I find, what I think is going to be peaceful-quiet-alone-time, you manage to ruin the moment. What had you yelling like a tsuru tsuma?"

"I was not yelling-." Zable sucked in a breath and closed her eyes so as not to see the grin on her brother's face. "Father sent me looking for you." She managed the sentence through clenched teeth. Today was not a good day for her brother to be his usual annoying self; she didn't have the patience to ignore him. Especially when he called her a fish wife.

"Why didn't you say so?" Yahir demanded pasting on a fake glare. "You talk too much but don't say anything important. Come on." He skipped out of her reach chuckling. "Missed me."

"You annoying pest!" Zable screeched running after Yahir.

** -X-**

"Max!" Logan called after her. She didn't wait; she was past listening to him, to why she shouldn't worry about her brothers chasing after Nÿx. They knew what they were doing, they were well trained, had avoided being captured for almost twelve years now. The odds were in their favor, weren't they?

What the hell did he know.

As long as she'd known him, Logan had always been interested in 'exposing the truth', getting the bad guys. How that was accomplished and who got the information he needed to do that always seemed to fall on her shoulders. Resentment had been building up but Max hadn't wanted to show how much it bothered her, feeling used. That's how Logan made her feel more than anything else. Now, with the virus, it was just clearer- they'd never make it work and that didn't seem to bother Logan very much. How hard was he trying to find someone that could help them?

She'd done her best and it hadn't been enough. Anger at Alec's interference added to the fire but it hadn't been entirely his fault. She'd made a choice, to save Alec's life and it cost her the cure but it sure as hell wasn't her fault- loosing the notes was all Alec's doing.

Maybe he wasn't the best choice for **Terminal City** Representative after all…

"Max, you should concentrate on the meeting with the Senator-."

"That's Alec's job." She opened the door, almost tearing it from its hinges. She let go, growling softly. Hadn't she just thought Alec wasn't a good choice? But it wasn't fair to take her frustrations out on him. Max was pissed at herself, for not seeing things the way they were. Max had become Logan's go-to girl for the jobs he couldn't handle. How many times had he put her in danger? She wondered if it bothered him anymore…

Logan followed her to the control room, annoyed. He seemed to always be doing something wrong around her, felt as though he were in the way. Max spent more time around Krit, Zane, Syl- even Alec, while Logan waited around like some love struck fool for Max to have time for him.

Yes, the demands of caring and providing for the inhabitants of **Terminal City** was a necessity but why did it have to be Max? She felt responsible for them all, just because she blew up _Manticore_ but how realistic was that?

Max avoided him.

He could feel it. He saw how uncomfortable she became around him and it made him feel like a nuisance. It would be easy to blame his 'fall from grace' on Max. Loosing his home, his money, his equipment, having to live in a ramshackle house and scavenging for a replacement system to continue his feeds- exposing the truth… It certainly wasn't how he'd envisioned his life. It didn't change the fact he wanted her.

At least now he was able to walk…

"Syl-."

"They're fine." Syl replied before Max could ask for their brothers. "Just called in, said they're expecting breakfast when they arrive."

"Ha." Mole snorted and continued past the X-5's shaking his head. Syl followed his progress smiling but Max wasn't amused.

"They shouldn't have gone. At least not alone." She retorted.

"You worry too much little sister." Syl admonished flicking her blond hair over a shoulder. "Besides, too many and we'd draw attention." Which is why she'd stayed behind, thoug she wasn't happy about sitting it out.

She spotted Alec walking in, Ben's face…but it was different.

"Krit said Nÿx was fine. Headed south." She half turned away from Alec still able to see his reaction and he didn't disappoint. Hearing Nÿx's name drew his attention, he was just too stubborn to ask.

"Where were they?" Max questioned heading up the metal stairs to Syl.

"Oregon. We're thinking she might go to Los Angeles but the ranch… we sold it. Nÿx wouldn't go there anyway." Syl let out a breath, more from disappointment than weariness. "She's smart, more likely to head over seas than stay in the U.S."

"She's gone then." Max murmured. Why did she feel disappointed? Nÿx'd made it perfectly clear how _not_ like them she was. Repeatedly said their fight wasn't hers and refused to get involved-.

_'But she did. She got involved and all it got her was trouble.'_

"Alec." Syl called down turning towards the X-5. "What'll it be?" she smirked and leaned her arms on the metal rail. "Suit and tie. Or,.. Kevlar and a 9mm?"

Max looked down, she had no trouble with the face turned up to them. It was Alec; any resemblance she'd attributed to her brother Ben was gone. Alec was too much of a nuisance but there was still the little pang of guilt for what Max had been forced to do to Ben.

"Problem." Kade announced from his position at the security screens. His eyes were glued to the group of people nearing the gate. "Looks like trouble."

"Who's on gate duty?" Syl asked reaching for a radio.

"Katya, Felina and Zev." Kade replied. The mob got bigger and they could see the determined look on their faces. The people were angry, most carried 2x4's, axe's, shovels- whatever they'd picked up but Kade spotted a couple of guns. "Damn…"

"What are they thinking?" Alec glared at the screens, coming up behind Max.

"They aren't." Syl answered. "Get them some help, Kade. I'll head over to the south gate-."

"Probability of success is 24.256 percent." Mila said. It was rare to hear her speak; sometimes Kade forgot she was at the other end of the monitors. "Of any Transgenic surviving unharmed."

"Great." Syl grumbled. "This is going to end badly any way we play it."

"We're not just going to sit around and let them kill us." Alec stated.

"We can't fight back." Max glared. She grabbed Alec's arm as he started to leave. "We're not."

"_You _aren't." he clarified jerking his arm out of her grip. "I'm going out there."

"Alec!" Max glared at his retreating back. Syl slipped past her, following him out the door. "Record everything." She ordered Kade with a glance at Logan who'd been unusually quiet. Max headed after her sister and the annoyance she'd picked as Representative of **Terminal City**.

** -X-**

The chopper blades sounded inside his head, a thundering echo that pounded and pounded relentlessly until he had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut against it. Pain flowed; almost part of his body… it seemed as if he'd always been in pain. Through it all she was present, always foremost in his mind.

722.

She was the cause of his misery. Her refusal to fall in line, to follow orders-. Why? Why was she so difficult to bring in? Plenty of opportunity, he'd had countless of those, to capture or subdue her. And yet he'd waited, kept letting her go and for what?

Khaza rolled on his side, his fingers digging into the dirt, gouging up clumps of dead leaves as he pushed onto his knees. He could hear the pounding, soft like their breaths as they ran through the woods.

He'd failed.

A dozen lights shone in his face, voices jumbled together with the pounding in his head, undistinguishable. Khaza raised a bloody hand, his eyes squinting but all he could make out were black figures pointing weapons at him. They surrounded Khaza, heedless of his injuries and hauled him up. Blood seeped from his lip as he bit down to keep from exclaiming in pain.

All he had to do was ignore it. Focus all his attention on something else, somewhere else, some_one_ else…

** -X-**

He padded towards the door, glasses riding the edge of his nose as he studied the pages in his hand. The video recorded by Kade at **Terminal City** wasn't enough; it wouldn't clear up the 'misunderstanding' for the 'demonstration' as the reporters had dubbed the mob in front of **Terminal City**. Logan was sure White had been responsible and the gun toting 'humans' in the mob had actually been Familiars but he couldn't prove it.

_"Logan?"_

His head jerked up from the sheets, eyes on the door where another knock sounded.

_"Logan, are you in?" _

The sheets were set on a side table as Logan hurried to the door. All the windows had been blacked out by Joshua just before he'd moved to **Terminal City** but Logan had scratched a small corner clean. He peered into the fading afternoon, eyes going wide in surprise. Before she could knock again, Logan opened the door.

"Come inside." He waved an arm towards the living room while he peered into the street. There wasn't anything strange or out of place but that wasn't any reassurance at all. He closed the door quickly, peering out through the clean corner of the glass for another moment. Satisfied there was no movement outside Logan turned to his surprise visit.

"Asha."

"Not bad." She said looking around the shabby house. "It's not the penthouse… but you have a roof over your head."

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Logan added hastily. He noticed her slight shiver and felt bad for not realizing she was wet from the light rain.

"Jeez, can't I drop by to hang?" Asha questioned drawing closer to the low fire in the chimney.

"Of course, I just thought…" Logan trailed off. He draped the light blanket he grabbed up from the couch over her shoulders, a crooked smile on his face.

"You're right." Asha sighed. "I need a favor."

"How can I help?" Logan asked.

** -X-**

It was evident the Dr. was angry. He could see it in her features, the tight press of her lips and the glitter in her eyes- she was very angry and he knew why.

She stood silent at the foot of his medical bed, the same as she'd done for the past week. Recovery of his injuries was longer than she'd expected but the girl had done severe damage. Replacements had to be found for two organs and Col. Sanders hadn't been pleased.

"How could you be so _stupid_." Cilenti hissed through clenched teeth. Her normally pale face was splotched with red. She didn't wait for an answer; there was nothing she wanted to hear out of his mouth unless they were the words 'Mission Complete'. "You've cost us too much already. At this rate there won't be anything left to get this project running again. What the hell happened?"

Khaza took the abuse in silence. He'd failed the mission, had tracked her for six months, put her in the hospital and then she got the drop on him.

"She was prepared." He answered looking straight ahead. Before Cilenti started to berate him the door opened and Col. Sanders entered. Khaza heard the two soldiers, noticed the Col.'s eyes flick over the Dr. then the door closed and he was left staring at a spot just to the left of the Col.'s shoulder.

"What excuse do you have this time?" Sanders demanded. Beside him Cilenti stiffened, her lips pressed into a straight line.

"722 damaged-."

"Dr. when I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Col. Sanders snapped flicking a cold look in her direction. "Report, soldier."

"722 left Seattle. I pursued. At 2200 hours she pulled off the main highway into a wooded area to make camp. I found her, reported our location and entered her camp. 722 then refused to come in."

He'd been expecting that, knew she wasn't going to go easily especially after he told her why Cilenti wanted her back. Khaza didn't understand what Nÿx found so disturbing. The project needed another batch of soldiers; it made sense Cilenti would use them, her best work… The Dr. had said he and Nÿx would be the Adam and Eve of _Chimera_.

"Looks like she damn well made it clear." Sanders yelled. "You were supposed to bring her in. Those were your orders not to sit around gabbing."

"Apparently he was not 'gabbing' Col." Cilenti snapped. "Two organ replacements and third degree burns-."

"I provided those organs, _Dr_. Don't tell me what his condition was. My men brought him in." Sanders turned back to Khaza. "Regular _human_ soldiers. They use their training, apparently so does the other one."

"Her training was never in question Col. Sanders. It's her-."

"Rebellious nature?" Sanders cut in. "If you are not capable of running this project _Dr._ be assured that I will." It was clear he was prepared to take command of the project, something Cilenti could see as a very real possibility. She needed the female back, needed to present further results for the board if she was to keep her job. The spectacular failure of the Gyllette, Wyoming facility was still fresh.

_'Not me. That will not be me.'_

"You're going back out as soon as the good Dr. clears you for the field and Dr." Sanders faced Cilenti again, his hand on the door. "If you can't get this mess under control…"

"It won't be necessary." Cilenti replied. The door closed behind the Col. and her cold stare rested on Khaza.

** -X-**

Even with all the pollution in Los Angeles the sun managed to shine feebly on the people walking down the street. Nÿx waited, not moving from her spot. It always came back to money. She needed a lot more if her plan was still the same and why wouldn't it be? There was nothing to keep her in the U.S. As long as she stayed, there was the risk _Chimera_ would lock her in a cage again. Or rather dump her in another water tank.

Would they kill her?

She'd been enough trouble already and seriously entertained the idea of being more of a pain in the ass to Cilenti. She had to stick around and make some money anyway…

"Perfect." Nÿx murmured from her seat across the street. She'd found her pot of gold, no need for a rainbow or leprechaun. The only problem Nÿx could think of was that since mostly all the patrons of the _Cezar _had money, whatever she took they'd want back.

"They shouldn't flaunt what they've got."

Because someone like her could take it as an invitation to go on a midnight shopping spree. A smile grazed her lips just picturing the items sitting under shiny glass boxes. Most of them sparkled under the lights-and she would know. Syl had shopped there once and that meant the security was probably not as lax as it had been.

A rowdy crowd approached, drawing her attention from the _Cezar_. She eyed the group of five, three males and two females, all of them young. Nÿx pegged them around their twenties though they looked much younger than that. They were loud and obviously having fun, what they didn't see were the four males sitting at the tables across the street. The four men, wearing shades didn't take their eyes off the group. No one looking at them would have noticed but Nÿx wasn't an ordinary and she'd been trained to notice the small things.

Stay or leave. Those were the only two options and leaving made the most sense. It was none of her business. It was five against four; surely the odds were in favor of the fun group…

Nÿx eased Ash into the alley, leaving her bike at the mouth with a pained sigh. Why was she getting involved? Why bother with the ordinaries?

Behind her the _Cezar_ glittered with the promise of pretty jewels ready to slide in her pocket and fund her escape.

_'Just as soon as I get rid of _Chimera_.'_

Something didn't feel right. The four men were too still and the group wasn't paying attention, they were too busy laughing, having a good time, enjoying the sunny California day.

"Like I'd been doing." Nÿx muttered stepping into the sparse pedestrian traffic on the block. The _Cezar_ was located in one of the nicer areas of what had once been the down town section. Plenty of tall buildings with fancy offices, a little outdated by now and not as new but people kept up the pretence. They put on the suits, their masks and headed in like it was just another day, pretending their lives were no different than they had been before the Pulse. Maybe for some the pretense was real, their routine the same as it had always been but how long could one pretend? How long before reality crashed down on their heads, before anyone admitted nothing was the way it was supposed to be?

How long had that taken her?

"Too long." And now she had to find a way of exposing _Chimera_, that or getting rid of the threat they posed to her and those in **Terminal City**. After that, Nÿx could be on her way, she'd go to Canada or maybe Europe somewhere.

_'Doesn't matter where you go, the Conclave and the Familiars, they're not going to stop.'_

It wasn't her problem. She'd left it and everyone else behind. She couldn't do anything for Krit and the others. She wasn't any good to them, none at all…And after what she'd done in the forest-

Nÿx clenched her hands again, feeling the sting of her nails cut into her palms. It gave her a little satisfaction- that sliver of pain- as though it was deserved. She hadn't been able to think straight but blaming it on her feline was just an excuse. Truth was, Nÿx had liked it, had been just as aggressive and demanding as he'd been.

_'I didn't submit.'_

No, she hadn't let him dominate her and that was the difference between them. She didn't want to submit- not to Krit. He'd been a stand in; she'd have taken Zane if he'd been there because of the damn cat DNA. And she'd known it was around the time her heat cycle was due but with Khaza on her trail Nÿx hadn't taken the trancs.

Choices.

She'd made the wrong choice and now there was nothing Nÿx could do to change what happened with Krit.

"Mugou… Bitch."

Nÿx slowed her paced, watching the group ignore the insult from the four males. She could tell they'd heard it, heard the guy and the others snicker.

"What'd I tell you?" the same guy asked with a grin. "Taoyande-Fucking danxiaoshe-coward, don't go nowhere alone. Too chicken shit."

So the foursome had been waiting around. That was interesting and not at all common; maybe she was walking into a heist and this was the distraction? Nÿx scanned the alley, the tables and people just lounging in the shadow of the building. Were these punks trying to hijack her heist?

The scrape of metal chairs on the cement drew the groups' attention. Nÿx wondered why the four guys looked so calm. The weapons they carried might have something to do with their confidence but the group was also strapped. She could see the guys reach for their weapons, the slight bulge of the guns at their back or waists, even the two girls were armed. Nÿx noticed the slim Asian girl surreptitiously slide a long knife from her jacket sleeve. It was clear they were all prepared for a fight, with how life had turned out Nÿx wasn't surprised the girls could defend themselves. At least the smart ones knew to stay away from trouble or learned to protect themselves. Sector Police weren't that trustworthy. Anyone in the slightest position of power abused it.

"You're close to breaking, anshin."

Nÿx raised a questioning eyebrow at that and the soft tone of his voice. It was nice, a mellow sound completely out of the norm for the situation.

"Ha! He's worried about peace, boys." By now all four were standing, the leader stepping into the street which was more like an alley. There was a theatre at the back, a parking lot beside it and a sleuth of street café's and Deli's that had been there before the Pulse. A fitting place for the _Cezar_ since it was once the Jewelry District.

The group stood wary, their bodies tense. Nÿx slid up to a patio table and sat down, aware that the slim Asian girl was staring at her. The other one, with the blond streaks was glancing around looking for more trouble. Nÿx leaned back in her seat, her eyes flicking upward to check the balconies above. The shift of movement caught her attention and sure enough there were at least three more she could see above the alley.

"Its neutral territory, Dax."

"Neutral." He spat swiping his dark shades off with one hand.

"Someone needs to clean their ears." The slim girl responded. "Yahir didn't stutter. Did he?" she asked her friends.

"Zable." The guy on her right warned but she didn't seem to care.

"Shizuka ni." Yahir ordered, the same mellow voice but Nÿx heard the edge in it.

"You shut up." Zable snapped with a glare.

"Both of you shut up!" Dax yelled. At that both faced Dax with equal glares.

"What are you going to do?" Zable demanded taking a step towards him. Yahir grabbed her arm pulling her up short. Nÿx could see he had a strong grip on the girl's arm, a muscle jumped in his jaw -.

_'Worry.'_

He was worried. Nÿx couldn't blame him; there were more of them, the 'bad guys' but he couldn't know that. He hadn't even looked up, none of the five, even the girl supposedly scanning the alley for trouble had failed to look up.

"You boys waste time on trash talk. Either you get on with it or get lost." Zable snapped. Though she tugged on her arm Yahir wasn't letting her go.

Dax knew his body guards were waiting for him to act; it was up to him if they disobeyed his Father's orders. A fight now would break the already strained peace between the two families. The Yakuzza- how Dax hated them and Yahir for being his Father's son, the next one in line as head of his family. Killing him and his sister now would break any truce; it would also save Dax the trouble of dealing with either of them later, when _he_ was head of the Koshibe family.

"Go on." Yahir encouraged in a calm tone. "You want to break the peace with our families, go ahead."

"There'll be plenty of blood after today to satisfy even you Dax." Zable hissed still glaring.

Dax flexed his fists, he very much wanted to hurt the two but something kept him from it. Nÿx grew more interested in the show down, leaning on her elbows not bothering to hide her interest anymore. There was a story here; Nÿx would entertain herself piecing it together, so long as they didn't actually start trying to kill each other…

** -X-**

"Eyes Only." Mila said as all her screens went static. The picture returned with the well known image and introductory spiel about the interruption. The Transgenics in the Command Room gathered around, moving as Max hurried up the stairs followed by Alec. They stopped behind Kade and watched as the attack on **Terminal City **was played exactly as it had happened three weeks before.

"Great." Alec growled scowling at the end of the broadcast. "Your boyfriend managed to-."

"Not my boyfriend." Max denied quickly. It didn't take away from Alec's scowl.

"Whatever. I don't care what you two are or aren't." Alec replied jabbing a finger at the screens now back to their normal random programs. "That…. How do I explain that? Because if we ever get invited to the Senator's office again which I doubt is going to happen now-." He shook his head deciding he really didn't have anything to do there. Alec started walking away leaving Max with the other Transgenics in the Command Room.

Yes, Eyes Only had brought to light the media's biased edit of the attack on **Terminal City **which had been bad, especially when Transgenics had fought back. They hadn't killed any ordinaries, not that the edited piece had said that because the Familiars had blamed five deaths on them. Now Logan went and added the 'fairy tale' of a Cult behind the attack? People- ordinaries, weren't going to believe that. Hell, Alec wouldn't believe it either except he knew it was all real. He knew the truth.

_'I shouldn't have let her go. I should've left….'_

**-X-**_  
_

Up there, the entire city was visible. All the Transgenics and Transhumans in **Terminal City** going about their daily duties, preparing for the coming storm… None of them could pretend the world outside the fence was going to stay out. How ever much they all said it wasn't a prison, that everyone here was free, there was no basement to send the anomalies…

Krit let out a breath and turned away from the ledge. He tried a smile which looked more like a grimace but it drew Azia from her bower. He wondered if she'd ever go down with the rest of them, live inside instead of under a half sheltered pallet on a raised platform.

She chirped something soft, raising her face. Krit walked towards her slowly, aware that sudden movements still frightened her. She moved behind the pillar, her snowy wings fluttering around it.

"It's alright." Krit assured raising an open hand and slowing his step. Azia chirped again, smiling shyly. She held out her hand moving slightly from behind the pillar. Krit took it still surprised by the fragile feel of her hand in his.

_Black hair. Dark hazel eyes. _

Nÿx.

"She's gone." Krit answered. He could still see the picture of Nÿx in his head, see her the way Azia remembered. This time a soft warble emanated from her throat.

_Blond hair. Green eyes. Smirk._

Alec.

"He's around somewhere." Krit replied. "Preparing for this postponed meeting, probably."

That was the other thing that had Krit in a bad mood. The Senator's aid had canceled the meeting. Their excuse being Khaza and **Sector12** as well as the altercation outside the **Terminal City** fence after that report was aired.

Azia placed her pale hands on either side of Krit's face. She sang softly, a simple melody and showed him Nÿx with Alec. He knew what she meant, what she tried to tell him and though he'd accepted it before things weren't like that now. Nÿx was gone and yet he could still _feel_ her, the heat of her skin…

Krit had never wanted to express the way he felt about Nÿx like it happened but he wasn't sorry about it. He couldn't regret any of it even if she'd run from him as well. He told himself it was _Chimera,_ the reason she'd left, because he didn't want to admit she might've run from what they'd shared.

"She's gone and he's still here, Azia." Krit sighed, turning to the darkening sky.

She frowned and tugged on his face.

_Jet black hair. Pale skin. Brown eyes._

"What…?" Krit frowned, his vision focusing on the pale face a breath away from his and the gray-blue eyes somehow scolding him. "Nÿx- is she coming back-."

Azia shoved him away, surprisingly strong and warbled something he was pretty sure he didn't want to understand.

"Okay, show me again." Krit stepped under the roof- as far as he'd ever gone inside her place and waited.

Azia eyed him from around a snowy wing. It was unnerving, her unblinking gaze and the things she could pick up seemingly out of thin air. He hadn't said a word about Oregon and yet Azia had scolded him because of it.

_'It's why you came up here. You wanted her to tell you when Nÿx would be back. If she's even coming back.'_

Azia shook her head, her features shifting so her brows drew together and her mouth pressed into a line. She stood with her arms crossed, both wings twitching at her back.

"I'll listen." Krit assured to which Azia replied with a warble and dropped her arms, a pale hand motioning him towards her. Krit raised a brow but approached their 'angel'. She sat, legs crossed and though he hesitated, Krit sat next to her.

Again, she placed both hands on either side of his face, her skin cool on his and leaned her face toward him. Krit stayed still, staring in to her gray-blue eyes. This time she played a different image in his head, a memory…

_Nÿx sitting with Azia, her face still showing signs of the first attack. Alec smiling, holding out a bag for Azia. Nÿx laying down, Alec concerned, Azia touching Nÿx's cheek a smile on both their faces. Alec lying down with Nÿx, his arms holding her while she fell asleep and Azia sat beside them 'singing'._

The picture in his head left no doubt of what Azia meant. Not once had she shown Krit an image of Nÿx without somehow tying it to Alec.

_Jet black hair, brown eyes, pale skin… a fight… blurry images-_

Azia chirped, her features pinched as she pulled away, unsatisfied. She warbled, head shaking.

"What was that?" Krit asked but Azia shook her head again, frowning. She gave an exaggerated huff of breath dropping her arms into her lap, mouth twisting comically in the 'I don't know' gesture.

**-X-**


	9. Unearthed

_**AN: Another chapter re-written and only a couple more to go before I post something new. I think I have Alec and Krit's**_..._**uuh... conversation, I guess you can call it? Regarding Oregon**_..._** I'm going to have fun with that one. Maybe. Possibly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Unearthed**

"Whatcha doin'?" Yahir asked, plopping himself down on the empty bed.

"Research." Nÿx muttered as her eyes scanned the computer screen. She'd been going over the information she'd bought on the _Chimera_ facilities and she didn't like what they'd been doing.

"Got anything new?" he asked glancing at her from the fluffy mattress. Everything in the room was white and it was always pristine, which amazed the help.

"_Chimera's_ not the only one after us." Nÿx let out a breath sitting back in the chair and staring at the screen. "The government's contracted another company, **_AF Laboratories._** They make pharmaceuticals."

"So they're getting rich on vaccines… the way of the world, Nÿx." Yahir shrugged sitting up.

"No." Nÿx' eyes hardened. "The government has always tried to make better soldiers. They've spent sick amounts of money to get it done and until now they've had failed attempt after failed attempt. They've ruined lives…"

She'd seen plenty of those supped up soldiers- not much older that Khaza- but they all died. They weren't strong enough. Their bodies couldn't handle the chemicals- couldn't keep it together and finally… just burned out.

Innocent. Deluded and lied to…

Volunteers.

"No, these outside contracts have more than some vaccines."

"What are you thinking?" Yahir eyed her warily. Nÿx glanced at him, her expression was shuttered which didn't reassure Yahir in the least. "Ohaio-shū no kami."

** -X-**

Zane sat with the others at **_Monty's_** enjoying a free moment when the screens all tuned in to a special news bulletin. There'd been quite a few of them over the last two months and this one wasn't any different.

"That's another one." Syl noted, her blue eyes focused on the reporter and the video of the smoldering remains of what they were saying had been a research clinic.

"Cant blame us for that." Zane stated. "It's too far from Seattle."

"Like that stops them." Noemi scoffed. She'd been one of the lucky few to escape being slaughtered after the Gyllette facility had been burned down. The others hadn't been so lucky and after a year of scrounging around she'd made her way to **Terminal City, **the one place she wouldn't have to be looking over her shoulder. At least not constantly.

She pushed a swatch of brown hair over her shoulder and looked at each of the X-5's. All three of them left their little haven to be with Max.

"You think it's her?" she asked because none of them ever mentioned Nÿx by name, especially not in front of Alec. She watched them glance at each other, a smirk playing about Zane's mouth, while Syl cast her eyes downward.

"We know she isn't dead." Krit answered, he turned back to the TV wondering if she was still in the states and hoping she hadn't gone overseas as she'd planned. Though he tried not to think about Oregon it wasn't easy to banish the memory. He worried about Nÿx, about the soldiers tracking her…

_'Where are you?'_

** -X-**

"You don't want to mess with these guys, Deck."

Lydecker turned frosty blue eyes on his contact; the man was nervous and that was a problem. The last thing Lydecker wanted was to draw attention.

"You let me worry about that." He said roughly.

He nodded, looked around again as he reached into the trench for the envelope and then held it out. Lydecker took it, his eyes scanning the sparse crowd about Lake Union. He opened the envelope to find the hard disks and grunted.

"I'll be seeing you." Lydecker turned and walked towards the waiting SUV. A cold drizzle started up as he opened the door. He carelessly tossed the envelope in ignoring the questioning look from his 'driver' and took his seat.

"Anything good?" Kade asked as he drove back towards **Terminal City**. He kept an eye on their rear, making sure they weren't ambushed because Lydecker wasn't very likeable. Kade didn't know if life would've been easier if Nÿx had completed the kill order but she hadn't and **Terminal City** was saddled with the old man.

"We'll see." Lydecker replied as the rain started to come down harder.

** -X-**

Logan replayed the video again; a tired had rubbing at his bleary eyes and stubbornly remained in his chair. Asha watched him stifle another yawn. So far he'd been at it twelve hours straight without a break and hardly anything to eat. The half eaten sandwich she'd made was still at his side- ignored.

"Ok." Asha said striding into the living room purposely. "You're taking a break." She grabbed the pen out of his hand, pushed the keyboard away ignoring his protests and yanked on his arm. "Get up. Come on."

"I'm not done-." Logan protested but short of physically making her stop, Asha wasn't about to give up.

"You've two choices." Asha stated with hands on her hips. "Get some sleep-."

"I can't-." Logan started to protest again.

"Or have dinner with me." Asha cut in. She gave him a half smile shrugging her shoulders. "I'm no chef but I can bake a mean chicken…" she pointed to the dining table already set up.

Logan stared at the food and places set for them, he glanced at the unfinished piece he was working on then at Asha who stood in front of him with a soft expression in her eyes.

He sighed.

"Dinner sounds great."

**-X-**

Zane waited on the stairs patiently. Krit had been out of sorts since they'd come back from Oregon and Zane had a good idea why that was. He didn't know what Nÿx had been thinking because she had to have known and yet she'd done nothing about it. Whatever her reasons…there was no changing what happened.

The door opened and Krit's foot steps sounded on the stairs.

"Zane…"

Gray eyes looked up but this time there was no mischief twinkling in their depths.

"You've been grumpy, bro."

Krit stiffened, brown eyes hard as he kept going down the stairs. Zane stood up and leaned his back against the wall, his leg effectively blocking Krit's path.

"Move." Krit ordered.

"I know." Zane clarified needlessly. He'd been able to smell her on him. "I'm pretty to look at, bro but you know I'm not blind or stupid."

"You'll have a broken leg if you don't _move_." Krit warned.

"That's not going to bring her home, Krit." he shrugged, moved his leg and waited for Krit but he just stood there, undecided.

"She left him." Krit finally said.

"She wasn't yours, Krit." Zane knew Krit was trying to deny the truth but they could both see it.

"_She left him_." Krit stubbornly insisted but she'd left all of them as well and there was no getting around that fact.

"You know it wasn't her choice… in Oregon." Zane said carefully. "That wasn't her, it was the feline-."

"We aren't just animals, Zane. We have a choice-."

"Come on, Krit. You're making excuses because _you _don't want to accept the fact Nÿx already made her choice. And it wasn't you."

Krit glared at his brother, unaware of the growl rumbling in his chest.

"It's like the ordinaries." Zane ignored the glare and growl, not at all concerned. "You know they believe there's a person out there for them? A soul mate." Zane shook his head at the notion but he hoped that were true. To know there was someone meant for him and him alone? Who wouldn't want to be loved?

"Fairy tales." Krit snapped but he couldn't help remembering how easily Nÿx had taken up with Alec. Everywhere they went – he'd hardly seen her without Alec and it wasn't as though the X-5 had her chained to his side, she'd just naturally gravitate to him and Alec was the same way.

"You had plenty of time and opportunity while she was at the ranch, Krit. You didn't do anything about it and if Nÿx had been interested don't you think she would have noticed how you felt?" Zane asked knowing Krit wouldn't be able to argue with him about it.

Accepting the fact Nÿx belonged with Alec was something else entirely and Zane hoped Krit could do it, otherwise…

** -X-**

Stealth. It was the most important lesson they were taught only equal to staying alive and avoiding capture if it came to that. Nÿx was pleasantly surprised to find Yahir able to stay quiet and move quickly through the compound. She could've come alone, in and out in minutes; all she had to do was set the charges and blow the bitch up. Blow them all up but Miyakashi felt it wasn't in his best interest.

After the business at the _Cezar_ the old man hadn't let up until he'd gotten what he wanted. A face or name to go with the stolen Keko he'd had in the _Cezar_. It just proved you couldn't trust anyone. Still, he'd caught up fair and square _and _Miyakashi hadn't given her up to the rest of the idiots she'd fleeced. That went a long way towards helping her decide to stay and so far it worked to their benefit. Miyakashi had an impressive thief among his ranks, not to mention he already knew what she was. Nÿx couldn't hide that, not when dear little Maxie had been part of his family.

_'What a coincidence.'_

It was easier, she didn't have to hide or pretend with them and she could go off on her own kamikaze missions, provided she didn't kill herself in the process. That was where Yahir came in. Miyakashi wanted her back alive and he was using his only son to accomplish that.

"Laboratory." Yahir whispered looking back at her from his cramped position ahead.

"Open it." she wanted to be a pain in their ass, a thorn in their side, a nuisance to the bitch hunting her. The echo of metal was overly loud to her sensitive hearing and then Yahir was sliding out of the vent and into the laboratory. She pushed her satchel ahead, grabbed the lip of the vent and let her body slide forward, rolling out of the vent until her back was resting on the wall. She hung there, hazel eyes surveying the lab then dropped lightly to the ground.

"You make it look easy." Yahir commented, eyeing the lithe figure in black.

"Set the charges." Nÿx ordered ignoring him. "I'll get the rest." She blurred out of the lab leaving Yahir to snoop around, though first he did as she'd asked.

This was the second laboratory Nÿx had located in a month. He wondered how she got her information, not that it made a difference. She was blowing them all up, all the _Chimera_ laboratories she could find and his Father wasn't getting in the way. Yahir didn't see how blowing up government facilities helped their business but he wasn't going to question his Father about it either. The old man knew what he was doing and apparently so did Nÿx.

"What are you doing?" Nÿx hissed suddenly at his side.

"Musuko no hitotsu no…" Yahir cursed. "Make some noise." He grouched pushing away from the computer station he'd been searching through.

"Let's go." Nÿx frowned. "You're lucky you didn't finish that sentence." She added heading back to the air vent. Yahir rolled his eyes while Nÿx easily gave him a boost up and followed behind him.

** -X-**

The rain had stopped a while ago but the clouds were still gray and they hung over **Terminal City.** He could see all of it from his perch, drops fell from the tips of his hair but he paid no attention, he hardly felt the cold anyway. There were others on the streets below; quite a few had come out while it rained.

Azia warbled sadly. She poked her head out of her bower only to flinch away from the cold drops that fell on her back.

"You have the best view." He murmured.

Azia warbled again, this time he could tell she was being sarcastic. She hardly got any visitors, he thought everyone might've forgotten the angel Nÿx had found and brought back. He'd only found out because he'd followed Krit. The X-5 had been spending a lot of time hanging out on the roof top.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, the angel peeking out of her snowy wings. He turned towards the sky, staring at the clouds- dark and heavy…

"We're heading into trouble." He murmured then expelled a heavy sigh.

** -X-**

"She's been spotted." Sanders dropped the file on the conference table. Cilenti grabbed the metal folder before it slid off the wooden top. "I want her brought in and this time I'll be leading this little retrieval."

Diana looked up, surprise shone on her pale face but she said nothing. Sanders nodded once and left her to peruse the file. He was by no means satisfied with the news of 722's reappearance but he wasn't going to let the chance of ridding himself of the little terrorist slip through his fingers.

"She's not blowing up anymore of my buildings." He muttered darkly. In all truth the government owned the building Nÿx had blown up but it was the principle of it. _He_ was in charge, _he _was the one who should've brought her in, it was _his _fault those buildings and their research were a big pile of nothing. Anger simmered just under his calm exterior and he knew exactly where to vent it.

Diana set the open file in front of her, blue eyes scanning the glossy photos of 722 among the ordinaries in Los Angeles. She thought of the female 630 had named in his report. Diana hoped this didn't turn out to be a failure like the one before. Extraordinarily ordinary, was the term _Manticore _had used to describe the children. But, she was pleased 630 had completed one of the mission objectives.

Diana focused on the pictures. Whatever it was the Transgenic thought to accomplish with those supply trucks was unimportant.

"You're coming home."

** -X-**

Max made her rounds of **Terminal City** checking in with Zane in regards to all the repairs they would have to make. So far life had settled into a sort of 'domestic bliss'- if you didn't count the threat outside of the fence. She was frustrated by the lack of progress, her inability to be accepted because all she'd done was find another prison for everyone. Some were beginning to see the similarities, they compared their new home to the cells they'd shared in _Manticore_. It was more obvious to the DAC's and Transhuman's because they couldn't blend in with the ordinaries.

Max thought of Nÿx and her refusal to get involved. She'd left just as soon as she'd been able and no one had heard from her since. Was she living the normal life she'd wanted? The same one Max wanted?

She approached the clinic, heading inside and up to the third floor lab where Doc was working on a 'vaccine'. He figured if _Manticore_ could make them immune to biohazards then it wasn't going to be impossible to come up with their own vaccine. So far he'd had moderate success and Lydecker spent less time in the 'clean tank' than he used to.

That was another thing; having him around… it still bugged Max- when she caught him staring with that paternal pride gleaming in his eyes- but she wasn't as willing to kill him as she'd been at first.

"I know what you're going to ask and I have the same answer I did last week." Doc said walking past her. "Nothing new, try me next week."

Max snorted, half amused by his greeting. The lack of disappointment was new. She'd begun to think she didn't care about the cure anymore. It didn't seem to matter to Logan so why did Max want it so bad? The more she'd spent time thinking about it, the more she realized there really was nothing between her and Logan outside of what she could do for him as EyesOnly.

"Hi, Doc." She said stepping into the brightly lit room. "Simon." She nodded to the x-5 across the room. He raised a hand in greeting but otherwise didn't move from his microscope.

"Bye, Doc." She said turning around. "Simon." She was almost certain he'd raised his hand again…

** -X-**

"The Goddess of darkness." Yahir panted ducking out of another strike at his head. "She's the only one Zeus ever backed off from."

"You should follow his example." Zable drawled watching from her chaise as Nÿx swept Yahir's feet from under him.

"It's just a name." Nÿx sighed taking a step back to let Yahir gain his feet.

"We already know you didn't get it the traditional way." Zable replied flipping through the pages of her magazine without interest. "So what's the story?"

"No story." Nÿx answered rolling under Yahir's leg and knocking him down again. "Saw a painting in a book and the caption, so I used it."

"Huh, too easy." Zable commented tossing the magazine and watching in silence as her brother got schooled.

Yahir exclaimed in surprise as Nÿx slammed him onto the mats one handed. He groaned, too late to grab at Nÿx as she backed off.

"You're not bad." Nÿx praised. "For an ordinary." She amended grinning.

"Dad's kinda old school." Zable explained standing up. "He's very into learning about our heritage, our sosen, making sure we honor our rekishi … all that." She waved a hand dismissively while Yahir slowly rolled to a sitting position. His hair was damp, face shiny with perspiration while Nÿx was only slightly flushed.

"At least you have history and ancestors." Nÿx replied.

"You shouldn't blow them all up." Yahir wiped a long sleeve over his face unaware of the frown on Nÿx's face. "You go in, dig around their system, try and find anything remotely useful or enlightening about yourself…" Yahir stood, hands resting on his hips. "_Then_ you blow the krap out of them."

"He makes sense." Zable said hooking a thumb at her brother. "Besides, aren't you made up of the best of the best the human race has to offer?"

"Huh." Nÿx looked at brother and sister, her mind stalled for the moment.

Yes, they knew about her, had known or at the very least suspected she wasn't ordinary. All because of her heist at the _Cezar_ but how was she to know the Koken belonged to Miyakashi? Of course she'd known what it was- a beautiful gold woven basket with a delicate flower design… of course he'd want it back, all the patrons of the _Cezar_ would want their items returned but Nÿx wasn't going to oblige. She had plans for that money, only she had returned the Koken. Returned it and got a 'job' _after_ she easily beat up four of Miyakashi's personal guards.

He knew what she was. He'd had one before, a young girl he had treated like a member of his family, another daughter…

"We saw Max." Yahir announced. They noticed the slight shifting of Nÿx's shoulders but her expression didn't change, unless the lack of expression meant something.

"On TV." Zable agreed. "Did you know **Terminal City **was attacked by a mob of… 'Futsūno'?" she rolled her eyes making air quotes at the term. Ordinaries.

For the last three months Nÿx had stayed. Her excuse was the labs _Chimera_ had around the United States still experimenting with their test tube babies. She wasn't letting them get away with making and screwing up more 'soldiers'. So far she'd blown up five labs, their research, the test tube babies still in tubes… Nÿx didn't want to think of the possibility of more 'special' babies being born somewhere. Kids that wouldn't stand a chance if the government found them.

Nÿx wasn't dealing and any mention of **Terminal City** just forced her to relive that shameless moment in the forest. Nÿx couldn't face any of them, wouldn't be able to hide what she'd done from Alec and what if he already knew? Had Krit said anything?

Zane had picked up her scent, he would've been able to smell her on Krit- hell, she hadn't been able to get rid of his scent!

_'I have nothing to explain.'_

Because she'd left **Terminal City,** left Alec and he'd made his own choice as well. He chose Max' job-, it didn't matter anyway.

**Terminal City** was self sufficient, everyone inside was able to take care of themselves. They all had military training, special skills…

"Anyone hurt?" Nÿx questioned, even though she would've rather not given the siblings any reason to think she cared about **Terminal City** and those inside.

"Chikushō." Yahir grumbled digging into his back pocket. Damn.

"Twenty." Zable gloated turning to Nÿx with a grin. "Thank you and no. Well, the regular news said there were some 'ordinaries' with cuts and bruises but no one died."

Nÿx eyed the exchange of money between them, frowning. They'd been betting on her reaction to the news?

"What about EyesOnly? Did he say anything about **Terminal City**?" Nÿx asked wondering if that would earn Zable another twenty dollars.

"I don't think he was being totally honest." Zable replied. "There were some hurt Transgenics."

"I wouldn't doubt some died." Yahir said walking slowly out of the courtyard.

_'Dead.'_

The word kept looping in her head and Nÿx wondered if Alec had been one of them. Krit? Syl, Zane? Who had died?

"Don't think the worst." Zable said softly. Nÿx looked up, hazel eyes focusing on the face in front of her. "If you don't then it can't happen. Something like that…" Zable shrugged not at all sure she was explaining herself well.

"I owe them." Nÿx stated. Now that she'd said it there was no way to ignore the guilt she'd been feeling for just abandoning them. She'd tried so hard to distance herself from their fight and all the while Nÿx had been fighting the same battles, just from a different side…

_'How much more are you going to pay for?_'

She'd almost died twice, one of those because she'd gone on one of Max's little 'errands' with Krit. The second was all Khaza and he'd done a lot of damage to **Terminal City** because of her. She did owe them, a lot more than they'd ever asked of her.

"A debt should always be repaid." Zable nodded.

**-X-**


	10. Skirmish

_**AN:This chapter has been re-written to include the events in Oregon and the much needed clearing the air conversation between the pair.**_

**Skirmish**

Four months and the days just seemed to get longer but with shark DNA…well, sleeping wasn't exactly easy to do.

Max cast a sidelong glance at Alec sitting in the passenger seat. She was stuck in the back with Naomi while Krit drove but didn't really mind. Her family was still there, they were all together and the only dark cloud was Alec's moodiness.

Four months.

Max sighed. She couldn't really expect him to get it together, not with every obstacle that kept getting in the way of meeting with the Senator. That didn't seem to be part of their future anymore but she was glad Alec was sticking around. As big a pain in the ass as he could be she'd miss him if he left **Terminal City** and everyone else behind. She still wondered why he hadn't gone chasing after Nÿx. There wasn't anything to keep him from her.

Max scowled, a wave of frustration and anger flooded through her. She wished it was that easy for her and Logan. Wished they didn't have to worry about accidentally touching and she hated that she was poison to Logan.

_'He doesn't seem worried about it.'_

Not since Asha had moved in. and that was the source of Max' irritation. For all the 'deep stares' and the _un_-spoken words between them, Max didn't see why Logan had to keep Asha in the house with him. Everything was an excuse and Max was fed up. She wasn't anyone's toy and that's how Logan made her feel.

"Wrinkles."

Max turned to Naomi. The X-5 wiggled a slim finger at her face half smiling.

"Genetically engineered or not, we still get wrinkles."

"Not Max." Krit said glancing in the rearview mirror with a teasing grin. "She's got no worries to give her wrinkles."

Max snorted at that, shifting in her seat. She couldn't help her half smile but she also noticed Alec stayed quiet and out of the conversation. She was worried about both of them. Because Krit had been moody from the moment he returned to **Terminal City**. And lately, for some reason, Krit hardly spoke to Alec. Max just hoped it had to do with the resemblance to Ben and their memories of him. She hoped that was the only thing between the X-5's.

"Alec."

"We're almost there." Alec replied never looking away from the view in his window. "Twenty clicks. The supplies will be there, ready to move."

Short and to the point, nothing more. Max was getting tired of it.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some coffee." She held the thermos up and was rewarded by a glance over his shoulder.

"No." he replied turning back to the empty road ahead.

** -X-**

"I don't think they're coming." Yahir shifted in his seat until he was looking at Nÿx. She sat in the back of the truck, apparently very relaxed with her feet up on a crate and reclined on another.

"You got ants in your pants, Yahir?" Zable grouched glowering at her brother who hadn't stopped fidgeting since they'd arrived at the rondaivu point.

Nÿx raised dark hazel eyes to the square separating the cab of the truck and the back, slightly raising an inky eyebrow in question but said nothing. Inwardly she was a bundle of nerves wondering if Max would send someone who knew Nÿx to get their supplies. Nÿx hoped not, she wanted to remain anonymous but that hadn't worked out so well since Yahir had blabbed. It was too late to do anything about that but at least **Terminal City** hadn't refused her 'gift'.

Nÿx tried not to think about Krit. Whenever she did her mood turned foul and it wasn't fair to take out her guilt on Yahir who was usually around being annoying. Nothing worked though, and Nÿx still felt guilty for something she hadn't been able to control. She couldn't blame Krit either, he hadn't been in control and the overwhelming urge to tear at each other re-inforced how much of an animal she really was.

"She might not come, not herself, but it would be nice to see her again." Yahir noted turning to Zable.

"Oh please." She rolled her brown eyes and faced the front again. "She'd knock your ass down just as fast as Nÿx."

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Yahir demanded in a huff.

"Why can't you sit still?" Zable retorted.

"Must I separate you two?" Nÿx drawled from the back. "Again."

Zable raised her hand; all but one finger folded down and stuck her tongue out at Yahir. Nÿx shook her head but even she couldn't keep her lips from twitching in amusement at their behavior.

"Children…" she sighed. Nÿx glanced at her watch again and got up. "Behave while I'm gone."

The siblings barely paid her any attention with Zable sticking out her tongue and Yahir making a grab for it. Nÿx could hear them as she climbed on top of the truck and into the rafters. A half smile ghosted her lips as she remembered her first meeting in **Terminal City** and their reactions.

But her thoughts turned to Krit and how it wouldn't ever be as simple as it had been. Oregon had changed everything, because until then Nÿx had ignored and avoided Krit's feelings for her. And it had been easy. Krit was never obvious about it, he didn't say anything. There wasn't any need to bring up a conversation that would make them both uncomfortable. A conversation that would change their relationship-.

_'But it's done.'_

There wasn't any way to pretend Oregon hadn't happened but as long as she didn't go back to seattle it would be easier to pretend it never happened.

_"Are you there yet?"_

"No." Nÿx replied pushing open a shutter and climbing onto the abandoned barn's roof. She made her way towards an overhang with a view of the road they'd driven down an hour ago. She could see part of the fields to her right as well and she scanned them. Focusing on where she was, instead of a future that likely wouldn't be if she stayed away from **Terminal City**.

_"Do you see them?"_

"NO." Nÿx replied mildly annoyed with them and the constant questions.

** -X-**

It looked as though they'd been waiting; Max could easily make out the figure slouched into the passenger seat, one foot sticking out of the cab window, a black cap pulled low over the face. Krit and Alec got out first, their eyes assessing their surroundings as they moved around the truck to meet in the front. Both Max and Naomi took up positions at their backs- Max noticed Alec's raised chin and frowned. He was fidgety. His gold-green eyes kept searching the area. Max hoped he was making sure this trip didn't turn into some 'cage the freaks' op. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried it.

Max realized he was sniffing the air. She stared at him confused. And again! Why was he sniffing the air? Max did the same- sniffing delicately because all sorts of smells assaulted their senses and some weren't pleasant.

Max glared.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed at his back. He seemed startled, like he hadn't known what he was doing.

"Nothing." He growled with a look over his shoulder at her. When he sniffed at the air again she stepped towards him and smacked his arm. Alec flinched, glared at her and took a few steps away from her but at least he stopped sniffing.

"Got more than one load for you."

Krit moved towards the tall Asian walking forward, his eyes flicked to the slim female by his side-

He stopped.

_Jet black hair, brown eyes, pale skin… _

Zable's brow furrowed as she noticed the intense stare.

"Are you smiling at him?" Yahir demanded in a low whisper that carried to the others, frowning at his sister but it turned into a smirk.

"No." Zable snapped jabbing her elbow at him because she didn't find it funny. Yahir grunted but otherwise didn't loose the amused smirk on his face. He turned back to the X-5 and Zable knew her brother was about to try and embarras her.

"Zable's not part of the deal but I can always call my Dad and see if he's willing to negotiate." Yahir quipped making sure he was far enough away from Zable she'd have to reach in order to hit him.

"Yahir?"

Krit glanced over his shoulder at Max who'd come up beside Alec. She was looking at them, surprised with a half smile on her lips.

Yahir turned back to the group and his grin only widened at seeing her. "Told you." He said to his sister who only rolled her eyes in response.

"You know them?" Krit asked turning back to the girl. He was almost positive he'd seen her before but couldn't quite figure out where. Krit kept staring and something clicked, fell into place but he couldn't say what for certain.

"Max!" Yahir exclaimed, his grin widening.

"Hope she knocks you on your ass." Zable muttered as he walked past Krit and met Max halfway. He slipped both arms around Max and lifted her off her feet. Alec watched in surprise as she hugged him back and even laughed. He'd only ever seen her greet her siblings that way.

"You're so tall." Max said as he set her down again. She'd always been taller but that had been years ago…

"You don't look bad yourself." Yahir replied taking a good look at her. "Hot." He approved with a wink and Max couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Stop being an ass, Yahir." Zable ordered making a face. She pushed him aside unseremoniously but to Max that was just normal behaviour for the Miyakashi siblings.

"Zable…" Max smiled at the younger girl. "Wow, this is strange. I never thought I'd see you two."

"Yeah, well thanks for keeping in touch and all." Yahir drawled. He rested his arm on Max's shoulders and stared at the gawking group.

Again, Alec noted how Max _wasn't_ knocking the guy on his ass. Hell, all Alec had done was take off his shirt and she was kicking him! He didn't think it was fair; the guy should've been in a little pain at least.

"Leave her alone." Zable ordered. She reached up and shoved his arm off Max then gave the X-5 a hug. "He's been a pain the entire ride." She confessed.

"He always did get wormy." Max agreed with a smile for Yahir but he just shrugged it off goodnaturedly.

"So are you introducing us…?" he asked.

"This is my brother, Krit." Max said walking towards him with Zable in tow. "And Noemi, and that's Alec." She finished pointing at him.

"Alec?" Zable echoed, she glanced at Yahir, the siblings sharing a look before turning to the group. It wasn't lost on Max but she didn't get a chance to question them.

"I'm Zable. Nice to meet you." She said, her brown eyes rested on Krit who hadn't stopped staring at her. "This is my idiot brother, Yahir."

"That wasn't polite." Yahir said dryly but Max could tell he wasn't bothered. She remembered the lanky kid, always so easy going…apparently that hadn't changed. "So, let's get your truck loaded up and move out."

Max laughed at his sloppy military salute.

** -X-**

Nÿx listened to Yahir and his babbling. Zable's comments kept her entertained.

_'He's here.'_

She knew Alec was down there, loading the supplies into their truck… She'd made two trips out there herself, bringing in all the perishables she could get her hands on and thanks to Miyakashi she'd gotten plenty.

Nÿx couldn't keep still, it was almost unbearable- knowing Alec was so close and all she had to do was go down there-

_'No. Knock it off.'_

Krit was there as well and she wondered if Alec knew what shed done. Did he hate her for it, for letting her feline loose?

No, Nÿx couldn't go down there, couldn't face either of them so she settled down in a foul mood and watched the road. She heard it rather than saw it first. The continuous fwop, fwop, fwop… it was familiar and Nÿx wished she was wrong. She scanned the road and the sky but couldn't see anything there. Turning around she lightly made her way across the roof to a better vantage point. The sound continued to grow louder and all she could make out was a dark speck on the horizon.

"Krap." Nÿx muttered. She had no choice but to warn the others. _"Incoming. Tell me you're done and ready to move."_

_"What? How long before-?"_

_"I can hear the chopper blades. Tell them to go. Now!"_ Nÿx ordered. She pulled the strap from over her shoulder and set the Tac50 in front of her. Yahir had asked her who she was planning on killing with it. She figured now he'd get the answer.

** -X-**

"Who are you talking to?" Max demanded scowling.

"Me?" Yahir shook his head and shrugged. "A little birdie." He took her by the shoulders and turned her around. "You better get in the truck."

"Why?" Max demanded turning around. Yahir huffed a breath, annoyed because he wouldn't be able to move her by force. That much he remembered so he pointed above their heads and opened his mouth to answer when his sister cut in.

"We're about to get company." Zable answered hurrying to the passenger door of the truck. "And we don't want to be here for it."

"_Who_ are you talking to?" Alec demanded. He'd caught traces of Nÿx' scent in their truck, too fresh for them to say she hadn't been with them recently.

"Get in your truck!" Zable ordered climbing into the passenger side but before she could sit she was yanked out. She stumbled but the strong hand on her arm kept her ass form meeting the floor. "Omaesan!" she swatted at the hand plucking the communicator from her ear and found herself free.

"Who?" Alec asked softly. Zable took a tentative step away from him; a tremor of fear wove its way down her spine at the look in the gold-green eyes.

"Alec-." Krit stopped short as the first shot rang out. The X-5's, their training kicking in, moved as one while a rapid set of shots rang above their heads.

Wood chips rained on them while the sound of chopper blades inched closer. Krit grabbed Zable, pulling her around the front of the truck as more shots were fired. He looked up, into the rafters wondering who their little birdie was but hoped he was wrong in his suspicions. It wa no secret who'd sent them the supplies.

"This is _not_ the place to take cover." Zable said with a meaningful look at the truck. Krit raised an eyebrow and wondered…

** -X-**

Nÿx watched as one of the black clad soldiers fell out of the first Pave Hawke. There was no time to gloat as the second let out a spray of bullets forcing her to move. She hefted the Tac50, sprinting across the roof as the chopper flew over head. Glancing up she saw a figure jump out, the graceful decent and the ease of movement warned of Khaza's immediate approach. Nÿx turned, swinging the Tac around and taking aim. The first shot missed him, Khaza blurred, evading the second and third shots. He slammed into Nÿx with full force but she grabbed onto him and both went down. They skidded over the side of the barn, rolling over each other until they fell through an open hatch.

Khaza landed with a thud taking Nÿx's full weight. She sat up, her fist making contact with his face before he caught his breath. She made for his jugular but he blocked her hand and rolled them over. Nÿx couldn't use an EMP, all she'd do was feed his charge and the blasts would be massive. The blackout was proof of what even a small charge could do. Grunting with the effort, Nÿx managed to get a leg over his chest and pushed Khaza off. She rolled up, dead hay sticking to her clothes and in her hair. Khaza kicked, caught her side and knocked her into the railing. It creaked with her weight but held, barely. Nÿx drew in a breath getting angry.

"What, you didn't learn your lesson?" Nÿx growled dropping low. She could see the subtle changes, the shift of his weight and his feet but it was the look in his eyes that told her he wasn't about to go easy on her.

Khaza grabbed a bale and tossed it. Nÿx flattened to the ground coming up and blocking another kick. She didn't have time for a counter as he punched, the blow was deflected but another took its place. He was trying to corner her and she didn't fight it. She led him, straight to the pitch fork she'd seen hidden among the moldy old hay. Nÿx didn't expect him to know it was there but he stomped a boot down on the end and the pole flew up. Khaza smiled in triumph, one hand griping the pitch fork. Nÿx tried a kick and felt the rusted forks scrape on her jeans. The fabric tore and four gouges bloomed red on her leg.

"I learned." Khaza hissed, the pole end smacking against her head.

** -X-**

"What the hell's going on?" Yahir exclaimed as he ducked beside the truck.

"You were followed!" Noemi accused scowling.

"Were not!" Yahir denied affronted. "And we sure as hell didn't sell you out either." He added before he got accused of that too.

"What's going on?" Max demanded, her brown eyes hard as she yanked Yahir around to face her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Nÿx." Yahir replied pointing to the roof where they could just make out two figures on the hay loft. "She was up there, keeping an eye out. Making sure you guys got everything she managed to stash here. Nobody's supposed to know about this place."

"Somebody knows." Noemi grumbled. She removed the safety on her 9MM Beretta and peeked around the front of the truck. "Soldiers."

Max leaned around, her eyes easily picking out the lack of details on the black clad team peeking in the door.

"Get in the truck." Max ordered as she opened the door for him.

"What are we doing?" Noemi asked, she stayed in position, Beretta aimed at the barn doors.

"Getting the hell out of here." Max answered as Yahir climbed in keeping as low as possible. "Start the truck. I'll get Zable, then you two are heading out those doors and you're not stopping for anything."

"Woa, we can't leave you guys here." Yahir protested.

"We'll take the other truck." Max assured and moved to close the door.

"You can't!" Yahir exclaimed. "One bullet and it's the pearly gates for the bunch of you."

Max blinked.

"Nÿx sent us explosives?" Noemi asked.

"Among other things." Yahir called out as the girls moved. He hesitated only a moment before he jumped out and made for the second truck.

** -X-**

Alec crouched low and stuck close to the wall. He could hear the soldiers assembling outside. The chopper was fading in the distance. Above them, someone was fighting. The wood creaked and groaned, dead hay floated down glinting dully in the shafts of light. Across the way Krit motioned him, the ordinary right at his side. Alec looked in surprise as he was shown the grenades. He nodded and slipped behind the rusted tractor easily climbing up. Zable scurried across the empty space, quick for an ordinary and silent. She tossed the bag up to him and stayed put as he climbed up to the rafters and towards the barns boarded up hole.

Outside there was a dozen black clad soldiers, no insignia of any kind and all in full tactical gear. He waved a hand down letting Krit know how many, then reached for his first grenade.

"Bombs away." He murmured smiling coldly. As the grenade rolled over the side and disappeared from view he sent the second one over. The explosions blew in the door and scattered dirt along with body parts and guts. Alec didn't care and he barely glanced at the mess he'd made as he slipped into the barn yet again. There was smoke and dirt inside but it didn't diminish his ability to see. A few other soldiers were heading towards the entrance; spurts of gunfire flew over the X-5's heads and the truck that had driven in just minutes before started up and lurched towards the gaping hole.

Alec ducked out of the way, the truck providing perfect cover from the soldiers trying to come at them. He had his gun out, green eyes searching for the rest of his team and found them all occupied. Noemi and Max had their hands full with a couple of soldiers and while Noemi took hers down with one shot Max was still wasting precious seconds knocking them unconscious. His lips pulled back in a snarl of annoyance. When was she going to get it through that thick skull of hers? The Government wasn't playing and neither should they.

Something cracked and a shower of dead twig-like leaves fell all over Alec. He blurred out of the way, his eyes widening in surprise as the two bodies thudded into the ground.

Alec watched Khaza toss Nÿx over his head, the blood dripping from her leg, the bruise already forming on her cheek and the split lip. He didn't think, didn't make a sound other than the feral snarl as he smacked into Khaza as the Transgenic was rising to his feet.

From her spot a yard away, Nÿx looked up to find Alec and Khaza locked in combat. Somewhere in her mind, the feline in her awakened. She admired the grace and deadly viciousness of Alec's attack. Each blow making contact and hurting her brother. She licked her lips ignoring the sting or taste of blood. She rose slowly, the hazel eyes darkening as she followed each move of the two feeling the tightness in her chest. The low growl in her throat was a call to her mate.

**-X-**

"Nÿx!"

She didn't hear him; her attention was focused on the pair fighting. Still, Krit headed in her direction with Zable close on his ass while another group of soldiers made their way in through a hole they'd blown in one of the walls.

"We can't stay here!" Zable yanked on his sleeve trying to force him into going back. She glanced at the truck still parked in the gaping hole where the doors had once stood.

_'Dad is seriously going to be pissed.'_

That was the understatement of the year considering it was supposed to be a regular delivery. Nothing to worry about, except she was in the middle of a shoot out with American Soldiers and some…well,

Angels.

That's exactly what they were for Zable, no matter what anyone would say or had to say. She'd always been amazed with Max and her ability to move silent and graceful, had done her best to try and emulate the older girl… and then, one day, Max was just gone.

Krit dashed across the barn, his purpose: to get Nÿx.

The problem was the soldiers swarming inside through the back. He wasn't sure how they were going to make it out, let alone live through the ambush.

"Who is that?" Zable pointed to the fighting pair wincing as a bolt of light sizzled past Alec's arm. She kept her back pressed against the old warped wooden boards beside Krit. "Can all of you do that?" she wondered but only got shoved to the ground as a hail of bullets peppered the wall they were hiding behind. He pushed her lower shielding her with his body. Zable didn't like it but protesting right then would've been the dumbest thing to do.

**-X-**

Another explosion lifted dust and dirt into a cloud. Nÿx used that and snuck up behind Khaza. She clawed at him, her nails leaving bloody tracks on his face and neck. It pissed him off which is what she'd been cointing on and he grabbed onto her throat. Nÿx stiffened at the pain. She could feel the current flowing through his palm, he was pushing it, feeding it to her and the scent of her burning flesh made her sick.

Nÿx reached for the knife Khaza kept strapped to his belt but it was out of her reach. There was no escape from his satisfied smirk. Her ears rang, the roaring in her head drowned out all other sounds. The perplexed look on Khaza's face was confusing. He stumbled and the hold on her throat lessened. She noticed the darkening patch on Khaza's chest just before he jerked off his feet and fell into her. Khaza's full weight brought her down and wet splatters hit her face. She was on the ground trying to figure out what was happening. Nÿx blinked up at the barn ceiling and she just knew. The sickening, rubbery feel of the body lying over hers, the sticky wetness seeping into her shirt and dripping off her face… Khaza was dead.

But she had buried her brother in the Oregon forest …

"Nÿx!" Alec yanked the body off her, tossing it aside like so much trash. He didn't spare it a look as he saw the bloody mess on Nÿx. He saw her covered in blood, the slightly glassy shine in her eyes and the raw skin of her neck.

He panicked.

Was she hurt?

Had he missed?

"It's not yours. Not yours." He breathed in relief as he found no bullet holes in her clothes or her. It was short lived as Nÿx sat up reaching into his jacket for the grenades he'd stashed there. Without pause she pulled the pins and stuffed them down Khaza's shirt. Alec pulled her up and ran for cover barely ducking behind an old moldy bale of hay. The explosion scattered bits of Khaza in a wide circumference and rocked the barn. At least now there wasn't a chance to revive him.

Alec pulled Nÿx into a tight embrace. She didn't protest or pull away, even with all the chaos surrounding them. It felt good to be there, to have his arms around her. Alec drew back just enough he could see her eyes, they were dilated but she was fully aware. There was blood smeared on her cheek and forehead and he wiped it down with his hand. Nÿx turned into his palm, her eyes closing as she drew in a deep breath. Alec closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against hers and she responded in kind. His scent was strong, enveloped her- it was a little frightening; the strength of it but it thrilled her.

Alec threaded his hand into her hair, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He could taste her again; could feel the warmth of her fill him… he accidentally brushed his fingers over her neck. Nÿx hissed against his lips, pain blooming like a rushing river over her throat. He drew back, aware of how close she was and the ragged look in his eyes. He was too tired to hide it; he'd missed her and hadn't slept well since she'd left Seattle. Each time there was another research clinic blown to bits he'd decide to go after her.

But he never did.

He didn't chase because Nÿx had left. She hadn't wanted any part of **Terminal City**…

** -X-**

"Oh kuso." Yahir breathed as he saw the second swarm of black clad soldiers moving towards him. He lowered the small mirror, drawing a deep breath.

_"Incoming. 12count and they're all heavy."_ He reported trying to stay very still and not draw attention. He was lucky the truck hadn't blown up with him in it. Driving it had been the worst idea… _"So, uh, what's the plan?"_

_"Don't die."_ Zable's voice ordered in his ear. Yahir rolled his eyes because that went without saying. Their Father would not be happy if that happened.

_"Nÿx?" _

_"Here."_

Her voice sounded rough and broken.

_"Zable, is she going to live?"_

_"Chijin, what kind of question is that? Don't you hear gunfire?"_ Zable demanded.

"_I'm fine."_ Nÿx assured but it pained her and they both heard it.

_"You don't sound it."_ Yahir noted shifting around in the truck cabin.

_"Get ready to move. Take Zable and go."_

_"You're bent. We aren't leaving you-."_ Zable protested.

_"Don't argue."_ Nÿx cut in but her voice cracked on the last word.

_"Sumimasen Nÿx. Cant do that."_ Yahir managed to wedge himself into the floor of the driver's side.

Nÿx scowled at the truck, he was definitely going to be sorry-. The engine came alive and the soldiers opened fire on it. Her anger gave way to fear, she knew it was loaded with explosives and Miyakashi was not going to like his only son blown up. Just then the hood popped up with the radiator spouting steaming water. The glass shattered but Nÿx picked up on the engine roaring to life. Yahir burst out of the back of the truck on his bike. He didn't stop, purposely sped past a couple soldiers too stubborn to retreat. But soldiers followed orders …

It was enough distraction and the X-5's didn't waste it. They blurred, Nÿx and Alec took down the ones trying to shoot Yahir. Max, Krit and Noemi intercepted the next squad coming around the truck. Zable kept them pinned, taking shots from her cover behind the tractor. Her aim was good and she didn't waste more bullets on the Kevlar after the first couple of rounds. She looked for vulnerable targets and made them bleed.

"Blow it." Max ordered.

"What-?" Noemi clamped her mouth shut and moved. She didn't like the order but she wasn't about to disobey. She jumped in the back and grabbed the sack sitting on a crate. It was already open and inside was another pile of grenades and plastiques. She grabbed handfuls, quickly dumping them into the bag and reached to the next crate. She couldn't help the pained moaned at seeing the shiny toys Nÿx had packed up for them. Noemi really didn't want to blow it all up but she had her orders…

_"I think we're supposed to leave." _Zable sounded unsure.

Nÿx looked over her shoulder, away from the siblings now that Yahir had his sister. Alec grabbed her arm and ran towards the other truck, the one they'd finished loading with perishables as the others headed for it too.

"Ash." Nÿx croaked and pulled on her arm. She redirected Alec towards the run down stable where her bike was safely parked. She'd brought it along thinking of taking a little vacation from the siblings, Los Angeles and everything- just to clear her head… now she was trying to get out of some ambush alive.

Alec pulled on the half fallen door, it came off the rusted hinges as both hurried in. Nÿx swiped at her face, trying not to choke on the dust. Alec pulled off the tarp raising another dust cloud and climbed on. She scowled but Nÿx didn't complain, for one it would hurt too much to verbally remind him of whose bike he was being all possessive of and second, right then was not the time to be whining and bitching about who drove.

The truck lurched out of its parked spot with Max at the wheel. Alec waved her past them just as Yahir sped by with Zable hanging onto him. The truck picked up speed slowly and then Noemi and Krit were visible. They hung out of the back, both shooting at the soldiers still trying to come after them. Another explosion had Nÿx and Alec hunching down. He felt her hand on his thigh, grabbing the Beretta he had strapped.

"Take the shot." Alec ordered as they jumped forward. Nÿx didn't need to be told and as they cleared the barn she pulled the trigger.

Zable turned, brown eyes going wide as the barn disintegrated. From the plume of black smoke and fire came a PAVE, its blades parting the smoke.

_"Warera wa deha fakku."_ Zable squeaked as the PAVE drew ever closer.

_"What-why-oh…yabai."_ Yahir cursed seeing what had made his sister say they were screwed. He would've agreed with her but he dropped back until they were beside the truck and staring at Krit. "Get the chocolate!"

Krit frowned. He looked at Noemi but both had the same expression on their faces, wondering if the ordinary had been hit in the head because he was making no sense.

"The choco-!" Yahir glared. "There's Tigra Missiles in the crate!"

The magic words and Noemi tossed her M4 Carbine rifle to Krit and disappeared into the back of the truck.

Dirt kicked up in puffs as the PAVE shot at them. Yahir cursed again and swerved around the truck while Krit sent a spray of fire up at the HAWK.

Nÿx knew the truck was too slow and even on the bikes they'd never out run the PAVE. They were dead so long as the bird kept to the air. She turned around and fired knowing she wouldn't be able to cause the damage needed to bring it down. She concentrated on the pilot's window instead but it wasn't easy with Alec swerving from side to side.

Noemi re-emerged just as the highway came into view. She launched the rocket and even though the pilot tried to evade it the mass of splintered metal hit the ground burning.

** -X-**

Col. Sanders stared at the mess 722 had left behind. There was no sign of 630 and from the reports he'd received it looked as though there would be nothing to recover of him.

Smoke puffed from pockets as the wood gave way and the embers floated glinting red and gold. He could feel the heat of the remains but didn't bother getting any closer. Anger bubbled just beneath his calm façade. He was getting tired of this.

"Pack it in! I want this mess cleaned." He barked turning around. He got into the black hummer seething. Oh, yeah. It was definitely time to bring out the big guns.

** -X-**

Doc gently spread the cool glob over the burns on her throat.

"I've never met anyone so prone to getting burned." He commented.

There was no missing the expressive eye roll but that was as far as Nÿx was able to go. She'd been forbidden to speak; then again she was still alive.

"Should I be thankful we don't have to fill up your tub?" Doc asked just a little too smug.

Nÿx smacked the Transgenics hand away and hopped off the table. The last thing she wanted was to sit around while Doc made quips about her burns or worse yet, tried to make up jokes!

"Where do you think you're going?" Krit demanded standing in her way. Nÿx hesitated only a second. She pointed past him, one hand resting on her hip. Her pose and body language clearly said she was annoyed but she also kept a good distance between them.

Krit noticed but he didn't care.

"Not until Doc says so."

Nÿx glared but seeing as how Krit wasn't going to budge she turned to Doc.

"All done." He said making a 'shoo' motion with his gloved hand. "And not a word until I say its ok. Unless you'd like to go mute…"

Nÿx glowered but stomped her way past Krit giving him as much space as there was available. There was no way he hadn't noticed and deep down Nÿx was relieved by the order because it meant the conversation they needed to have was postponed. Airing out that night in the forest somewhere in Oregon wasn't something she wanted to re-live.

Krit fell in step with her, for the moment silent. He didn't know what to say to Nÿx, how to bring up Oregon and expalin that he'd never wanted her to find out how he felt about her because she was in heat. The way she'd ran off-. Krit couldn't deny that hurt, because after the first wave it wouldn't have been like that…

The fact Krit hadn't said anything, that even Alec hadn't said anything after their escape- that no one had asked her anything- was making her uneasy. She didn't know how to take Alec's absence either but _she_ was the one who left in the first place. Just because he'd taken down Khaza and then kissed her-

"Command Center." Krit said as they stepped into the sunlight and turned to the left. Her stomach did a weird flopping motion but she followed after him. He took her arm and though it was an innocent touch Nÿx couldn't keep from flinching. She pulled away gently; keeping her face averted so as not to see his reaction.

**Terminal City** had changed a lot in the few months she'd been gone. The Hospital actually looked like one and the first two floors of the building designated as such were in full functioning order. The blame, she'd been told, fell on Zane, Kade and a few other Transgenics – **Terminal City's** 'fix-it' crew.

Krit led Nÿx past **_Monty's_** and the crowd that had gathered and was enjoying the music. She hadn't been in yet, there hadn't been time. A few familiar faces waved to them but didn't approach. Nÿx didn't let that bother her-much. She'd ditched them all and it wasn't going to take long before they heard of this latest 'adventure'. It was just going to re-enforce what they already believed about her. Nÿx was trouble and it was dangerous to keep her around.

Krit opened the door and waved Nÿx inside, careful to keep his distance. Had it been anyone else she'd have thought they were afraid she'd run off. Not that she wasn't thinking about it… Then again he was being careful they didn't come in contact and Nÿxfelt rotten for making him feel bad. It was just uncomfortable, the whole situation and she didn't know what to do about it. Nÿx walked in wearing a scowl on her face. The noise went down a few bars as the others saw her. It was a little unnerving but Nÿx didn't slow her pace or hesitate. Beside her, Krit led her into the hallway and past Max's office to-

_'Alec's office.'_

** -X-**

Diana Cilenti did not go down with a 'sinking ship'. And _Chimera _was going down like the Titanic. _Chimera's_ 'glacier' was designated 722.

"Not me." Dr. Cilenti vowed under her breath. The sharp click of her heels resonated down the hallway. If everything went as planned, an hour from now she'd have a new life and a brighter future with the budding Umbrella Corp.

_'More money than I'd know what to do with.'_

She walked into her meeting with a smile on her face because there was more than one piece of good news to celebrate over.

630 had left her a parting gift with the female in Seattle. There was a fifty-fifty chance that 722 wouldn't be the only viable material she could offer to Umbrella.

** -X-**

Alec sat in his office going over the debriefing. Nÿx had barely looked at him and he'd barely looked away from her. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the bandage wrapped around her neck… She answered their questions, everything- sign language. That had not been in her file. He wondered what else had been omitted… then again listening to Max translate for her…

Laying down the facts it looked bad. _Chimera _was still hot on Nÿx' ass- _'And a nice one too.' _He shook the thought out of his mind and frowned. _Chimera_ wasn't going away…but Nÿx would. She'd leave again- if he didn't do something…

Alec didn't want her to go; he could admit that much to himself and yet she had been the one to leave him. She hadn't contacted him, not anyone since the day she left…

Lydecker.

The man had a network of contacts up the wazoo.

** -X-**

"This is…yabai." Zable hadn't stopped smiling since arriving at **Terminal City**.

"Not so much for you, huh?" Yahir nudged at Max with his elbow then made a pained face as though the light touch had hurt. His silliness brought a smile to Max but it faded as she looked around. She shook her head slightly, dark eyes scanning the crowd of Transgenic and Transhuman until she found the fence. It wasn't so 'cool'…

"All I did was change the scenery." Max sighed. "Step outside that fence and it's…"

Death.

That's what going outside **Terminal City** meant. That's what happened to anyone who couldn't blend in and even then any of them could end up like Biggs. It wasn't fair and Max had no idea how to make it better.

"A choice." Yahir finished. He saw the stubborn tilt of her chin and stopped. "You're trying to make up for shit that's not your fault."

"Uh, _I _blew up _Manticore_." Max frowned.

"And Nÿx blew up a bunch of labs." He retorted. "Test tubes too." He added with a careless flick of his hand. "Oh. Uh…you might not want to mention I said that." Yahir warned as he realized what he'd revealed.

Max barely heard, she was stuck on the fact Nÿx had blown up _test tubes_. Those were kids, Transgenic-.

_'She killed them.'_

"Yahir!" Zable glared, her fist smacking into his arm with force.

"Ow! Nanto za yomi! I didn't do anything." He protested rubbing at his arm.

"The look on her face says different." Zable scowled pointing at Max. The X-5 schooled her features into the blank mask. "Suteki." Zable rolled her eyes seeing that.

"We should get you to the apartment. You can clean up and rest there." Max started walking them towards the west side of **Terminal City**.

"Any place to go shopping here?" Zable asked slipping her arms around Max's and smiling up at the taller girl.

"Not yet. Sorry." Max replied. The hopeful sound of Zable's voice reminded Max of her time in LA. Zable just shrugged.

"So, you're sharing then. Great."

"Whoa there." Yahir cut in. Max's expression was just a little surprised. "She's got nothing that fits me." He drawled earning a faint grin from Max.

"That's cus you're fat!" Zable replied shoving at her brother. While Yahir pretended to be offended by the accusation Max felt the years roll back and it was jut the three of them. Three kids unable to stay out of trouble…

** -X-**

Nÿx sat with Azia just staring at the darkening sky. She'd have to leave soon, get the siblings back to Miyakashi who hadn't been pleased to hear about what happened. Worry had marred the stern man's face and Nÿx was grateful she hadn't been able to speak. What could she say?

Azia's warble and soft hands were making her drowsy; it had been a few days since Nÿx'd had any time to sleep. The soft caress of the angel's hands in her hair was lulling and after all the excitement of the day it stood to reason Nÿx would need to recharge.

Without realizing it, Nÿx closed her eyes while Azia gently folded her wings around them resting Nÿx against her chest. It was so quiet up there; the world just seemed to fade away. Nÿx liked that, the quiet.

She hadn't spoken to either of them and avoided them- hell; she couldn't look either one in the eyes! Hiding from them was getting harder to do but at least neither one had come up to look or ask Azia.

Nÿx was well aware she couldn't stay in **Terminal City** without dealing with Oregon and Krit but leaving again...

_Green eyes flecked with gold. Blond hair, lines of worry on his face._

_'Alec.'_

"Not now, Azia. Please." Nÿx barely murmured feeling the numbness in her throat lessen. She was just to tired to think about any of it. Thankfully the angel didn't insist on talking.

** -X-**

Logan pulled up to **Terminal City** smiling at Felina.

"Where've you been?" she asked returning the smile and waving the gate's open.

"Home. Why?" Logan asked with a little concern. Felina's eyes went to the thin blond sitting in the passenger seat.

"Huh. No reason." Feline replied, her expression growing a little cold as she looked at him. "Go on through. You know where everything is."

Logan drove in, heading straight for Max and the command center. The week had passed without incident. The piece he'd been working on for Asha had kept him busy and now he'd reached the point where he'd have to ask Max for some help.

"Are you sure about this?" Asha asked quietly.

"Max will help." Logan assured but he hated having to ask. He didn't want Max to think that's all he wanted from her but somehow it always ended up like that with them. There was never any time for just them. Something always came up, something always got in the way…

"What are you doing here?"

Logan turned, his door closing and stared at Nÿx. Shock and surprise showed in his expression. Asha came around, her expression questioning as she looked from Logan to the dark haired girl. She flicked her eyes over the skin tight jeans, combat boots, the two sizes too small tank top and charcoal leather jacket. The girl was gorgeous in a lethal sort of way, exuding danger. Her black hair was pulled out of her face and into a long braid that fell over her left shoulder. The full lips were pulled back showing even white teeth but Asha was stuck on the eyes. They were brown, so dark it was unreal how the green even managed to show through. Asha had never seen eyes like that.

"Nÿx." Logan finally said. "What- when…?" confusion furrowed his brow and then concern. "Max-."

"Doesn't need your 'help'." Nÿx snapped.

"We need hers." Asha said before Logan could say anything. It drew Nÿx' attention along with the scowl.

"I'm not surprised." She said with disgust flicking her eyes to Logan once more before stalking off. Asha watched her go, curious and confused but Logan just headed towards the Command Center. Asha followed him frowning wanting to ask about 'Nÿx' and the obvious bad blood. She wasn't sure he'd answer and then they were walking inside a very loud and noisy room. There were screens all on one side set up on some balcony. A few other monitors were set in a different station not far where a Transgenic sat eyeing the **Terminal City** gates.

Asha bumped into Logan's side immediately apologetic but the words died on her lips as she followed his gaze.

Max laughed but it quickly turned into a scowl as Yahir flicked her nose playfully.

"Oops…?" he shrugged raising both hands in surrender. It didn't help that his grin wasn't wiped off. "Hey, wait." Yahir exclaimed seeing Max raise her hand. "I'm a delicate, fragile human. You could break my nose."

"Shoulda thought of that before." Max replied quickly flicking her fingers at his nose. She grinned hearing Yahir's squeak of pain, it was mostly an act and Max enjoyed playing along. Yahir made her laugh, made her life a little less heavy with his jokes and playfulness. He'd always known when she was feeling down, when she was sad and worried about her siblings.

"What'd I say about the face?" Yahir grumbled rubbing at his now pink nose.

"Something totally vain and girly." Max quipped smiling again.

"Onnagao?" Yahir echoed standing tall. Max had to tilt her head back just to keep eye contact. She didn't mind it so much and her smile widened as he took another step towards her. "Baby, there's nothing girly about me." He drawled and his voice took a new huskier tone she hadn't heard before. The feline in her shivered at the sound.

"Hmmm…" Max eyed him again noting the silky black hair just a little long- she liked the style on him, and then his eyes, so dark they could be black. He'd lost some of his creamy color, a sign the toxic air of **Terminal City** was getting to him. Max sobered at the thought, dropping her eyes to his chest clad in a black long sleeved shirt. He was so different from the boy she remembered and still the same. He was new and familiar but mostly he was comfortable, someone she knew could be trusted…

"Hey-." Yahir gripped her shoulder, his warm hand gentle and concern in his eyes.

"Logan!"

Max jerked liked she'd been burned, her eyes immediately searching the Command Center, easily finding the tall blond ordinary. She hadn't heard from him in over a week and now he was standing-.

Asha.

Max' lips pulled slightly back and her eyes flashed. They hadn't spoken in almost a month and that was just another sign of what they _weren't. _She barely registered his frosty glare or the look he sent Yahir's way. With sure steps Max stepped around Yahir and down the last two stairs.

Logan watched the tall guy saunter behind Max as she approached, the curious glint in his dark eyes. He barely acknowledged Dix's shout but seeing the expression on Max's face Dix went back to his work.

"Hey." Asha greeted dropping her hand from Logan's arm and standing beside him. Max barely gave a nod before flicking her eyes to Logan.

"Hey."

"New faces." Logan said in greeting eyeing Yahir.

"Nah, just an old friend." Yahir replied extending his hand. "Name's Yahir."

"Logan Cale." He replied taking the hand grudgingly. He didn't like the 'old friend' or the familiar way the guy had been touching Max. Jealousy was a bitch and it was gnawing at Logan.

"Aserazuni shikou anotaka kouo kochira." Yahir said to Max offering a smile to Logan who had no clue what had been said.

"We ran into Nÿx." Logan said ignoring Yahir and forgetting about Asha whom he hadn't introduced. "You didn't mention she'd come back."

"You haven't exactly kept in touch." Max replied. It was on the tip of her tongue to say it wasn't any of his business anyway. And it didn't escape her either, the fact that he wasn't liking Yahir, who had also noticed.

"She wasn't still upset, was she?" Yahir asked drawing their attention.

"Uhh…" Asha eyed Logan, thinking of the anomisoty Nÿx had expressed at seeing him. That was enough answer for Yahir.

"Great." He turned to Max. "Right about now I'd give anything to be like you. A little feline in me would help…" he sighed and looked up at the rafters. "She's gonna blow me up like those soldiers from last week."

"Soldiers?" Logan asked sharply.

Max growled in her throat turning to Yahir with a glare.

"Soko touku amarini ooini." But she'd known Yahir talked too much. That hadn't changed.

Logan glared not understanding, yet again. It was getting on his last nerve, the secret language between the lanky Asian guy claiming to be an old friend and he couldn't help thinking maybe Max was doing it purposely-

"Maybe it's not a good idea." Asha said softly pulling on Logan's arm.

"What isn't?" Max asked turning her glare on the thin blond and not missing the hold she had on Logan.

"We came to ask for your help." Logan replied in a tight voice.

** -X-**

"He uses her." Nÿx snapped turning with a back hand Zane ducked. "Any time there's something his ordinary ass can't manage."

"It's a two way street, Nÿx." Zane huffed coming at her with a front snap kick and two punch combo she blocked.

"Its not." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him. Zane pushed off and flipped behind Nÿx breaking her hold.

"He's helped us out."

"And that gives him the right to expect our services whenever he feels like it?" Nÿx snapped. She spun catching Zane with a kick to his gut and then sweeping his feet out. "He'd take more if it weren't for the fact a single touch would kill him. Right now I'd say that bitch did Max a favor with the virus."

"Nÿx…" Zane groaned and instead of getting up he let his body rest on the mats. "Why don't you talk to Alec?"

"What?" Nÿx froze. She hadn't asked but then she didn't need the verbal confirmation Zane knew about the Oregon cave and what she'd done.

"You've got issues with him." Zane drawled staring up at the rafters. He half expected Nÿx to shock him. But all this anger, not to mention he was on the receiving end of it, wasn't because of Max and Logan. It had to do with Oregon.

"There aren't any issues." At least none that she wasnted to bring up. Ever, if at all possible. "Shut up and get on your feet." Nÿx ordered kicking at his leg with frustration. She hadn't been thinking of Alec, at least not until Zane had brought him up.

Her anger was over the fact they'd all passed around her file _and _let Logan read it. Everything about her was in those pages and Logan had read through them. She was hurt and embarrassed- how could they even think it was ok with her? She wasn't happy Krit, Syl, Zane and Max had read her file but she understood where they were coming from. Alec had read a few pages- just enough he could piece together what she was remembering…

"No." Zane said sitting up. "Let Max take care of her issues with Logan. That's nothing to do with you."

"Letting him read my file wasn't any of his business either!" Nÿx snarled stalking out of the gym. So what if she was deflecting? So what if she didn't want to think about Oregon and the fact Alec had no idea? Nÿx didn't want to feel guilty and though she kept telling herself it hadn't meant anything, that Krit wasn't the one she wanted, Nÿx still felt as though she'd cheated.

_'We weren't even together!'_

Zane could've sworn he saw sparks dance over her exposed skin. He got up easily; putting himself in her place Zane could understand why she was upset. There were things he wouldn't want others to know about him either, things he wasn't proud of…

**-X-**

Krit waited beside the building knowing Nÿx would eventually come back to Syl's apartment. He wasn't going to put off or stall anymore and Nÿx _would _hear him out. She'd have to listen –

He straightened, the soft steps approaching were familiar but it was her scent he recognized. It was easy to separate it from everythineg else around. Her steps hesitated and Krit stepped out of his shadow before she could run away.

"Weneed to talk about it."

She could see he wasn't going to let her get away with putting it off any longer and Nÿx drew in a steadying breath. She looked around, seeing Transgenics all around and knew she didn't want to have _that_ conversation anywhere near them.

"Not here." Nÿx asked and Krit nodded. He held out his hand for her, like he'd done before but seeing the expression on her face he dropped his hand and led Nÿx towards the water.

They walked in silence, each thinking of the changes in their relationship one moment had caused.

How did she begin to move past something like that?

How was he going to forget the feel of her… the taste… the sound…

"Why did you go?" Krit asked as they came in sight of the water.

"_Chimera-._"

"You know I'm not talking about Seattle, Nÿx."Krit frowned looking at her. "After-."

"Why is it important? Why not just forget all of it-." Nÿx bit her lip at the expression on Krit's face. He wasn't happy but neither was Nÿx for having to tell him straight out she couldn't return his feelings.

"Because I love you." Krit said taking her hand in his and drawing her closer.

"Krit you-."

"I love you." He cut in, staring into the dark hazel eyes he'd always found intriguing. "I know you feel something for me too, Nÿx. You care about me- love m-."

"No!" Nÿx shook her head feeling as though her perfect-shining- white-knight was turning into something- it was falling apart and he was tarnished! For ever changed because there was no way to put Krit back on the imagined pedestal she'd had him on before. He was supposed to be her hero. He'd saved her from the evil monster, taken her to a safe castle in the middle of a peaceful forest… Like a fairy tale and those always had the happy ending.

Only Nÿx couldn't give that to Krit.

"You do-."

"Krit, I'm sor-."

Krit wasn't going to hear any denials, not when he could help her see the truth. He kissed her, felt her stiffen and start to push against him but he wasn't going to let her fear get in the way.

Nÿx felt his hand tangle in her hair and whimpered. She couldn't turn her head and break the kiss. Nÿx felt like crying and that was certainly not something Krit had meant for her to feel but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be kissing Krit…

She stilled and Krit tugged at her bottom lip moving closer. She wasn't allowing him to do more and he tugged on her hair like he'd done in Oregon. Nÿx protested, her grip on his arm tight but he took the opprotunity and slipped his tongue between her lips. Again, she tried to pull away but he could be just as stubborn. He deepened their kiss, running his tongue along hers.

Nÿx really didn't want to hurt Krit anymore than she had by telling him she didn't feel the same way. Her hald hearted struggles did nothing and he wasn't listening because of it. The longer she let him kiss her, the harder it would be to make him understand.

She relaxed in his arms. For a second Krit was elated and she felt his smile against her lips, felt his hand slip from her hair just a little and his mouth become gentler… until he jerked in shock and a little pain.

"I'm sorry." Nÿx apologized taking astep away from Krit and clutching her hands tightly. "I'm sorry, Krit. I'm so sorry-."

"You…why?" Krit stared at her in disbelief. Not once had Nÿx ever used her EMP on any of them purposely, not in play or anger- never.

"Because…" Nÿx took a deep breath. "Because you aren't listening to me, Krit. You don't want to hear me and I don't want to hurt you." She shook her head and bit her lip. It was slighlty pink from where he'd nipped her, from kissing her…

Krit saw her distress, he saw it and felt it and didn't want to feel anything but angry…

"You don't…?" he couldn't ask the full question but Nÿx understood.

"Of course I do." Nÿx assured taking a few steps towards him but she pulled up short. "I do, I care about you the same way I care about Zane and Syl. You've been…you and the others; Krit, you're the only family I have."

True.

Krit knew it was true and he shook his head, a dry chuckle escaped his lips but there it was. He'd wanted there to be more, wanted Nÿx to feel more than just grateful to him because he'd pulled her out of the tank instead of blowingher up with the rest of the lab…

"I don't know what to do now." Nÿx whispered, eyeing him with uncertainty. "How I-. It's not just for what you've done for me, Krit. Taking me out of there…you gave me my life and for that I'm always going to love you."

He looked up then, a crooked smile on his mouth but he didn't say anything.

"You've been my friend, Krit. You've looked out for me-."

"But that's it." Krit cut in looking out to the water again. "You don't see me the same way you see Alec."

And there it was. What Nÿx had been avoiding since she'd arrived in **Terminal City**.

"Krit-."

"I haven't said anything to him."

Nÿx hadn't realized how much that had worried her until that moment but her relief didn't last long. Krit could still tell Alec and she didn't want to know what would happen afterwards.

"Why him, Nÿx?" Krit turned to her. "Just tell me why you want Alec…"

Nÿx sighed, closed her eyes and tried to find the best way to explain how she felt with Alec and not hurt Krit in the process. Anyway she worded her answer it was going to hurt Krit. How she did she tell him that Alec made her feel strong and pure, that he pushed her until she wanted to hurt him, that even when he annoyed the living daylights out of her she wanted him… How did she tell him Alec made her feel like a whole person?

"I love him."

It was that simple and Krit couldn't say anything against it.

**-X-**

Yahir strode into the lab where Doc was busy checking on the tank Zable was currently locked in. She was getting her detox treatment, something he'd managed to put off.

"How's my sister, Doc?"

"You mean the ordinary I got locked up and threatening to de-ball me for letting you escape?" Doc quipped with an arched brow.

"That's the one." Yahir grinned passing by him and stopping at the window set in the metal side. He could see Zable lying down on the bench, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Her color looked better and the dark circles that ringed her eyes were gone.

"She's doing great, kid." Doc said at his side. "Almost ready to come out."

"Yeah…" Yahir sighed in relief though worry furrowed his brow. "Max isn't going to let us stay any longer."

"She did send OC back into Seattle." Doc concurred.

"That vaccine-."

"No." Doc shook his head emphatically. "Max was clear. I'm sorry but I agree."

"You need a guinea pig, Doc." Yahir grinned straightening.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. A guinea pig isn't as complicated as a human…oh."

Yahir nodded as Doc finally got what he meant.

"Oh." Doc was excited at the prospect but also frightened by it. "Its not- I mean-anything could happen…"

"Just make sure I don't grow another head, Doc." Yahir patted him on the shoulder and moved off to the exam table.

**-X-**

* * *

_**AN: So... Is anyone 'upset' with Nyx?**_


	11. We All Change

_**AN: Another chapter re-write with extra scenes included.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**We all change…**

Logan sat in the apartment he always used whenever he stayed in **Terminal City;** it was the same building where Max's 'old friend' was staying. He sat, re-living the encounter and seeing the smile on Max's face, the way her 'old friend' was comfortably touchy with her and the lack of the 'hands off' glare from Max. He'd never known her to be…to let, well…

Asha watched Logan from across the living room. He'd been quiet, ever since they'd left the Command Center and he'd brought her to the apartment. Looking at it, there was no way it came close to the penthouse and she wondered how he felt about that. Having lost all his wealth, having to hide, to be even more careful and secretive- it had to get to him.

Did he blame Max?

"I don't feel comfortable with this, Logan." Asha said quietly. He looked up, as if seeing her for the first time and shook himself.

"It's fine." Logan assured standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"No." Asha shook her head, uncoiling her legs from under her and rising as well. "Nothing's fine about this. Look, there's a lot riding on-."

"They know that." Logan cut in not bothering to look at her. Asha frowned and followed him into the kitchen.

"I never should have come to you with this. "Asha said in the doorway. "I'm sorry." All she'd been thinking of was getting out of the mess she'd managed to get herself into. And who was the first person that popped into her head?

Logan Cale.

She knew why, she wasn't going to lie to herself and yeah, staying with him the first couple of days had been… it made her wish for something she knew couldn't be.

_'Or can it?'_

Asha brushed the thought aside, frowning but it was difficult not to think of how …intimate? She wasn't sure that was the right word to describe the cozy feel of their time together. Hell, Logan had spent most of that time with his head stuck in some computer or another.

"You needed help." Logan stated, standing tall in the middle of the empty kitchen. He didn't realize how much of the 'hero' he was looking like right then. "Don't be sorry about that. You know I'm happy to help in any way I can." And he meant it. He wasn't about to leave her out in the cold if he could help it. It just so happened he was able to… with some help.

"And I appreciate that. I really do." Asha assured walking into the kitchen, both hands tucked into the pocket of her pants pulling them low on her hips. "But this…I shouldn't have let you involve them."

Logan's jaw clenched. Right then he could agree with her. The last thing he'd expected was to find Max happily oblivious to him now that an 'old friend' was in town.

"It's what they do." Logan said. Hadn't Lydecker told him on more than one occasion his kids were soldiers?

Soldiers went on missions like the one he'd put to Max all the time.

** -X-**

Nÿx paced the length of Syl's apartment- stalking was a more apt description of her back and forth movements. She hadn't slept and didn't feel tired, the bandage on her neck had been removed a few days before and all she had was a faint pinkish blemish. The last print Khaza would ever leave on her and that would fade in a couple of days too.

She'd thought it was done; that she wouldn't feel anything but her mind kept playing back the fight with Khaza in the barn. She kept hearing his voice in her head, the taunting tone and the feral glimmer in his eyes. He'd actually tried to kill her.

For real!

That was hardest to accept and even though she'd told herself it wasn't him, not the Khaza she'd called brother, it didn't make having blown him to bits any easier.

_'I killed him.'_

Yeah, and she hadn't had another choice. There was no other option no matter how much Nÿx wished there had been. Going back, being turned into one of Cilenti's guinea pigs and used for stud-.

No.

Nÿx would rather have Khaza kill her than have to live like that. Not that it would be called living. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything cage her. She wasn't going back to that.

Never.

The soft growl rumbled in her chest and past her throat but there was no one to hear it. Again, Nÿx found herself thinking of Alec and the strong feelings that had overcome her seeing him again. It was strange but she'd felt almost as though there had been a part of her missing. Even now, knowing he was somewhere in **Terminal City** had her wanting to go in search of him… But she held herself back. Forced herself to stay in Syl's apartment when it was the last thing she wanted to do. The last place she wanted to be.

_'So much for not being in a cage.'_

Yeah, hadn't she just promised herself never to be confined?

Well, it just showed how bent she was when it came to Alec and the feelings he brought out in her.

Nÿx trailed the tips of her fingers over her lips again, her eyes closed and she breathed softly. It wasn't the same, thinking of the kiss and _being_ kissed… Nÿx would rather Alec was kissing her. Before she knew it, Nÿx was at the door wanting more than just a kiss and Alec wouldn't mind. Of course he wouldn't but the memory of his expression, of seeing her again, it stopped her cold.

"What am I doing here?" Nÿx muttered drawing back from the door and staring at the faded carpet. She couldn't help thinking of her conversation with Krit and what he'd admitted at the end.

_"I love him."_

_"Are you going to tell him? About us." Krit asked and she winced._

_"I-." she couldn't answer him and that said a lot about Nÿx and how she felt about it._

_"I think…" he sighed heavily and faced the water again. "I think, if it was me, I'd want you to tell me. I'd want to know-."_

_"Why?" Nÿx demanded. "You'd want to hear that I'd been with some one else?"_

_"I'd want to know why." Krit said quietly but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I'd want to know so I could understand…"_

_"Krit, there's nothing to understand." Nÿx shook her head. "I was in heat. I told you to go-."_

_"And I didn't."_

_"You couldn't have. My scent was all over the place- you didn't- you weren't prepared-."_

_"I didn't leave, Nÿx." Krit repeated. _

_Nÿx shook her head, denying what he hadn't said out loud but how was she going to ignore that? How did she ignore it when Zane had taken off at the first chance?_

_"Krit-. I know you're hurt but you wouldn't-. You're only saying this because…Krit?"_

_He still didn't look at her and Nÿx slowly back away from him, hurt and telling herself he wouldn't do that to her. Because he was noble, he cared about her and he wouldn't-_

_"You were in heat with Alec." Krit said just as she turned away from him. "You'd taken him…"_

_"So… What? I'd…switch? Because I went into heat?" Nÿx demanded, angry with him. She stomped down to the waters edge where he stood and yanked on his arm so he faced her, so he saw how pissed she was, that he was hurting her now._

_"I wanted you as much as you wanted me in that moment, Nÿx." He said without flinching and she knew he was right about that but it didn't make her any less angry. "You gave back and you took pleasure in what we did. Feeling guilty or ashamed for it doesn't change us."_

_"I'm _not_ an animal, Krit!" Nÿx yelled shoving him. Her words rang out across the water and she knew they were a lie as well as he did._

_"Don't lie to your self, Nÿx." He said quietly. "They made us like this. With an animal inside each of us. We don't like it but that's the truth. We are animals… He knows that. He knows what an Alpha in heat is like." _

_Alec knew because he'd already had Nÿx. Just like Krit knew she wasn't the cat for him. Nÿx would never submit to anyone other than her equal._

Nÿx got up from the couch and paced the length of the living room again. Tell Alec or keep quiet… Krit had left it up to her even if he'd practucally told her to come clean. But Nÿx couldn't do it. She couldn't even get the words out to tell him what she'd done with Krit… She hadn't been able to talk with Krit about it and he'd been there!

No.

Oregon was not going to influence her decision. It wasn't going to be part of the reasons for going or staying. Because if she went to Alec it had to be for good. She had to be sure that's what _she_ wanted before she risked seeing him again. Leaving the first time had been hard, it certainly hadn't looked that way and she'd done her best to make it seem it wasn't that hard to do but in reality her thoughts had never been far from him. Nÿx hadn't been able to stop thinking of Alec and what he may have been doing at any given time. She'd worried, because of his job and the stupid things Max was always doing that ended up getting her family hurt.

_'That's not fair. Alec does plenty of stupid krap all on his own.'_

Of course he did, it was one of the many things Nÿx loved about the X-5. It pissed her off too.

"I'm bent." She sighed closing her eyes. Yes, she certainly was and nothing was going to make the situation better. Nÿx hated feeling … half- like she wasn't really alive and she was blaming it on Alec.

"Stupid." She snarled stomping into the bedroom and grabbing her satchel.

** -X-**

He set the laptop aside rubbing a hand over his face feeling tired. He didn't usually think of his age but right then, Lydecker felt every last year on his shoulders. After the 'request' Alec had made it had only taken a few calls to get the ball rolling. Now, Lydecker didn't know if he was ready to share his findings with the kid.

_'Soldier. They are all soldiers.'_

Yeah but more and more he had to remind himself of that. More and more, Lydecker thought of them as 'his kids'… Still, what they knew of Nÿx, the _Chimera _Ops and the two in charge of the program… His head started hurting just thinking of the endless amounts of resources the government had put behind them.

Col. Dan Sanders was a true soldier and he followed his orders. He was heartless and more than that, Sanders actually believed he was doing the right thing. No questions asked.

Diana Cilenti, now that one… Lydecker got the feeling this snake was a lot more dangerous. There was no way to know what the woman would do now that one of her projects was blown to pieces and the last viable material was Nÿx.

_'She's going to come after her.'_

That went without saying, because that's what Lydecker would do if he had no other options left. Other than that… there was infinite possibilities as to what the woman would do.

** -X-**

"I don't believe this." Dix muttered yet again. It was driving Kade nuts having to listen to him but he was having trouble believing it too. And he'd been the one to receive the message. Hell, he played it for Max, and then he played it again for Syl and Krit.

Now they were in her office.

"Hey Nÿx!" Dix waved in cheery excitement seeing her. She waved back but didn't stop and Dix didn't get a chance to tell her about the message. That the Senator was asking to speak with them.

Nÿx continued without stopping because if she did she didn't think she'd start moving again.

"Looking for someone?"

Nÿx slowed down as Zev came into view. His smoky gray eyes searched her face intently; he seemed to find something amusing but she had other things on her mind.

"Yeah, have you seen Alec?" she asked keeping her face perfectly composed.

"He's with Max in her office." Zev hooked a thumb over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Thanks." She said heading that way. Nÿx wondered what he was doing in there but at least, if she chickened out in the end, she could pretend she'd been looking for Max.

Too soon, Nÿx was standing outside Max's office. She could hear their voices perfectly. The hesitation gave her enough time to catch the threads of their conversation. Her brow furrowed and then she frowned. They were making plans-.

The voices shifted and before Nÿx realized it the door opened.

"Uh." She stood in the door, staring up at Alec. "Hi."

She sounded like an idiot and she felt her face grow hot. There were two things she wanted to do; 1) Jump on Alec and not let go. 2) Turn tail and run.

Behind Alec, the others went quiet, all of them staring at her.

"I-." Nÿx held up her satchel, finally remembering her excuse and deciding to use it. "I've got some new translations…" her eyes flicked over Syl and Krit to Max who suddenly rose from her chair. Seeing Krit in the room only made her more aware of what she _wasn't_ going to tell Alec.

Ever.

"I thought- I mean, you're busy." Nÿx quickly turned around and headed down the hallway deciding that turning tail was a better option. She couldn't do it, couldn't go to hiim as though she was still the same person she'd been when she left him five months ago.

Nÿx heard the door close behind her and though Alec's scent was still strong she didn't think anything of it. She drew in a breath, stopping and thinking that he hadn't said a word. Tried to keep the mess of emotions in check until she made it back to Syl's. Not one word and there she'd been about to-

"I knew it."

Nÿx frowned, she turned to find the familiar smirk in place and the greenish gold eyes alight with mirth. Her heart sped up but then she frowned. So he thought she was funny, did he? Irrationally she felt annoyed with him.

"Knew what?" Nÿx questioned coldly. Her senses were attuned to him, her body leaning towards him even though she kept a tight grip on herself. If he asked her to, she'd stay. She wouldn't ever leave him again and the certainty of that, the strength of those feelings for him scared Nÿx.

"That you'd come look for me." Alec replied easily. He closed the distance between them, projecting a confidence he didn't feel.

"What?" Nÿx narrowed her eyes trying to mask what she felt, one hand on her hip but she had to look up to keep eye contact. Her voice got stuck in her throat at the intensity of his gold-green eyes and she felt herself wanting to fall in his arms…

"You can't help it." Alec assured much too close. Her scent was all around him now. "I'm just irresistible." His voice had dropped an octave and the look in his eyes had changed from teasing to something hungrier.

"Oh-ho!" Nÿx scoffed weakly, her voice trembled and lacked any heat. "You sure have some screws loose." Though she thought it was more likely _her_ screws were missing. "In case your ears malfunctioned." She raised the satchel but her mouth had gone dry and her voice was unsteady. "I have translations for Max on the Mynoan glyphs-."

"And I'm sure everyone else bought that excuse." Alec cut in with more confidence. He watched her splutter, something she did when he had her cornered, when she couldn't think of anything to say and he knew.

"Its not-. Forget it." Nÿx slipped the strap over her head and shoved the satchel at Alec's chest. She wasn't going to stand there and let him enjoy her discomfort. She wasn't ready- or maybe she was- she didn't know anything anymore and it was Alec's fault!

Behind Alec the door opened just as Nÿx turned on her heel and rushed off. He frowned and glanced at the office to find Max scowling at him.

"This is yours." He said tossing the satchel at her and running after Nÿx. He wasn't going to let her walk away this time. He wasn't just giving up because the last few months alone had been the worst sort of torture he'd ever endured. He was going to have a serious talk with Nÿx about her need to run away everytime things got heavy.

Alec caught up quickly; just before Nÿx would've entered the Command Center he took her hand- well aware of the risk- and pulled her to a stop.

Nÿx turned, reaching up as though to push him away. Alec froze as she leaned into his chest instead. He wasn't sure if he was still supposed to argue his point and convince her to stay or just give it all up and take off right then. Alec just held her to him.

"How do I help?" Nÿx' fingers curled into his jacket, drawing in a deep breath and savoring his scent. This was home. She wanted him with all her being and nothing else mattered.

Alec couldn't believe he'd hear her right. She was going to stay? Because it sounded like she was staying… it took a little longer to process her words, to realize she really was going to stick around, that she was accepting his job at **Terminal City**. Relief flooded through Alec and his arms wrapped around Nÿx tightly.

"Hey, I still need to breathe." Nÿx murmured against his chest but she was holding onto him just as tightly. Alec barely loosened his hold still not letting go of her as he picked her up.

"You could hold your breath." Syl said behind them watching their kiss. She smirked tapping on her wrist watch until he set her down. Alec turned, keeping an arm around Nÿx and grinned. It was the first real smile she'd seen on Alec. He felt elated and it showed on his face.

"For six minutes, forty-two seconds." Nÿx agreed keeping her arm around Alec's waist. She didn't want to let go of him...

"Longer than any of us." Syl shrugged. She turned her attention to Alec. "So, can we get back to the meeting? We still have your security detail to discuss."

"Nÿx?" Alec looked down at her, questioning whether she had really meant it. The pause was unnerving but Nÿx smiled softly at him and nodded.

** -X-**

Logan had come to notice how easily Max took to being around the lanky ordinary. He scowled, realized he was picking up on the Tansgenics slang and almost cursed. Nothing was right. He still couldn't get close to Max and the fact she'd been shot at by soldiers- soldiers hunting Nÿx- and no one had told him. And why was Nÿx welcomed back after she'd ditched everyone at **Terminal City**? Why was _he_ getting dirty looks? Why was Max so cozy with Yahir when she barely let anyone lay a hand on her?

He heard her voice first, annoyed and not at all happy. Logan rounded the corner, his scowl turning into a glare. There was Max, her arm wrapped around Yahir's waist, bearing his weight and scolding him.

"What were you thinking?" Max demanded while worry furrowed her brow.

"I wasn't…ooh, look." Yahir reached up in front of his eyes and made as though to grab at something. "Pretty."

"Hey," she smacked his hand. "This isn't funny, Yahir."

"Pretty…" he smiled goofily and cupped his hand around her chin. Max snorted, her scowl back in place.

"You don't even know what other side effects Doc's drug will have. What do I tell your Dad?" she demanded ignoring the gentle touch of his hand on her face.

"Anata wa watashi ga ima made mi ta kirei na mono da." Yahir murmured leaning down to her face. Max almost smiled at the compliment, almost and then Yahir's lips pressed on hers and she didn't bother to push him off. He wasn't doing any harm and then he smiled at her.

"You're so stupid, Yahir." Max muttered though her lips turned up in a soft smile. She didn't want to think of how… right, it had felt. Yahir was loopy on the trial vaccine but it didn't seem to impair his ability to kiss. Max didn't think Yahir would have any memory of it in the morning. The thought bothered her-

"Kekkon shi te kure?" he asked grinning down at her.

Max chuckled shaking her head. Of course she was shocked by the question but there was also that nice feeling, one she'd never experienced before, even with Logan. Just being asked was nice enough, even if Yahir was drugged up and loopy on the trial vaccine Doc had dosed him with.

"Ask me when you're sober." Max said and started walking with him towards the apartment building where she'd placed the Miyakashi siblings. For now, it was only Yahir because Zable was still de-toxing at the hospital.

Logan kept watching from the sidewalk. Jealousy was eating at him, at the closeness between them. Yahir wasn't an X-5 and yet he'd gotten closer to Max than Logan had been able to do since they'd first met. What was it about _that_ ordinary? The question bothered him but in truth he hadn't been trying very hard to find a cure for their virus. He'd put that on the backburner, instead he'd taken up Asha's cause. He was researching other things, trying to find dirt on White and the Conclave…anything besides the virus keeping him and Max apart.

But was that the only thing?

** -X-**

"We're actually going on this… I don't have a word for this." Nÿx scowled from her seat, arms crossed.

It had already been decided, nothing she'd said had made a difference. After all, it was Logan doing the asking. The kicker was it had nothing to do with **Terminal City** or Logan or any of them.

Just Asha.

And Alec…Nÿx glared at him, intelligently choosing to sit across the table from her. Because he'd backed their decision to help out. Hell, Alec was all for helping the blond and that made Nÿx very upset. She had a pretty good idea why he was feeling so helpful and she'd heard from OC about the almost hook-up. Of course, the fact Nÿx had _actually_ 'hooked up' with Krit added to her bad mood. How the hell did she have any right to get mad at Alec for something he _never_ did?

Alec glanced at Nÿx feeling just a little nervous. There was definitely going to be some explaining after the meeting was done and he was hoping it wouldn't involve any added electricity going into his body.

"Well, it's sort of your fault." Syl noted staring unflinchingly at Nÿx. "You went around blowing up research labs- government _and_ private owned."

"You left a trail." Zane said with a slight shrug. "Personally, I say you get a medal but there are some people out there staking claim on your work. That's not good when news people are labeling them 'terrorist attacks' and start blaming Transgenics."

"Too late to cry about this." Krit stated sitting forward. "Hopefully, you got what you were looking for and its worth all the attention."

"You can't blame me for the mess the ordinary got herself into." Nÿx protested glaring at Krit. She wasn't going to take the blame for Asha's stupidity. How many screws was the blond missing she couldn't tell the people she was running with were psychos?

"So let's help." Alec proposed.

"Help." Nÿx echoed eyeing Alec with a narrowed eyed glare. "I just bet." She muttered, hating the knot in her gut.

_Guilt_.

"Look," Zane chortled, amused. "Little Nÿx is getting territorial." He smirked, gray eyes pointedly on Krit. "I'd say the cat is coming out, claws drawn… watch it, Alec."

"Not helping." Alec frowned, though inwardly he was pleased with the jealous streak Nÿx was showing. She'd already staked her claim.

_'Twice.'_

"Boys…" Syl drawled on a sigh. "Can we focus on this plan now?" she didn't miss the dreamy expression on Alec's face or that he didn't take his eyes off Nÿx.

There were nods all around, excluding Nÿx. She wished Max was present because Nÿx had a few things to say to her for agreeing to help them. Instead, Max had run out to play nursemaid to Yahir while the idiot was still loopy on Doc's experimental vaccines. So far it was working. All Doc had to do was get rid of the hallucinogenic affects.

_'It's my own fault for making her think he was growing another body part.'_

Nÿx almost laughed at the memory of Max' wide eyes and slightly panicked expression. It proved the X-5 cared and that was only the start…

"This is funny now?" Krit demanded seeing the smirk on her face. He was just a little ticked off but he'd promised Nÿx there wouldn't be any trouble. He wouldn't interfere between Alec and Nÿx, it was just difficult to see them together.

"Krit, she's -." Zane laughed and it was harder for Nÿx to keep a semi-straight face. "Oh yeah, she's laughing at how fast Max ran out of here when she said Yahir was growing body parts."

"I'm just proving a point." Nÿx defended relaxing into her seat. At least she tried to because having Alec and Krit in the same room was stressful.

"Which is?" Syl asked, momentarily distracted from their plans.

"Oh, you'll see." Nÿx replied but it was the smile on her face Alec was concerned about. He'd seen it before and that was not a good omen, though he was happy not to be on the receiving end.

** -X-**

Lydecker closed the door, the black briefcase resting at his feet. Without a word Kian drove back to **Terminal** **City** in silence. Once behind the fence he dropped the Col. at the Command Center before heading towards the parking garage.

Lydecker watched him go; he surveyed the city and the Transhumans walking past. So much had changed and yet he didn't feel any different, just older. He walked into the building heading towards his office. No one said anything to him, most avoided any contact with him at all or just gave him baleful looks. He understood why. He didn't blame them for any of it and yet he couldn't just give the repeated speech about doing his job. In his office, the one Max had allotted him, Lydecker set the briefcase down. He wasn't…happy per se but being around his kids definitely gave him some peace. He was doing his best to help them, to make up for the harsh reality of life that was forced on them.

No one at _Manticore_ had thought anything of what they were doing. There was no moral question involved when the program was started because they weren't supposed to be anything but weapons. His kids…

Truthfully, Lydecker wasn't sorry. The X-5's were soldiers; born, bred and trained. Different from him and those like him in the military but still special. His kids were born killers, trained for it- all the instincts in their DNA… But now the public was saying they weren't human? The Conclave had its PR campaign saying his kids weren't 'conceived' and where the hell was the Senator?

They wanted to use his kids but didn't want to admit it to the public. Lydecker knew it was only a matter of time before the suits and the politicians came to **Terminal** **City**. Whether they'd ask or just order was anyone's guess but he was betting they'd come with orders. To try and force the X-5's into the draft.

There'd be a mini war on American soil if it was like that. But he was worried, not sure that his kids could survive it, let alone win against the American government.

** -X-**

It was another research lab- connected to the government in some way, somehow- as far as Nÿx was concerned.

"Remember." Zane warned in a soft voice. "We aren't here to blow it up."

Nÿx made a shushing motion with her hand but it did nothing to wipe the smirk from his face.

"No trading." Syl whispered moving past Nÿx who scowled. She'd end up strangling Zane before the job was done if they left her alone with him but that didn't seem to bother the others.

_'Suck it up and move.'_

Ahead, Krit pushed the grate; it gave with a little screech. All six froze, no breathing and only the drops of water plunking into the sewer they were standing in, made any sound.

"Clear." Krit motioned and Syl was at his side slipping into the parking garage. They moved with the ease that came of years working side by side. Zane moved up, taking Krit's place, allowing Kian and Zev to slip through. The Transgenics had been drafted for their field medic training.

Zane held up a fist and Nÿx froze at his side. She scanned the garage, their sensitive ears picked up the whir of an electrical engine. Zane lowered the grate into place forcing Nÿx down two more rungs. She ended up face to face with Grease Monkey and stuck out her tongue. Zane almost laughed at the childish action, glad the others were nowhere to be seen and then the rubber wheels of the security cart rolled into view. They slowed to a stop right over the X-5's

"Bullshit." One of the guards said.

"Your fat ass couldn't handle it." The other retorted.

"Watch your punk ass mouth, Rick." Fat ass warned. Nÿx and Zane watched as the cart tipped dangerously and a black shoe pounded onto the grate. Dirt flaked off the sole raining down on both of them but only Nÿx made a gross face.

"Ha! You talk big, George." Rick chortled.

"I'll sit on your skinny ass." George threatened turning back into the cart.

"Probably." Rick conceded. "But you'd have to catch me first."

"Don't have to." George snapped. "Just shut your yap, Rick."

Nÿx and Zane growled low in their throats as George tossed his cigarette right over their heads. The embers fell on their clothes and hair which they quickly shook off. Scowling up through the grate all they could make out was a huge belly hanging over something that passed as a belt. Two beefy hands pulled up on the waistband, hitching them higher.

Nÿx didn't see the point.

George, the fat smoker, stuffed his big ass back into the cart and it slowly rolled away while they continued to bicker like an old married couple.

"Move." Krit's voice carried and the two moved quickly with Nÿx slipping out of the sewer and holding onto the grate while Zane joined her. With the grate lowered into place Nÿx dashed to the nearest shadows, easily blending into them as she'd been taught. Zane tried to follow but he still couldn't manage to completely disappear. All six, black clad figures, entered the building without a problem.

** -X-**

Asha paced the length of Logan's house. She was nervous, afraid of what was going to happen if Max and the others weren't able to get the information from the bio labs. She was plagued with doubts, what if there wasn't anything on there? What if those psychos had been lying and all they'd wanted was a way into the lab?

"This feels wrong." She muttered loud enough to get Logan's attention.

"They'll be fine." He assured turning back to his computer. "Its what they do."

Asha frowned at his back. He was being too nonchalant about the whole thing and that bothered her too. It was so easy for him to ask the X-5's for help, to behave as though there was nothing they couldn't handle. So what they were bred and trained to be killing machines, they still bled, still had feelings… they could still die.

"What if this is what they wanted?" Asha demanded. "A group of Transgenics inside the bio labs…that'll just prove them right."

The witch hunt would begin in earnest if that was the case and Logan had to force himself not to worry. They were more than capable of avoiding capture, hadn't Max said it was one of their favorite games as kids?

** -X-**

Nÿx cursed under her breath as the lights in the lab shut off. She turned to Zane with a glare clearly visible from the red flashing light in the room.

"Do any of you _ever_ go anywhere without setting off alarms?" she hissed under her breath.

"Hey, why are we getting the blame? We aren't ordinaries, Nÿx. We know what we're doing." Zane retorted quickly gathering up their evidence and stuffing it into the satchel Nÿx slipped over her shoulder.

"Red light, Zane. That's not a good sign." She whispered moving with him to the door, hoping the others had managed their parts and were going to their own exits.

"Your observation skills astound me." Zane retorted opening the door a crack. "Now be quiet."

Nÿx flicked the back of his head in annoyance but did as he ordered. In the next instant both were blurring down the hallway to the air vent at the end of the hall.

"Stop!"

Zane changed directions with Nÿx close on his heels as the security guards started after them.

** -X-**

It was another dreary Seattle day but she was used to the rain, whether it poured or drizzled, though Luc preferred her days to be dry. Still, Normal hadn't fired her and that was a plus but she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hide Khaza' parting gift. She scowled at the gray sky knowing sheld have to figure something out and pissed because she'd been stupid enough to let it happen. Hell, she'd practically begged him…

Luc drew in a breath, forcing her watery eyes to focus on the street as she moved between two suits. She hardly noticed them or anyone else, for that matter. It was one of OriginalCindy's constant complaints. She didn't get tired of telling Luc what an easy mark she presented by staring at the ground instead of where she was going and who was there.

"Ouch!" Luc jerked away from the suit and clutched at her arm. The sting slowly became a slow burn that spread but she couldn't make a sound to voice how much it hurt.

Luc blinked, trying to get rid of the fussy clouds at the edge of her vision and just when her legs gave out she was held a loft by strong arms. All she saw was the black coat, felt the wool on her cheek before the world faded…

**-X-**

"What happened?" Alec demanded as soon as he caught sight of Zane and Krit walking down the hall. He'd been waiting, worried and anxious though he kept it from showing. After all, he'd never had a problem hiding his emotions before.

Alec was pissed about the whole thing and at Max for agreeing to the stupid job with Logan. Hell, Alec was to balme because he'd agreed and then he;d made the choice to stay behind. As if Max couldn't arrange another shipment of 'necessities' on her own.

"Syl's fine."Krit replied knowing it wasn't the answer Alec wanted to hear. Sometimes Krit forgot the X-5 wasn't his brother. He forgot the face he was looking at wasn't Ben's. Ben would've asked about Syl, wanted to know if she was alright. He would've been concerned for their sister… but this wasn't Ben, it wasn't their brother and any concern Alec could have was for Nÿx. And that's why he'd only mentioned Syl. It was petty, yes, but it was all Nÿx had left him with. Because Krit wasn't about to break his promise to her. Held never hurt Nÿx intentionally.

"Doc's patching up the burn." Zane added leaving out the obvious fact Nÿx had been responsible for it. Behind Alec they saw Max and the concern clearly written on her face. They hadn't wanted to alarm anyone and Syl hadn't wanted it to be a big deal. Nÿx hadn't meant to hurt Syl, they knew it and it wasn't a bad burn. Nothing like Nÿx had been a few weeks ago or the times before that.

"Where's Nÿx?" Alec demanded glaring at them. The X-5's were deliberately stonewalling him. He was almost sure the trouble had started because of Nÿx; she just couldn't keep out of it. And the raid had been her idea to begin with. That was about the time he stopped being ok with the job.

"She took the scenic route home." Krit replied with a shrug. But Alec knew that anywhere Krit went, Nÿx followed.

"Sewers." Zane explained. "Easy to smell when she gets here." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What the hell is she doing in the sewers?"

"Anyone else?" Max questioned cutting Alec off.

"Zev, got…distracted. Nÿx dragged him off." Krit answered, remembering the look on Zev's fave when Nÿx came out of the shadows and took down the guard.

"I never liked sewers." Zane added before Alec opened his mouth.

"No one likes sewers." Max added noting the glare Alec was giving them.

"Rat's like 'em." Zane pointed out. "Too many of those germ bags." He shuddered.

"Nobody told you to go to New York." Krit grumbled.

"It was out of the way-."

Alec stormed out leaving them to stare at his back. He was angry and that told Max he wasn't as ok with the 'mission' or Nÿx' participation.

"She really is ok?" Max asked turning to her brothers.

"Yeah." Krit nodded. He tried to get it out of his head, the damage Nÿx had caused within the short period. The smell of charred flesh was stuck in his nose no matter what he did to get rid of it. They all knew it had been an accident, Nÿx hadn't seen the soldier grab Syl just as she released her wave…

"Sitting with Syl." Zane added with a smirk. "Hopefully showered up and not stinking up the place."

"He took off in the opposite direction." Krit pointed out. "I think she showered."

"He's not Ben." Max told them quietly. But they knew that, it was just a little difficult.

"Doesn't mean he isn't family." Zane replied. His silver eyes locked on Krit but the message was loud and clear.

Krit passed through the hospital on his way to sit with Syl when he caught sight of a familiar face. He paused, hesitating only a moment before he entered the room, softly closing the door behind him. He approached the slim girl sitting crossed legged on the cold floor. He could hear her even breathing; she sat so still, hands held loosely over her bent knees. She gave no sign of noting his presence and Krit hesitated again, wondering if he should say something to let her know he was in the room or just wait. He shifted, feeling uncomfortable and finally opened his mouth.

"Hi." Zable's voice was soft and Krit froze. Slowly, she gathered her hands together, drew in another deep breath and then started to rise. She wasn't as steady and Krit quickly helped her up.

"Thanks." Zable smiled at him, a little surprised since she'd thought Simon had come back to check on her like he'd said. "Oh, hi- I mean." She gave a little embarrassed laugh and Krit smiled too. "I said that already."

"Yeah, hi." Krit replied helping her to the bed where she slowly slipped under the covers.

"I was sort of expecting Simon to come in." Zable explained.

"Oh," Krit was slightly annoyed and glanced at the door while he pulled the covers over her. "I can go if -."

"No." Zable quickly replied then smiled, embarrassed. "I mean, you don't have to. Go. Unless you have to go. I mean n-." She bit her lip and closed her eyes thinking there was no way she could embarrass herself more. "So, how has your day been?"

Krit laughed. It wasn't that hard to do around Zable and he liked the way it felt. Not much was easy and fun, not in **Terminal City** and her arrival… Krit had figured out why Zable had looked familiar. He'd seen her before, when Azia had tried to tell him that Nÿx belonged with Alec. It was Zable's dark eyes, her face the angel had shown him. Seeing Zable at the pick up point… Krit hadn't know how to react.

"It's been… interesting." Krit answered taking a seat on the bed and relaxing. That was as close as he could get to describing the day he'd had. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know." Zable shrugged. "I've been lounging about all day, being lazy- my Father would not approve." She shook her head amused. "But, at least I'm not the one seeing pretty rainbows and talking nonsense."

"Yahir's still hallucinating?" Krit asked trying not to chuckle. He'd spent some time with both siblings, hearing about Max when she was younger and their lives. It certainly filled in some holes, made Max a little easier to understand and know. He'd also seen the way Yahir would stare at Max and it was clear the ordinary had no filial feelings for her.

"Oh yeah." Zable grinned and leaned towards Krit smirking. "He proposed to Max." she giggled while Krit looked shocked.

"He did?" Krit asked not sure she wasn't teasing him.

"Uh-huh. He really did. I swear but don't go telling your siblings because Max made me promise not to tell." Zable warned. "She can kick my ass."

"Don't worry." Krit laughed. "I won't let her hurt you." He promised taking her hand in his.

Their smiles slowly faded, Zable's eyes dropping to his hand. Krit looked down as well and then started to pull back, a bit embarrassed. He didn't get far before her fingers threaded through his and she looked up at him. Her lips pulled up in a soft smile.

_'Soul mate…'_

Was Zane right?

**-X-**


	12. Rescue Me

_**AN: Yes, I did re-write this chapter, added more details and information to the plot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Rescue Me**

Nÿx walked slowly towards the apartment. It was late but she was still full of energy. The 'job' hadn't gone as planned, at least not towards the end and she wished the ordinaries were in front of her so she could 'question' them. An hour with her and they'd sure as hell start talking.

_'They set us up.'_

Hadn't she told the others it was a bad idea?

_'They never listen to me.'_

Not even Krit and he'd always backed up her warnings but now he was taking crazy risks. It was because of Max, they all did things for Max they normally wouldn't even consider. What was it? Why be so reckless?

Questions made it easier to forget about her part in the fiasco. Nÿx hadn't thought her plan from beginning to end. They needed a way out and she made one; right through the guards and out the side door. Of course, Syl had been too close to the blast but they all knew better than to touch her or anything near. But Syl wasn't at fault either. If ithadnt beed for that soldier…

"Where have you been?"

Nÿx looked up sharply, finding Alec striding towards her. He was clearly upset which made her stiffen slightly.

"Hospital. Syl…" she trailed off but he could see she was uncomfortable.

"I heard. Tell me what happened."

Nÿx shook her head and stepped into him, her face in his chest and all at once her mind focused solely on his sent.

** -X-**

The weather was warm, the sun streaming into the hayloft between the cracks. He lay there feeling at peace, enjoying a moment of rest before the next days work and watched as the golden beams of light danced with dust motes. A strand of wheat stuck out of his mouth, held by two fingers as he chewed on the end. It seemed like the perfect life; good job doing something he actually enjoyed, a boss who treated him more like family than an employee, a place of his own not that far from the main house… He turned his head, the lowering sun hallowing his hair so it shone like gold. The pale blue eyes slowly traced their way over a mass of golden curls, to the pale skin slightly flushed, over dark gold eyebrows finely arched, long curling lashes that fluttered open revealing the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Bluer than the deepest ocean, darker than sapphires…

"Just another week." Her heart shaped mouth turned up in a smile. He couldn't help but flick the end of her nose with his blade of wheat, watched her nose twitch and a slim hand reach up to rub the skin.

"A week?" he questioned pretending not to know what she meant. Her eyes narrowed, body shifting until she rose on one arm to glare at him.

"Adam Thompson. Don't you dare pretend you've forgotten about our wedding."

He couldn't help the grin that lit his face. Two strong arms wrapped around her slim body easily pulling her down to his chest. He rose up, chuckling and kissed his fiancé. That more than anything he could've said removed the glare from her pretty face and with a sigh Noèl relaxed, enjoying her time alone with Adam.

"Are you happy?" the question didn't raise any suspicion from him. If anything Adam smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked upon Noèl. Happy did not begin to describe how good his life was. He couldn't dream of it getting any better now that he had Noèl.

"No." he smiled dropping a light kiss on her upturned lips. "I couldn't ask for any more. You're all that matters to me, Noèl. You make me happy." He meant it; every word came from his heart. He still remembered the first time, seeing Noèl ride up on the mare, the wind in her hair… she'd looked like an angel, all gold and smiling but it was her eyes that took his breath away. Swirls of blue and green so dark you couldn't tell what color they were until the sun shone.

"I love you."

He smiled at he soft voiced words, felt her small hand slide up his chest, her fingers twining in the shoulder length hair. Just one more thing he'd done for her, because it made her happy… so he was happy.

Adam leaned in for another kiss, felt her heart beating, the soft breath and stiffened. He looked around frowning, unsure as to why his neck felt suddenly tense, why the stillness in the barn made him uncomfortable.

"Adam?" Noèl questioned. The hay rustled as she sat up watching him turn left then right searching for something. It made her suddenly nervous and she gripped his arm. She noticed the lack of sound, the birds that had been chirping incessantly minutes ago now mute. Slowly, Noèl rose to her knees, Adam clutching at her dress to keep her down. He turned to her, looked up into her face-

"NOÈl!"

** -X-**

Alec drew in deep breaths, eyes on the ceiling and grinning. He had no idea how they'd made it back to the apartment, all he remembered was Nÿx clinging to him, hands all over…

Nÿx purred curling into his side.

_'Where I belong.'_

Alec felt the sound vibrate through her chest and drew his arm tightly around her. He'd missed her, the easy way she'd curl into his side as they slept… Alec had felt her absence then, when he didn't have the heat of her body to soothe him. Nÿx' sent was all around Alec as she was lithely crawled on top of him. He chuckled, looking into the dark hazel eyes peeking from under the inky swatch of hair in her face.

"Already?" he murmured feeling his muscles twitch in response to her light caresses. His arms wound around her waist while his fingers traced over her back.

"I'm not tired." The sound of her voice was followed by the soft pressure of her lips on his chest only to be replaced by her teeth. He winced in response, feeling an instant curl of lust shoot through his body.

"It's a good thing we have enough supplies for the rest of you're cycle." Alec mumbled easily flipping them over so he was on top. He held both her wrists captive above her head with his hands.

"What-?" Nÿx aquirmed under Alec, forgetting her question. He kissed her ending with a gentle bite on her bottom lip. He pulled away smirking but she leaned up, nipping at his lip and getting a slight hiss in return.

"Tag." She laughed and avoided Alec's first attempt but he pinned her wrists in one hand and used the other to cup her face and hold her still. She didn't mind, especially when his lips moved firmly over hers. He pulled her bottom lip demanding acces. Nÿx moaned and then his tongue began a through exploration of her mouth. Alec rested more of his weight on her, pressingher into the matress as he deepened their kiss.

Nÿx hooked her legs around his waist and flipped them over again. Alec grabbed on as they rolled off the bed, trying to keep them from meeting the floor in vain. They burst out laughing trying to untangle themselves from the sheets they pulled down with them. After Nÿx tore them they gave up and ignored the pieces still wrapped around their legs.

"You're dangerous." Alec stated threading his hands into her hair. He drew her to him, lips pressing into the sensitive spot on her neck and tugged on her hair.

"You've no idea." Nÿx promised on a sigh, sliding her hands down his chest. She moaned feeling him pull on her hair again. He bit down on her neck, flipping them over and heard the sound of the last sheet tearing. Alec wasn't going to complain, especially when Nÿx slid her leg up his side before wrapping it around his waist.

** -X-**

Yahir grumbled but obediently shuffled his feet to the SUV alongside Max. He didn't want to leave **Terminal City **but his Father was… being a Father.

"He worries about you two." Max spoke softly just a little self conscious of their intertwined hands. Yahir had taken hold of hers as they'd walked towards the parking garage and though she'd noticed, Max hadn't pulled away. He wasn't doing any harm and it felt…comfortable.

"Parents do that." Yahir conceded though he didn't have to like it. He shrugged and turned to Max with a cheesy grin. "Hey, maybe Doc could clone me."

"Ha! You're bent." Max chuckled.

"What, don't you know two is better than one?" Yahir demanded. Though he wouldn't take Max' twin if he couldn't have her.

"Not when it comes to you." Zable called out.

"Mind your own business. This is a private conversation." Yahir ordered with a mock scowl for his sister who just rolled her eyes and sat back.

"You are trouble." Max conceded with a smirk. Yahir pretended to be offended as they reached the SUV. "I know you." She added when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Those were all your ideas." He defended. "I was the innocent accomplice each and every time."

"Right." Max scoffed reaching for the passenger door only for Yahir to open it and wave her inside the back seat still arguing his innocence. Neither Max or Zable believed him while Krit drove to the gate. The trip would take a few days- enough time to see if Alec was really serious about his new job.

Krit glanced into the rearview mirror unable to hide the twitch of his lips watching Max interact with Yahir. She was so…different. For one, she was smiling and it shone in her eyes. His sister was happy- and laughing.

** -X-**

Alec walked out of his office feeling a little stressed. He'd agreed to be the Representative without really realizing what that was going to entail and now he was left alone while Max and Krit went to drop off the 'kids'.

_'Great.'_ He grumbled to himself. It was bad enough the way Krit mooned over Zable though it did relieve some of the tension he felt around Krit because of Nÿx. The X-5 had always been to close to her and Alec had wondered… but Nÿx had never spoken of Krit as other than family. She'd lived with them- with Krit and nothing had ever evolved. Alec had no reason to believe that would change and as far as Alec was concerned, _Nÿx was his._

He wondered again how Max couldn't see it, the difference between both ordinaries and her preference for Yahir. Still, Alec was smart enough not to mention anything.

He was also pleased with how easily Nÿx had fallen into the role as his Second In Commnad. Without Max, the Transgenics who couldn't get to Alec looked for Nÿx and she made decisions without him. Alec didn't mind. She was efficient, knew how and what needed to be done and made it happen. He didn't have any complaints or worries with Nÿx helping him. He'd realized quickly how easy it was to work with her.

"Alec."

He stiffened slightly and turned towards the Col. Each time Lydecker was around Alec flashed back to the man's first and almost last meeting with Nÿx. Sometimes Alec wondered if it wouldn't have been better for everyone involved if she had fried his ass.

"Help you with something?" he asked indifferently. If the answer was yes then as **Terminal City's** representative, Alec would just pass him on to another hapless Transgenic. And he'd have no guilt in doing so.

"No." Lydecker replied and held out a file. "But maybe this will help you and Nÿx."

Alec's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the file. He wasn't sure what sort of help he and Nÿx needed but Lydecker seemed to think it was important.

"What is this?" Alec questioned roughly as he took the file and flipped it open.

"Biology. Of sorts." Lydecker answered with a slight shrug. "I've noticed odd behavior lately. Both of you." He added when Alec frowned. He skimmed through the pages his frown turning into a scowl as he read.

"Why do I need a lesson in… _'Pryde behavior'_?" Alec growled. _'Mating practices?' _And why did Lydecker need to remind him of the animal inside?

"Because she's been shedding scent-."

"It's her cycle-."

"You are not dumb." Lydecker cut in roughly. "Her heat cycle comes three times a year, just like the X-Series. This is different."

"So…"

Lydecker drew in a breath and shook his head realizing Alec was being stubborn. His kids were resentful, hated being told they were animals. They'd still have to accept it, realize the animal was part of them if they wanted to live a normal- normal for them- life.

"You're an Alpha, Alec."

The low growl was a warning but it also emphazised his point. "So is Nÿx. And that is one reason she buts heads with Max."

"Max?" Alec questioned. "What's she got-?"

"Because Max feels threatened by her… and it's one of the reasons Renfro paired you both at _Manticore._" He let that sink in but Alec wasn't challenging him.

"Max?" of course he'd felt the initial attraction to Max, he wasn't going to deny that.

"Logan or not," lydecker continued. "You'd have found a way to Max because of this." He tapped at the file in Alec's hand. "There are other females in **Terminal City,** I can't say how many will react to Nÿx. Already some of the males are drawn to her-."

_'Mine!'_

Alec snarled, the sound coming from deep in his chest just at the thought of anyone else laying a finger on Nÿx.

"Read the file, Alec." Lydecker pushed. "But you already know what to do."

** -X-**

Zane clenched his fists as he watched the screens in the Command Room. Beside him Syl's features hardened, anger washing off both Transgenics in waves.

"Where?" Syl ground past clenched teeth. The slightly reddened skin of her cheeks and neck the last marks of Nÿx's accidental burn itched.

"We don't know." Kade answered from his seat. "The video arrived an hour ago. When I saw-." He glanced at the X-5's seeing the anger on both their faces before facing his screens again. "Max called in. Her and Krit are on their way back… I didn't say anything." Kade assured. It was the reason he'd sent for them, because Nÿx was MIA and Alec wasn't aswering his cell.

_"No! Noèl!" _

Zane watched his brother struggle against the bonds, the metal straps cutting into the soft skin of his wrists, blood seeping through. No matter what Zack did he couldn't get any slack.

_"I want 452." _ A vicious strike to Zack's face produced more blood, the baton tore off a piece of skin and the shiny metal shimmered under the headlamp.

_"I'm not patient and I won't hesitate to get rid of you Transgenic trash."_ The baton struck viciously at Zack's torso, ribs cracking and a harsh cough splattered blood on their brothers white shirt.

Syl gripped the back of Kade's chair as she watched her brother get beaten, listened to his grunts of pain, the tears streaking his dirty face while he mumbled incoherently. She felt her sensitive skin stretch and ignored the itch, her only concern was Zack.

It hurt to see this, watch their brother, their protector, tortured… This wasn't supposed to happen. Zack was supposed to have a normal life, far away from all this fighting, all the hate.

_'Was it too much to ask for?'_ Zane wondered.

"Who dropped this off?" Syl asked pushing away from the chair. Zane watched her, tore his eyes away from the screen and Zack to his sister ready for action, her body coiled, focused only on getting their brother back to safety.

"Bike messenger." Kade answered. He typed on his keyboard bringing up a video of the main gate, the one the ordinaries gravitated to. "Asmara and Baylen were on duty. They didn't see anything wrong with him aside from the fact he made a delivery to us."

"Not exactly a regular day at **Terminal City**." Zane murmured watching the video. Kade magnified the messengers face and ran a search through the database for a visual match.

"How did they find him?" Syl demanded. "Max said he was safe. That Logan found him a place outside of all this and he didn't remember anything." She wanted to hit something, wanted to hurt the ones torturing her brother. After all he'd done for them through the years, after the escape, helping take out the DNA lab at _Manticore_ when he'd been dead set against any of them going back. He told them to go to ground, separate and lay low…

_'We didn't listen. Neither of us listened…'_

"Where is Logan?" Zane questioned. His gray eyes turned icy at the silence and the thought of the ordinary their sister trusted betraying them, betraying Zack… "Find him." He ordered, all the while thinking Nÿx had been warning from the beginning against trusting Logan.

_'Looks as though Nÿx was right again.'_

"I'm going with you." Syl had questions for the ordinary as well. Starting with how Zack ended up getting caught. The same thoughts went through her mind, maybe Logan's information had been incorrect, maybe something had gone wrong but then why hadn't they been warned. Why didn't Logan know about Zack's capture?

** -X-**

She felt like a damn puppet is what.

"Boo-."

"No." Nÿx stubbornly shook her head and sat with crossed arms glaring at the wall. "Why does he even _listen_ to him?" she demanded of the ordinary. "You'd think-."

"Col. man's done some shady things but he's-."

"Don't say 'helped'." Nÿx cut in yet again. "Because the only one he's helped is himself."

She'd left Alec talking and slammed out of the apartment as soon as he'd said it was the Col. who'd given him all the information. That he'd been- he'd been- _watching_ her. 

_'Like some-some- a pervert!'_

And there was Alec being all attentive and listening- like a fucking soldier!

_'We aren't soldiers anymore! And I'm not some fucking animal either.'_

But if that were true she'd never had done anything with Krit in the Oregon forest. She would have had control over herself, gone her way while they went theirs… but she hadn't. She'd been in heat and Krit was the closest male available to her. Krit wasn't the one she wanted but she took him anyway, let it happen…

Guilty.

That's how she felt. Guilty because she'd also enjoyed Krit's touch-.

OC let out a breath. It was glaringly obvious Nÿx was in one of her bad moods, bad enough she walked out on Alec and had spent the night in Seattle.

"You're being ridiculous." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Original Cindy decided being on Nÿx' bad side wasn't healthy but she squared her shoulders and forged ahead. "You have animal DNA and no matter what you still have…feline…behavior."

"Right." Nÿx muttered under her breath. That was fact and she didn't deny it but when Lydecker started saying she was 'attracting' Alec with her scent because she wanted him to be her mate… well, that was just a little too much animal for her. But then he accused her of also attracting other Transgenics!

_'What the hell does he think I am?'_

Unbidden came the image of Krit and the smells of the forest around them, the feel of him-.

_'No! I'm not an animal.'_

Nÿx was more upset with Alec for buying into the bullshit story- not that he didn't have facts to back him up because it was all in that file but still…Nÿx didn't want to admit the information was right- _felt _right.

"All I'm saying is why make a big deal out of this? Alec doesn't have a problem with you two being mated or whatever, does he?" OC questioned with an arched eyebrow. Only Nÿx hadn't told Original Cindy about the forest incident with Krit. Nÿx wasn't going to tell anyone, _ever_.

"I am not-."

"An animal, yeah, well, you want to go there again?"

From the little OC had seen of them it looked as though neither would mind if what the Col. said was true. She'd never seen Alec so calm as when Nÿx was with him. And Nÿx… she practically purred- hell, she did a couple of times!

"I'm re-thinking your visit to **Terminal City**." Nÿx said standing up and pacing the length of the living room. However much she wanted to keep denying it, the fact was she had animal DNA and that DNA made life just that much more difficult.

"They got the de-sickafying machine-."

"Decontamination chamber." Nÿx corrected eyeing her. "And no you can't take turns."

Because Lydecker had already asked. Apparently having to share with CJ wasn't fun. Nÿx doubted OC would last the week without loosing it.

"Boo, he can't be that bad." Original Cindy scoffed with a dismissive wave. Nÿx snorted only slightly amused.

"CJ-. Girl he's bent." Nÿx stated without apology. She'd said as much to his face. "And big bro's no better, just scary evil instead of idiot harmless."

"That man…" OC sighed. "Still can't believe he's related to my girl."

"Yeah, well I'm sure Max isn't giddy over the whole thing." Nÿx replied scowling again.

"You gonna answer that?" OC questioned. Nÿx looked up from the floor, hand slipping into the chirping pocket to retrieve her cell.

"What-."

OC lost the amused smirk on her face seeing the serious expression fall over Nÿx. Whatever the call was about it wasn't a joke.

"Everyone ok?" OC asked.

"No." Nÿx replied closing her cell and heading for the door. "Your girl is fine. Still in LA as far as I know."

"Then what?" OC followed her to the front door.

"They got Zack." Nÿx said softly, her dark hazel eyes concerned because they both knew the others weren't going to sit on their butts and wait around. "I'm heading to four eye's place. Hopefully I get there before Syl and Zane are done interrogating him."

"But-. Logan wouldn't-." OC protested.

"_He_ placed Zack." Nÿx growled. "No one else but Max knew where. I'd say the ordinary takes the blame on this one."

The door closed behind her leaving Original Cindy to wonder about Logan and the future of his health.

** -X-**

Logan opened the door to the forceful knock, startled to find himself pushed back inside by Syl and the door closing behind Zane.

"Why?" Zane crossed his arms and stood behind Syl, gray eyes never leaving Logan.

"Uh, why what?" Logan questioned glancing from one to the other, a little annoyed by his treatment.

"Why'd you give up Zack." Syl snapped with a palm strike to his chest. Logan's breath puffed out and he bent slightly at the pain spreading through his torso. He held out a warding hand but Syl didn't approach him again. They were both angry and Logan drew in deep breaths straightening.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Zack is on a ranch-."

"Cut the shit, Logan." Syl glared.

"Our brother is hanging by his wrists in a dark cell." Zane continued in a quiet tone no less intimidating. "Courtesy of White."

Logan glanced between the siblings, incredulous but they weren't budging and after the fiasco the week before… It galled him but thanks to Max he'd gotten away without harm but he hadn't known. Asha had come to him for help and like him, they'd been used by the Conclave.

No one could be trusted.

** -X-**

"Do we know where he is?" Nÿx asked. She could see that Zane and Syl didn't and the knowledge was difficult for them to express. This was their big brother, the leader of their unit, the one who made sure they were all okay. He'd taken care of them…

"This is **Terminal City**. Someone here should be able to figure this out." Nÿx stated in a sharp voice. That made Zane frown, his silver eyes going a shade darker with annoyance. She'd shown up during their 'interrogation' and grudgingly kept Logan from too much harm.

"Are you going to go asking everyone if they can find Zack?" he snapped taking out his frustration.

"That's your brilliant idea." Nÿx returned more out of habit than anything else and then bit her tongue to keep from mouthing off something else. It wasn't the time to bicker with Zane.

"What are we going to do?" Syl interjected seeing the signs of another bickering argument about to start. Zane dropped his head; his black hair fell over his eyes swinging from side to side as he shook his head.

"We got no leads." He muttered. His thoughts went back to Logan. The ordinary hadn't had any answers for them either and seeing the ranch burned to the ground… How? How could White have gotten to Zack?

"A fortune teller might be helpful." Nÿx sighed. They knew she wasn't serious about it but the voice that answered drew their attention.

"Why not a precog?" Lydecker offered. He kept his distance, aware of Nÿx' predisposition to bodily injury. She noticed and couldn't stop the flash of memory that played out. They'd programmed her to kill him. That was going to be her next mission.

_'Kill.'_

The word was imbedded in her mind and she faced him. Nÿx had almost killed him that first time. Almost and she could feel her body want to complete the mission, felt the urge to reach out and blast him. It would be easy, even with the other Transgenics in the Command Room-

"Precog." Zane repeated brushing past Nÿx. He yelped, jerking away from her and rubbing at his arm. "What the hell, Nÿx!"

"Sorry." Nÿx muttered tearing her eyes away from Lydecker. She avoided Syl's questioning eyes knowing they'd both figure out what she'd been thinking. Hadn't they gone through the same conditioning?

"We haven't heard of anyone here with that…" Syl trailed off wondering if it was correct to call it an ability when the lab coats had spliced that into their DNA. Even Nÿx showed some sign of it at rare times or before some OPS. And she was always right.

"Mila." Nÿx turned up towards the bank of monitors where the girl sat motionless. "She does that analyzing and probabilities, maybe we could feed her information…" because she certainly wasn't going to be of any help. Random images of what Gryph called his 'Lady Luck' wasn't going to do much for them now.

"Aside from the video and the messenger we don't have anything else." Zane protested.

"It's better than nothing." Syl snapped. "Do it." she ordered Kade who stood a few feet away.

"What about the others?" Nÿx wondered, her attention on Syl. She stood with arms crossed, glaring at everyone.

"They'll be here in a few hours." She replied.

"They don't know." Zane added.

**-X-**

Nÿx stood on the roof with Azia hiding behind her wings as the rest of the group approached. It was Krit's idea to ask her and Nÿx could've smacked herself for not thinking of it before. Their angel was special in all sorts of ways…

"There's too many of us." Nÿx said glancing at them over her shoulder. "She's… uncomfortable." But it was most likely the angel was afraid of so many people surrounding her at one time. Usually it was just Alec and Nÿx, or Krit would come up alone, Max rarely made a visit- two to be exact and the others, Azia didn't know. At least, Nÿx didn't think so.

They backed off, heading into the stair well leaving only Max, Krit and Alec.

"It's alright, Azia." Nÿx soothed. "It's just us, now."

Azia warbled something and peeked around her wings. Seeing the four of them she looked behind, to the door. Zane stood just outside of the doorway, silver eyes instense.

"Come on out, Azia. Come on…" Nÿx urged. She felt Alec move up; he stood just to her left and behind. Azia fiddled with the gauzy scarf he'd given her and warbled something else, the sound was beautiful.

"You know we need your help." Alec said moving up and taking Nÿx' hand in his. Both walked towards Azia and she stood making room for them to sit in her bower. Her wings fluttered and settled blowing strands of inky hair into Nÿx' face. The gentle touch on her temple stilled Nÿx as she reached to clear her eyes. Pictures flashed in her mind, dark and grainy.

"What was that?" Nÿx breathed blinking to focus on where she was. Warbling in annoyance Azia showed her again, this time the pictures were varied but still dark. The same man covered in shadow, the…cane?... Nÿx felt something familiar but couldn't figure out why and then water. There was a lot of water as though it were raining but even that wasn't completely right.

Azia pulled back, sitting with her hands clasped and warbled in concern.

"Ok…" Nÿx blinked again but Max came forward with the portable vid of Zack.

"We have to find him." Max pointed to the screen, to the frame frozen on Zack's face. Azia warbled sadly. She reached out and her nail clicked on the key playing the video. She ignored Krit and Nÿx's protest, silent tears streaking down her face as she heard his pained screams for Noèl.

Nÿx had watched the video with Alec, she'd watched it again when Krit and Max had arrived. She'd heard White's snarled threats and the vicious beating he gave Zack… She could understand their reactions, the need to tear that Fenostol bastard into bits. But going in- rescuing Zack- without a plan and with anger burning them up was only going to get them killed. White already hated Max, he wanted the X-5's to come after him…Nÿx wasn't about to let her family run headlong off the cliff. The difficult part was going to be getting them to listen.

Azia chirped, both hands held out towards Krit and Max. They each took a hand, their eyes glazing over as Azia showed them where Zack was held.

"Thank you." Max whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Azia held on to Krit's hand, she warbled in warning showing him a different image- telling him he had to stay.

"Don't worry." Krit replied gently pulling his hand from her grasp. She let him go, her eyes sad.

**-X-**


	13. We All Fall Down

_**AN: Ok, this is the last re-write and I'm off to work on a new chapter for MY entertainment although of course, if there was a request for something I'd entertain you as well. =**_

_**

* * *

**_

**We All Fall Down…**

He had no idea where he was. His eyes could show him nothing but shadows. Slowly, the throbbing in his head decreased and the pain from various parts of his body took over. He groaned, feeling each one. The jingle of the chain pulled his eyes to where his hands were held uncomfortably over his head.

Why was he chained?

What was going on?

His body jerked once and a series of images flashed in his mind. Crisp and clear, like a photograph.

The ranch where he'd been working for the last couple of years, No-.

A cold night, the city lights flashing past and the girl on the bike… just a little ahead of him.

That wasn't right.

The black clad men who burst into the barn.

Noèl… being dragged away.

The barn on fire.

- lying- a bullet through his head.

Noèl clutching her throat, blue-green eyes wide and blood seeping through her pale fingers, coating the front of her white dress…

Soldiers' standing-.

No.

They were… kids.

Children in gray camis and standing in formation.

Dark hallway and a girl on the floor, blood splattered on her shirt.

A forest- a group of kids holding automatic rifles…

A hospital room and a dark haired girl lying on a bed, tubes all over-.

Noèl, eyes unblinking, staring at the burning barn roof.

Max… pale and dying.

Noèl laughing, tucking a strand of gold hair behind her ear. His hand slipping a blue flower into the soft curls…

The forest lit by the fire blazing behind him.

The field unnaturally golden and his back warmed by the flames consuming the barn.

_'Zack…'_

The sound that tore out of his throat couldn't be called a scream, not that. It was full of pain, filled with rage. The man hanging limp in the dark room…

Once again he'd lost everything. His home, his friend, the woman he loved, his family… everything. All of it was gone, just like that, in an instant.

He was alone.

_'Zack…'_

The echo of a voice rose in his mind. It was familiar but he couldn't place it. And the name… why did he know it?

** -X-**

"You're not thinking." Nÿx huffed pacing the length of Max's office.

"He's family." Max stated with a glare. "We aren't wasting anymore time." She wasn't going to let White continue to beat Zack when all he wanted was to get at her.

_'Because of Ray.'_

"You're going in blind." Nÿx turned swinging her arm out, a finger for each point she made. "No plan. No back up and-. Whose heart is it going to be this time, Max?"

It was harsh and Max recoiled as though she'd been physically dealt a blow. The expression on her face said it all and the sudden silence was broken by Krit.

"Nÿx-!" He pushed away from the wall, glaring at her because she was out of line.

"Why aren't you listening?" Nÿx demanded. Her tone was almost begging but he, like the others, wasn't about to leave Zack behind. It wasn't their way, not after all Zack had done for them. Still, Krit understood Nÿx' worry. The images Azia had flashed on him at the end…he was warned and this time he wasn't ignoring them. But he wondered- for just an instant- if her concern was a sign of something more.

Nÿx recognized the stubborn expression and knew nothing was going to make him change his mind. Nothing was going to change how Krit felt about Oregon and the more she pushed him to listen to reason the more he resisted. It was as though it made him feel better to go against what help she was trying to offer them.

Nyx didn't feel that same need to rush in and save Zack… All Nÿx had done was piss them off even more by calling them out.

"We need a plan." Alec stated, making them focus on the reason they'd locked themselves in Max' office. He hooked his fingers in Nÿx's jeans and tugged her to his side. She went easily, fitting to him but Alec didn't miss the shift in krits expression.

The X-5 was pissed.

"We still have the 'chocolate'." Zane threw in. "A whole crate full."

Nÿx shook her head, pulled away from Alec and moved to a corner of the office. She watched them make plans; even Alec was adding his two cents. It made her feel like an outsider again. She wasn't part of their unit, didn't have the same bond with them but that didn't mean she couldn't do her bit. Swallowing her pride wasn't getting any easier but she made the effort. Because she was in **Terminal City**, she'd been running it alonside Alec in Max's absence and there were too many Transgenics that expected her to fight alongside them when the time came.

Nÿx had made her choice, she wanted Alec and he had a job to do in **Terminal City**, reposnsibilites. Nÿx had chosen to be there with him.

"We'll have to make a detour." She stopped between Alec and Zane. "There's a couple 'toys' we could use."

"You got a stash of goodies." Syl stated with the beginnings of a smile grazing her lips.

"You know, I'm not surprised." Zane bumped her, a friendly touch she knew was meant to make her feel part of their group. Nÿx knew better but she also cared about the three idiots heading into trouble. No matter what they fought about, or how mad they got, those three had her loyalty and she wasn't going to leave them. Nothing else mattered.

"You'll like these toys." Nÿx assured earning a real smile from Syl. Beside her, Alec slipped his hand along her waist but she focused on Krit, knowing he wasn't happy about her decision and that made her tense. "I'm against you going."

"I heard." He replied and there was just the slightest softening in his expression at her concern. Until he saw where Alec's hand rested on her hip and that his fingers were lazily caressing her exposed skin.

"So, we have 'chocolate'," Zane snickered with a side glance at Nÿx. "And we'll pick up some 'toys' on the way."

"Now for the plan." Syl stated.

Everyone was silent, staring at the table. Worry was foremost in their minds, at least four of them but they tried to concentrate on the 'how' instead of the 'right now'.

"A dynamic entry is out of the question." Nÿx stated quietly, dark hazel eyes scanning their faces to see if they would fight her on that.

Of course, there were more than enough Transgenics able and capable for that type of plan but that would lead to noise. Tons of bad press for **Terminal City** and that was one thing they all agreed on. No one else in **Terminal City** was going to suffer any backlash for Zack's rescue. Stealth was their only option but then it was always them sneaking in or out of some place or another. It was a good thing everyone at the table had some special training.

"We need a medic." Max stated.

"Field triage will have to do."

"Only we don't have to settle." Nÿx disagreed with Syl drawing their attention again. "There's a clinic full of medics." She pointed out

"And who's going to be our eyes and ears?" Alec added. "We need someone to man communications." The table was silent, no one was about to volunteer to stay behind and he knew it.

"Someone has comm. training, right?" Nÿx demanded eyeing the silent X-5's.

"Don't you?" Max snapped, feeling more and more irritated with Nÿx. So far everyone had been 'impressed' with the ease in which she managed to handle the day to day running of **Terminal City** in Max' absence.

"Only basics." Nÿx replied calmly though her eyes flashed with anger. "_Chimera_ was heavy on assassination techniques." She had told Alec as much but never the details of what she'd done aside from the OP that landed her in the tank.

The room was heavy with silence again, though they'd read that bit of information in her file. It shouldn't have been a surprise because that's what the X-5's were trained for as well but just having it confirmed, that it had been her express purpose…

"That's two more Transgenics." Zane broke the silence. He knew first how unpleasant that kind of OP was and Nÿx had already made it very clear she didn't like having her OPS being public knowledge for them. He frowned at Max, his sister was using that against Nÿx and it wasn't fair.

"Kade." Alec agreed with a nod. "Because Dill…" he'd draw attention and that's what they'd be avoiding.

"Ok." Max reluctantly agreed ignoring the look from Zane.

"Zev has the better field triage experience." Krit noted with a nod from Syl who'd had the X-5 work on her during the botched job.

"There's a medic at the clinic- Xade." Syl added, thinking it would be better for Zack if they had an extra set of hands.

"They're in." Nÿx declared ready to move on to the planning stage.

"We don't need nine." Max protested glaring at her. Once again, Nÿx was taking charge of a situation and Max was more than ready to bring her down to level if it kept up.

"So you're volunteering to stay in the van with Kade?" Nÿx questioned knowing the answer. "Any of you?" she looked at Krit, Syl and Zane.

"We go in pairs." Krit ignored her question. "Separate entrance and work around to Zack."

"They have cameras." Max added with a nod. She spared Nÿx a glance, alsmot smiling at the annoyance flashing in her hazel eyes. "Kade can tell us where to go."

It was just a basic outline, more needed to get worked out and thought of but the one thing they weren't bringing up was the most important.

"As long as we get Zack before White catches us, I'd say it's a passable plan." Nÿx said leaning on the table top. It was clear she didn't like the plan.

"You got anything better?" Max demanded in a huff.

"There isn't the time and you're rarin' to go." Nÿx retorted wishing they'd stop trying to rush to the rescue and really think things out. Dying wasn't going to help Zack.

"Stop with the bickering." Krit ordered. "That's enough." His glare was focused on Nÿx but she didn't let it bother her. If he were mad at her- hell, it wasn't going to make a difference what she said if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Ok." Nÿx complied glancing at Max.

"Fine." She muttered as well though her tone said it wasn't.

"Like kids aren't they?" Zane questioned nudging Alec over Nÿx.

"Yeah." He agreed careful to level his most winning smile Nÿx.

"We'll need quick exits." Krit said ignoring his brother. "Maybe a distraction..." but he couldn't stop from sliding his gaze to Alec and Nÿx.

"Xade has explosives training." Zane noted glancing at Syl who also had that training.

"Zev can help." She agreed with a nod.

"I don't think leaving our most experienced soldiers _out_side is to our advantage." Nÿx protested turning on Syl. "You're the Boom expert."

"I'm going in." Syl stated and there wasn't anything anyone was going to say that would make her change her mind.

"Do you want to listen to the people with more training for a second?" Alec snapped glaring at them. "We get you want Zack. The best way to do this is using what we have." Because so far they were putting up road blocks on anything Nÿx suggested. Or rather, it was Max and Krit doing most of the blocking while Zane and Syl were content just to let them.

Max was pissed, he could see it and most likely she was wishing she'd never set him up as **Terminal City's** rep. right then, he didn't care if she fired him- hell, he'd quit if they were that pig headed they couldn't see the benefits of what they were proposing.

"He's right." Zane finally muttered drawing two glares. "What?" he frowned at his siblings. "You've gotten better, Krit." Because even at _Manticore_ his hand-to-hand had been a weak point. They'd all learned to fight dirty since then but that only evened out the odds with the X-5's who'd had the extra decade of training. Nÿx had proven that on a few occasions and still did at times. The only reason she held back and didn't kick their ass on a daily basis was so they didn't loose what little self respect they still had after a session with her. Plus, Zane had started betting with Syl and Krit as to who would win and then he'd split the pot with Nÿx at the end. "We don't have their training."

"We've managed to stay out of a cage, Zane."

"Not all of you." Nÿx stated, her eyes steady on Max who couldn't deny that when the argument had begun because of Zack being caught.

"How many are left of the twelve?" Alec questioned backing up Nÿx. Max felt a bit cornered. They had a point and the others could see that.

"Max and I can take care of the distraction." Krit said into the silence. He was being stubborn but nothing they said was going to make him change his mind.

"Then Zane and I will get Zack." Syl added at his side. It would be the first time they'd separated on the same mission since the escape. "He's just as good as Max in escape and evade."

"Then Nÿx should go with you." Max said drawing the dark hazel eyes.

"Huh?" Nÿx questioned while Alec just smirked. He rested his chin on Nÿx' shoulder, sliding his eyes towards Krit and noticed the glare.

"EMP." Max stated. "She's an assassin."

Nÿx flinched inwardly at the statement.

_'The truth hurts don't it?'_

** -X-**

She stood behind the guard; arms crossed and watched the pair make their way into the building. They walked close to the walls, stealthy and alert and each time they entered a new hallway their images shifted to the matching monitor. Audny snorted at their stupidity but so far White was getting what he wanted. She held her hand out for the phone with a peremptory air. It rang three times before his voice came through, barking mad and demanding answers.

"She's here." Audny said into the pause. "I'll put a pretty little bow on her-." She frowned at the dead line then tossed the phone back at the guard. "I want her caged."

The Familiar's smile was cold as he turned towards the door, two others following behind him. They were happy to oblige after all the problems the Transgenics were making for them. The female was wanted, the male was a bonus and nobody cared if they killed him. Audny knew they'd enjoy hurting the X-5's and watching the monitors she waited patiently for the entertainment. Then she began to wonder why it was only two Transgenics coming to the rescue of big brother. There were others, so why weren't they on any of the monitors?

"Get the guards out there." She ordered. "I want them to search the entire building. Now!"

** -X-**

"Not to sound five but can we _go_ now?" Nÿx hissed into the cell Zane and Syl were standing in. She couldn't help the slight flinch as she saw the mess big brother Zack had been turned into. There was skin torn off his face and shiny metal plates glinted dully under the harsh lights. His shirt was just a strip of tatters covered in blood and dirt and other odd looking debris. There was skin torn from his torso as well, she could see more of that metal and wondered how far the robot parts went on Zack.

"We'll go when we're ready." Zane snapped and broke the last chain keeping Zack tethered to the ceiling. Syl had her arms full of big brother and his weight overwhelmed her. She sank to her knees with an 'oomph' of expelled breath, not expecting the sudden load. Zane grabbed onto an arm but even that wasn't enough to keep Zack on his feet.

"Noèl…?" his voice rasped hoarsely and his hands trembled as he tentatively reached for her hair. All he saw was the gold and the way it shone like a halo in the sun- _'Noèl.'_

"Zack?" Syl whispered, voice choked with emotion. "We have to go. Zack, we need to move."

Zane helped them up, helped them start moving but left the job to Syl who seemed able to keep him calm and quiet. At the door, Alec took one look at Zack. That was enough to keep him staring straight ahead and focused on where they were supposed to go; Out side.

"Move." Alec ordered motioning Zane to the front. He was a good fighter and wanted to get his brother to safety. Anyone getting in the way was out of luck and on the first floor they encountered their first Familiars.

The gunshots startled Zack out of his quiet. He came alive, like some angry beast, yelling _Noèl!_ and forcefully dragging Syl behind him. Alec struggled with a Familiar, one too close to Zack and a blow from the mecha arm sent both sailing into the air and half way down the hall.

Nÿx snarled in frustration, tossing her empty gun on the floor and grabbed the arm coming at her face. She put herself inside the circle of his arms and hugged the Familiar, her cheek pressing into his chest as she relaxed and loosed a continuous wave of electricity. He twitched violently but he was caught, the current flowing from her into his body needed a way out and it finally tore through tissue, muscle, and skin leaving a crispy path. Nÿx let go and the body fell to the white squeaky floors, that was one Familiar they wouldn't have to deal with again.

"Extra crispy." Nÿx said grabbing at the back of the Familiar punching Zane. She ignored his yelp and dragged the twitching Familiar a safe distance before wrapping her arm around his neck and really amping the voltage. "Yegh!" she wrinkled her nose letting go of her second kill. "They just smell…"

"A little warning." Zane grumbled eyeing her. He picked the dead comm. from his ear and scowled.

"I gave you a whole crate full of the things." Nÿx protested in a huff. All the 'toys' were packed up and safely transported to **Terminal City** and Zane complained over one little fried communicator…

"Talk later." Alec ordered wiping at his cheek. "Let's go."

** -X-**

Kade watched the monitors in the truck, following their re-treat and offering alternate routes for each group. It was the slight distraction that landed Max and Krit in the trouble they faced. Six Familiars; all armed and Kade really wished Max had listened to Nÿx about the gun. There was too many for Krit alone-

"Xade!" he called only to have the X-5 stick his head in the back window. "Rondaivu with Alec. Get them back here ASAP."

"On my way."

Kade returned to his monitors scowling at the feed he hacked into that showed him a bleeding Krit making his way to another hallway while Max was subdued and dragged in the opposite direction.

"This went bad." He muttered.

"So what are we doing about it?" Zev asked from the front.

** -X-**

Nÿx blurred ahead, her feet silent on the nonexistent path they were making towards the truck and bikes. Alec worried but he stayed with the group, aware her comm. was fried along with Zane's.

"I found Xade." Nÿx called softly.

"Yeah," he scoffed running his eyes over the group and stumbling on Zack's form. "Uh, we gotta go. Now." He started off without waiting.

"Krit and Max?" Nÿx questioned at his heels.

"Caught." Alec answered behind her and stopped a hairsbreadth from running into her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded glaring at him. She was worried about Krit and right then it didn't matter if he'd taken his chance in Oregon for something more with her. As far as she was concerned, Krit was in trouble and she wasn't goingto sit back.

_'I owe them.'_

"You heard them." Alec snapped. "Zack is priority."

"Not anymore." She pushed him aside, slipping past Zane and Syl.

"Nÿx-!" Alec cursed and grabbed the guns that Zane held out for him. He didn't like the way she ran after Krit, didn't like the glares Krit was giving him any time Nÿx was with him. After they got to **Terminal City** Alec was going to have a serious talk with Nÿx about Krit. When he was done, Nÿx wasn't going to owe the X-5 _anything _aside from an ocasional hello.

** -X-**

Audny laughed again while Max curled into her side and tried to get in a breath. She kept thinking of Krit, of the blood and hoping he made it out, got away with the others. Nothing else would matter if her family could be safe, even the kicks Audny was constantly imparting-

"You're so stupid." She taunted strutting around Max's curled body. "You came for big brother and we _let_ you take him. Just like planned. You're going to make it so much easier for us."

Max glared up at her, spitting the blood out of her mouth and on her shoes. It got her another round of kicks and this time Max felt something pull sharply on her back.

"That's right. I want to hear you scream and I'm going to enjoy the firework show from your little shithole." Audny assured with another kick to Max's back. She turned her over and pressed her heel onto Max's throat. The X-5 was struggling against her bonds but the chains were secure offering no leverage. "He's going to kill all of you for us. All we had to do was input some new programs into that chip in his brain- that's your fault too isn't it?" Audny laughed kicking Max aside. "You're poison, Maxie. You're this sick disease and all you do is eat away at them, until they're dead. Or, like big brother there, almost dead."

The door swung open and two Familiars stepped inside. They grabbed at Max's arms dragging her up and fixing her chains to the hook in the ceiling. Her arms bore all her weight and she grit her teeth against the strain as they were pulled up behind her. She hung there with Audny's laughter echoing in her ears.

_'They're going to die. They're all going to die.'_

Krit tried to stanch the blood but his field patch was soaked through. He shook his head thinking Nÿx would probably be scolding him for not being more careful especially with knowing it was particularly dangerous for him to go on the mission. Hell, he could almost hear Azia chirping at him in annoyance and smiled at the image in his head…

The angel had warned him-

"Krit!"

He frowned focusing on his surroundings but he wasn't hearing things. That was Nÿx calling his name-. Krit clamped his teeth together and kicked at the grate in front of his hidey-hole. It screeched and the second kick popped it off. He didn't stop, just rolled himself out of his hole and right at Nÿx feet.

"Xade, get him a patch." She ordered dropping to her knees and tearing at the bloody vest and shirt.

"Too many hands. Let me work." Xade snapped quickly getting the clean bandages and coagulant.

"Where's Max?" Alec questioned keeping an eye out for more Familiars.

"Second floor." Krit bit out. "That's all I can tell you." And it was obvious he hated that fact.

"You're getting out of here." Nÿx stated helping him up and pushing him into Xade's arms.

"She's right." Alec agreed. "Zev and Xade can get you back to the van. We'll find Max."

"Don't wait for us. Just go." Nÿx cut in. "Get him to Doc." She ordered staring at Xade who nodded agreement.

"What abou-."

"That's an order." Alec barked quieting Zev. He hated to use it, the rank he'd had at _Manticore _that the others stil respected.

"See you in a few." Krit managed through clenched teeth.

"Damn right." Nÿx agreed. "I get to say 'I told you so'."

For the first time Nÿx saw a real smile on Krit's face. She hoped that meant more but didn't expect for their act in the forest to suddnely mean nothing to Krit. In response, Krit laughed and that made him hunch over in pain while Xade looked put out.

"It's a patch, Nÿx. _Don't_ make him laugh."

Krit winked at her as zade dragged him away. As much as he wanted it to be different nothing was going to change Nÿx' mind. Krit had only been mad at the fact he wasn't good enough for her- at least that was how he'd taken it. It was pride when all the while Krit had come to care for someone else and it had been in a short period of time. Nÿx was family, part of his life for good and nothing would ever change that.

** -X-**

"You're not her." Zack looked at her with a lost expression, the metal glinting from his cheek and jaw.

"No." Syl shook her head.

"That's Syl. Our sister." Zane stated trying to figure out if anything was getting through.

"Zane." Syl protested moving out of Zev's way as he tried to wrap another bandage around the gaping holes in Zack's chest.

"Adam." Zach stated. "My name… name…" he twitched.

"You're name is Zack." But it wasn't working and Zane straightened his spine drawing on old memories. "You're designation soldier!"

Syl looked at him in shock missing the slight reaction from Zack but Zane had spoken with such authority and in that militant tone…

"You're 330417291599. X-Series. A soldier." Zane barked.

"No." Zack denied. "I'm- a ranch hand. I live- I'm…" he twitched again, memories flashing in his brain as the connections were made.

"Zack?" Syl gently lay her hand on his arm.

"Syl, wait." Zane cautioned.

"Zack Manning. X-5 330417291599." He repeated in a monotone. "You're 332680074205." He stared at Zane with recognition. "X-5 33136601701."

Syl nodded sadly.

"I'm Syl."

"You remember us…?" Zane questioned not daring to let out his held breath.

"Zane."

Both shared a look neither saying it wasn't the reunion they'd hoped for.

**-X-**

The water spread over the floor slowly running down both ends of the hall. She could hear them running and slid down the wall; her back pressed flat against it and set her palms on the wet floor. Alec blurred past drawing the Familiars with him. She let the first two get past her and almost immediately heard Alec duck back and shoot. The other three were smart enough to slow down but Nÿx had them. She hoped Alec didn't step into the puddle as the wave of electricity spread over the water. She closed her eyes amping up the doze. Lights flickered while the Familiars jerked on their feet or fell over. The scent of singed hair drifted to her and Nÿx finally pulled her hands out of the puddle.

"It's safe." She called out blinking against the dots in her eyes.

"Good." Alec splashed over the puddle stopping at the first Familiar. He drew his gun and fired a shot into its head while Nÿx walked towards him. "I think I found her." He said when they were done.

"Lead on." Nÿx motioned for him to go ahead but Alec drew nearer.

"You know I wouldn't leave any of them behind." he said quietly, gold-green eyes intense as they watched her. Nÿx nodded dumbly, wanting to agree and at the same time struggling against it. "We stick together."

"Okay." Nÿx whispered, nodding. She followed behind him on silent feet. They went two halls and turned another corner before Alec raised a fist ordering a halt. He made his way to the end and peered around the corner. Alec looked back at her and raised three fingers. She nodded moving quickly to his side and pointed to her forehead. He nodded and counted down, on one both stepped into the hall and quickly fired taking down the Familiars standing guard. Alec blurred down the hall and kicked in the door careful to aim his gun inside before moving further.

"Look out." Max warned from her chained spot just as a fist came at his face.

"Alec!" Nÿx pushed in, right at Audny who swung around Alec's back kicking. Nÿx lost her gun but it didn't stop her from engaging.

"Surprise." Audny smirked barely missing a strike at Nÿx' head.

"Not really." Nÿx growled grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking Audny into her knee. "But this time you're staying dead."

"You got her?" Alec questioned moving towards Max and watching Nÿx toss the Familiar into the wall.

"Why so mad?" Audny taunted pushing off the wall. "You didn't even care about Aric. Poor fool was pathetically infatuated with you." She struck Nÿx a glancing blow and came back with an elbow that connected. "But you couldn't see it. Or maybe… I bet you did." She smirked as Nÿx hit the wall.

"Shut up." Nÿx ground past her clenched teeth.

"You're going to make me?" Audny laughed eyeing Alec who managed to get Max down from her hook.

The first shot hit Audny's chest but Nÿx didn't stop until the clip was empty. She was pissed there wasn't enough time to beat the living krap out of Audny because that would have been a perfect outlet for the anger coursing through her.

"Let's go." Alec called helping Max towards the door.

"Don't wait." Nÿx ordered shoving the gun into the back of her jeans and standing over Audny.

"Nÿx." He scowled and reached for her as she bent over the Familiar only to draw back with a hiss as his fingers got shocked.

"Leave her alone." Max said watching the Familiar twitch and convulse while Nÿx kept hold of the head.

"So now it's ok." Alec glared at her because apparently killing wasn't such a bad thing so long as Max didn't have to shoot a gun. He couldn't count on his hand how many times she'd hesitated on a kill and they'd all been bad guys.

"We need to go." Nÿx stated straightening. She drew in a breath, inhaling through her mouth so as not to get the full effect of charred and burned flesh. She wished Alec wouldn't look at the charred and sizzling mess Nÿx had made of Audny. It wasn't an image any of them wanted; the hemorrhaging head and charred skin, an eyeball had burst and the pustule mass was oozing down her cheek-.

** -X-**

"You're thinking of her."

There was a slight hitch in her voice that told Logan he wasn't masking his feelings well. He stared at the ceiling drawing a breath as he thought of what he could say that wasn't going to sound like an outright lie. Yes, Max was on his mind which wasn't going to make Asha anything but angry with him especially laying naked next to him. Even he knew it wasn't smart to admit he was thinking of another woman while with another one.

"All of them." He finally said and turned towards her. "They'll go after Zack and White knows that." She didn't say anything, just stared at him and Logan finally _looked_ at Asha.

"You're worried." She murmured trailing her fingers over the fading bruise on his chest from Syl's hand.

"I just hope they're prepared." Logan said drawing her into his arms. She went easily, her body fitting to his and Logan followed his hands as they traced over her pale skin.

"After this," Asha whispered knowing he'd understand she meant Zack's rescue and helping get **Terminal City** to meet with the Senator. "We'll leave?"

Logan threaded his fingers into her hair, pulling on her gently until she met him halfway. He kissed her softly, a promise…

"I said we would." He said against her parted lips. "I meant it."

Asha nodded; let him silence her with his touch. She didn't want to think Logan was using her, because he was jealous of Max's 'old friend'. She still wasn't completely sure about Logan but he was with her now and Asha was willing to take the moment if that's all that she could ever have with him.

** -X-**

"We have to stop them." Max said on a hitched breath while Alec got on his bike. "They programmed Zack. He'll find the generators or go for our explosives- either way; he's going to kill a lot-."

"They'll go to the hospital." Alec cut her off noting the slightly pissed off look on Nÿx as Max slowly got on behind him. "Krit needs Doc just as much as Zack." His words got Nÿx to move again though she glanced at him and Max. Alec wondered if Lydecker had noticed this, if that was the behavior he was talking about because Nÿx looked ready to claw at Max.

"How do we stop big brother?" Nÿx questioned trying to keep her eyes on Max's face and not at where she was holding onto Alec.

"Don't know." Max breathed in a slightly defeated tone as she dropped her head onto Alec's back.

"Nÿx…" Alec called seeing the expression on her face and took hold of her hand. He was afraid Nÿx would electrocute him but she squeezed his hand instead.

"Let's go."

**-X-**

_**AN:Well, haven't heard anything about the fic; meaning you all really follow the plot- or lack of- ?**_

_**By the way, for those of you who read **_**Not Applicable,_ I've gone back to remove typos and have added a few details to some of the chapters. I'm still finishing the rest of the chapters but for those who liked drunk Aric I've gone back and let him have a little more fun being drunk. _**_**  
**_


	14. This Means WAR

**_AN: Ok, new chapter and for those of you who have been reading this fic... I should tell you that I've changed the story arc a little bit. Actually, I re-wrote some chapters to include the original notes I'd taken out because I thought no one would like them. But in the end, it's MY fic so I get to do what I like with the characters. _**

**_If you start feeling like you don't understand what the heck is going on... well, that's because there's info you're missing from the chapters I re-wrote._**

**_Sorry about that but enjoy the read and leave me some feed back. Good or bad, I like to know where I miss the mark and how to make it better._**

**_

* * *

_**

**This Means WAR**

Zane stayed with Krit while Syl kept close to Zack. It seemed to be the only way to keep him calm enough for Simon to work on him.

"Are they back yet?" Krit asked past gritted teeth as Doc prodded his bullet hole.

"No and we wont hear anything anyway." Zane added stalling his next question. "She fried our comms and most likely fried Alec's too."

"Time to dig in boys." Doc said shooing Zane away from the table and Krit. "You'll wake good as new, Krit."

"Count back from ten." Xade ordered as he placed the mask over his nose.

"See ya." Zane waved, already at the door. He looked to Doc but he was busy cutting away the shirt from his brother and swabbing the skin. He'd lost a lot of blood and that was the only thing that concerned them about his wounds. With a heavy sigh, Zane turned away and headed down the hall towards Syl and Zack who was worse off than any of them. He'd kept mumbling about Noèl, asking them if they'd seen her, if she was still alive…

He stood at the door knowing Syl was aware of his presence. She murmured softly to Zack who lay still on the bed while one of the medics set up another bag.

"How's he doing?" Zane questioned softly staring at their brother.

"He's calm. Simon said the nanites would take care of the damage done by White." Syl glanced over her shoulder at Zack. "I don't think he's going to make it out of this one ok." She whispered leaning into Zane who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He seems…broken…"

They remained silent, though Zane agreed with her.

**-X-**

Pictures flashed in his brain. His body twitched with each one and then stilled as the mantra played in his ears. The soft voice; _sabotage, kill, destroy…_

Zack shoved the covers aside and got up. His body protested but he forced it up and off the bed waiting only a moment to get his bearings before slowly waking out of his room barefoot.

He'd made it down the hall, the mantra playing in his head when the first obstacle got in his way. He heard the words, asking where he thought he was going and telling him to get back in his bed. Zack swept his arm, swatting at the obstacle and moved ahead while the tinkling of broken glass echoed behind him.

"Zack!"

He ignored the calls.

"599!"

He hesitated.

"X-5, 599! Halt and desist!"

Zack turned.

_'Noèl.'_

The golden curls and deep blue eyes blew away like smoke.

"Where are you going?" Syl demanded as she approached.

Zack reached out, grabbing her throat and lifting her off her feet. She tried to hit him, pounded on his arm but he flung her aside as easily as he'd swatted Zane out of his way and continued out of the hospital…

**-X-**

Max felt every painful bump in the road. Alec knew because her grip would tighten and he could head the hiss of breath at the pain. **Terminal City** was close and as fas as they could see, still in one piece.

Nÿx pulled ahead, briefly dissappearing around each corner. She reached the gates first and Alec found the gates still open for him as he sped past the posted guards. He hoped Zack was laid out because the alternative wasn't good for any of them. Most of TerminalCity was still powered by the main generators but in the past week, Nÿx had made sure some of the bldgs on their list got their own generators.

Alce had proposed the idea after Khaza had blacked them out. But Zack didn't know any of that and he'd go to the main generators. It was easier than trying to figure out where they kept their arms stash.

Alec pulled up to the hospital seeing Ash hapzardly parked by the front doors.

"Can you get off?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Max. She raised her head off his back slowly and he could tell she was hurt badly.

"Barely." Max replied but clenched her teeth and started to stand when the doors burst open again.

Nÿx ran towards Ash, throwing her leg over even as the bike came to life.

"He's on the move!" Nÿx called over her shoulder.

"Get off." Alec ordered but Max wasn't about to listen.

"Go-."

"Max!"

"I'm not sitting this out!" she yelled and Alec didn't waste more time arguing with her. The longer he did, the further Nÿx got and he remembered exactly what Zack was capable of. With new programming… Alec hoped Nÿx didn't try taking him on alone but he knew better.

Max wouldn't be of any help either. She was hurt, in pain from the cracked ribs and who knew what else the Familiar had done.

**-X-**

Nÿx moved past the fallen Transgenic just inside the generator building. There would be others working- doing maintenance and just checking the generators.

_'Don't over think this. Just stop him.'_

But it wasn't as easy when she knew how much Zack meant to the others. Nÿx was also pissed off – Zane was unconscious, lucky not to have been hurt any worse considering he'd been thrown _through_ the wall. And Syl… she had bruises on her throat from Zack's hand- he'd almost killed her too and she was cut up from all the glass…

Nÿx briefly paused at the next Transgenic she found but he was laid out in an awkward angle that it was easy to see Zack had already gotten his first kill. She stepped over, drawing the Beretta from her back and listening. Further ahead there was a scuffle before the sound of screeching machinery wove with a short scream.

"Zack!" Nÿx called moving into sight, gun aimed. "599!"

Zack turned, red eye blinking as he dropped the Transgenic hanging limp from his hand.

"You better start fighting that program, Zack." Nÿx warned as he started walking towards her. He didn't speak nor did he seem to care about the gun aimed at him.

"They risked their lives for you!" she yelled and still, he didn't seem to hear her. "You're supposed to be their leader!" Nÿx hesitated, because of the others but the closer Zack got the more her body wanted to react how she'd been trained.

"Sorry." She said in a clipped tone. Nÿx shifted aim and fired. Zack flinched from the impact of the bullet in his shoulder but kept going at her. She fired again, never taking the kill shot.

She didn't have the option of re-loading once the clip was done considering Zack took a swing at her. Nÿx avoided his grabs trying to think of some way of taking Zack down without actually damaging him.

And that was a mistake.

**-X-**

Max heard the shots and couldn't help being afraid of what was happening inside. Alec didn't waste a moment and he jumped off the bike without any concern for Max' injuries. He barely spared a glance for the body in the entrance, disappearing inside as Max slowly got off the bike and followed him.

Alec blurred past the generators in the front, heading to where he could hear the fight. The sudden silence was broken by a gurgle-

Zack had Nÿx pinned to the generator, hand on her throat. She kicked but Alec knew that would only hurt her but she kept trying. Zack pulled her towards him then rammed her into the generators again. Nothing could've stopped Alec as he lunged towards them. His first encounter with Zack was fresh in his mind; the hand at his throat squeezing tighter every second and knowing holding his breath wouldn't save him from a broken neck.

Nÿx fell in a limp heap as Zack engaged Alec. Her stillness only fueled Alec's fury but he wasn't a match for Zack's enhanced strength. He felt each blow and stubbornly kept trying to take him down though his body screamed in pain.

Zack got Alec's wrist twisting it so the X-5 went to his knees but that wasn't enough for him.

"Zack!"

He looked up, paused in his work and stared at the dark haired girl. Zack's body twitched again, pictures flashed in his brain quickly. For a moment he stood stiff, the pictures falling into a cohesive timeline.

Max shuffled forward slowly, briefly glancing at Alec's bloody face and the pain in his eyes.

"Zack, let go." Her voice was soft, brown eyes too bright but she wouldn't let the tears fall. "Fight it. You don't want to hurt anyone else, do you?"

Zack released Alec and the X-5 hunched over, cradling his wrist.

"Max." he knew her, remembered growing up and the escape. He knew her and she smiled, nodding.

_'I love her. Max.'_

He was certain of it.

He twitched as other pictures bombarded him, the golden curls and deep blue eyes of Noèl …

Zack reached up, his hand trailing along Max' jaw and the image in his head, the blue eyes lightened- replaced by the image of EyesOnly.

Nÿx stirred, listening to Max try and reason with the machine. Slowly raised up on her arms, dark-hazel eyes on the pair…

"Zack-."

"You chose him!"

Max choked as his hand clamped on her throat. She struggled in vain knowing there was nothing that would change the memory he had of her electrocuting him. Even now, through the anger Max saw his pain, for what she'd done after all his sacrifices-

Zack turned towards Nÿx, her hand clamped on his arm. He saw the green in her eyes spark and then his arm shorted.

Max felt herself fall as Nÿx shoved her. It did nothing to lessen the waves of electricity going through her body and she watched helplessly as Zack went to his knee as Nÿx held onto him with both hands.

"N-n-n-o."

Nÿx placed her palm over Zack's chest and released a full blast. She held him upright as the electricity burned through his system.

"S-st-op!" Max managed to get past clenched teeth but Nÿx didn't listen.

She could let him short out, give them a chance to re-write the program the Conclave had input… but if it didn't work they were all back to this. Nÿx didn't know which way to go, because the logical part- the soldier- knew it had to remove the threat. Kill Zack and get it over with.

But…

Would they understand?

**-X-**

Max lay on the medical bed being fussed over by Doc. Medics had arrived- Nÿx had given the order- and they'd treated the few Transgenics Zack had hurt.

There were two dead.

Zane…he had bruises and a cracked rib from being shoved through the wall. He was still groggy but at least he was awake and Max hadn't told him anything.

Krit was still asleep, unaware of what had happened in the last hour.

Syl was the only one who knew, who sat silently in the corner wrapped in bandages…

Max couldn't stop the silent tears from spilling and she thought of her siblings. Of Jack and Eva, the first casualties and Kavi, hunted down and killed. Seth- he'd given her a chance to get away and died for it. How many others would die? Tinga had lived a happy life, had a family… and she was dead. Her son would never know any of them; they'd never get to live without looking over their shoulders. She wondered if Jace and the baby were ok in Mexico but there was no way to know. There was no contact- couldn't be.

Who was left?

Who else would die because of her?

**-X-**

Nÿx rubbed her hands on her jeans again and Alec gently took hold of one. She had done as she'd been trained and he didn't fault her.

"I need to clean up." Nÿx pulled away and quickly headed to the bathroom as Alec closed the door to their apartment. He walked slowly, feeling the aches from the fight and just a little pissed about his sprained wrist but he was lucky it hadn't been broken.

"There isn't enough soap to wash it out of your mind, Nÿx." He said from the door but she didn't stop scrubbing her hands. "Nÿx." He sighed and moved to stand behind her. This was their life, what they had to deal with because of the training. The things he'd done- missions… Alec understood Nÿx, knew what she was feeling because he felt it too.

"I just killed their brother, Alec." She pulled her hands out of his reach and soaped them up again but he was right. Nothing was going to change what she'd done, because she'd pretty much rendered all their effort in the rescue pointless.

Zack was dead.

"You did what had to be done."

"No, I did what I was trained to do." Nÿx corrected. "I could've just shorted him out, I could've-."

"And then he does it again." Alec cut her off. "I told you what Logan said. That's why Zack was at the ranch, far away from Max and anything that would remind him of _Manticore._" He made her rinse her hands; put the soap out of her reach.

"They're going to hate me for this." Nÿx whispered leaning on the sink. After everything they did for her…

Alec frowned, he knew she wasn't talking about all of them – couldn't but…

"You mean Krit."

She couldn't hide the slight shift at mention of his name and Alec's jaw clenched.

"It's him you're more concerned with. Isn't it?" he demanded. "You care -."

"Yeah, I care about all of them." Nÿx cut in but she couldn't look him in the eye. She headed out of the restroom with Alec on her heels. "They've given me a home, took care of me…"

"You don't _owe_ him, Nÿx." But he could see the stubborn tilt of her chin. "He feels more." He knew it, had seen it from the first day. Nÿx had always been comfortable with Krit, teased him and joked around. Hell, Alec had been jealous anytime Nÿx got too close to the X-5.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Nÿx turned away, tense.

Alec's eyes narrowed. He hadn't been sure at first but it became obvious that Nÿx avoided Krit. Anytime they'd been in the same room together she became nervous, tense and Krit was always pissed off. Whenever Alec touched her but he hadn't thought anything of it because Nÿx never pulled away- but she didn't initiate contact either, not in front of Krit.

"You know."

"No!" Nÿx quickly denied.

_'Liar.'_

"I - yes, I-." she could see he was pissed off and thoughts of Oregon made her nervous. "Why does it matter?"

She was flustered and Alec knew there was something more but he didn't want to let his mind run wild.

"Has he touched you?" Alec couldn't stop from asking, didn't mask the anger in his voice just thinking about it only Nÿx wasn't talking. He wanted her to end the drawn out silence that followed his question but her hesitation was answer enough.

"You don't understand!" Nÿx exclaimed as he turned to the door. "He couldn't help it!"

Alec stopped in the center of their bedroom. He didn't want to accept what he _knew_ she meant but he couldn't ignore it either.

"You were in heat."

It wasn't a question and Nÿx felt as though someone had yanked out her insides. She knew he wanted an explanation but Nÿx didn't have the words to make him understand. No matter what she said, how much she tried to forget it and the conversation she'd had with Krit… it wasn't going to change what happened and she hated that.

"When I left." She finally answered though her voice was no louder than a whisper. "They caught up. Khaza had already called in my location. Zane got us out."

"Zane?" he faced her, not sure what to think but she shook her head.

"No. We got separated. Zane wasn't there…but- he knew I ..." Nÿx couldn't look him in the eye and she kept shifting her eyes around the room. "He kept away."

"And Krit?"

Nÿx closed her eyes. How could she tell him Krit hadn't tried to leave? That he'd done the opposite of Alec and let the animal take over without any hesitation what-so-ever?

"I ran off." She said just a little desperate. "I got out of there, Alec."

Silence.

"I didn't want him." Nÿx said feeling her mouth go dry as he just stared at her. "I never wanted him- I don't."

He still didn't say anything and the cold expression on his face was worse than having him yell. Nÿx felt caged, hated the fact it was all ruined and she started for the door. She had to get out because her eyes were burning and crying wasn't going to change anything either.

"Where are you going?" Alec demanded grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her to a stop.

"Not where you're thinking so stop it." Nÿx ordered pushing his hand off her arm, just a little surprised he'd grabbed her like that.

"What is it with you and leaving?" he demanded. Because she always ran when things got too heavy for her.

"I'm -."

"You walked out before. You left me and ended up with Krit!" Alec yelled.

"Yeah, because that was the plan." Nÿx retorted sarcastically. "Let me run off to Oregon, shoot my brother and leave him in a _ditch_!"

That was news because Nÿx hadn't told him but there were a lot of things she hadn't mentioned. All of a sudden she was hiding things from him?

"And _of course_ I knew my heat cycle was starting. _Of course_ I planned it that way!"

Only it wasn't like that, she didn't take the trancs because it made her slow, made her too easy to catch and she wasn't going back to them.

"Of course I'd roll around in the dirt like the _animal I am!_" She was angry too, disgusted with herself and knew he had to be as well. "Because that's what I do with friends, with someone who'd only ever watched out for me. Yes, Alec! _I'm just that fucked up!_"

Alec watched her swipe at her eyes and start for the door again. He'd only ever seen her cry twice, when she was dosed with the poison and when Aric died. Because she'd felt responsible…

He stood in her way and Nÿx shoved him hard.

"You didn't want me!" she sobbed hiding her face from him. "We broke up and -. You wanted this job more…" so she left. What was there to stay for if he didn't care enough to help with her rescue after the fiasco in **Sector12?**

Alec had tried to talk about it, tried to reason with her but Nÿx hadn't wanted to hear him out about the job. _She _walked out. _She _left, it wasn't the other way around. Shewas too damn stubborn… but, he wasn't going to ignore the fact _this_ did bother her. That she wasn't ok with what happened- Nÿx didn't cry, not for anything and this made three in all the time he'd known her.

"You're mine." The words were out of his mouth before he thought of it but they weren't any less true. Alec took her face and made her look at him. Her eyes were luminescent, the green clearly evident in the brown depths. "You chose me." She had come back to him, had made it very clear she would stay by his side but Alec couldn't help feeling unsure with her. Nÿx had left him once already...

"I always wanted you, Nÿx." His grip was firm, so she knew he wasn't about to let go anymore. "Even when you were walking away from me."

The Col. had been right.

And Alec knew exactly what to do.

**-X-**

He walked into the City Council building alone. The last thing he needed was to have a 'misunderstanding' with his kids if one of them got taken. That wasn't going to help him get anywhere and right now Lydecker needed to get in to see about a meeting.

"Can I help you?"

Deck looked over the receptionist and offered a polite smile.

"I'm here to see…" he leaned over the short counter, still smiling at the woman and passed his eyes over the date book laid open on her left.

"Marguerite-."

Both Lydecker and the receptionist looked up towards a slightly balding man in a dark blue suit. She smiled in greeting while Lydecker hid his surprise.

"Deck?"

The Col. slightly inclined his head in greeting as he was recognized. The man hadn't changed much- aside from the lack of hair.

"Jonah," Lydecker straightened thinking it might be easier to get what he wanted.

"Well- uh," he glanced at the receptioninst again, both men noting her interest. "Send this on, please." He handed over the yellow envelope and turned to Lydecker. "We have some catching up."

"There's not much to say, Jonah. Nothing you haven't heard…" Lydecker said walking down the hall and past more security guards.

"Oh, no… I'm sure there's a lot I _haven't _heard, Deck." Jonah chuckled as he stopped by a door and waved him inside. "There's been a lot on the news regarding-."

"It isn't true, not all of it." Lydecker cut in.

"So they weren't…_made_, then?" Jonah questioned hesitantly as he rounded his desk. "They weren't part of a military project? The NationalGuard isn't on stand-by?" he shook his head, expression slightly condecending and Lydecker didn't like it. "Come on, I'm not stupid, Deck."

"No… never said you were, and I don't think it either." Lydecker said on an expelled breath and took a seat.

"Good." Jonah agreed sitting back in his leather chair with a smug expression. "So, you want to tell me why- after being fired and dishonarably discharged- you're here?"

They were silent, Lydecker studying his old 'friend' while Jonah patiently waited to hear what the Col. wanted.

"I want this… 'stalemate' to end." Lydecker said.

"Great." Jonah nodded sitting forward to rest his elbows on the desk. "Everyone is going to be pleased to hear of their surrender. I personally didn't like the idea of a war on home soil but…"

"You misunderstand." Lydecker said quietly. "There won't be any surrender. Ever." He stressed.

**-X-**

The knock on the door didn't surprise Logan so much as the _who._

Nÿx had only been to Joshuas house once before, to oversee his interrogation and he didn't look forward to a second.

The door opened reluctantly, not that Nÿx cared. She brushed past him and slipped the strap over her head.

"Uh, can I help you?" Logan said still holding the door open. His tone wasn't at all frindly but it didn't faze Nÿx in the least. The feeling was mutual.

"No." she answered and tossed the satchel she was carrying at him.

Logan caught it agaisnt his chest and scowled.

"You owe them."

Three words and her tone… Logan didn't like her tone at all- hell there was a lot of things he didn't like about Nÿx. The way she talked down to him, like he wasn't good enough because he wasn't genetically engineered. How she pretended he didn't exist and ignored his presence- unless, of course there was something he could provide for them. If anything, _they_ owed him._ He_ was the one wearing an external skeleton so he could walk because Max couldn't be bothere to help-

"Right." He scoffed leaving the satchel in an old chair and closing the door.

"Seth."

The name made him tense up.

"He died getting your information." Nÿx watched him, noting he didn't face her anymore. "Because Eye's Only needed to oust some shady CEO or Government Official." She continued. Logan could feel the slight crackle of electricity in the room and that scared him.

"Because of you." Nÿx said softly, much closer to Logan than he'd expected. "All you had to do- all she asked of you, was to help find the rest of her family." She waited for him to turn around and the guilt was there. "Only you wanted more, figured Max would do what Seth couldn't do anymore. All you did was put her out there for Lydecker and _Manticore._ You exposed her for _your_ gain… and now, here we are." Nÿx waved her hands at the ranshakle house and steppede away from him. "You owe them."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Logan demanded. He didn't like the accusations and he'd deny them only what could he say? Seth _had_ been working for him, getting him information and doing the same thing Max had done.

"You have all you need." Nÿx pointed to the satchel resting on the chair. "Everything from the labs I torched, what I found at The _Conclave's _fake school- conversations." She smirked because for all they'd thought she'd run away, Nÿx hadn't been idle. "Make it good." She said striding towards the front door where she faced him again. "Make it so everyone sees **Terminal City** deserves a chance to live in peace." Her eyes skipped over to the darkened hall but she could easily make out Asha standing ust in the shadow. The ordinary had been listening to the conversation from the beginning and Nÿx hadn't missed her scent.

Logan was uncomfortable with the slight smile that grazed Nÿx' full lips. He glanced in the same direction as Asha stepped into the living room.

**-X-**

Azia watched him pace slowly from one end of the rooftop to the other. He'd barely said a word but then she didn't need him to it was evident. His grief washed off him in waves and yet he held himself together, wouldn't let any of it show…

Zane turned to the softly warbled song and couldn't help the slight breath that hitched in his throat at the sight of **Terminal City's** angel. Her gray-blue eyes regarded him, the soft expression she wore made him want to hide under her wings, feel their soft caress on his face again…

"Did you know?" he asked.

Azia warbled sadly. Yes, she had known but not to the extent of events as they had happenede. She hadn't known why or even how, just that it would…

Zane wasn't angry not when there wasn't anything that was going to change it. His family was dying all around him.

She sang to him, a soft melody that soothed and Zane slowly moved towards her bower. He bent, careful not to smack his head again and sat on the fluffy matress. The brush of her cool hand on his cheek was accompanied by the image of Nÿx.

Zane knew there couldn't have been any other choice. Zack had…he'd been unrecognizable. From the beginning, Zane hadn't been able to comprehend what his mind had already understood. The technicalities did nothing to change how he _felt_ about his brother and what had been done. Zack was dead, his brother was dead and gone and he'd been dead a long time… it was just difficult to accept.

It was Zack or **Terminal City** and neither Max nor any of them had been able to follow through- no matter what their training.

Max couldn't do it, not again so Nÿx had to step up. She had to do what needed to be done for the rest of **Terminal City **to survive. 

Zane felt Azia's cool hands gently trace his jaw and then images of his siblings. All of them- their faces so clear and young…

"Stop." Zane pulled away, not wanting to see them again, all the ones they'd lost since '09 but Azia took his face in both her hands. She tugged him around until he was looking at her. "I don't want to see them."

Azia nodded, her hands becoming gentler, threading into his hair. She tugged him closer and Zane went without hesitation, his arms slipping around her waist. Everything was quiet with her; up on the roof it was a different world- one that Zane wished he didn't have to leave. As if on cue, Azia sang a soft melody, her wings enfolding them, sealing the harsh world outside of her and him.

His eyes closed, resting in the crook of her shoulder and neck. He drew in a deep breath, needing the fresh-cool scent of her while her song wove in and out…

**-X-**

How? How could he not know this? Why didn't anyone tell him?

Because he was surrounded by fools! Incompetent, useless idiots!

"You!" a slim finger pointed, effectively hooking a young blond. Whatever he'd been doing was left, discarded as he hurried after the older man.

"Sir?" he marched just behind and to the right, eyes forward.

"I want to know what those Transgenics are doing. I want to know why they're meeting with the Senator."

"Yes sir."

Ames turned, dark eyes glittering coldly at the young familiar. "Now." He ordered quietly but the look on his face was sinister and threatening. The blond broke off immediately, heading down a different hallway as Ames watched. Anger settled inside him, coiling with hate in his belly like a writhing snake. All he could think of was getting rid of those filthy Transgenics. Eliminating all of them, every last one had to be wiped off the face of the planet. Except for 452, she had something he wanted, something he needed more than the desire to be rid of the Transgenic problem.

Ray.

The mess she'd left behind… White had been livid. To be so close to having 452 in his grasp and it slip away…

"Sir," Muir held out a file following him down the steps and into the drizzling Seattle day. Ames shoved the file under his arm heading to his car.

"Is it done?" he asked not bothering to look at his aide.

"Yes. Everything's in place."

"Good."

**-X-**

**_AN: Ok, getting close to the end of this fic but I have a third part already in the works. First chapter is up- has been for a while. Check out _Resident Evil : Re-Birth.  
**


	15. Details

_**AN: Pain. Lots and lots of pain from here on out- well, at least in this chapter. We're coming up on the war pretty quick now. That's going to take some thinking out so please be patient. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Details**

It wasn't all that difficult to get used to being at his desk. It wasn't any easier to see old faces and know he'd have to watch his back. These weren't friends, never had been though back then it was easier to work alongside them. At least now he was sure of where he stood.

_"Sir, I have Col. Sanders to see you."_

Lydecker drew in a breath, frowning at the phone on his desk. Dan Sanders was in charge of _Chimera_.

"Send him in."

It wasn't long before his door opened to reveal the secretary who stepped aside and allowed Sanders entry. She left them without a word, the door closing silently. Lydecker waved to the chair and Sanders easily folded his tall frame into it.

"What can I do for you?" Lydecker asked.

"You can return what's mine." Sanders replied easily. "This unit." He dropped a slim file on the desk watching as Lydecker slowly reached for it.

**-X-**

_"This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city." _

All eyes turned to the TV screen, even Normal paused sorting the packages to watch the images as Eyes Only went into details. Three recorded conversations were played as well- which made it the longest streaming video post ever. Forget the sixty second krap. Someone pointed out the Right Reverend Terry Caldwell everyone was so keen on quoting. The man was at the fore-front, calling for an 'end' of the abominations demanding to have the same rights as the American people.

There was no doubt about who was giving out a kill order, wanting the Transgenics and **Terminal City** destroyed. Former FBI Ames White was also heard on a phone conversation demanding the capture of 452…

Pictures, documents, the blown up laboratories- funded by the US Government or under crontract were growing more 'super soldiers'.

It was too much to brush under the rug, too much for people to ignore and Normal hoped this time, people wouldn't be so stubborn, that they wouldn't be so quick to call for the death of every Transgenic in Seattle.

_"This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace. Out."_

**-X-**

Miyakashi sat back in his chair, a slight scowl on his face as both his children entered his office. They glanced at each other but forged ahead. Yahir nudged his sister to the front and Zable scowled over her shoulder at him.

_"Coward." _She mouthed though it wouldn't bother him in the least. They both knew he wouldn't turn tail and run for cover when the time came to act. Yahir just knew his sister could bat those ridiculous eyes at their Father and the old man would almost always say 'yes' to whatever she asked.

"Father…" Zable began wondering at his scowl. "We'd like to go with the transport."

"No." Miyakashi shook his head. He wasn't going to send his children into danger. He raised his hand, stalling their protest. "I have seen enough to know that it is not safe."

"Seen? On TV?" Yahir questioned trying to lean around Zable to get a glimpse at the screen on their Father's desk.

"A Streaming Freedom Video." Miyakashi replied and waved his son aside. "It is over now. Seattle is not safe for either of you."

"Then you aren't going to help Max?" Yahir questioned trying not to let his Father see the simmering anger if that were the case.

"But she knows about the shipment." Zable exclaimed. "She'll be expecting it-."

"I will not break my word." He frowned at his children. "I have said she will receive our help and I will give it. But you two are not to leave."

"We aren't children." Yahir said quietly. "You know better than anyone we aren't going to take unnecesary risks. Whatever's going on in Seattle, we can handle ourselves."

"You would go?" Miyakashi questioned sitting back in his chair. "Even if I forbid you."

They were silent for a long moment, Zable glanced at her brother but she knew her answer.

"Jibun no tame ni kawasu tame ni musume o nokoshite ka wa?" Zable questioned softly.

Miyakashi softened at her words, slowly took her outstretched hand and nodded. Max had been a part of his family when she was younger.

"Besides," Yahir leaned on the edge of the desk smiling. "Watashi wa futatabi teian shi, watashi ga katamukeru koto o okonau hitsuyō ga aru koko kara."

"Teian suru?"

"Yahir was… not entirely in control of himself at the moment and Max didn't take him seriously." Zable giggled at the slight scowl on her brother's face.

"Then…" Miyakashi sighed but deep down he felt a glowing pride for his son. "You must go."

Zable and Yahir looked at each other not sure their Father was serious but when Miyakashi shooed them out ordering them to be ready because the transport was not going to be delayed, they high-fived each other. Miyakashi scowled but Zable easily took care of that with a hug.

**-X-**

"You're not going to believe this." Kat said grabbing Nÿx' arm and pulling her out of **_Monty's_**. "Alec and Krit are sparring."

"What?" Nÿx felt the blood rush out of her head.

"Well…" Kat drew out the word in a long breath and it made Nÿx more anxious. "It started out friendly but..."

"No." Nÿx shook her head. "No, no, no. Please…" she ran towards the designated training area, something Max hadn't liked but it was necessary. Nÿx didn't see what was so bad about it. They were all soldiers, even the youngest one's and no matter how much Max wanted to ignore it, the fence and those outside it weren't going to let any of them forget.

Kat reached the training area behind Nÿx and both saw Alec drop Krit with a blow to his chest. Nÿx drew in a sharp breath, slightly awed by the grace of Alec's movements.

_'He's going to hurt him.'_

The thought broke her from the slight trance and she moved forward grasping at Zane's arm who was just watching.

"Do something!" Nÿx ordered shoving at him but Zane didn't budge.

"No." Zane's silver eyes flicked over Nÿx before turning back to the fight. He'd known the moment Alec walked in the X-5 knew about Oregon. He'd stepped back, accepted Krit's choice to spar with Alec. They'd been ok until Krit actually hit Alec. After that the X-5 didn't give an inch. It was obvious to everyone something else was going on as well as the fact Krit wouldn't be able to keep up.

In each of their files there was a section solely devoted to their strengths and weaknesses. Hand-to-hand was not Krit's.

_'No…'_

She was more than shocked by his refusal. That was Krit getting hurt- his brother!

"Stay down." Alec ordered standing above Krit. Everybody in the room could hear and Nÿx looked around, spotting the few faces… Only a handful of Transgenics but they heard-

Krit fought back, he wasn't staying down even if Alec did have better training. And again he found himself on the floor gasping for breath.

"Stay." Alec repeated exerting more pressure on Krit's arm until the X-5 gave in. Only then did Alec stand up, his green-gold eyes blazing as he surveyed the Transgenics in the room until he stopped on Nÿx. She took a step back as Alec strode towards her.

"Al-eeh!" she clutched at his back, face going red as she was carried cave-man style out of the training area. "Put me down!"

Alec kept walking. He was done talking and listening to reason…ha! He was completely reasonable.

_'So long as they know what's mine.'_

"Alec! This isn't funny now put me down!" she hit him and kicked her leg to try and break free but Alec held on. And then he smacked her.

"You-." But Nÿx didn't know what to say, hell she should've been pissed off and she was, definitely but strangely not as much as she knew she should be.

Alec kicked the door closed behind them and stopped in the middle of the living room.

"ALEC!" Nÿx yelled as he dropped her. She felt the floor and there was no doubt it was hard because it _hurt_. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded getting up.

"Nothing." He answered tossing his shirt aside and moving towards her again.

"You're telling me beating up Krit is part of your daily routine?" she questioned backing up. "Behaving like we're back in the stone age-. You- you-." Her heart was beating fast and she felt hot- the room was too small-

"No." Alec answered deftly stepping out of his pants.

"What- I don't-." Nÿx bumped into the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. "Alec?" She had no space and then Alec was there.

Her hands were warm on his skin, felt them push on his chest but he wasn't moving. Her eyes were flashing- dark brown with little emeralds and he leaned into her neck inhaling as his mouth grazed her skin.

Nÿx tensed, a soft growl caught in her throat that matched the one vibrating through Alec's chest…

**-X-**

"Max!"

She stopped; her features set in a frown and waited.

"Good. We just got word your friends are coming with some supplies." Beylin reported.

"My friends?" Max questioned.

"From Los Angeles."

"When?" Max shifted, immediately tense.

"Left two days ago. Kade got a message asking for an escort into **Terminal City**. Told me to come get you." She shrugged.

Max glanced at the Command Center knowing they were preparing to leave and she was supposed to go as part of the security detail.

"Max." Beylin called.

"How far away is the truck?" she demanded striding towards Alec and the others going to meet with the Senator.

"Kade said they were nearing the outskirts of Seattle. They'll be in the city in about an hour."

Max knew it wasn't enough time to go with Alec and escort the truck Miyakashi had sent her.

"Oh, look. She made it." Alec called out. "What happened? We were going to leave without you."

"Wait," Beylin protested. "Max, they specifically asked for _you_ to meet the truck."

"What truck?" Logan questioned.

"Supply truck." Max replied just a little annoyed.

"From…?" Nÿx questioned moving up beside Alec.

"Why you?" Logan frowned but Nÿx cut in before Max could answer.

"You should go." Nÿx said noticing the strained look on her face. "Kare wa anata no tame ni kare wa anata ga mamoru yo shitte iru torakku-jō de nani ka jūyōnanode, ka to towa remasu."

"What?" Logan demanded hating the fact he didn't understand a word of what they were saying to each other.

"Let's go, kids." Alec called raising his arm to draw the small group together.

"Max-."

"I'll meet with everyone back here." She said turning away from the group and Logan. "Get a squad together…" her voice trailed off as she left with Beylin and Logan turned his glare on Nÿx.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Do you speak Japanese?"

"You know I don't or I wouldn't have asked." Logan snapped.

"Well." Nÿx shrugged and headed to her bike leaving him to glare at her back.

Alec chuckled out of sight of Logan. He didn't doubt a few of the others knew what Nÿx had said to Max and Alec had a pretty good idea the 'kids' would be in **Terminal City** when they got back from the meeting. Who else would Max personally go meet knowing how important today was going to be?

"You keep pissing him off and he's liable to bust a vein." Alec warned drawing Nÿx against him and pressing his mouth to hers. She wound her arms around his neck, kissing him back as though they were alone. He felt her warmth and ran his fingers over the tender skin at her shoulder and neck where he'd marked her. He still didn't like the fact there was an animal inside him, that it came out and made him feel out of control… but, he wasn't afraid with Nÿx. She could handle him, understood…

They pulled away reluctantly and then Nÿx was all business, checking him yet again.

"I don't want you sticking any body parts out of that car." She warned. "Body armor doesn't equal bullet proof."

"You're worrying too much, baby." Alec chuckled though he was well aware of the risks they were taking and he liked that she was fussing over him. "I'm going to be fine." He repeated knowing she'd had one of her 'feelings'. Zane had warned him about that, how Nÿx somehow always knew if the missions were going to go south. They'd scrap it, whatever they were working on, it got put off for another day or they moved on… She'd kept them safe that way and as much as they wanted to go with her instinct there was no choice. Alec couldn't postpone the meeting, Max wouldn't consider it, and Nÿx …

"Yeah, well I'm going to be there making sure you aren't taking some crazy risks. Now get in the car." She ordered walking him to the door of the car where Joshua was already sitting.

"Mmm, I like when you're bossy." Alec smirked pressing a light kiss to her lips before getting in.

Nÿx couldn't help her own smile at his behavior but she was worried. Something told her today wasn't going to be as easy as he made it seem and there was Max to worry about now as well. Not that Nÿx wasn't upset with the X-5 for ignoring her warnings but she understood why today was so important.

_'Who's it going to be?_' Nÿx wondered as she pulled up behind the car with Zane at her side.

**-X-**

So here I am. After all my arguments against this. Something must be wrong with me. I'm malfunctioning, a short in my brain thanks to- something because I don't want to be here and still I can't leave. I just can't- because if anything happens, if one of them gets hurt or worse-.

That's why I'm here; patiently sitting outside getting soaked by the slow drizzle and listening to Zane make jokes. Well, I'm pretending to listen while covertly searching the area with both ears and eyes. He thinks he's funny.

_Manticore_ made them; super soldiers, trained and proficient killers. We're faster, smarter, more resilient, adaptable, cheap to make because when you but one you get one free and while most- actually everyone else has an exact twin, from height, hair and eye color, brain power and every little DNA strand to sex, yet I end up with a brother.

They're not exactly keeping to the program here. I guess being part of a 'special' black ops program makes all the difference. I'm a girl; I should've had a girl twin, not a brother let alone one who's slightly unhinged. I mean he's not- he wasn't…it's just… not him. He would never have hurt me… not then. We were family. We were supposed to be and for a while he was all I had. Khaza looked out for me…

Then again he was made first, no twinning for us because _Chimera_ wasn't about to waste precious money on two failed attempts and after Khaza, the lab coats went to work on a toned down version.

Me.

The thorn in their side…

She's still out there. Hunting me… and mine.

Family…

That's why I'm here, sitting in the cold rainy Seattle day outside this stupid meeting. I hope things work out in there, that something gets agreed upon because I don't like the idea of coming back.

It's not like we asked for this, any of it.

Being cooked up in some tubes and birthed out of surrogates. We didn't ask to be soldiers, to be better at things than regular homosapiens and we certainly didn't ask to go to war. Even though we're not like every one else we want the same things. We want to live peacefully, have families, regular jobs…

_"We'll have that…"_

He promised.

I know he'll try, know he's going to do everything to keep his promise and not just for me. Just like I know there's still too much fear. Too many lies and the Conclave to get past before any of us can begin to have that. But this is the first step and if anything is going to go wrong it'll be here and now. When things are uncertain, while they still don't trust us.

_'This isn't right.'_

It feels wrong but the others don't seem to notice, they're excited, they want this to work and that's why I want it too.

All around us there's noisy people. The media is roped off, kept away from us. The protesters are blocked off as well, further away with more policemen keeping them from us. Soldiers guard the perimeter around the courthouse keeping themselves between us and the Senator with a secondary line between the flashing cameras and us. There's a ragged line of police men as well and snipers on the roof pointing into the crowds, a few have their weapons trained on us. Across the street, probably thinking we haven't seen them are more snipers, three on the roof and more than a few in the top windows. Almost one in every room… I guess they don't trust us, but neither do we.

Kevlar doesn't stop a bullet to your head but it works below the neck.

**-X-**

Zane sat with Krit and Syl in the waiting room going over the last hour in his head.

It hadn't been any different than any other day in Seattle. The weather was krappy either way and the slight drizzle of rain had been a minor nuisance…

He glanced at Syl, she had a bandage on her arm and her leg was in a brace but she was still breathing… unlike Mila.

Nÿx had warned them.

She told them it was better to re-schedule but Max didn't want to do that. They _had_ to meet with the Senator, had to get some lines of communication going because two years was too long for them to keep hiding behind the **Terminal City** fence.

They all agreed, Nÿx was out voted and she went anyway. But Zane knew she'd go anywhere Alec was.

He glanced at the closed doors and stayed in his seat.

Krit didn't say anything either. He'd voted for going and there was nothing to do now but wait. They'd sit there and hope Doc came back with good news.

"Where's Alec?"

All three looked up as Max rushed into the waiting room.

"In surgery." Syl replied as Yahir and Zable came in behind her. The siblings gave brief nods but said nothing as Max was filled in.

"We didn't see them- I mean we did but we didn't know they'd shoot." Syl explained thinking of the snipers on the roof and inside the buildings across the street from the courthouse. "They were waiting for Alec and the others to come out."

"They targeted Nÿx first." Krit looked at Max but they were all sure. She'd been wearing a hat and as much as both Transgenics hated being compared to each other they couldn't deny there was a resemblance. From far away anyone would mistake Nÿx and Max for the other, until they got a look at their faces. Or they got near enough to make out the obvious differences like height, the length of their hair, the difference in color…

"Is she…?"

"With Alec." Zane answered Max. "Hasn't left his side and threatened to electrocute Doc if he insisted on kicking her out of the OR."

"She was lucky." Krit added. "Bent to pick up her hat thanks to Zane knocking it off her head." He glanced at his brother, a surge of gratefulness washed over him then, for the habit he had of teasing and annoying Nÿx. It had saved her life.

All three noticed that Yahir had sidled up to Max and was now holding her hand. It was Max who didn't seem to notice as she kept questioning them.

"Mila didn't make it." Syl let out a breath and gingerly stretched her leg. "She pushed Alec- never had a chance but the other two bullets got him. The Kevlar stopped them but a third bullet got through. He was bleeding fast- Joshua and Logan did their best to stop it. They're the reason Alec didn't die on the way."

"Your leg…" Max noted taking the empty chair.

"You should see her bike." Zane dropped his eyes to the floor again. He could see it again, see her loose control of the bike, watch her try and avoid being dragged under it…

**-X-**

He stood in the door watching them. She had to know he was there but she made no move to throw him out or even acknowledge his presence. She was solely focused on the pale, silent figure on the bed.

Lydecker stepped in, slowly made his way to the opposite side of Alec's bed to look at her. Nÿx hadn't left his side in the last five days and anyone who insisted she go home and rest got a taste of her version of a cattle prong if they did so more than once.

"I won't tell you to go home and rest." He said watching the slight shift in her eyes that said she was listening. "I know this can't be easy- waiting…" he drew in a breath and stared at Alec.

His face was so pale it almost matched the sheets.

"What do you want?" Nÿx' voice was soft, her attention never shifted from Alec.

"Sanders wants you." Lydecker opened the file and showed her the picture Sanders have given him. "He knows you're here."

"And you?" Nÿx looked at him, wondering why he was telling her about Sanders and wishing they'd all leave her alone. She didn't want anything else aside from Alec and he wasn't waking up- all she needed was for Alec to wake up, so she knew he was ok, so they'd all stop tiptoeing around them, expecting-

Nÿx closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Alec's thigh, she squeezed his hand but again, there was no response.

_'Wake up, Alec. Please wake up… don't leave me…'_

"Please wake up." She whispered turning her head so she could look at him.

"Nÿx-."

"Go away." She didn't raise her voice.

"He wants me to hand you over." Lydecker stated frowning. He wondered if she even cared-

"You aren't." Zane stated codly walking into the room. Lydecker faced the X-5, noticed the other two that came in behind Zane and let out a breath.

"You aren't selling any of us." Max assured moving to stand behind Nÿx.

"That's not- ." Lydecker shook his head and looked at all three. "I'm not, that's not why I took the job."

"You're working for them again?" Syl demanded and this time Nÿx raised her head to stare at the Col. "You aren't any different- didn't you learn anything?"

"I didn't go asking for my old job." Lydecker snapped. "They offered it and I took it, yes."

"Well, good for you." Max said glaring. "Now get out of **Terminal City**."

"They've made you an offer." Lydecker said.

"Not interested." Max snapped and Zane moved around the bed intent on 'escorting' the Col. out of **Terminal City**.

"You should be." Lydecker insisted. "Because they'll make it an order next."

"We don't take orders." Zane stated grabbing onto Lydecker's arm.

"They won't care- just listen!" Lydecker snapped. "How many more are you willing to get killed? Who else is going to be lying in a hospital bed?" he demanded pointing at Alec.

Nÿx got to her feet, the crackle of electricity was loud but she drew a breath and it faded. Both hands were fisted at her side and she was glaring at the Col.

"You can fry him." Zane offered releasing Lydecker's arm.

"What do they want?" Nÿx questioned.

"Soldiers." Lydecker answered eyeing all of them. "The draft isn't enough and they know one unit of X-5's is a hell of a lot more efficient and capable than a platoon."

The room was silent, each of them processing what Lydecker had just said. The government wanted them- that was fact and they'd all known it. The draft hadn't endeared the president or his cabinet to the American people and using **Terminal City** seemed to be their answer for just about everything.

"What do we get for joining up?" Max questioned.

"NO." Nÿx rounded on her, hazel eyes flashing dark green in the dim light.

"You're not in charge-."

"And you don't speak for everyone here!" Nÿx yelled. "You don't get to decide who else is going to die and you sure as hell aren't going agree to anything-."

"Back up!" Max glared.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Zane ordered shoving past Lydecker to get in between Max and Nÿx even if he did tell himself that was the stupidest idea he'd ever had.

"All of you!" Nÿx yelled glaring at Syl and Zane. "You don't _think_ when it's about her." She pointed at Max. "How many of you have to die before you learn?"

"That's not fair." Syl's quiet voice drew their attention. "Alec made a choice, he stayed and you've stuck by him, Nÿx."

"He stayed and look at him!" Nÿx cried. Because no one else seemed to be that fazed by the ambush. How did they know it hadn't been planned like that? They weren't sitting in a dark room, alone, waiting and hoping-

"We get it." Syl nodded, they all did because at one point or another they'd felt the same despair and pain for one of theirs. "We do, but if we can work something out with the government… it's why Alec was meeting with the Senator in the first place."

She looked at them, at Syl and Zane and wondered at how easily they'd become strangers to her. They didn't see anything aside from their little family, from Max…

452 had serious issues. Her family was dying around her and Max _still_ didn't stop. Why? Had those nine years at _Manticore_ been enough training for… _this_?

"Get out." Nÿx said after a while. None of them moved and it made her angrier. She grabbed Zane's arm and shoved as hard as she could. "Out! Now! Get out!"

They filed out of the room slowly, Max in the lead but Zane paused in the door. He saw the weariness, saw the hand come up to wipe at her cheeks…

Was Nÿx right?

Were they all making a mistake by considering the offer Lydecker put to them?

**-X-**

**

* * *

**

**_AN: Here are the bits of conversation- in order- in case you were wondering what they said._**

Would you leave a daughter to fend for herself?

I need to propose again and I cant do that from here

Propose

If he asked for you it's because there's something important on that truck he knows you'll protect.


	16. WAR

_**AN: I'm posting this early because I'm having a hard time getting this written out the way I want it. But I figure I can always add another chapter to this fic so the War will continue in the next one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**WAR**

Their steps echoed in the musty sewers. It wasn't the way things usually got done- not the meetings Jerry had arranged over the years for Senator Morgan. He looked around in distaste at their surroundings- so far there had been no rats. He was thankful for that.

"Senator-."

"We are not turning back." Morgan repeated. He continued walking and ignored the huff of breath from his Aide. At a side glance he clearly saw the fear on Jerry's face…along with disgust but the Senator could agree on that end. The sewers did not smell…'pretty'.

The security detail- five men, all with years of military service; men capable of protecting him and armed but none of their training or experience would matter if the Transgenics attacked them. No one would know what happened because they hadn't put this meeting in any of the calendars.

There was no record.

No one to come looking for them.

Senator Morgan hoped the Transgenics would believe him when he said he'd had nothing to do with the attack outside of the court house. He, nor any of his people had been ordered to shoot-

They reached an intersection and halted. James motioned for them to wait and headed down the left only to come back, hands raised. The sight of the lizard-like man shocked all of them, especially with the shotgun pressed into Jame's chest. The security team all raised their weapons and aimed. Jerry made a sound the Senator could only describe as a 'squeak' and shifted so he was hiding behind Alfred.

"Put them down." Senator Morgan ordered moving forward. They hesitated; not liking the fact the Senator was putting himself in the open. He frowned at them, motioning again and his security team slowly complied.

"Those stay here."

Senator Morgan let out an annoyed breath as his men once again raised their weapons and motioned them down. He looked at the young woman and was again taken aback by their 'perfection'.

Beylin flicked an auburn lock over her shoulder, jade eyes assessing the ordinaries-wondering if they'd given the order to shoot…

"Senator, we-."

"Or you turn around and go back." A second Transgenic flanked the lizard man.

"We'll let Max know." Beylin added. Zev watched the ordinaries, gray eyes taking in every detail and assessing the armed men.

Senator Morgan nodded once and James made it clear he was not happy to be relinquishing his weapon. Alfred followed suit and then all six followed as Beylin led them past the lizard. They filed in, James in the lead flanked by Alfred with the Senator and his Aide behind them and covered by the last of his security. Zev didn't hide his smirk. The ordinaries were fidgety, each of them well aware of the danger they were in. Zev couldn't wait until they saw the others.

"Where are you taking us?" Jerry asked trying to get a look at the girl and not present himself as a target.

Beylin reached the junction and turned. She pointed them to the right; the half amused expression on her fine features did nothing to reassure the Aide.

**-X-**

He was finally home, not that they'd wanted to let him out of the hospital but since he wasn't dying… Nÿx had a lot to do with that-getting him out. Alec did not like hospitals and the one in **Terminal City** was no exception no matter how much it _didn't_ look like a hospital. They'd done their best to mask it but nothing got rid of the smells. Alec shook his head and rested on the pillows. He couldn't get rid of the image of Nÿx threatening the medics because they wouldn't let her take him home.

"You're smirking." Nÿx noted with slight amusement. She was still scared something might happen to him but Doc had assured her there was nothing wrong with Alec. He wasn't going to die anymore and for that she was more than grateful. Seeing him like that, bloody and unconcious- his face had been so pale…

"Don't do that." Alec ordered. He hated seeing the fear clouding her eyes, how vulnerable she looked- it wasn't her. He waved her towards him and Nÿx crossed the room on silent feet. Her need to feel him- feel the warmth in his hand was all consuming just then.

"You scared me." She whispered, folding herself into his side being careful not to jostle him. Nÿx hadn't been able to think past the need for Alec to wake up. That was all that mattered- because if he woke up then it wasn't as bad, she wouldn't let him go if he was awake… But nothing had woken him, not even the yelling- even when she kicked them all out of his room- not once did Alec stir and they'd all been so loud…

Alec laughed.

"I'm not going to break, Nÿx." He said with a hint of exasperation. "The wound is closed; its fine- even Doc said so. Everything is ok-." She hadn't left his side…from the moment he woke up, Nÿx had been there. Doc had told him she had been in the OR, Nÿx had stayed with him…

"Now." Nÿx cut in, sitting up to glare at him. "You're not dying _now_, Alec. But you were dying two weeks ago. Some Familiar took a shot at you and you almost died!"

"Whoa, whoa-."

"I'm not a God damned horse." She snapped turning her face away from him. He could see she was still afraid; his fierce little warrior was afraid and it made him get serious. Alec realized they'd marked each other in more ways than he could've imagined. If he couldn't stand the mere thought of someone else _looking _at Nÿx-, he'd scared her with his brush with death-more than she would admit.

"You know we have no guarantees about any of us surviving." He said gently taking her chin and forcing her to look at him. He couldn't think of loosing her either but that was the risk that came with their lives. Alec needed her to be strong- for Nÿx to get past this if they were going to survive. He couldn't have her full of fear. "We've lost a lot of soldiers, Nÿx."

"I don't care about the others." She brushed his hand aside and leaned in. "They aren't you and I _need_ you."

Alec smiled against her lips, she needed him. Yeah, that was exactly how he felt. They were a pair, she fit to him perfectly. Nÿx was his and nothing was getting in the way of that- they were mates…

"Alec." Nÿx protested as he pulled her shirt off her shoulders. "Alec." She sat back ignoring his soft growl. "You're still recovering-."

"And Doc said I was fine." Alec retorted pulling her down, careful of the bandages that wound around his chest and shoulder. "He also said I needed some physical therapy." He smirked threading his fingers into the inky locks. "You did say you'd be my therapist."

"Alec-." Nÿx laughed and pulled back a little. "I'm so not wearing a costume." She conceded.

"Aw!" Alec groaned. "Now I want to see you in one. Maybe the nurse…" he trailed off as Nÿx slowly undid the snap of her jeans and shoved them down her hips.

"You still want me to get a Nurse' costume or…" Nÿx lay back and kicked her legs free. She played with the strap of her bra watching Alec's eyes follow the slow path of her hand. She was always amazed by the change in shade- sometimes a moss green and other times more gold than green…

"What Nurse?" he questioned then winced as he tried to sit up.

"Rule." Nÿx stated as she gently pushed him onto the pillows again. "You don't move."

Alec stared up at her, his lips twitching and finally he grinned. "I can do that."

Nÿx snorted, half amused knowing he wasn't going to lie still. His hands were already skimming over her waist and thighs.

"Alec." She warned while her fingers quickly got rid of the buttons on his shirt and his hands played with the lace edging of her panties. "I mean it." She repeated helping him take off the shirt then scooted down to remove his sweats. "You're not-." She paused but didn't say anything else as she tossed the sweats aside. He wasn't wearing anything else aside from the bandages and that damned smirk…

"Less clothes for me to take off." He shrugged. "I'm helping you out, baby."

"Uh- huh." Nÿx rolled her eyes but she had to admit he had a point. The less he moved around the less likely he'd aggravate the healing bullet wound. And she really couldn't deny she'd missed that smirk.

"You're not being fair." Alec grumbled as she slowly climbed her way up his body. "I'm naked and you're not."

"I'm the therapist." Nÿx reminded him licking at his thigh. He watched her pause at his waist, his eyes drawn to her breasts wishing they'd spill out of the lacy bra.

"Stay…still." Nÿx warned when he tried to reach for her. He grumbled, scowling at her only to suck in a breath when her hand caressed him. Her fingers played and Alec quickly came to attention though what he wanted…

"Wait." Nÿx brushed his hand aside but Alec still threaded his fingers into her hair. She knew he wasn't patient and she worried he'd hurt himself if she continued to tease him.

"Holy sh…" Alec's grip tightened on her hair but she didn't need any urging to take him in her mouth. He could feel the tip of her tongue run up the base, the tug of her mouth as she suckled him. Nÿx blew gently on his crown, teasing him. She pressed a kiss to the head before taking him in her mouth again. Alec tugged on her hair, setting a rhythm- a short dip followed by a deep one and the pressure of her lips at his crown each time.

Nÿx cupped one hand on his sack getting a short grunt of surprised pleasure from him. She sat up, wincing when he pulled her hair yet again. She slid her hand up to pump and stroke him, crawling up to his chest.

"You were right." Nÿx murmured kissing up his neck to tug on his ear.

"Mmh?" Alec ran his hands down her back and waist without a clue as to what she'd said. He could feel the heat of her hand on him, the flutter of her breath on his cheek…

"Clothes." Nÿx murmured against his lips. "I'm wearing more than you." She ran the tip of her tongue over his lips, a little smirk playing about her mouth as she drew back. Both hands skimmed over his stomach and chest and he felt her absence.

"Clothes…" Alec echoed though he was quick to reach up and unsnap her bra. "Off." He ordered tugging the lace from her shoulders, slightly frowning. His hands quickly fell to her waist, fingers tugging on the lace there needing for it to be gone and out of his way.

"You're going to rip them, Alec." Nÿx protested mildly.

"Off." He ordered without waiting for her to comply. Nÿx let out a slight huff of breath hearing the ripping fabric and sat back. "Now we're even." He growled twirling the pice of lace before tossing it aside.

Nÿx snorted. She didn't see how that was fair considering she hadn't ripped any of his clothes off.

_'Not today, anyway.'_

Alec stared at her, green eyes honing in just at the dip between where her shoulder and neck met, the same place he'd left red and bruised… she was _his_.

Nÿx' hands clenched in reflex, nails digging into Alec's stomach at the feel of him nestled in her. He didn't give her a chance to adjust before he lifted her up and brought her down again.

She cried out, moaned his name and leaned over him, hands on either side of his head and clutched the pillows. It was easier for him- on his healing shoulder and it didn't escape his notice. Nÿx fisted her hand into Alec's sandy blond hair, tugging it gently as she rode him. He didn't take his eyes off her, even when she clenched around his crown and all he wanted was to bury himself in her warmth again.

Alec ran his hands up her sides, pressing into her as she went down again. She circled her hips, pressing down on him 'till there wasn't any room. He cupped his hands on her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. She gasped and Alec pushed her up and grazed his teeth on the soft skin. Nÿx tugged him closer, arching her back and moaning again when she felt the tip of his tongue tease at her nipple. Alec thrust his hips upwards, urging her continued movement. When she did he roughly drew her breast into his mouth.

"Alec…" she breathed and rocked her hips in time with each tug of his teeth on her. He switched from one breast to the other, teeth nipping at her again. Nÿx curled into him, arms slipping around his neck. Alec fisted both hands into the inky locks, his mouth claiming hers. He thrust his hips to meet hers each time feeling her soft gaps on his lips.

Alec pulled her bottom lip, teeth biting down until she jerked back with a hiss. He smirked, mouth trailing down her throat and teeth nipping at her skin. He could feel the rapid beat of her heart pound in her chest, hear the expelled breaths each time he filled her. He skimmed his hand down her back knowing exactly how to make his little hellcat wirthe and beg, his name a broken chant on her dusky lips…

"Say it." Alec growled in her ear.

Nÿx gasped, going still at the feel of his hand pressing between her legs. She dropped her forehead onto his chest dragging in a sharp breath. The hand in her hair dissappeared to graps her hip at the same time he ran his thumb over her.

"Please!" Nÿx gasped bucking against him as sharp tendrils of heat spread through her body at his touch. A moan caught in her throat and she moved over him jerkily until Alec guided her motions. He felt the soft pressure of her teeth on his skin where there was no bandage. She hugged him tighter turning her face into his neck and pressing her mouth to the beating pulse there.

Alec dragged in a ragged breath, felt the pull of her core with each thrust and lost himself in the feel of her. She was all that mattered and the whisper of her words…

_Yours. Only yours. Stay with me…._

**-X-**

The chamber was large, four huge pipes fed into it though each was sealed. The slight drip of water spalshed into shallow pools as the Senator scanned the room. He only recognized one face; the dog man who'd accompanied the **Terminal City** Representative to the courthouse.

Max waited in the center of the chamber, brown eyes studying the Senator as he took in the sight of the Transgenics posted at every obvious exit. Zane stood with arms crossed, his gun strapped to his thigh. Across the room stood Krit with Syl on the walkway a little above him, each armed as well. Kade had taken position on the catwalk behind Max, his weapon in hand. Beylin and Zev blocked the exit behind the Senator's group.

Mole drew their attention when he shifted. The suits automatically reached for guns they'd left behind but the DAC was under strict orders not to antagonize the ordinaries.

Mole glared.

He'd promised not to shoot or harass the ordinaries.

John Morgan had seen the series of _Streaming Freedom Videos_ that had popped up in the last few weeks. He wanted more information-to understand and be able to proove that what they said was true. Not for him, Senator Morgan already believed the Transgenics but he couldn't expect the rest of the politicians to go on his word alone. Most of his coleagues weren't interseted in the truth anyway. Not any thruths that threatened their power and that was one thing John Morgan had to worry about.

Men had died for less than that.

"Please believe when I say no one from my office was ordered to attack any of you."

Max' brown eyes narrowed but she didn't respond. No one did.

They'd lost one of their own- Mila had saved Alec's life. Had it not been for Logan and Joshua even Alec would've died. The Senator's apology meant nothing to her or anyone else. The only reason they'd agreed to meet again was because of the offer Lydecker had mentioned. The same offer Alec had apparently refused when the Senator had put it on the table.

"You want us to fight for you. For the people out there who want us dead." Max said.

"Yes."

She was a little surprised the Senator hadn't followed his answer with a 'but' or tried to make some sort of speech.

"And why should we?" Max demanded watching the Senator approach her. He walked slowly, eyes straying to each of the Transgenics in the chamber- which was smart.

"Because we need you." He said honestly. "You are far more capable of executing the missions this war is going to demand. We all know you're better, faster, smarter…You've had the training needed to do these tasks." He shook his head seeing clearly their youth and the fact they'd been raised like warriors- had never known a moment of innocent childhood- bothered him more than he'd thought. "I'm not proud of my Government, of what they've done with you and to you…I'm not the only one."

"I don't see anyone else." Max retorted though she felt a little strange about being aknowledged the way he had. No one else seemed to care what they'd been through- even Logan didn't really understand or cared to, he'd never asked about any of it.

"We're few and not so difficult to get rid of." Senator Morgan shrugged. "We can't trust everyone."

No. They couldn't trust everyone but who _did_ they trust? Who was going to have their backs? Who was going to see to their best interest?

"Why isn't Alec here?" Morgan asked once more surveying the Transgenics but he was positive the young man wasn't there. "Is h-."

"Specifics." Krit cut in. "This 'deal' has us working for the same government who disavowed any knowledge of creating us. A government camped outside our gates, ready to start shooting at the slightest provocation. What do we have to look forward to aside from that if we agree to fight for you?"

"Are you going to cage us when it's all over?" Syl questioned leaning on the rail, eyes cold with anger.

"They can try." Kade said behind Max though his tone clearly implied it wouldn't be in their best interest to do so.

They'd all agreed. Nothing was going to happen until they had all the facts, until everyone was on board with the plan the Senator had proposed. Even then, all of **Terminal City** had to agree. It wasn't a decision Max could make for everyone, of that Nÿx had been right.

Max would've admitted it- had they not been yelling at each other, ready to make the other bleed.

**Transgenic Central**, that's what **Terminal City** had become because Max had taken matters into her own hands before. She'd thought she was doing the right thing in taking down _Manticore _and all she'd done was make them all 'criminals'.

**-X-**

He had nothing left thanks to those-

_'452.'_

It all came down to her.

Ames White no longer had a 'job'- no, this had become a mission. It was personal and he wasn't going to stop until he saw every last one of those abominations dead.

_'And 452 is going to watch.'_

He smiled, thin lips pulling back to show even teeth and the pale eyes held a predatory glint.

"Sir, the first group is in place."

"Good." White grabbed the radio and headed out of the building to the waiting car. _"Go. Now."_ He ordered as the car pulled into the street. "Where are the others?"

"We have groups blending with the civilians outside of **Terminal City**. They will prepare the way." The young Familiar glanced at his watch. "They'll start in a few minutes. The others have already inserted themselves in the National Guard units stationed outside of **Terminal City**."

White sat back and watched their progress. They were getting closer and closer to his goal.

**-X-**

Giz paced up and down the length of sewer tunnel he'd been assigned. He didn't mind the detail but most of the other DAC's complained. They didn't think it was fair- just because they couldn't hide their animal DNA didn't mean they had to be hidden. Giz knew it wasn't like that. Everyone got sewer detail- even Nÿx had spent her week in the tunnels, not that it seemed to make much of a difference to some of the others. Giz just figured since she didn't have a barcode and she looked normal Nÿx could just leave, go anywhere without a problem…

"Giz!"

Lizard-man turned back the way he'd come and met with Mara, an X-4 with long sandy brown hair and gray eyes.

"Lunch time." Mara smiled and handed him a plastic container. Giz took it eagerly but stopped himself from opening it. "It's alright, Giz. I know what you eat." She waved her hand dimissively and turned away as he began to eat. It wasn't the first time she'd brought him lunch and every time he hesitated to eat in front of her. She thought it was kind of sweet. "So…not much of a view."

Giz kept eating thouhg he found her discomfort a bit amusing. She never complained but he figured his dinner was probably the least gross out of all the DAC's.

"You hear that?" Mara asked turning around. Both scanned the tunnel and Giz set his lunch on the ground, drew his weapon and moved to stand in front of the X-4.

**-X-**

The National Guard had been posted outside **Terminal City** the past year. They had their own routine now- barely paid the ones behind the fence any extra attention. No on saw the shooter and the crowd of protesters panicked. They ran every which way- especially when they began to drop like flies.

The National Guard took action.

**-X-**

"What the hell is going on!" Alec demanded rounding the corner.

"Someone just started the war." Kade replied swiveling his chair so he faced the next monitor and typed away. "We got National Guard moving up to the South gates. Troops are firing."

"Where are we?" Alec came up, his cell phone at his ear.

"Taking fire and we're down two already." Kade replied clenching his jaw as he watched another transgenic go down.

_"We need back up in the sewers."_

"Mara?"

_"Familiars. Get me some back up!"_

"Hold them!" Alec ordered. "Don't let them inside- Nÿx!" he pulled back, relieved she answered. "Where are you?"

_"Getting the young ones to the safe zone. Why did they attack?"_

He could hear her running, hear the kids as well-

"We don't know but I'm betting the Familiars started this." Alec answered glaring at the screen where he could see their fence taken down and the guards re-treating to more defensible positions. "They're in the sewers- coming in the back-." He jerked around, searching for Dill-. "The shore! Get someone over there! Now!"

_"Alec? What's going on?"_

"The sewers aren't our only back door-."

_"I'll take care of it."_

**-X-**

**_"Breaking news."_**

Logan ignored the TV until they mentioned **Terminal City**.

**_"The National Guard has entered Sector7. The stalemate this past eight-teen months has finally ended. We have hover drone images of the fighting…"_**

Logan stood up. He couldn't believe the government had attacked **Terminal City**.

"What is-?" Asha stopped just inside the living room where they had moved the TV and watched the National Guard drive into **Terminal City.** "They've attacked?"

Logan headed to the door without a word. He grabbed his jacket slipping it on as he headed out. Asha dropped the towel in her hands and followed after him.

**-X-**

"We can help." He insisted, easily keeping pace with her.

"No." she responded firmly and continued into the building.

"But we're-."

"No." Max cut in as she led them into the building. "Just please… stay here." She looked at them, brown eyes wary and it was obvious she didn't trust them to stay behind instead of trying to help. She didn't think their Father would be pleased to know they'd gotten themselves killed visiting her. "Nÿx-."

"National Guard came in our front doors." Nÿx said walking towards them. "Familiars are trying the sewers and I'm heading to the shore." she waved in passing to Yahir and Zable. Max snagged her wrist stopping Nÿx on her way out.

"Why?"

"It's your back door." Nÿx explained eyeing Max's hold on her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Let's go." Max dropped her wrist and pointed at Yahir. "_Stay_."

He frowned at the warning then fumbled to catch the cell Nÿx tossed at him.

"Call Alec." She ordered walking with Max. "Tell him where we are."

The doors closed behind the pair leaving Yahir and Zable staring. They glanced at each other and out of the corner of their eyes noticed the _silent_ group of kids sitting around. They turned their attention to them feeling even weirder because that was not normal behavior when their home was under attack. Yahir saw the babies and even _they_ were eerily silent.

An older girl, she couldn't be more than 8 or 9, smiled at them.

"Don't worry." She said softly. "We have a way out."

Yahir and Zable looked at each other again, eyebrows raised.

"Just in case." She added patting a little boy on the head.

**-X-**

His secretary came in un-announced drawing a glare as she walked towards the TV.

"Sir, you should see this." She picked up the control and flicked on the TV. Every channel was relaying the same information and Lydecker stood up from his desk. He watched as tanks bowled into **Terminal City,** watched soldiers shooting –

"Who ordered the attack?" his voice was sharp and the secretary flinched.

"No one." She answered turning away from the TV. "The National Guard took in on themselves to march in." she paused, drew in a breath but nothing was going to change if she waited any longer. "They engaged when **Terminal City** fired on the civilian protesters."

Lydecker looked at her sharply. He knew Senator Morgan was at the White House, knew he was presenting the revised terms to the President… Max knew that, she knew any excuse would be enough for the President to say 'No' and send in troops and try to force them into service. It meant a lot of dying, on both sides…

_'She wouldn't risk it.'_

**Terminal City** had voted- their first ever vote- and they'd decided to go along with them, Max and Alec as heads of **Terminal City**.

"I want those troops pulled back!" he ordered rounding his desk. He wasn't going to wait for his orders to be followed; he wasn't going to sit around like some official. No, Col. Lydecker was heading to the 'front lines'.

**-X-**

Zane came around the corner, Dix chirping in his ear, relaying information from the command center.

_'They really came in.'_ the thought kept looping in his mind. After all their efforts at 'playing nice' with the Government…

"No Kill Shots!" Zane ordered to the Transgenics pulling back. He repeated it over and over because apparently someone still had hope of this turning around.

Zane was not happy to see all their hard work on the buildings being shot to hell by the National Guard. **Terminal City** had finally begun to look like livable, they'd all taken some pride in helping to rebuild it, shape into something nice…

**-X-**

The explosion rocked the sewer tunnel but it held which only proved how good the engineers and builders had been. Dust blew through the tunnel like a fog bank and from the dead silence Krit and Syl heard the first stirrings of the enemy.

"Don't they _die?_" Syl hissed under her breath. She grabbed her Browning pistol and slipped to the opposite side of the tunnel.

"Yeah," Krit said as he straightened from his kneeling position. "They die, just not so easy."

_"Sewer units, what the hell was that?"_ Alec demanded in their ear.

_"We're…exterminating some rodents."_ Syl answered, eyes skipping towards Krit, who she could just make out across from her. Behind them were two other Transgenics, there were another five units in different sections defending the way to **Terminal City**.

_"We got this, Alec. You worry about the National Guard."_ Krit said just under his breath as he picked out the Familiar stumbling from the wrecked tunnel.

_"The feed is static. We don't have eyes on you." _Alec warned. Everyone in the sewers knew **Terminal City** had a bigger threat to worry about; The National Guard.

From the settling dust came a shambling figure. They aimed but Krit took the shot, dropping the Familiar.

**-X-**

Ames ignored the order to return to headquarters. They wanted him to 'explain himself' which only mean they'd toss him in windowless room and lock him in. He wasn't deviating from the plan; he wasn't letting anything get in his way…

"Sir," Otto moved hesitantly towards White, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Go back to the office." Ames ordered without bothering to look at the man. Ignoring the confused expression on Otto's face, Ames walked down the street with two young Familiars and turned the corner. The Conclave was not happy with the exposure of some of its biggest heads... but more than that, they wanted 452 terminated as much as he did. Kill her and Ames had his life back, at least his life with the Conclave because the NSA… well, they weren't into the second chance sort of thing.

By the time Otto chased down the street after White, intent on arresting his superior and taking him into headquarters, there was no sign of him or the two suits that had accompanied him.

**-X-**

It was simple; Keep Bad Guys OUT of **Terminal City** – Well… Keep MORE Bad Guys from Coming _Into_ **Terminal City**.

Nÿx told Alec she'd take care of the shore, she was going to watch their rear and stop anyone from coming at them. She didn't plan on letting any of them down and Nÿx wasn't about to let anything or anyone stand in her way.

"What's plan B?" Max questioned. So far the only problem she had with Plan A was the 'blow them up' part but there was no getting around it. Still, Max knelt and set up her tripod without voicing them.

Nÿx dropped the duffel well aware of Max' problem with their plan. A grande launcher was _not_ a gun but it didn't make much of a difference to Max… Plan A was to blow any boat trying to land on **Terminal City** shoreline out of the water. At the very least, to make them turn back or rethink the back door options since Max was against 'killing'. Nÿx knew why that was, Krit had told her about Eva and while Nÿx could understand she also knew that was a liability. They were soldiers, soldeirs killed and one of their weapons was guns. Max' abhorrence for them…it just made working with Max a little harder.

"You don't have one." Max huffed with a glance up at Nÿx who scowled.

Nÿx knew they couldn't afford for any ordinaries to get killed in defence of **Terminal City**. She knew that was one of Max' concerns, the problem was not being able to distinguish them from Familiars.

"I'm not planning on letting any of them on our shore." Nÿx retorted but her plan wasn't exactly well thought out either.

_'At least I made a plan.'_

"We need-."

"Then thin of one whiel you set up your area, Max." Nÿx snapped. She turned on her heel and headed to the other spot they'd agreed would work best to their advantage. The duffel with explosives was quickly sorted and neither had long to wait before the first boat was heard. The engine drawled nearer and Nÿx glanced towards Max' position. The X-5 had already heard it and was making hand signal.

Nÿx noted again Max was well protected on all three sides leaving only her back undefended. It wasn't smart but they had no choice. She hoped none of the National Guard or Familiar's came at them from the rear. Nÿx responded, gave a nod and focused on the approaching boat seeing a second in the distance.

**-X-**


	17. Gray Area

**Gray Area**

He could see her. She was there, just within reach. Nothing was getting in his way. Not the burning pain rippling up his side or his arm, not the freezing water he was submerged in…nothing.

As soon as his feet touched the sandy bottom he surged towards the beach ignoring the few Familiars trailing behind him. Their boat was blown to bits, a fiery mass that quickly sunk into the Puget Sound.

_'452.'_

He had no doubts the bitch had done it.

Ames was going to make her pay for all of it.

By this time next year, there would be nothing to save the ordinaries. He'd have Ray…and they'd build a new world, together…

**-X-**

_'Stay where it's safe, yeah, should stay where it's safe but this isn't any safer than out there, yeah, stay safe, nowhere safe, not anywhere, no ones safe.'_

He shook his head to get the confusing words to make sense but even then it wasn't entirely sensible, going out side, leaving his little fox hole…

Max was out there.

All of them where out there, defending the corner they'd claimed for themselves. TerminalCity was _home_, it was theirs and no one was going to take it back. No one should've wanted their toxic wasteland but there it was…the loud boom of another explosion and the rapid pops of gunfire.

**-X-**

Lydecker stepped out of the SUV, his features set in a permanent scowl. He stalked towards the first soldier he saw, eyes scanning the immediate area as he approached.

"Who's in charge?" he barked startling the young soldier into an immediate salute and stiff pose.

"Sir," he eyed the MP's flanking the scowling blond man. "Uh, civilians-."

"Col. Donal Lydecker, now who the fuck ordered this!" he yelled as introduction, taking a step into the soldiers face.

"Col. Matthis, sir!"

"Get him and get those damn tanks back here!" Lydecker ordered motioning for one of the MP's to follow the soldier as he hurried off. "Fuck ups." He muttered under his breath as he strode towards the **Termina lCity** gates and the rest of the mobilized troops. Explaining this mess was not going to be easy…

**-X-**

Logan couldn't get past the Sector Police that cordoned off the National Guard and **Terminal City**. They had every available man watching the growing crowd that gathered to view the 'war' taking place. Any where Logan went more Sector Police got in his way. At his side, Asha was a silent shadow.

"Look, Logan look over there." She pointed and Logan finally caught sight of a familiar face.

"I need to speak with that man." Logan told the police man standing in front of him. "Col. Donald Lydecker, right there. I need to speak with him!"

"Hey!" Asha yelled when the policeman just looked at them. She waved her arms and jumped like a lunatic- enough that it gave Logan a second to slip under the barrier and rush towards the Col.

"Stop him! You!" the policeman ordered but by then Lydecker was within hearing and Logan called his name again.

Sector Police caught Logan only for Lydecker to order them back to their posts. Asha managed to stay with Logan and both walked with Lydecker towards the front of the troops already pulling back from the south gates.

"This is going to end bad." Logan stated as they saw the first Transgenic casualty while hover drones whizzed overhead capturing the images being played on the news.

**-X-**

Someone got smart and cut the power to **Terminal City**. They shut off the water as well and the small fires already burning were only going to get bigger.

"Get those generators on!" Alec barked. He'd lost all eyes and ears with the units dispersed through out **Terminal City**, he had no way of getting any info and the last place he wanted to be was stuck in the Command Center.

_'Where Max should be. I'm supposed to be out there.'_

But he was in the Command Center and Max was with Nÿx at the shoreline. They were 'taking care' of their uninvited guests.

"Where the hell are we with this?" Alec demanded coming down to the ground floor. He wasn't much with the mechanical part of things but he couldn't stand around and do nothing either.

"About a decade behind in tech." Dix replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not bothering to look up from his work. "I'll get it working, though." He assured.

Alec looked up as the lights and screens flickered to life with a whirr of electricity.

"Let there be light." Kade muttered as he hurried back to his station. "Woa-Alec!" He pointed to his screen, Luke on his left, watching as the tanks started rolling back- _out_ of **Terminal City**.

"They're leaving?" Dix questioned. He turned to Alec but even he wasn't sure it was real, that maybe the ordinaries were planning something else...

"Incoming call." Dill said, pointing to the phone beside Alec. "It's the Col."

Plenty of sour faces greeted that news but Alec snatched the phone from its cradle, glaring at the table.

"What!"

_"That's what I want to know." _Lydecker snapped. _"Who shot the protester, Alec? Because if this is the way-."_

"It wasn't us." Alec cut in. "We weren't shooting at anyone- not until your soldiers killed one of ours."

_"You know this doesn't look good."_ Lydecker sighed heavily. _"Alright, tell them to stand down. I've pulled the National Guard out of TerminalCity-."_

"Stand down?" Alec echoed softly. They were supposed to put down their weapons and just let themselves be shackled or caged? How may of his brothers and sisters were lying dead out there? How many more were bleeding for this bio-hazard no ordinary could survive in?

_"I know what you're thinking, son but this isn't the time to let anger lead."_ Lydecker urged. _"Senator Morgan's with the President- all they need is an excuse-."_

"They sure as hell got it, didn't they?" Alec demanded.

_"Don't let this get worse. That's what they want."_

Yeah, _they_ did and the Col. knew exactly who they were talking about. All Alec had to do was get some of the Familiars… if he had those then –

"The video at the south gate." He lowered the phone and turned to Kade still sitting at his station. "Kade, make a copy, we're going to show these ordinaries we didn't start the fight."

"Got it."

**-X-**

CJ poked his head out of his fox hole tentatively. There were no loud noises- explosions or pops of any kind but he was wary. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle of a gun fight.

"Guns are bad- Max hates guns." He mumbled slowly crawling into the street only to freeze at the rapid set of pops he heard. "Uh-oh." His eyes darted from one side of the street to another wishing for better eyesight when he couldn't see anyone. Just as quickly the pops stopped and CJ hesitantly crawled further out before slowly getting to his feet.

The wind shifted carrying with it the dark clouds of smoke from **Terminal City** to mix with the ones from the ones off the water.

"That's bad." CJ noted to no one in particular. His eyes were focused on the black cloud wafting in from the water.

"It takes more than a little fire,"

CJ whirled around, wide eyed and stammering.

"Brother."

"Ames!" he almost shrieked. "I- I didn't- didn't- you- you're here. You're- why are you- why are you- why-."

Ames' lips pulled back, disgust evident from his expression. His Father had jeopardized _everything_ and for what? Staring at CJ, Ames saw nothing worth saving. The mess of a man standing before him, hands wringing, eyes darting towards the ground- White couldn't find any filial affection for him. They weren't family.

"NO!"

CJ flinched, closed his eyes and threw both arms up but in that last second he clearly saw the dark blur shoot towards his brother. He recognized her voice- Max…

**-X-**

Syl moved forward, to Krit's left and took position. The dust had cleared but some of the more stubborn Familiars were still clawing their way out of the rubble- likely to complete what they'd begun. It said a lot about their 'breeding' that they could survive a blast like that and the crush of stone, mortar and other building materials.

"Cattle prong." Krit ordered moving forward. "Electrocute the shit out of it. Alec wants one for show and tell."

"Where's Nÿx when she's needed." Syl wondered dryly as Mara touched the end of her cattle prong to the Familiar.

**-X-**

"You're rank!" Nÿx shouted as she ran towards the next level. She could smell them which was an advantage considering they were trying to kill her and she was without a weapon. She'd run out of bullets two Familiars ago and had to rely on…other methods. Then again, their smell was all her fault- another reason they'd want her dead so…

"Come on, cant you run any faster?" she paused to look back and found the nearest Familiar only a few feet away. "Apparently you do." She muttered, taking a stance. The drop on the other side wouldn't kill him but it would mean one less Familiar to deal with all on her own. Max was gone- then again, two targets were smarter than one.

_'And I just happen to be the 1.'_

But it had been Nÿx' idea to separate in the first place and now there was no sign of Ames White.

"Oh look," Nÿx taunted as the Familiar came to a stop just out of her reach. "Guess all the breeding didn't make you a complete moron."

The lips pulled away and the sight of those pearly whites was just gross-. They felt no pain, because anyone else- ordinary or Transgenic would be wracked with it if they were a complete charred mess. The Familiar looked as though he'd been spitted and roasted over a camp fire; there were no distinguishing features- nothing to say the blackened redish-pink mas was a face other than the stark white of his pale blue eyes.

"Dude," Nÿx shook her head, disgusted. "You are…_beyond_ ugly-."

The Familiar grabbed at the bar, one hand pulling it away with a groaning screech of metal. Nÿx didn't wait for the first swing- she stepped into his space, leg raised and half extended while she reached for the bar. She felt the kick connect and still there was no yell of pain- not even a groan. He reached for her throat, hand clawed and that's why he left a mark. In the next instant the Familiar was twitching- a creepy marionette on invisible strings that Nÿx led towards the edge and easily flung aside.

"Don't bother getting up." With the bar still in hand Nÿx ran towards the second Familiar. It seemed to be limping along and that gave Nÿx plenty of time- a few seconds- to change her grip and heft it over her shoulder. The bar sailed towards the Familiar who twisted out of the way.

Nÿx scowled at her target, upset she hadn't gotten a 'bulls eye'. Still, he didn't get away unscathed.

"Cant feel huh?" Nÿx stared down at the charred face- this one hadn't gotten burned as bad but he wasn't any prettier either. She reached down for the bar sticking out of his shoulder and yanked it out dragging the familiar off the ground. "Too bad." She slammed the bar; jagged tip first and never closed her eyes as the Familiar's face disappeared in a mess of tissue, bones and blood.

Nÿx turned away, looking for the rest of the Familiars that had crawled out of the Puget Sound and into **Terminal City**.

**-X-**

Max couldn't catch her breath, it felt as if she'd been hit with a wrecking ball- not that she had any idea what that really felt like but it sure as hell hurt. She struggled to get up and coughed, chocking on the heavy dust.

"Where's my son, 452."

_'Jeez! Doesn't he know another song?'_

"I want Ray!" Ames screamed, reaching down and yanking Max to her feet. He yelled it over and over and over, barely aware of each blow he dealt with his son's name. Max' head rocked, she could taste blood in her mouth and the ringing in her ears was constant now.

_'He killed CJ.'_

White just shot him, never said a word and CJ just stood there, mouth gaping like a fish out of water without really saying anything and just staring at his big brother… He was dead- lying in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the street and Max hadn't been able to do anything. She couldn't save him…

Max hit the floor on her side; she felt it and faintly thought there'd be a bruise to show for it later on. CJ wouldn't even have that-

"Give me my son!" Ames yelled reaching down towards Max. He grabbed her throat-blind to the blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth and bruised face.

Max held onto the wrist- it felt more like a vice clamped on her neck and stared at the lunatic. All she could think about was Eva, how easily she'd fallen to the cold floor- lifeless, just like CJ and how Tinga had felt the same way- cold and lifeless in her arms… Dead. They were all dead, Kavi and Seth, Ben…Zack-

_'Everyone dies.'_

But not everyone had to.

**-X-**

Water gathered in puddles all over the floor but none of it was close enough together to get all of them at the same time. That was frustrating enough, added to her annoyance was the knowledge that any EMP she released would affect her as well- not as much as the Familiars she was targeting but her soaked clothes wouldn't help either. It was a risk; one Nÿx wasn't even going to think about. She'd do what had to be done-

"Max!"

White looked up, half straddling Max and her face just one big bruise-

Nÿx dropped down, dark hazel eyes trained on the pair, widening at the sight of Max' hand on the gun she pulled from White's holster…

He jerked with each impact, pulling Max along with him, eyes widened in surprise. Max knocked him over- she was on top and the gun was pressed into his forehead.

"You deserve it."

That last bullet sounded like a rocket in the building- red goo spread beneath his head and the pale blue eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling.

Nÿx couldn't believe it. Max had actually shot and killed White. With a gun. Max…

The gun was trained on Nÿx and that made no sense but the heavy hand on her shoulder did. She heard the gunshot even as her body hit the ground, a Familiar falling over her, still breathing and Max was out of bullets.

Nÿx blocked the clawed hand reaching for her throat- it was their one go-to move and it was getting a bit repetitive but Nÿx wasn't going to complain when they made it that much easier to block. She wound her leg over his head and flipped them so she had the Familiar in a choke. The overhead sprinklers came on suddenly- the delayed reaction Nÿx had hoped would take just a little longer.

"Get out!" Nÿx called struggling with the Familiar as more water pooled around them. He managed to untangle himself and Nÿx had to roll them over again, both arms wrapping around his body. She held him, closed her eyes drawing in a breath and hoped this time she didn't knock out the entire power grid for **Terminal City**.

**-X-**

The lights in the Command Center flickered, screens temporarily went to static.

"Didn't anyone pay the electric bill?" Syl questioned, following Krit and their unconscious Familiar. He dumped him on the ground beside the table where a map of Seattle was peppered with white pins.

"One Familiar." Krit said with a kick to the limp body at his feet. He looked around finding Dill, Dix, Luke, Kade and a few others aside from Alec. No one else- not the one he was looking for and he scowled.

"Flickering lights- that's not good." Dix muttered, fingers tapping at the circuit board he'd just put together but that was fine- as much as it could be considered fine.

"Nÿx isn't… you know." Syl wondered, brow furrowed.

"She's at the shore, last we heard." Kade replied getting up from his station as Lydecker traipsed in with Logan at his back and a slim blond. "So's Max."

"Get me eyes on them." Alec ordered taking the steps two at a time and meeting Lydecker. "There's your 'gift'." He pointed at the Familiar, green-gold eyes flashing- he was angry and holding himself back because what Alec wanted was to tear the Col. into pieces and damn the consequences. But he couldn't.

"Alec," Kade called. "No good, something's wrong- I'm getting static-." Not one camera in the immediate area of the shore was functioning. Kade didn't want to say they'd probably been knocked out by stray gunfire but the National Guard hadn't gone that far into **Terminal City** before the Col. had called them out. The only other possibility Kade could see was that Nÿx had shorted out the power in that area- she'd done it before.

Alec's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Ny-."

_"Wrong girl but I'm guessing she's still at the shore right?"_ Zable questioned.

"We don't know-."

_"Is it safe to come out yet? What's going on?"_

"Yeah, safe enough for now." Alec replied eyeing Lydecker. "Soldier boys are gone. For now."

**-X-**

"What'd he say?" Yahir demanded impatiently.

"Jeez!" Zable grumbled shoving him out of her personal space and glaring. "We're good to go. No more shooting or soldiers-."

"Great. I'm going to find Max-."

"Yahir!" Zable yelled but he was already sprinting towards the door. She looked at the kids, all of them still quiet and the oldest girl- the one with the escape plan, smiled at her barely nodding. "Brothers are a pain in the ass." Zable stated before running after him.

The little girl laughed, watching them leave. She didn't worry and all they had to do was wait until Gem came back, after everything outside was sort of cleaned up. Then they'd all go home…

**-X-**

Nÿx blinked against the rain falling on her face, gradually able to hear more than the roar of the ocean. For a moment she thought of being under water back in Oregon… "Shit."

She coughed and the heavy weight on top registered. Nÿx remembered, images clicked and her vision came into clear focus. She shoved the Familiar aside and rolled to a sitting position.

"Fucking… genius move." She muttered darkly as her head swam. It settled down quickly and Nÿx carefully got to her feet. She didn't want to face plant if her head decided the room was better when it was spinning like a friggin top.

At least the Familiar was dead, so…she looked around- on her left she found the last two Familiars. Hopefully they'd been taken care of as well but she walked over to make sure. Nÿx reached down checking for a beating pulse and was disappointed to find one.

"Great." She muttered moving to search him for a weapon but there wasn't one. That's why they'd come after her bare handed- "Or with anything they found."

The sprinklers finally cut out and Nÿx glared at the pipes over head. She'd have preferred it happening sooner and then she wondered how the rest of **Terminal City** had fared. Had she blacked them out entirely? Nÿx hoped not, because the generators would be difficult to replace and Zane wold not be happy about the extra work even if Nÿx did pitch in…

"Max?"

Nÿx got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach staring at the dark figure laid out spread eagle in the middle of the floor. She hadn't seen her at first- just didn't pay attention…

"No, no…No… Max!" Nÿx ran over, dropped to her knees beside the X-5 and flipped her over. Dark strand clung to Max' face and Nÿx brushed them aside.

Max' face was bruised- black and purple, half of it swelling up and there was bleeding cut above her eye. There was another cut on her temple, still oozing blood where another knot had formed- White. Yeah, it was his work alright-

"Fuck! Breathe…" Nÿx urged pressing down on Max' chest willing the non-existent pulse to show up. "Don't listen- you never listen!" Nÿx exclaimed. "Breathe, just breathe…" she repeated yanking on the wet jacket until the button came off.

_'CPR.'_

Yeah, that was the next step and Nÿx ran through her list- checking Max' air way, positioning her head and pinching her nose before pressing her lips firmly over Max'. Nÿx saw her chest rise out of the corner of her eye and sat up, palms pressing down on Max' chest.

Nothing.

Nÿx repeated the exercise once more, twice- three times and still nothing. Max just wasn't going to breathe on her own.

"Damn you!" Nÿx yelled fighting back the sting in her eyes. She knew she couldn't let Max go, couldn't give up. However much Max annoyed her, no matter their differences… Max was important. She was their anchor- Syl and Krit and Zane… Max was head of **Terminal City** whether she wanted the title or not and she took responsibility for them all. Max had done all of it, every Transhuman and Transgenic looked to Max –waited for her to make decisions, to lead. They respected her… Corny as it might sound to say out loud, the fate of humanity rested on Max' shoulders and if she died then The _Conclave_ won.

"You aren't dying." Nÿx stated grabbing onto the jacket. "You hear me?" she demanded pulling Max off the wet floor and hoisted her onto her shoulders. "You aren't making me tell them they lost another one." Nÿx carried her over to the stack of crates, yanked off the wet tarp and set Max down on the dry surface.

The puddle gathered around the bottom wouldn't make a difference once Nÿx got up. She straddled Max and pressed her palms to Max's skin under the t-shirt.

"Now wake up." Nÿx ordered as she pushed a short current into Max. The X-5 jerked off the crates, arms dangling wildly and Nÿx pressed her ear to Max' chest waiting…

Nothing.

"Don't do this!" Nÿx yelled. She pushed another current into Max and waited. She rested her head on Max' chest- all sorts of consequences for the brief spurts of electricity Nÿx kept zapping Max with came to mind; fried internal organs, burned muscle and tissue, shorted brain circuits, death…

"Please work, please Max…" Nÿx whispered just holding onto the X-5 now. "Don't make me tell them… I can't tell them… Max, please…" Nÿx begged trying to keep her tears from spilling but this time she was sure they wouldn't forgive her. She'd killed Zack, shorted him out but there hadn't been another choice with him. Now Max…

"Get- off- me." Max husked between wracking coughs.

"You bitch!" Nÿx exclaimed jerking upright and staring at the X-5. Just as quickly Nÿx hugged Max, extremely relieved the 'bitch' was alive instead of dead.

"Wh-." Max coughed again, throat closing up for an instant. She swallowed and that made it a little better.

"Next time you die, I don't want to be around." Nÿx stated hopping off the crate.

"Max!"

"Nÿx!"

They both turned to the sound of familiar voices- Max a little confused by the whole dying comment but then sable and Yahir came around the corner. Nÿx laughed, watching them push each other through the door. It brought a smile to Max' face though she winced from the left overs White had left her.

It wasn't a big deal, Max was alive and that was good news. White was dead and that was good too-

"Krap." Nÿx glowered turning back to the Familiars she'd left and had forgotten about during the panic of reviving Max. "I forgot."

"Nÿx!" Zable called, her feet carrying her towards the two Transgenics with Yahir in the lead.

"Let me finish." Nÿx ordered grabbing hold of the Familiars head in both her hands.

"No!"

"Wait!"

Nÿx frowned at them over her shoulder.

"What the hell for?" she demanded.

"Alec wants them alive." Yahir answered moving towards Max who still sat on the crate.

"As proof you guys aren't bullshitting about The _Conclave_." Zable explained, nodding towards the Familiar still in her grasp.

"Great." Nÿx grumbled dropping the slack head and starnding. Zable tentatively nudged him with her toe.

Ignored were Max and Yahir, who gently traced the bruises on her face.

"Utsukushii."

Max snorted, winced in pain but shook her head.

"Liar." She said because she was positive she had to look as bad as she felt. Then Yahir grinned goofily at her.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu."

He said it and Max found herself enfolded in his arms. She couldn't speak and knew she had to respond somehow. Max couldn't let Yahir feel bad for saying it- not that Max hadn't sense it but she hadn't thought he'd actually say it when he was in his right mind. Max wasn't put off by it either and that was confusing- made her a little afraid but this wasn't some strange guy, Yahir wasn't a new acquaintance she had to hide things from, hide who she was…

_'He isn't family either, he doesn't belong with us, not here, not with all of this.'_

Yet he'd come back.

"It's alright, Max." Yahir said into her hair, felt her arms slip around his shoulders and hang onto him tightly. He wasn't taking them back- wasn't going to pretend he hadn't said it and there was time still… Yahir could wait a little longer, let Max get comfortable… "C'mon." he slipped one arm under her legs easily, carrying her towards the door.

"I can walk." Max said but she wasn't making him set her down or letting go of his shoulders.

"Take a load off, Ai." Yahir murmured with a smile.

"She break a leg?" Nÿx questioned eyeing the pair with a barely concealed smirk as she came up behind them with Zable at her side.

"Max!"

All four turned to the small group quickly approaching them on foot.

Max groaned, hating having to end her brief moment of rest but she couldn't let anyone in **Terminal City **see her weakened. Yahir set her down grudgingly but kept his arm around her waist.

Alec scanned the four briefly, taking note of Max' condition but seeing as she wasn't going to keel over focused on Nÿx. He was beside her and then she was in his arms, very much alive and …

"Wet- did you go for a swim, babe?" Alec half joked.

"Smart ass." Nÿx retorted with a light smack to his shoulder as he set her on her feet again. "I had to put out the fires-."

"You blew the camera's didn't you?" Syl demanded as she joined the group.

"Well…"

"I knew it." Syl drew in a breath rolling her eyes, not at all upset to be right, just accepting the damage.

"Hey, I had Familiar's on my and that was the only weapon I had." Nÿx defended.

"Next time- a little warning, Nÿx." Max said feeling the effects of the the EMP throughout her body.

"I told you to get out." Nÿx retorted. "Do you listen?" she asked. "Of course not." She answered before Max had a chance.

"What!" Logan exclaimed puffing a breath as he heard the last of the conversation taking place. He wasn't wrong to assume Max had gotten blasted. "Max! Are you ok?" he questioned, automatically reaching for her, both hands cupping her face- horrified at the purple and black splotches and puffy bruises that marred her features.

Max jerked out of his hold, knocking his arms aside. Yahir steadied her as she stepped back, hands on her waist and silent but the damage was done.

Silence blanketed the group.

Max and Logan stared at each other, wide eyed.

"Why?" Max whispered, eyes glinting angrily- after all she'd done to make sure they didn't accidentally touch and he just… "I'm poison- you know that!"

Logan shook his head, as if to deny the statement but there was nothing to say. All he'd been thinking of was Max and then seeing her…relief. That's what he'd felt, just relieve to see her still alive-

"Actually…" Nÿx eyed them curiously but she'd sort of figured- or rather, the scientist she 'questioned' had said the simplest solution was the most difficult to accept. It was why Nÿx had never mentioned it to them. Killing Max wasn't an option.

"What?" Syl questioned when Nÿx hesitated.

"Uh, I sort of think she's good now." Nÿx drew a breath and explained the scientist 'plan' on taking down the 'virus bitch' as Joshua had named it. No one found it the least bit amusing. "Hey, I wasn't going to kill her just to test the theory." Nÿx glowered at the group.

"But Max-"

"I was dead." Max spoke softly, brown eyes on Nÿx and yet her voice stopped Logan's protest.

"Yeah," Nÿx agreed. "You really were." And she didn't hide how that had made her feel. Alec's arms tightened around Nÿx, a warm comfort she was grateful for.

Logan whooped. He startled everyone with his excited yell and Max never saw it coming. She couldn't register what was happening even as Logan kissed her. Max' brain refused to send any signals to the rest of her body.

"You're fine, Max." Logan breathed but what he really wanted to say was that _they_ would be fine now- they'd work through whatever had gotten in the way and figure out something- anything! "You're perfect." He said softly but the Transgenics heard him just fine.

Max felt cold air at her back. She stared up into the pale blue eyes sparkling brightly with excitement and didn't feel that same giddy sense of relief Logan did. Of course Max was happy. She was no longer the cause of Logan one day dropping dead from the slightest touch of bare skin. She wouldn't have to constantly be on her guard around him, watching where she went, careful about how close they got- it would be a relief. But…

_'That's all it is.'_ Max realized. She'd known that for a long time now.

Logan's smile faltered when Max didn't say anything. Her eyes flicked over to the side and he followed her line of sight-

_'Asha.'_

She stood outside of the semicircle they'd formed. Logan had forgotten…

Max saw Yahir's retreating form- the proud set of his shoulders, head held high… He'd said it. Those three words Max couldn't let herself say no matter how much she'd want to… He was right to be upset, to think she didn't care-

_'But I do.'_

Max stepped past Logan, her pace increasing the further Yahir got. She barely felt Logan reach for her hand and ignored it. He'd made his choice months ago, had to have known she'd figure it out.

Nÿx never had to say a word about them when it was obvious.

"That's what." Nÿx smiled, nodding at the pair. Syl arched an eyebrow but said nothing, didn't even look at Logan who was also staring after them.

"Took her long enough." Zable retorted coming up beside Nÿx.

"Yeah." Nÿx and Alec agreed simultaneously.

**-X-**

**_AN: I was hoping to have this finished by the end of the month but as it happens I've actually had to do some work _****at_ work…and it's not letting up. This chapter is no where _near_ as to what I had in mind but I wanted to post something for the loyal readers. I can always come back and flesh it out later so… There's only 2chps left and next is all the explanations on certain events in past chps as well as in _Not Applicable_. It's all taking place 5years in the future so there's a lot of surprises- unless you smarties have figured out my plans- in which case, eh. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews._**

**_And here are the translations for the brief conversation in Japanese._**

**_Utsukushii – Beautiful _**

**_Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu – I love you _**

**_Ai – love _**


	18. Aftermath : 5Years

**_AN: Ok, this is a short chapter- it's all I had a chance to type up today and decided I'd post it since I have no idea if I'll be able to finish by the end of the month. That is the goal so fingers crossed people. _**

**_The next part to this chapter has to do with Nyx and her past so I guess I'll go and make that longer than I had planned._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Aftermath : 5 Years**

**_-Alec-_**

The war never ends.

They say it does, put all those pictures of troops moving out and what's left of the 'playing field' but the truth is; war just changes location and keeps on going.

We helped get the U.S. back on its feet- that don't mean we're a 'Super Power' again but we aren't anyone's bitch either. It's a level playing field now and maybe we'll never get to that again, being World Police but that's not my problem. We've done our part- played soldier for this government and so far they've kept their end too.

Everyone kept waiting for that knife in the back- hell, Nÿx never took any Op that separated us, wouldn't even consider being part of a unit with ordinaries either.

I wouldn't have let her.

They wanted super soldiers… well, we weren't going to babysit the ordinaries no matter what their special training. They'd have gotten us caught – that's been a possibility all along. So no. The freaks stick together and we don't separate. Even now we still have to be careful about being out alone- never know when some crazy doc's gonna get it in their sicko head to come snatch one of us and start playing around with DNA, like its just some friggin puzzle.

**Terminal City**.

It's the only home most of us have ever known and I hate to admit that I'm…I miss the Ops.

Yeah, bet Nÿx isn't going to like hearing that- she seems happy, being in **Terminal City, **not hiding in some jungle or hiking through some mountains, getting shot at…She seems ok with us settling down…

Settling.

Yeah, that's what ordinaries our age do, they start putting down roots and making themselves families… cant say it doesn't have an appeal but is it… I mean, is that what she wants?

I think maybe I do- I mean I do, really but…

There's too much to do still. We have the vaccine- makes the ordinaries like Zable and Yahir stay healthy in the toxic environment we have in **Terminal City**. Now the government wants it- says it'll help save 'the people' from bio-war fare. Ha! They gotta think we're stupid-

But, any ordinary that wants it can get it here. _In _**Terminal City**.

And that's the way it is.

**-X-**

**_-Zane-_**

_I'm a…_

"Yep.' Doc grunted as he held the small form in both hands. "You are."

The small figure wiggled dangerously and I wanted to reach out- make sure Doc didn't drop her.

_A girl. I have a girl…_

"Yeah," Doc agreed with a chuckle. "Your very own baby angel."

_I like that.'_

I really did-

Azia warbled softly, her tone drew my attention and I found myself not wanting to look away from our baby girl. Doc set her down, made those annoying doctor noises as he checked the newest addition to **Terminal City** and noted the slight bumps on her back.

"This one's going to have wings." Doc told us as he gently prodded the bones between my daughter's small shoulder blades. He didn't doubt my little angel was going to be just as delicate as her Mother. That worried me and looking at Azia-

She's just resting on the pillows but somehow she looks more fragile than she did at any other time during our life together.

"We should take them down to the hospital, Zane-."

Azia's warble was not friendly as she cut into Doc's repeated 'request'. He told us from the first day that he didn't want Azia giving birth up on the roof- wasn't safe.

Right, well Azia wasn't going inside and I won't force her. She'd been in a cage most of her life and being out in the fresh air wasn't bad. Hell, I didn't even feel it anymore, not with my angel…

_Angel…_

Yeah, I really like that.

"You're on your own, Doc." I tell him as he puts Angel in my arms. "I'm not making them go anywhere."

"Fine." Doc grumbled, packing up his bag and cleaning up. "So what do I tell them?"

They were all downstairs, waiting. I'd almost forgotten about my family- brothers and sisters, they were all waiting to hear the good news. I wasn't the only one worried about this- not with how delicate Azia's condition had become…

"Got a name?" Doc asked wearing a smirk. He knew already.

"Angel." I said and Azia's soft warble was pleased. "Tell them her name is Angel."

Doc nodded and left but I only had eyes for the little form in my arms. I was afraid I'd break her- she was so tiny and then her hand clamped around my finger and wouldn't let go.

I sat down, careful not to disturb Azia, she needed her rest but she turned towards us and I lay down beside her. Angel in the middle, hand still holding on and I knew there was the goofiest grin on my face but I couldn't help it.

"I'm your Dad." I said and my little angel opened her eyes, big silvery eyes…

**-X-**

**_-Max-_**

Nÿx looks uncomfortable up there- you'd think this was her wedding. Syl is calm but not much would bother my sister. We've come so far, found a priest willing to perform the ceremony for a Transgenic and I'm happy for Krit. He seems to finally be at peace and I think Zable has a lot to do with that. She's always been the serene one, not to say she doesn't kick ass when it's needed but she doesn't go jumping in head first like Yahir.

My family… it's nice to see all of them happy. Zane and Alec are standing with Krit, and Yahir would be there with them but he's walking Zable down the aisle with their Dad. She's the only girl and both of them are sappy men. Dad- it's normal now, to call Miyakashi Dad but he's always sort of been one to me. Took me in, gave me a home, taught me a trade- same one he taught his own kids- I wasn't any different to him…

A year after the attack on **Terminal City** Yahir finally asked me. He wasn't drugged up and seeing pretty rainbows this time. I didn't think he remembered… He got on one knee and asked me right, said I told him to.

Family.

They're all mine, and now there's a little sister for Gareth to play with, well there will be in a few months. For now, Dad has his hands full with his grandson- nothing will put my son to sleep. Another X-9 generation and he's inherited most of my extra abilities. The decreased need for sleep, his speed- Lydecker says he's not up to the X-5 standards for a 2yr old but he's above the average for ordinaries. The Col.'s opinion – unwanted as it was- pissed me off but I have to think of this objectively. These new generations are the future of **Terminal City** and for all of us. Knowing what they're capable of is to all our benefits… I just hate having to test them, making them feel like guinea pigs and if the Col. has his way he'll treat them like little soldiers just because of who their parents are.

Syl and Kade wont like it either, none of the parents and they'll look to me, to see what I do when Gareth has to endure the same conditioning we all went through at _Manticore_.

** -X-**


	19. Leveled

**Leveled **

"Sanders wants you dead." Nÿx said, hazel eyes trained on the file in her hand. "He had me programmed just for you." She wasn't sure about the plan – about putting herself in the Col.'s hands and not telling anyone. Not even Alec. He'd try and stop her, likely _would_ stop her from going ahead but Nÿx didn't see another way- not fast enough.

"He won't be the last one." Lydecker replied. His thoughts drifted to _Manticore_ and Peter Sandoval… just because you worked with someone for years didn't mean you could trust them. In the end, Sandoval got what he deserved and Lydecker was going to make sure Sanders got his as well.

**-X-**

Psy-ops. That's how they erase us; take out what they don't like so we are the good little soldiers- obedient, silent…

Sanders didn't count on me- my 'stubbornness'.

I always remembered.

Weeks or months, it didn't matter because I'd remember and back I went… Except that last time.

I knew it was a futile attempt, too many of them and I was alone- not all there, if you know what I mean.

I didn't care.

One way or another I was going to be free- and dying… well it wouldn't have been so bad. Just figured I deserved it for all the things I'd done- following orders…

Plenty of them died trying to cage me again.

Something happened… because all I remember is Zane and Krit smashing that tank open and falling…

**-X-**

**_Flash Back_**

_Lydecker kept a sedate pace, Sanders at his side. Neither man felt a need for small talk. Sanders was only interested in results which apparently he was about to receive. How the Col. had managed to capture 722 when 630 had failed spectacularly was suspicious to say the least._

_Sanders was wary._

_His soldiers followed them into the building, boots splashing in puddles that had formed from water leaking out of the pipes. He looked around, mouth thinning in displeasure and then Lydecker motioned to the open doorway._

_The cell was no more than a closet and inside, sprawled on the floor was 722. She didn't move and taking a step closer to her cage, Sanders noticed the bruise on her face and split lip._

_"Trouble?" Sanders questioned running his eyes over the unconscious unit. She looked fine aside from the obvious mark and that would fade. Once in his possession he could start the process again- he'd use 722, make another batch and sell them off as he'd done before._

_"Expected." Lydecker shrugged. He motioned to his soldiers and both men walked out, making room for Sanders' men._

_"Careful." Sanders warned as they opened the cage. "She's unstable."_

_The soldiers slipped on thick black gloves reaching past their elbows, leaving their weapons behind. They took position, one at her head and the other at her feet, each grabbing on. _

_Lydecker silently walked towards the door, a barely perceptible nod and then the sprinkler system came alive seconds later._

_"What- Lydecker!" Sanders yelled looking around for the Col. He moved towards the door- a closed door when his soldiers yelled, or tried._

_"Unstable?"_

_Sanders glared at 722 sitting in a puddle of water, his soldiers twitching involuntarily on either side of her. _

_"That's an understatement."_

_He went for his gun._

_Water fell, gathered in large puddles on the stone floor and Nÿx relaxed. Those hazel eyes half closed, flashing with tine emeralds as the EMP spread in spattering waves throughout the room. She felt it as well, all that water falling from the sprinklers…_

'Wonder where I wake up…'

**-X-**

**_Flash Back_**

_It was nothing. No thought of 'why' or 'how', just… do. She'd scaled the wall, like countless others, easily made her way through the grounds and inside. The fancy house was bigger than anything she'd ever seen- at least she thought so, there somethings she couldn't quite remember… But, she knew what to do. 722 had orders and the targets were just as easy to find._

_She hid in the shadowed corner of the ceiling in the bedroom. Waited for the guards to leave, the door to close and their steps to fade. The shorted cameras would be the only sign she'd ever been there- well, that and the bodies…_

_On soundless feet, 722 approached the small figure curled up on it's side in the bed. Both hands were tucked under a chubby cheek, mouth slightly open- 722 stared. _

'She's a kid…'

_Dark hazel eyes sparked bright green in the darkness of the plush bedroom. Her orders were clear and hesitation was not acceptable._

_722 placed her hand on the strawberry blond curls. They immediately crackled with static, the ends sticking out-_

_The girl jerked violently, her pillow fell on the ground and her brown eyes stared sightlessly._

_Easy enough…_

**-X-**

**_Flash Back_**

_OC headed towards the front door hearing it close. She grabbed the bat in the hall-_

_"Really, you wanna take me on?" Nÿx drawled as she shuffled into sight._

_"Girl-." OC set the bat down eyeing the Transgenic and her bedraggled appearance. "Get in a cat fight?" she asked trying to get a good look at Nÿx' face._

_"Great, a comedian." Nÿx retorted brushing OC's hand away and heading to her bedroom._

_"Yo!" OC followed, slightly scowling and concerned. "You wanna tell me why you're all wet, how your face got busted and where the hell have you been, girl? You know your man' been looking for ya? Been askin' all over the damn place- lucky he didn't get any trouble instead-."_

_"Hold up, OC." Nÿx cut in, finger pointed at her split lip and the bruise. "This is so not 'busted' worthy, kay?"_

_"Don't. A'ight?" OC warned both hands on her hips._

_"I'm tired." Nÿx sighed heavily, didn't bother taking off her boots or wet clothes as she flopped face first onto the bed. "Tell you more when I wake up." She mumbled into the pillow hoping OC would take the hint. The last thing Nÿx wanted was to talk about the last two days._

_"You lucky OC's gotta work or you can bet I'd be draggin' all them details of your current disappearance outta ya." OC waited a moment but Nÿx didn't respond and grumbling under her breath headed out. She made a call as well comfortable knowing Nÿx was definitely going to be giving up some answers before the day was through._

**-X-**

**_Flash Back_**

_The boy was slouched uncomfortably in the fluffy chair, the TV still on though the volume was set to a soft buzz._

_722 rounded the chair and studied him; pale blond hair curled softly to frame his face- he was the eldest. 722 moved closer, both hands reaching to the teenager, hazel eyes trained on his face._

_They wanted to send a message, scare him, break him, leave him with nothing…_

_The boy opened his eyes feeling the warm hands on his chest. Blinked because he couldn't possibly be seeing right, he'd remember having a girl in his room…_

_722 pressed her palms firmly on his chest, watched his eyes widen and mouth open slightly as the first shock registered. It was a small volt but it left him breathless, heart hammering. She eased up, let him get a breath and then pressed down again._

_The boy managed a croak of sound, eyes watering, body convulsing…_

_722 eased up again, watched him try and get a breath- there was fear in his eyes, brown like the girl but his were a lighter shade._

_He grabbed her arm, fingers clamping, mouth open but unable to speak. He watched her, no expression on the exotic features and his body convulsed again, the silent screams locked in his chest._

_Why?_

_That was his only question._

_Why did and angel of death come for him?_

**-X-**

**_Flash Back_**

_She wasn't alone._

_Nÿx sat up, pushed off the mattress and turned ready to strike only to find her so called attacker a good foot out of her reach._

_"You're clothes are wet."_

_He was quiet and Nÿx sighed because quiet was never a good sign with Alec._

_"Uh-huh." Nÿx agreed with a tired nod. "Tired so I just…" she flopped on her side, eyes closing again and heard Alec approach. She didn't protest when he pulled off her boots or started to help her out of her clothes. _

_"Your face."_

_Nÿx' eyes fluttered open. She'd forgotten about that and winced as her hand pressed a little too hard on her lip. She was all thumbs and felt like she hadn't slept in over a month- after effects of releasing an extended electrical blast _while_ being doused with water. She wondered if the lab coats had thought of that when they drew up the plans for her series._

_"Other guys are worse." Nÿx murmured turning over as he pulled her jacket off and tugged on her shirt._

_"Where've you been, Nÿx?" Alec questioned, his tone getting a little rough._

_"Mmm…" Nÿx barely opened her eyes._

_"Hey, wake up! I've spent the past 48hours looking everywhere for you, Nÿx. You don't answer your cell; don't call- no one heard from you-."_

_"Sorry." Nÿx apologized blinking the grittiness from her eyes and rising on her elbows. "Couldn't tell you."_

_"What." Alec demanded standing with arms crossed. He already knew whatever Nÿx had to tell him was not going to make him happy. He stared at the bruise on her face- it was fading._

_"I'll tell you everything just get in bed first." Nÿx sighed. He wasn't going to stop bugging her for answers and until then she wasn't getting any sleep. Turning over and pulling the covers with her, Nÿx made a mental note to hurt OC once she'd been rested enough and Alec wasn't mad at her for the secret OP. _

_Nÿx glanced over her shoulder at Alec who hadn't moved._

_"I'm tired, Alec. Please?"_

_She asked nicely but it was obvious she was worn-out. He shrugged out of his jacket and jeans, got in and pulled the covers over them._

_"Start talking."_

**-X-**

Nÿx leaned on the rails, her back to the water and watched the Col. approach. Three weeks since their combined efforts had taken down Sanders – or rather, Lydecker put a bullet in his head and got rid of the body. The secret OP hadn't endeared the good old Col. to Alec nor had it made Nÿx any more popular with Max. Still, what heat Nÿx caught for teaming up with him was worth it.

_'One down, one more to go.'_

Once cilenti went down Nÿx wouldn't have to look over her shoulder, one less 'bad guy' on her ass and that was a good thing. Get rid of the threats you know and find the one's you don't…

"Heard Zane and Krit made it home." Lydecker said by way of greeting.

"Safe and sound." Nÿx replied, turning her head to look at Lydecker as he leaned on the rails and looked out over the water. "Wasn't anything they couldn't deal with."

"Not much is." The Col. agreed. "And Syl?" he asked glancing at her.

"Another month," Nÿx' full lips turned up in a smile. "Kade's a little on the nervous side- he hovers."

Lydecker chuckled, nodded and looked at the water again, following the boats and thinking how fast time had passed since the attack on **Terminal City**, how far they'd come since then and how well both sides had managed to work together.

"You're up for the next OP." he said after the silence has stretched too long for his comfort. "Nothing difficult-."

"We go in pairs or in a unit, Col." Nÿx stated standing straight. "You know that, they know that."

"One person job, Nÿx." Lydecker gruffed facing her. "This thing- the mistrust has to end someday-."

"Not today and not anytime soon. You think we're stupid? You think we don't know what they want?" Nÿx demanded. "They got two Familiars to study from 5 years ago, one of 'em dead and what's been done about the _Conclave_? Not a damn thing, that's what so take the one person OP and tell them to shove it because no body in **Terminal City** is taking it. _No one_." Nÿx stated, dark hazel eyes flashing green in the setting sun.

Lydecker shook his head, exhaled clearly annoyed but unable to force them. Hell, if he tried. There was no doubt in his mind she'd electrocute him and toss him over the side to drown and looking around Lydecker didn't see anyone around to witness his murder let alone help.

"I found her." He said at last.

"Bout time." Nÿx huffed.

Lydecker scowled and handed her a large envelope. He hadn't called her to a meeting for updates on his kids, ones he didn't see very much of and none that wanted to speak to him… Nÿx was his way in for some of them. A brief glimpse into their regular lives-

"What do you know about this?" Nÿx questioned showing him the sheet.

"It's a new pharmaceutical company, small time, primarily deals overseas but the good Doctor has signed on with them." Lydecker pointed to a second sheet. "Sweetened the deal by taking what genetic material she had from _Chimera_ and apparently she has a live unit."

"What?" Nÿx' tone was shocked. As far as she was aware there hadn't been any viable material left- not enough to make more. That's why Cilenti had wanted her and Khaza, to breed them and start up her project again.

"From the male." Lydecker explained. "Apparently he found a suitable female. Cilenti had her picked up- there was 50-50 chance the child would have been-."

"Khaza? The child- it's his?" Nÿx demanded.

"He was the only male left from your series, Nÿx."

Khaza had told her Cilenti had planned on breeding them…

_'She had him find some one else…'_

_

* * *

**AN: So here we are, just one more chapter left before I end this fic.**  
_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_Nÿx_**

There are more of them out there, secret labs- all of them making more of us, or like us. Their personal armies, building up arms, getting ready to battle for control of this world.

Sounds dramatic, right?

Its real life for us. All the DAC's, the Tansgenics, and Transhumans- every one of us in **Terminal City. **We've been a target for everyone and their Mother – it doesn't upset me anymore. Well, not so much as it used to. Guess you can get used to being hated, despised, people wanting to kill me… just another day- but there shouldn't be anymore of us. It isn't right, it isn't fair, and something has to be done.

A decade hasn't been enough to get us accepted but we've managed to build a home here. A place where we are safe, where we can _feel_ a little safe. **Terminal City **has endured; everyone here as well and we've taken in some ordinaries. Yes, we've managed to clean up enough of the bio-hazards but mostly it was the vaccine. After the mess with Yahir the side effects are almost non-existent. Slight head ache and dizziness, some of them get a light case of the heaves. It's also helped us financially.

The Government wants it. A vaccine that will protect any ordinary from bio chemical weapons and even the common viruses floating around out there. So far Max hasn't let it out of **Terminal City** and I hope it stays that way. We wont have anything to bargain with, no leverage if things change in the future. And the ordinaries who want it have to get it from Doc, _in _**Terminal City's** clinic. Well, it's a real hospital now. Sam Carr is chief- an ordinary, yeah but he's helped out plenty of our freaks. He got some of our medics real training in specialized areas. We have a surgeon for practically everything now and a lot more in training for doctors and nurses.

Max, she's been great as representative of **Terminal City **and with Yahir at her side there's nothing much that can slow her down let alone stop her. We've all made our homes here; Zane runs the 'fix-it' crew for the entire city. There's nothing they can't fix or improve and Syl… she has a responsibility to her new family as well. Zable and Krit do well taking care of our public image; an ordinary married to one of us freaks… it's great and the kids are always together. Syl's, Krit and Zable's, Max's… now those two, they're trouble. Half the time none of us know whether to blame Ceana or Gareth and I've given up trying to figure out if they take after Yahir more than they do Max. The only surprise in our little family was Zane and Azia.

Grease Monkey got himself an angel…

It's taken a decade just to get to this point. To be able to leave our gates open without worrying about an attack. Our 'market square' is always full of ordinaries- and I don't blame them for wanting to get the best in tech toys- and none of them make much of a fuss when they see a DAC or Transhuman about. Neither side wants to toss a wrench into the machine, going back to the first days of the tentative peace… We bought the abandoned building outside our fence; fixed it up, turned it into a mall and –surprise, surprise- a gallery on the first floor. Joshua isn't the only artist in our ranks and plenty of our cash flow comes from them, the art they sell. Hell, Luke and Dix designed the sculptures standing outside the library in **sector3**. So no,we can't screw this up, can't do that to **Terminal City** and everyone there**.**

We won't ignore those labs either.

This time I'm not alone. I'm not going in blind.

Alec didn't think twice about leaving his post here and I feel a little guilty he did but I know it's not my fault. He'd been…restless for a while now, I just gave him the opportunity- a way out of a job he never wanted in the first place but had to admit he really enjoyed. I think he was born to be a leader. It's part of his DNA-

"A", right on his file.

He's an Alpha.

In a few days it will only be us. Alec and me. We're just waiting on Lydecker and his contacts- the man has no boundaries. There isn't anything he can't get and I don't care to know how he gets it done. We ousted the Conclave, Max got rid of White, and Lydecker somehow smoothed things over with the Government. He did it well enough they offered him his job back. It didn't take him long to come to us with a 'proposition' and though I fought it, in the end I had to admit it was the only way to help ourselves. A way to make the government back off and agree to meet…to let us live in peace like the ordinaries.

But enough is enough.

They've used us and I say the Government has gotten more from us than we agreed to give. The Conclave didn't die, it's too big and we know for a fact they have their own bio labs. I managed to find a couple corporations while I was in my 'blow them up' phase. **_AF Labs_** is their biggest ally; they have a couple dozen smaller companies working on 'vaccines' or 'cures'. The truth is they're looking for another comet.

Alec says we won't let that happen. We stopped it once; we can damn well do it again…only nothing happened. Comet came and it went without any back lash… go figure. In a couple thousand years it'll be someone else problem, for now, we got something else to worry over. Because this time they're the one's growing newer versions of us. If _Chimera_ was capable of improving on the X-Series, what are the Familiars able to do with _my_ series?

**-X-**

**AN: ****_The next fic will take place a couple decades in the future. I got the idea while I was watching RESIDENT EVIL. I mean, why not?_**

**_First Chapter has been up for a while now. Check out - _****Resident Evil : Re-Birth**

**_Anybody else wonder how good this 4th RR movie is going to be? I mean 3D… has to be good, right? –sigh- Hope so, its one of my favorite movie franchises- wish they'd brought in Leon…_**


End file.
